<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>De Kaer Morhen à Kaer Trolde by Melloishy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385503">De Kaer Morhen à Kaer Trolde</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melloishy/pseuds/Melloishy'>Melloishy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Geraskier, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melloishy/pseuds/Melloishy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Um evento inesperado fez com que Geralt e Jaskier se abrigassem em Kaer Morhen.<br/>Após um mês se assegurando de que tudo estava bem novamente, Geralt recebeu um convite para a fortaleza do Clã an Craite, enquanto Jaskier estava impaciente para cumprir com sua promessa feita para um professor de Oxenfurt. Os caminhos eram parecidos até certo ponto, por isso a decisão de fazerem aquela viagem juntos fora tomada com naturalidade por ambas as partes, que até ali não sabiam que a viagem de uma fortaleza para a outra acordaria tanto medos antigos quanto o amor há muito controlado.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kaer Morhen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Olá!<br/>Antes de começar a leitura, quero avisar que os nomes dos personagens foram mantidos como na obra original.<br/>Jaskier = Dandelion<br/>Plotka = Roach/Carpeado<br/>Esta história se passa depois de The Witcher Assassins Of Kings e antes de Wild Hunt.<br/>Quero pedir que também leiam as notas finais, por favor.<br/>Boa leitura!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                            </p><p> </p><p>          O som da água um pouco distante dali era relaxante. Os pássaros também podiam ser escutados, e Jaskier desconfiava que alguns deles não eram dos mais amigáveis, porém, ele não temeu, até mesmo se empolgou com uma nova história completamente inventada que surgira em sua cabeça. Ele se debruçou sobre a pequena mesa de madeira clara, e com pressa mergulhou a ponta de uma pena na tinta escura. Precisava ser rápido, ou outra letra para outra balada cobriria a ideia inicial. Sua imaginação era demais para acompanhar, era o que Geralt dizia, e o bardo no fundo concordava; até ele mesmo em algumas ocasiões sentia dificuldade para acompanhar tantas histórias e os acordes que surgiam em sua mente com uma naturalidade espantosa. Era exatamente por isso que Jaskier sempre tinha papel e pena em mãos, para não deixar escapar nenhuma palavra, e, mais tarde, talvez ele escolhesse cantá-las para o mundo ou guardá-las para si mesmo.</p><p>          Desta vez, a estrela de sua balada seria uma sereia. Ele ainda não havia tido um contato profundo com uma delas, mas podia imaginar com clareza como poderia ser. Geralt já havia entrado em contato direto com elas diversas vezes, e segundo o bruxo, até podia falar a mesma língua, ainda que com imperfeição. Jaskier riu sozinho. Poderia ele escrever sobre um bruxo e uma sereia cantando juntos no mar ou no ar? É claro que poderia, até mesmo transformaria Geralt em um ser aquático no final da balada, se fosse empolgante o suficiente.</p><p>          Ele riu outra vez, contente demais ao imaginar o quanto o bruxo ficaria furioso com aquela história, e com este incentivo, tocou o papel amarelado com a tinta preta. Foi apenas um ponto escuro, e nenhuma palavra saiu. Junto dos sons naturais do lado externo daquela fortaleza, viera outro, bastante curioso de início, mas que ao se repetir demais, passou a desconcentrá-lo e a irritá-lo.</p><p>          “<em>Tuc, tuc, tuc</em>”, era madeira, com certeza era, e vinha do chão, bastante distante de onde era o quarto em que estava hospedado.</p><p>          “<em>Tuc, tuc, tuc</em>”, as sobrancelhas de Jaskier se juntaram, o olhar foi para a janela, e voltou para o papel. A tinta havia se espalhado, o ponto expandiu no papel, que foi amassado e substituído rapidamente.</p><p>          “<em>Tuc, tuc, tuc</em>”, o bardo fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. A pena foi molhada novamente, e antes de tocar o papel, a tinta pingou e o “<em>tuc, tuc, tuc</em>” continuou. Ele a apertou com força, e soltou um baixo xingamento. Já não se lembrava mais qual era a história que o fazia rir minutos atrás. Agora, Jaskier pensava em acordes que acompanhavam aquele “<em>tuc, tuc, tuc</em>” e não tinha letra alguma para aquela melodia.</p><p>          A pena foi deixada de lado; a mesa foi manchada no lugar do papel, mas o bardo não notou por ter se levantado logo em seguida. Os passos foram rápidos até a janela, e o braço se apoiou na lateral enquanto inclinava a cabeça para baixo. Dali, podia ver o campo de treinamento dos bruxos. O “<em>tuc, tuc, tuc</em>” vinha de lá, onde três troncos grossos demais se moviam com rapidez e força enquanto pendurados, causando o barulho que o desconcentrou enquanto servia de obstáculo para o bruxo de cabelos escuros que se esquivava deles com maestria. Os pés eram ágeis e a espada de aço balançava no ar com bastante elegância enquanto treinava, era bastante empolgante de ver, porém, ainda assim, Jaskier torceu o nariz. A mão livre foi até a cintura, e o peso ficou totalmente sobre o braço encostado na janela.</p><p>          — E depois, eu é que sou o barulhento — ele resmungou. — Como posso escrever deste jeito?</p><p>          — Falando sozinho de novo?</p><p>          Em um momento, Jaskier sentia o desanimo vir com a decepção por não conseguir se concentrar, e no outro, o coração acelerou com força, chegando a fazer seu peito doer com o susto vindo com a pergunta. Ele se exaltou por um segundo, o grito saiu pela metade e a mão tocou o peito enquanto se virava. A face pálida se manteve quieta enquanto o observava, mas o bardo o conhecia muito bem, e sabia que internamente o bruxo de cabelos brancos ria de sua reação; de uma maneira discreta até mesmo podia notar seus lábios se curvando com deboche.</p><p>          Ele revirou os olhos e soltou um suspiro. As costas tocaram a janela, e buscando disfarçar seu estado, Jaskier cruzou os braços, montando uma pose tão falsamente tranquila que o deixava cômico. Ambos se encararam. Geralt permaneceu em silêncio, esperando uma resposta por pura provocação, sabendo que não teria nada além de palavras tolas, e foi exatamente o que recebeu.</p><p>          — Eu sei que sou bonito demais, mas não precisa ficar me encarando assim — o bardo sorriu com provocação, mas as sobrancelhas se juntaram e as mãos desceram para a cintura quando os lábios do bruxo se curvaram um pouco mais. — Pelo Continente dizem que fui esculpido por anjos! — Reforçou as próprias palavras, que de início foram uma provocação sem muito pensar, mas que acabou ferindo o orgulho do bardo com o claro deboche no sorriso do bruxo.</p><p>          — Você não é velho demais para acreditar nessas coisas? — Geralt manteve o divertimento enquanto se aproximava, mas foi pego na repentina mudança na expressão do bardo.</p><p>          A intenção por trás da pergunta era sobre a crença em anjos, não na óbvia beleza do bardo, mas, ainda assim, o agitou por este motivo. Geralt esperava por um escândalo, porém, o que viu foi apenas o sorriso de Jaskier se abrir parecido com o seu de segundos antes.</p><p>          — Realmente quer falar sobre idade, meu caro Geralt?</p><p>          Tanto tempo havia passado; Geralt parou de contar após atingir os cem anos, então, ele apenas ignorou o divertimento do bardo e balançou a cabeça enquanto ouvia sua risada abafada ao se afastar. A mancha escura na mesa clara foi vista e o bruxo estranhou a folha vazia que seus dedos tocaram.</p><p>          — Está se sentindo melhor?</p><p>          O bardo se desencostou da janela e as mãos se agitaram com euforia.</p><p>          — Sim! Perfeitamente recuperado.</p><p>          Ele estava pronto para partir o mais rápido possível. Jaskier gostava do clima de Kaer Morhen, porém, nada o satisfazia mais do que a estrada cheia de belezas e inspirações, que eram vistas pelo bruxo como perigos e dinheiro. <em>E apenas um bruxo é o suficiente para mim,</em> o bardo pensou com convicção.</p><p>          — É, foi o que ouvi — Geralt levantou o olhar. — Falei com Vesemir, ele disse que você e Lambert discutiram <em>de novo</em>.</p><p>          Ouvir o nome junto dos sons do treinamento lá embaixo o fizeram revirar os olhos.</p><p>          — Eu só estava procurando uma garrafa de vinho, não bisbilhotando — Jaskier garantiu com nervosismo. — Seu irmão é paranoico demais.</p><p>          — Uhum — o bruxo simplesmente balançou a cabeça. Ele conhecia ambos perfeitamente bem, e não duvidava das palavras de nenhum dos dois. Lambert realmente era esquentado, pouco sociável, e desconfiado até o último fio dos cabelos pretos, enquanto Jaskier era falante demais e curioso na mesma proporção.</p><p>          — O quê? Não acredita em mim? Para que eu iria querer saber os segredos de vocês? — O bardo se mostrou indignado com o silêncio, mas recuou um passo que dava em direção de Geralt quando recebeu o olhar que desacreditava a última questão. — Está bem, seria bastante interessante, e muito inspirador, quem sabe. Mas eu sou completamente inocente!</p><p>          Lambert vinha pegando no pé do barulhento bardo desde que ele havia recuperado a consciência, era verdade, então, o bruxo de cabelos brancos não teve como ficar completamente do lado do irmão de guilda. O jeito de Jaskier também não era suspeito como Lambert insistia, e apesar de saber que a profissão de bardo não era a única do amigo, não se preocupou com informações vazadas. E mesmo silencioso quanto ao assunto, Geralt sentia que devia ao trovador, e ainda se preocupava enquanto analisava todos os seus movimentos ainda não completamente perfeitos.</p><p>          — Eu acredito em você — ele enfim garantiu. A folha amassada ao lado foi pega, e com curiosidade, o bruxo a esticou enquanto andava até a cama, para se sentar sobre o colchão. — Mas você não pode andar por aqui sozinho fora das áreas comuns. A fortaleza é velha e grande demais, é fácil se perder e sofrer um acidente.</p><p>          Os lábios de Jaskier crisparam.</p><p>          — Eu não sou tão frágil.</p><p>          — Sim, você é.</p><p>          A face inteira do bardo se alterou, e assim que o bruxo conseguiu ver a simples mancha no papel, ele foi tirado de suas mãos e amassado novamente antes de ser jogado no chão.</p><p>          — Como ousa dizer isso para o seu salvador? — Ele perguntou com seriedade, mas, ainda assim, ouviu a risada abafada de Geralt, o que o irritou ainda mais. — Seu... — os punhos se apertaram e o papel no chão foi pisado com força. Ele tinha muito para reclamar e abrir os olhos do orgulhoso bruxo, mas revolveu fechar os seus próprios e respirar fundo. O assunto não seria deixado de lado, porém, ele o adiaria para um momento em que pudesse ter palavras mais certas em sua boca. Em dias normais, Jaskier não hesitaria e diria o que estivesse em sua mente, mas os últimos dias o fizeram repensar na atitude tomada fora da segurança daqueles muros, e notou que precisava tomar cuidado desta vez. — Quando vamos embora daqui? — Ele desviou o olhar e o assunto enquanto dava as costas. As mãos tocaram os cabelos e puxou alguns fios. — Não aguento mais esse “tuc, tuc, tuc”.</p><p>          Geralt seguiu com o olhar quando o bardo apontou para a janela. O barulho ainda entrava por ali, e o treinamento de Lambert foi lembrado.</p><p>          — Estava pensando em hoje, mas será melhor amanhã — ele animou Jaskier com a resposta. — Eskel acabou de chegar, vamos jantar todos juntos.</p><p>          — Finalmente alguém agradável! — O sorriso do poeta voltou, porém, se manteve apenas pela reação do bruxo. — Está bem, está bem, Vesemir também é.</p><p>          As sobrancelhas brancas se levantaram, causando a baixa risada do bardo. Ele obviamente estava falando apenas de Lambert, mas não sentiu vontade de explicar isto, não quando Geralt parecia adoravelmente incomodado.</p><p>          O bruxo se levantou antes que a graça de Jaskier terminasse. Não parecia mais afetado, e a expressão neutra de sempre retornou quando bateu levemente no braço do trovador.</p><p>          — Deixe suas coisas prontas. Partiremos pela manhã.</p><p>          O sorrido de Jaskier se alargou enquanto assentia, e em seguida, obrigou o bruxo a escutar todos os planos que tinha para a partir do próximo dia. Ele estava agradecido pela hospitalidade e todos os cuidados, mas era bom saber que faltava pouco para recuperar a liberdade que sempre prezou.</p><p>          A noite não demorou para chegar desta vez. Jaskier se sentia menos ansioso e desceu para o salão principal bastante animado, porém, o nariz torceu ao ver primeiramente Lambert já sentado à mesa. O sorriso retornou quando cumprimentou o velho Vesemir e voltou a empolgação ao apertar as mãos com Eskel.</p><p>          — Eu quero ouvir tudo o que tem passado. Com detalhes, por favor. Geralt nunca me dá detalhes, pode acreditar? — O bardo disse rapidamente, causando a leve risada do bruxo recém-chegado, que garantiu que acreditava sem dúvida alguma.</p><p>          Eskel passou a mão sobre as cicatrizes profundas em seu rosto enquanto ouvia as incontáveis perguntas. Elas costumavam afastar as pessoas e trazer olhares assustados ou desconfiados, mas não era o caso do bardo, que via histórias empolgantes em cada uma delas. Todas eram inventadas, é claro; apesar de ser o bruxo mais agradável que Jaskier conhecia, Eskel ainda era bastante reservado quanto a sua própria vida, o que era um tremendo desperdício, segundo ele.</p><p>          — O que há no Continente, Eskel? — Vesemir aproveitou quando o poeta precisou cessar o falatório para respirar e tomou a atenção.</p><p>          A comida já estava sobre a mesa, e todos se serviram enquanto o bruxo recém-chegado prontamente respondeu o mentor enquanto abria oportunidades para outras questões de Lambert, Geralt, e obviamente, Jaskier. Tudo parecia normal na fala de Eskel; os nilfgardianos ainda avançavam, scoia'tael abraçavam a causa com mais afinco, e o que mais interessava aos bruxos de Kaer Morhen: os monstros ainda surgiam, e o trabalho só aumentava com a guerra. Eskel contou sobre rumores que não teve a oportunidade de conferir, e forneceu os nomes desses locais onde poderiam ter novos contratos à espera. Ele permaneceria na fortaleza por algum tempo, então, o dinheiro ganho no último ano já era o suficiente para se aquietar durante alguns meses e passar o inverno ao lado de Vesemir.</p><p>          — Estão em Kaer Morhen há quanto tempo? — O bruxo perguntou enquanto rasgava um pão ao meio.</p><p>          — Três semanas — Lambert lembrou. No dia em que colocara os pés dentro da fortaleza, o primeiro que o recebeu foi o bruxo de Rívia. Não houve aperto de mãos ou as provocações que sempre trocavam. Geralt tinha olheiras e parecia cansado, e Lambert só viu grandes reações minutos depois de explicar sua presença ali. Vesemir logo apareceu, e o aviso de que o bardo Jaskier havia acordado causou a agitação do Lobo Branco.</p><p>          — Um mês — Geralt respondeu ao mesmo tempo que Jaskier, mas a frase do poeta acabou saindo com um leve tom de dúvida, como se não tivesse certeza há quanto tempo estava sob o teto dos bruxos da Escola do Lobo.</p><p>          — E o que o trouxe até aqui, Jaskier? — Eskel fingiu não notar os tons nas respostas, e continuou com a conversa enquanto o olhar estava na comida que era engolida devagar.</p><p>          — Confusão.</p><p>          O tom divertido do bardo o fez levantar o olhar e rir igualmente.</p><p>          — Nada novo, então.</p><p>          — Tudo é novo para mim — Jaskier tirou a colher de madeira da sopa e a agitou na direção do bruxo. — A confusão nunca é igual.</p><p>          Os dois riram outra vez, alheios ao revirar de olhos de Lambert e a seriedade de Geralt que não era a costumeira. A testa do bruxo de Rívia estava franzida enquanto se concentrava em tomar a sopa, e, ao lado, Vesemir tomava fôlego para interromper os comentários dos que conversavam.</p><p>          — Desta vez este garoto se meteu em problemas sérios, Eskel, não o encoraje — o mentor disse com seriedade, assim como olhou para o poeta.</p><p>          — Garoto... — Jaskier murmurou com desgosto, mas nada pôde dizer para rebater o tratamento. Vesemir sempre era daquela forma. Ele se preocupava, o bardo sabia, e andava pelo Continente há muito mais tempo do que todos que estavam à mesa.</p><p>          — Ele quase morreu — Vesemir continuou. — Se tivesse chegado aqui um pouco mais tarde...</p><p>          As sobrancelhas de Eskel se juntaram e o olhar foi do mentor que balançava a cabeça de forma negativa para o poeta, que sorria sem graça.</p><p>          — Quem irritou para chegar a este ponto?</p><p>          — E precisa de muito para ele irritar alguém? — Lambert zombou após um gole de gin.</p><p>          Jaskier manteve o sorriso, mas mudou a aura encabulada para uma que provocava ainda mais o bruxo.</p><p>          — Para te irritar, quase nada, não?</p><p>          A testa de Lambert franziu e a mão bateu com força sobre a mesa. Os copos tremeram, os bruxos não se surpreenderam, nem mesmo o bardo, que apoiou os cotovelos sobre a madeira e segurou o rosto com as mãos enquanto mantinha o olhar divertido sobre o outro.</p><p>          — Você não pode calar a boca um segundo?</p><p>          — Lambert, por favor — depois de um longo silêncio, Geralt finalmente deixou a voz soar entre eles. Não havia alteração alguma em seu tom, e se não fosse pelo olhar sério, poderiam dizer que o bruxo estava pedindo algo banal para o outro.</p><p>          Todos os olhares foram para ele, mas logo voltaram para Lambert e seu riso soprado.</p><p>          — Não apenas Yennefer, o bardo também te faz de cão de guarda — o bruxo zombou enquanto se servia de mais gin.</p><p>          — Lambert! — Vesemir usou seu tom repreendedor, mas continuou com o volume da voz inalterado, assim como a postura relaxada de Lambert.</p><p>          — Sim, velho? — Ele perguntou com uma calma proposital, enquanto movia o copo de maneira circular, agitando a bebida.</p><p>O lobo mais velho não se deixou provocar e apenas com o olhar, deixara claro que mais tarde eles teriam uma conversa que não era opcional. Lambert não precisou de muito para entendê-lo, e os olhos reviraram antes de virar o copo na boca.</p><p>          Ignorando o que acontecia ao lado, Eskel voltou a dar atenção para Jaskier e Geralt. Lambert e Vesemir sempre eram daquela forma, e com o tempo, tinham picos em que melhoravam ou pioravam, ele nem mesmo cogitava se intrometer entre as discussões dos velhos lobos.</p><p>          — O que houve? — Ele perguntou com cautela. A maneira com que Jaskier olhava para Geralt dizia que não era algo tão simples como uma provocação do bardo para alguém, e como o bruxo de Rívia agia incomodado com tudo aquilo, só reforçava suas teorias.</p><p>          — Eu peguei um contrato — Geralt contou. — Não foi do jeito que todos esperavam.</p><p>          Em um riacho há meio dia de Kaer Morhen havia rumores de que uma estranha criatura surgiu. A descrição era variada; alguns diziam que era um peixe gigante, outros, que ela tinha penas e cantava enquanto estraçalhava suas vítimas, havia até mesmo os que juravam que era uma bruxa aquática, mesmo sem saber exatamente como era a aparência de uma. Não havia nada que provasse o que era e se realmente tinha algo naquele local, mas Geralt aceitou o contrato. Plotka precisava de um novo alfoje, e ele, de um novo par botas de couro, e todo o dinheiro que tinha fora colocado nas mãos do estalajeiro que enchia o estômago de Jaskier com vinho e frutas secas.</p><p>          O poeta insistiu em acompanhá-lo. Geralt recusou de imediato e partiu sem avisá-lo, pois sabia que seria seguido mesmo com todos os avisos sobre perigos e inconveniências. Ele queria conhecer a criatura primeiramente, se ela realmente existisse, e por isso precisava de tranquilidade e silêncio, o que não teria com Jaskier e seu alaúde ao lado. E foi uma sábia decisão a que tomou. Os medos do povo da pequena vila um pouco longe dali se mostraram verdadeiros quando o bruxo sentiu o peso que equivalia a dois homens com o mesmo físico que o seu próprio apertá-lo sobre o chão. A bocarra maior que sua cabeça era fedorenta e formava um som trêmulo; não havia penas ou escamas, mas sim pelos eriçados e olhos sangrentos. As orelhas eram pontudas e a calda longa; as garras o ameaçavam, mas não o perfuravam ou sequer arranhavam, como se quisesse apenas afugentá-lo dali. Era a primeira vez que Geralt via uma criatura como aquela. Não havia um nome em sua mente que pudesse se encaixar no que via, mas a breve semelhança fora com um gato selvagem e gigantesco.</p><p>          O bruxo de Rívia conseguiu se livrar do aperto. O corpo rolou sobre o chão e o cabo da espada foi segurado quando os joelhos se equilibraram sobre a terra, porém, antes mesmo de desembainhá-la ou ficar em pé, o novo som que saíra do gato gigante o fez recuar. Os olhos amarelos se estreitaram enquanto encarava os vermelhos que aos poucos não pareciam tão ameaçadores quanto em um primeiro momento. As garras se esconderam nos pelos escuros, e a voz soou novamente, mostrando para o bruxo que aquele não era um monstro, mas sim um homem amaldiçoado.</p><p>          Levou algum tempo. Geralt ouviu sua história, e após os preparativos, a noite caiu. No meio da madrugada, uma fogueira estava acesa e o bruxo de Rívia já se despedia do homem de tamanho comum, assustado e completamente ansioso para retornar para casa.</p><p>          A maldição não era complexa, o que o fez agir com bastante rapidez, foi o que contou para o intendente da pequena vila. O homem deu um passo para trás ao ouvir o final da história, e as sobrancelhas se juntaram acima dos olhos desconfiados. As pessoas se aglomeraram com curiosidade por conta do que ouviram, e assim como o líder, preferiram acreditar nos próprios contos mentirosos. Não havia vítimas ou criaturas como haviam descrito, e se ofenderam quando o bruxo foi direto e os desmascarou. A única coisa real entre eles era o medo e nada mais. Eram um bando de covardes e fofoqueiros, nada anormal para um lugar tão pequeno, e isso fez o bruxo baixar a guarda.</p><p>          Após as primeiras reações pela manhã, ele esperava que o contrato fosse rasgado e o dinheiro não recebido por falta de uma prova de seu cumprimento. Foram incontáveis vezes em que teve o desgosto das pessoas que o contratavam. Alguns xingavam, cuspiam e o amaldiçoavam, e havia os que tentavam agredi-lo. Ele esperava por tudo, menos que um garotinho próximo de suas pernas, incitado pelos xingamentos dos adultos que o cercavam, o apunhalasse com uma pequena faca.</p><p>          Geralt não se desequilibrou, mas a dor chamou sua atenção, que deveria estar nos adultos, não nos olhos arregalados e arrependidos do garoto. A faca foi tirada rapidamente, mas uma pancada em sua nuca durante a distração finalmente o fez cambalear. O bruxo se xingou internamente pelo descuido, e como pôde, se defendeu das pedras, panelas e até mesmo facas lançadas em sua direção.</p><p>          Era uma pequena vila, mas ainda havia guardas. Apenas três homens armados de verdade, que aproveitaram que o bruxo se ocupava em se defender sem atacar as pessoas comuns, e também o pegaram desprevenido. Os primeiros socos foram aguentados, e ao notar as espadas sendo desembainhadas, Geralt sentiu a liberdade de fazer o mesmo, e poucos minutos, os três homens estavam deitados no chão, cercados por sangue fresco.</p><p>          O povo se agitou ainda mais. Alguns correram assustados, outros, usaram o pavor como incentivo para continuar a atacá-lo. O bruxo estava com um dos joelhos sobre o chão, irritado com o próprio sangue que saia da perna e o fazia escorregar. Ele pretendia segurar o braço do que se aproximava com um pedaço de madeira, com a clara intenção de acertá-lo na cabeça, porém, os gritos desesperados que se aproximavam chamaram a atenção de todos, e seu dono só foi visto por Geralt quando já estava entre ele e o homem com a madeira. O traje elegante, perfeitamente bordado com a cor roxa o fez prender a respiração. Ele só podia ver suas costas, mas o pequeno chapéu e a voz atrevida eram inconfundíveis. O bruxo chamou pelo poeta, que como sempre, não calava a boca, tentando convencer o homem a abaixar o pedaço de madeira e também que todo o resto se afastasse.</p><p>          — E eu os distraí com isso — o poeta disse orgulhosamente, porém, bastou um olhar do bruxo de Rívia para desinflar o ego. — Geralt conseguiu se levantar nesse tempo. Mas, bem... depois disso eu levei uma pancada na cabeça e desmaiei. Acordei aqui em Kaer Morhen, muitos dias depois.</p><p>          Antes que Eskel pudesse comentar o que fosse, Lambert apoiou o braço em seu ombro e soltou um pesado suspiro enquanto tinha sua atenção.</p><p>          — O idiota foi espancado enquanto Geralt lidava com a situação sozinho.</p><p>          — Não sou idiota por querer salvar um amigo — Jaskier se mostrou ofendido. O dedo rapidamente foi apontado para Lambert. — Aposto que não teria metade da coragem.</p><p>          O bruxo de cabelos escuros riu.</p><p>          — Eu não precisaria salvá-lo, porque estaria lutando ao lado dele desde o início.</p><p>          A troca de palavras foi o começo de uma acalorada discussão. Os olhos de Eskel reviraram antes de voltar a comer. Vesemir soltou um pesado suspiro um pouco antes de fazer o mesmo que o antigo aprendiz, enquanto Geralt voltou para a quietude, desta vez sentindo o peito mais pesado do que estava naquela manhã, como se ao repetir aquela história tivesse revivido o mesmo desespero que o tomou ao ver o bardo desacordado após derrubar o último homem daquela vila. Ele correu para Kaer Morhen sem muito pensar, e por dias cuidou do poeta; ansioso, culpado e nervoso ao vê-lo desacordado por tanto tempo por conta de um tolo deslize que seria facilmente recuperado.</p><p>          Ele tentou afastar os pensamentos e a sensação que o incomodava, mas ficar atento na conversa dos bruxos com o poeta também não lhe parecia convidativo naquela noite. As brigas já haviam cessado, assim com a comida. O gin teve mais espaço na mesa, e Lambert dava dicas sobre facas e lugares estratégicos para escondê-las.</p><p>          — Eu tenho uma na minha bota — Jaskier revelou.</p><p>          — Você deveria colocar uma também no seu estúpido chapeuzinho — Lambert sugeriu, subitamente empenhado a ajudar o bardo que sempre se metia em histórias perigosas.</p><p>          Apesar da situação, não foi estranho para nenhum deles. Lambert era cínico e áspero com todos, e no fundo, não desgostava tanto de Jaskier quanto mostrava. Geralt sabia, todos sabiam, menos o próprio Lambert e o poeta, que tinham as conversas mais absurdas e compatíveis quando eram carregados pela bebida.</p><p>          Houve algo, porém, que chamou a atenção do bruxo de Rívia. Em meio a conversa que havia evoluído para espadas e armaduras, o elogio de Eskel para o poeta não passou despercebido. <em>Você foi corajoso</em>, Geralt repetiu as palavras do irmão de guilda mentalmente. <em>Não o encoraje</em>, ele também imitou as palavras passadas de Vesemir. A vontade de dizer tudo o que pensava era grande, mas o que sentia foi o que freou a língua do bruxo de Rívia. Ele então se levantou em silêncio; o cumprimento foi um breve balançar de cabeça e devagar deixou os Lobos e o trovador para trás.</p><p>          O olhar de Jaskier o acompanhou até que sumisse na escuridão da fortaleza, e por um momento, desejou fazer o mesmo. A bebida e a conversa eram boas, porém, o jeito orgulhoso que via em Geralt o desanimava. Eles se conheciam há tempo demais para se surpreender, porém, nunca seria o suficiente para não se chatear por completo. Pela primeira vez, ele não queria bajulações, apenas o reconhecimento de suas ações seria o suficiente, mas em momento algum recebeu do bruxo palavra alguma sobre o ocorrido. Ele não o repreendeu ou agradeceu, Geralt simplesmente cuidou de suas feridas e se fechou, tocando no assunto apenas naquele jantar. <em>E ele voltou a se calar.</em></p><p>          As doses de gin o deixaram sem equilíbrio, mas teria aceito mais uma oferecida por Lambert, se outra vontade não fosse maior. Em seu peito havia uma sensação incômoda que nem mesmo a bebida acalmou, e aproveitando que ainda podia mover os pés cambaleantes sozinho, finalmente abraçou a escuridão da fortaleza. As escadas foram alcançadas com muito custo, e a visão levemente turva o fez parar antes de subir os degraus. Os olhos se fecharam e a mão cobriu o rosto enquanto soltava um suspiro. A conversa no salão era alta, e mesmo distante, ainda podia ouvi-los contando histórias sobre ninfas e aparições. <em>Que tipo de contrato maluco foi esse? </em>O bardo ficou bastante interessado, e se perguntou se deveria voltar para ouvir, porém, quando a visão melhorou ao menos um pouco, a vontade de subir os degraus novamente foi muito maior.</p><p>          Ele demorou o triplo do tempo comum, mas conseguiu alcançar a porta velha sem ser derrubado pela própria embriagues. Apesar da reação corporal, sua mente ainda funcionava, e não foi engano entrar no quarto que não era o seu. As botas foram tiradas no caminho até a cama que era larga, mas não o suficiente para acolher dois homens com conforto, porém, ainda assim, o poeta se jogou ao lado do bruxo que ainda estava acordado, mas não se moveu nem mesmo quando sentiu o baque em suas costas. Os olhos apenas se abriram, e um suspiro foi dado.</p><p>          — Geralt — Jaskier sussurrou. — Eu deveria aprender a lutar?</p><p>          A pergunta era séria, mas também uma desculpa para entrar no assunto, que desde o início queria discutir apenas com aquele bruxo, que permaneceu quieto por um tempo longo demais, e moveu a boca apenas quando o bardo estava prestes a desistir de ouvir uma resposta e já se aprontava para outra frase.</p><p>          — Pare de dar ouvidos ao Lambert — Geralt enfim disse o que queria. Em suas costas, sentiu Jaskier se agitar e esperou por mais questionamentos, porém, o bardo apenas se aconchegou ao lado.</p><p>          — Eu vou dormir aqui — ele avisou simplesmente, cansado demais para subir mais duas dúzias de degraus e também nem um pouco motivado a se afastar do bruxo. Apesar da curta resposta, não se sentiu chateado, ao menos não por ela.</p><p>          — Você tem uma cama, a melhor que temos por aqui — o bruxo o lembrou, já antecipando o mau-humor dos chutes e socos que receberia do bardo enquanto adormecido, mas Jaskier sequer o respondeu desta vez, e o álcool o nocauteou rapidamente.</p><p>          Geralt não se sentiu aliviado com o silêncio, nem mesmo com a falta de movimentos do poeta. O peito estava agitado, e doeu levemente quando se virou na cama e viu a maneira relaxada que Jaskier dormia, completamente confiante de que estava seguro ao lado do bruxo de Rívia, que pensava o contrário.</p><p>          Quando acordou Jaskier, Geralt não estava no quarto. A falta de cortinas naquela fortaleza já não o incomodava mais, e os olhos não se irritaram com a luminosidade intensa da manhã, mas a cabeça doeu levemente quando se levantou, o lembrando que havia bebido um pouco demais na noite passada, mas não tanto quanto era o costume. Em noites comuns, o bardo beberia até precisar ser carregado, e mal conseguiria abrir os olhos no dia seguinte.</p><p>          Ele já tinha os pertences arrumados, e não se surpreendeu ao ver pouco deles no quarto acima do de Geralt. O bruxo já estava lá em baixo, preparando a partida de ambos. Ele se apressou para ficar pronto com o que havia sido deixado no quarto, e rapidamente se colocou ao lado de seu novo cavalo, enquanto Geralt dava total atenção para a égua do lado direito.</p><p>          — Ela está bem? — Foi as primeiras palavras do poeta para o bruxo, que com um fraco sorriso assentiu. Quando Jaskier foi ferido, Plotka foi forçada a correr além de seu limite, preocupando o bruxo quando o perigo para o bardo já havia passado. Ele gastou horas ao lado dela no último mês, cuidando e testando-a, e assim como o trovador, ela se mostrou bastante resistente e pronta para mais uma viagem junto de seu dono.</p><p>          Eles não demoraram no estábulo. Surpreendentemente, os três bruxos compareceram para se despedir. Mesmo com Lambert mais ácido do que o costume, por conta da ressaca, ele se deu ao trabalho de descer e simplesmente chacoalhar a cabeça para Geralt e Jaskier. Eskel apertou a mão do poeta com tanta força que o fez soltar um fraco gemido, e fez os bruxos segurarem os risos. Vesemir foi mais gentil na despedida, mas o manteve próximo quando segurou sua mão.</p><p>          — Na próxima vez, pense direito antes de agir — o velho lobo aconselhou. Os olhos amarelos desviaram do bardo e focaram nas costas de Geralt, que já pulava sobre Plotka. — Eu nunca o tinha visto tão desesperado.</p><p>          O poeta se surpreendeu com a revelação, e rapidamente olhou para trás, onde o bruxo de Rívia o apressava para partirem. Jaskier logo voltou a atenção para Vesemir e assentiu devagar, ainda sem saber o que dizer sobre o que ouviu. O Lobo riu em tom baixo, e fez o bardo soltar um murmúrio desgostoso quando a pesada mão bagunçou seus cabelos e derrubou o pequeno chapéu, que rapidamente foi recuperado.</p><p>          — Volte apenas para cantar, na próxima vez.</p><p>          Jaskier enfim sorriu para o mentor dos bruxos, e a cabeça balançou com mais certeza desta vez. O agradecimento foi feito com a energia costumeira, e logo o alazão o recebeu sem mais demoras. Nenhum dos dois olhou para trás, mesmo com o bardo sentindo que deveria. Em sua mente outros assuntos voltavam a perturbá-lo, e a visão das costas do bruxo de Rívia só fazia intensificar os pensamentos que causavam um estranho sentimento em seu peito. Ele então, apressou o cavalo, e sem avisos tomou a liderança do caminho na pequena ponte que deixava a fortaleza de Kaer Morhen.</p><p>          — Aonde pretende ir, Geralt? — Ele perguntou. Tinha algumas pistas do caminho do bruxo; não havia certezas de onde, porém, ainda assim, Jaskier já tinha tomado uma decisão.</p><p>          O bruxo levou um momento para entender a pergunta. Ele estava concentrado nos próprios pensamentos enquanto o olhar estava fixo no alaúde preso nas costas do poeta, e foi desperto pela voz curiosa.</p><p>          — Eu visitarei Crach an Craite— disse Geralt. — Peguei algumas direções com Eskel. Pretendo aceitar contratos no caminho e, em Novigrad, subirei em um navio até Skellige.</p><p>          As costas do poeta continuaram eretas enquanto guiava o cavalo na estreita trilha. Geralt continuou atento em seus movimentos, sabendo que a curiosidade do amigo havia sido ativada quando dias antes vira o selo do Clã an Craite na carta que tinha em mãos. O conteúdo não era um segredo ou algo grandioso, porém, o bruxo decidiu mantê-lo longe do bardo, que se soubesse o que o esperava nas geladas ilhas, não hesitaria em se convidar para ir junto.</p><p>          — Eu o acompanharei no caminho — avisou Jaskier, alertando o bruxo. — Tenho assuntos que precisam de minha atenção em Oxenfurt.</p><p>          Geralt soltou um suspiro aliviado. O caminho até Novigrad era longo, e mesmo com os contratos que tinha em vista, ainda era mais seguro se o bardo viajasse com companhia. <em>Ficarei mais atento a ele desta vez, </em>pensou o bruxo. O dom em se meter em perigos do poeta não era novidade, porém, ele se preocupava em como sua falta de escrúpulos parecia cada vez maior. Por muitas vezes ele quis falar sobre o assunto, enquanto estava sentado na beirada da cama em que Jaskier se manteve imóvel por tempo demais. Ele poderia ouvi-lo com menos agitação daquela forma, porém, Geralt se acovardou em todas as vezes em que a boca se abriu, e outros assuntos saíram por ela. Quando outros e até mesmo Jaskier tentavam abordar o assunto, ele se esquivava, apavorado com o sentimento culpado e impotente que o abraçou ao ver o poeta desacordado no chão sujo com seu próprio sangue. Ele não queria que aquilo se repetisse, por isso, não se importou em concordar em acompanhá-lo pelo caminho e quando a noite viera e precisaram parar para descansar, a carta com o selo de An Craite foi queimada em segredo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Opa!<br/>Desta vez não vou ter dia certo pra postar os capítulos, mas vou tentar manter as postagens semanais que costumo fazer.<br/>Aos leitores que vieram por causa da série da Netflix, eu tentei não colocar muito, mas mesmo assim pode ter alguns spoilers por aqui.<br/>Eu não costumo entrar aqui com frequência, então quem precisar me achar ou simplesmente quiser dizer algo sobre a história, vou deixar o meu twitter aqui: @Melloishy<br/>Então é isto. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Geralt e Jaskier começam aqui a viagem deles, que vai durar mais ou menos uns 10 capítulos heh<br/>Até a próxima~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ard Carraigh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Havia um tapete estreito no canto esquerdo do quarto, mas Jaskier não conseguia se recordar de qual tonalidade ele era; nem mesmo sabia por que tentava se lembrar, quando tudo o que podia visualizar era a figura do bruxo sobre ele, com os joelhos dobrados e o traseiro sobre as pernas. A pose da coluna era ridiculamente ereta, e os olhos se mantinham fechados religiosamente. A respiração do bruxo era descompassada quando o viu se isolar naquele canto, mas quando estava para sair do quarto, mal podia ouvi-lo, e tinha certeza de que quando retornasse, nenhum som poderia ser escutado, porque Geralt iria continuar ali, na mesma posição, dedicado em sua meditação, e indiferente a qualquer ação do poeta.</p><p>          A porta do quarto foi aberta de maneira estabanada quando Jaskier viu exatamente o que esperava. Ele gritou sem motivo algum, e a mão que segurava com firmeza um caneco vazio foi apontada na direção do bruxo, completamente quieto e imóvel. A porta se chocou contra o batente, se misturando com os barulhos dos passos incertos do bardo. O caneco vazio foi notado apenas enquanto retirava as botas com os próprios pés, e o desequilíbrio o fez cambalear até as mãos impedirem a queda sobre a cama, em um colchão duro e desconfortável.</p><p>          — Você não deveria estar aqui — ele falou com o objeto que pertencia ao bar da grande pousada. Embalado no estado embriagado, Jaskier riu para a alça de madeira e tocou os lábios com o indicador. — Fique quieto, Geralt está ocupado; ele está meditando! — Tentou sussurrar, mas as palavras risonhas eram um pouco altas demais.</p><p>          A cama serviu como apoio novamente, e quando conseguiu manter os pés razoavelmente firmes sobre o assoalho de madeira, foi em direção do único canto do quarto que não era permitido.</p><p>          — Ao menos eu espero que ele esteja — o bardo olhou o bruxo de cima. O corpo se movia de um lado para o outro, sem condições de manter o equilíbrio enquanto levantava o caneco em frente aos seus olhos claros. — Senhor Caneco Vazio, será que o nosso Geralt morreu embriagado com poções? — Como não houve resposta do caneco, ele voltou a abaixá-lo, e acabou derrubando-o quando as costas se curvaram e apoiou as mãos sobre os joelhos. O rosto sério do bruxo foi encarado de perto, e só então as vistas turvas do poeta se endireitaram. — Geralt — ele o chamou em tom baixo, e como o caneco vazio, o bruxo não concedeu resposta alguma, então, a voz se elevou de forma exagerada. — Você está vivo?</p><p>          Nem mesmo um fio dos cabelos brancos se moveu com a voz que cantarolava a pergunta, mas isso não emudeceu o bardo, que cobriu os lábios com a palma da mão apenas para evitar uma risada alta.</p><p>          — Certo, certo. Você só está concentrado em se recuperar. Acho que eu também deveria, não?</p><p>          A brilhante ideia o fez abrir um largo sorriso enquanto continuava a falar sozinho, e com muita dificuldade e um tempo considerável, o bardo conseguiu dobrar os joelhos em frente à Geralt e sentou sobre as pernas. As costas, porém, não conseguiram permanecer eretas nem por cinco segundos.</p><p>          — Sabe, meu amigo, minhas poções desta noite também foram muito fortes — ele olhou para trás, vendo o caneco abandonado. — Pergunte ao Senhor Caneco, se duvidar. Eu também venho trabalhando duro. Compus três músicas enquanto você esteve fora. Quer ouvir? É claro que quer. Você adora a minha voz! Só me dê um segundo — Jaskier tentou se levantar, porém, desistiu rapidamente, e as mãos serviram como apoio no assoalho, junto de seus joelhos que se arrastavam pelo quarto. — Onde está o meu alaúde? — Ele olhou para os lados, mas a visão ainda não estava boa, e o silêncio da outra parte finalmente começara a desanimá-lo. — Eu posso cantar amanhã — ele prometeu enquanto as mãos voltavam para o colchão duro, e os joelhos logo também tiveram o mesmo destino.</p><p>          As costas foram jogadas sobre a cama, e mesmo com o desconforto, ele soltou um suspiro aliviado. O estômago já reclamava e o enjoo o fez fechar os olhos por um momento, que não foi o suficiente para mantê-lo calado. Junto dos efeitos negativos que o excesso da bebida trazia, ainda havia a sensação incômoda do peito, que o acompanhava antes mesmo do primeiro gole de cerveja naquela noite.</p><p>          — Você não é nada divertido, Geralt — ele reclamou, logo em seguida os olhos se abriram. — Por que não me deixou ir junto? Era a minha chance de ver uma Bruxa Sepulcral. Eu ficaria distante, é claro. Não sou idiota...</p><p>          Aproveitando o fato de que quando meditava, Geralt costumava fechar não apenas os olhos, mas também os ouvidos, o falatório sobre o contrato pego assim que chegaram em Ard Carraigh durou algum tempo, mas a reclamação não cessou depois disso, apenas mudou para o que mais incomodava o bardo com as atitudes do bruxo, e não tinha coragem de dizer quando ambos estavam sóbrios e de frente um ao outro.</p><p>          — Você me trata como um idiota. Não me respeita de jeito nenhum. Todos vocês me olham assim — os punhos caídos no colchão se apertaram. — Vesemir disse que eu não penso antes de agir, mas eu penso! O que esperava que eu fizesse, hm? Eu o vi caído, pensei que tivesse sido pego desprevenido e ia morrer. Arrisquei a minha vida muito consciente do que estava fazendo. Porque fiquei com medo; pensei que ia te perder. E você nem mesmo liga, porque pensa que sou um idiota que não pensa e não sente com o coração — ele bufou, se lembrando de uma lembrança bastante antiga, quando discutiram por algum motivo que não recordava, mas o momento ficou gravado em sua mente, assim como as palavras do bruxo, que tinha certeza de que o bardo se movia pela vontade do que tinha entre as pernas. — Você é um bruxo tolo e egoísta, Geralt. Como pode ser o meu melhor amigo? — Jaskier bufou outra vez, e o corpo rolou na cama, até que o rosto encostasse na parede fria em que estava encostada. — Eu espero que engasgue com as suas poções!</p><p>          A fala foi alta, porém, mais uma vez não causou reação alguma no bruxo, e o poeta duvidava que sequer tinha sido notado ali, ainda menos seria escutado. Ele bufou pela última vez quando fechou os olhos. O travesseiro foi segurado sobre o peito e em um tempo recorde, foi vencido pela bebida. O sono veio como se tivesse recebido uma pancada na cabeça, e no exato momento, os olhos do bruxo se abriram. Ele não virou o rosto para ver o bardo adormecido sobre a cama, mas não precisou. Desde o primeiro momento, Jaskier havia sido notado, e muito bem escutado. As últimas palavras haviam atingido o bruxo em cheio, porém, não houve coragem para se mostrar presente, nem mesmo para se levantar. Os efeitos das poções que havia tomado horas atrás já haviam passado, porém, mesmo assim, ele se manteve na mesma posição, e os olhos voltaram a se fechar. Havia uma estranha sensação em seu peito, do tipo que o incomodava por saber exatamente por quem era o sentimento, e o retorno para a meditação foi a saída para limpar não somente a mente, mas também o coração.</p><p> </p><p>O sol ainda não havia nascido quando Geralt voltou a abrir os olhos. Não havia mais nem um traço das alterações das poções em seu corpo, e o coração, em um primeiro momento, estava leve. Os joelhos se desdobraram, e o bruxo não pôde evitar olhar par ao lado, onde o poeta dormia com a barriga para cima e exposta. O travesseiro estava caído sobre o chão, e os braços abertos tomando toda a cama, assim como as pernas. A boca estava aberta, mas nenhum som saía por ela além da pesada respiração. Todos os sinais da embriaguez estavam ali naquela pose desleixada, porém, não foi a visão que o fez se lembrar e juntar as sobrancelhas quando a sensação que o incomodava retornou. Ele sabia bem o que era; culpa, era o que o bruxo de Rívia sentia, mas não gostava de dar atenção para o sentimento. <em>De nada adianta sentir culpa</em>, ele pensou enquanto andava até a outra cama desconfortável. <em>O aconteceu, não pode ser mudado. Eu só preciso evitar que se repita.</em></p><p>          A chateação de Jaskier não foi escutada com surpresa, porém, o fez pensar até o amanhecer. As costas tocaram o colchão, e o bruxo não conseguiu fechar os olhos, mas novamente não se atreveu a olhar para o lado. Havia algumas verdades no que o bardo disse, e por isso, acabou se embaralhando em seus próprios pensamentos e crenças.</p><p>          Não adiantava ter culpa, mas era o que sentia e não conseguia amenizar. Ele realmente acreditava que o poeta não pensava antes de agir, e muitas vezes não o levava a sério, porém, Jaskier era um amigo de longa data, um dos poucos humanos em quem confiava. O bardo dava trabalho, e se metia em muitos problemas, mas ele jamais deixou de estar ao lado do bruxo, principalmente em momentos em que era favorável não estar. Todos aqueles anos juntos, e eles brigavam, Jaskier falava e cantava, Geralt ouvia e teorizava junto do amigo, filosofavam sobre a vida sem nem mesmo notar o que faziam. O bardo era seu amigo e companheiro, e ainda assim, pensava tão pouco dele, e o chateava àquele ponto por conta de seus próprios medos. Não havia como voltar atrás, nem mesmo espantar o sentimento culpado; uma parte do primeiro pensamento se manteve firme, porém, Geralt não quis ouvir a si mesmo como realmente deveria, e evitar que tudo se repetisse permaneceu apenas sobre manter o trovador a salvo, não sobre deixar de chateá-lo.</p><p>          Não demorou para que Jaskier despertasse. O sol já entrava pela janela, e o bruxo limpava suas armas com paciência, apesar de mentalmente ter marcado um horário próximo para partirem. Ele levantou o olhar quando ouviu o bardo murmurar de maneira dolorosa, e a mão que cobria a testa evidenciou a dor de cabeça que já era esperada.</p><p>          Diante da visão que tinha, Geralt balançou a cabeça negativamente.</p><p>          — Vá se limpar. Vamos comer e partir em breve.</p><p>          A cabeça de Jaskier se levantou devagar, e com os olhos semicerrados por conta da claridade, o encarou. O fraco sorriso trouxe um inesperado conforto para o bruxo, que depois do que ouvira durante a noite, aguardava um tratamento um pouco mais frio, ao menos por algumas horas, até o bardo não aguentar o silêncio e voltar a tagarelar como sempre.</p><p>          Após ouvir o bruxo, Jaskier teve sua vez de balançar a cabeça.</p><p>          — Você ganhou o seu dinheiro ontem. Hoje, é a minha vez — ele avisou enquanto se levantava de maneira preguiçosa. — Eu vou cantar lá em baixo hoje à noite. A dona me ofereceu quinhentas moedas de ouro por três baladas.</p><p>          O bruxo rapidamente parou de limpar uma das espadas.</p><p>          — Quinhentas?</p><p>          Jaskier endireitou a postura, posando com orgulho, alheio aos cabelos despenteados.</p><p>          — Ora, eu sou famoso, não? — O sorriso do bardo se alargou quando os olhos do bruxo reviraram. Ele havia ganho metade daquilo para arriscar a vida contra uma bruxa sepulcral, enquanto Jaskier só precisaria abrir a boca e dedilhar um alaúde no conforto do salão da pousada. — Você pode descansar um pouco mais. Com esse dinheiro, também vamos poder pegar um quarto mais confortável em nossa próxima parada, então, pare de me olhar deste jeito — as mãos do bardo tocaram a própria cintura. Nada parecia diferente em seu sorriso fácil, o que mais uma vez deixou o bruxo menos sentimental.</p><p>          — Então, beberei esta noite — ele avisou enquanto embainhava a espada completamente limpa, mas que ainda precisava ser afiada.</p><p>          — Será por minha conta — o bardo sorriu orgulhoso.</p><p>          Apesar de assentir, Geralt não planejou tocar no nome do trovador para quem o servisse. Ele ganharia bastante dinheiro naquela noite, é claro, mas diferente do que Jaskier imaginava, esteve bastante atento em seus passos, e a bebedeira da noite passada com certeza lhe arrancaria metade do orçamento, o bruxo tinha certeza. <em>Eu não pretendo beber demais, e precisamos guardar dinheiro, </em>ele decidiu internamente, e novamente deu atenção para as armas sobre a cama. Ele começaria a afiá-las, e o bardo, e afinar o alaúde e preparar a voz.</p><p> </p><p>A notícia sobre a presença do bardo Jaskier em Ard Carraigh se espalhou rapidamente. O grande salão da Pousada da Rocha pareceu menor com tantos curiosos e fãs das baladas do homem conhecido por todo o Continente. A dona do local, uma senhora baixa e magra, mas com um olhar feroz e habilidosa em jogos de cartas, sorria satisfeita ao lado do pequeno palco. As quinhentas coroas gastas no homem que quase secara os barris de vinho já haviam sido repostas com o grande movimento no salão, e seu sorriso apenas aumentava com os lucros que vinham a partir dali. Sem descanso ou sinal de que iriam parar em breve, os clientes enchiam as barrigas com bebidas e carne para suprir a ansiedade que era ver Jaskier tocar pela primeira vez naquela parte da cidade.</p><p>          Ele não demorou para descer, a grande estrela daquela noite, e chamou a atenção na mesma velocidade. Seu sorriso galanteador contagiava as moças, mas o olho que piscou foi apenas para uma bela elfa de cabelos dourados que estava sentada em frente ao balcão do bar. Ela não mostrou reação alguma em suas feições com aquele gesto, mas desviou o olhar envergonhado quando o belo sorriso de Jaskier também foi apenas por ela.</p><p>          As pessoas estavam eufóricas, e sequer teriam notado o bruxo que se arrastou no salão de forma discreta, até apoiar os braços no balcão, bastante distante da elfa que agora também só tinha olhos para o bardo, que se juntou ao amigo no bar. Imediatamente a dupla foi reconhecida, e o falatório nada discreto aumentou, pois, além de ser a primeira vez que escutariam o trovador, ele ainda teria o protagonista da maioria de suas baladas ao lado. Aquele com certeza era o dia de sorte para o lado artístico de Ard Carraigh.</p><p>          A pedido da dona da pousada, o bardo esperou ser anunciado, e relaxou ao lado de Geralt, com a certeza de que sua vez não viria de imediato. Jaskier não seria o primeiro a se apresentar naquela noite. Sabini Tertone, uma jovem trovadora que ainda tentava tomar um lugar fixo na profissão, abriria a apresentação. Jaskier não havia escutado o nome dela até se hospedar na Pousada da Rocha, e estava curioso para conhecê-la, e acima de tudo, ouvi-la. A dona da pousada o bajulou e elogiou até esgotar todas as boas palavras que conhecia, mas também havia reservado algumas para a trovadora, o que rapidamente capturou o interesse do bardo. Ele ouvira que a moça tinha suas próprias composições, mas vez ou outra dedilhava as baladas de outros, em especial, as suas.</p><p><em>          Mas que atrevimento. Eu gosto disso.</em> Jaskier sorriu com o próprio pensamento, e os lábios se puxaram ainda mais quando enfim pôde ver a trovadora subir no palco. Os cabelos eram dourados como os da elfa ao lado, mas eram curtos, acima dos ombros. A roupa de seda azul era bonita, mas não tinha aparência cara, não como o pequeno chapéu no topo de sua cabeça; um presente de um nobre admirador de sua arte.</p><p>          — Ela parece uma versão feminina sua — o bruxo comentou ao lado, fazendo-o rir com divertimento, mas resmungou quando o ouviu dizer que esperava que a semelhança parasse na aparência.</p><p>          Sabini olhou na direção do bar. Não estavam distantes do palco, por isso, tinham uma boa visão um do outro. A pele clara corou ao encarar os olhos encantadores do bardo, que se encheu de orgulho próprio com o feito, mas logo esfriou quando o olhar envergonhado se tornou malicioso e não estava mais em sua direção. Sem qualquer ter intenção, o bruxo chamou a atenção de Sabini, e perdeu todo o interesse do bardo, que subitamente se tornou descontente com a mulher tomando as primeiras palavras em sua apresentação.</p><p>          Ela sentou em banco de pernas altas. O alaúde pousou sobre o colo, e os dedos longos e delicados da trovadora pressionaram os primeiros acordes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Lá vem o Lobo Branco”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>          Era a apenas a primeira frase. A voz era bela e o dedilhado era preciso, mas suave, agradável, porém, ainda assim, Jaskier soltou um pesado suspiro e se segurou para não revirar os olhos. A atenção de Sabini estava no Lobo sobre quem ela cantava, e o incômodo do trovador só aumentava.</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, Lobo do Norte!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Coroas, Lintares, Orens ou Florins</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Não importa a moeda, ele só precisa ser pago para livrá-lo da morte</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E os seus pesadelos desaparecerão”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Preto ou branco,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Azul ou dourado,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eles pagam por um mundo dividido em cores</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quando o Lobo do Norte só vê tons de cinza”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>          — Ela não consegue nem mesmo rimar — debochou o bardo, em tom baixo e discreto, ciente de que podia ser escutado apenas pelo bruxo, porém, outro suspiro pesado foi dado quando notou que a atenção de Geralt estava totalmente na mulher no pequeno palco.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Do Norte em Kaer Morhen</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ao Sul em Nilfgaard</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O Lobo do Norte viaja em busca de seu Destino”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Há monstros que trazem fortuna</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Há coroas de ouro</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Há feiticeiras que o fazem gastar</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mas seu Destino é uma pequena coroa, não de ouro, mas de penas, de Nilfgaard”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>          Jaskier segurou uma risada. Ele podia visualizar algumas feiticeiras que ficariam bastante irritadas com aquela parte da letra, e desta vez não foi surpresa ver as sobrancelhas claras do bruxo se juntarem por um breve momento. Geralt não gostava quando falavam sobre ele e Ciri em canções. Porém, era mais fácil numerar coisas que o bruxo gostava do que desgostava, e uma delas trouxe um estranho sentimento para o peito do bardo. Ele não gostara daquela música, é claro, mas Geralt de Rívia com certeza gostava de mulheres belas, e aquela era uma delas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh, Lobo do Norte...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>          Ela continuou com a balada, mas o trovador fechou os ouvidos para o lado externo, e prestou mais atenção em seus próprios pensamentos, que lhe diziam que os planos para aquela noite estavam arruinados. A noite passada havia sido agitada por conta da raiva e a bebida, mas naquela, ele tinha uma visão confortável de como deveria terminar. Na mente de Jaskier, estava ele e Geralt após sua apresentação. Não havia bebidas fortes, apenas cerveja e uma boa conversa, a que ele aproveitaria para demonstrar de maneira discreta o que vinha sentindo. Seria apenas uma faísca, ele tinha certeza, pois nem o próprio Jaskier entendia completamente o que havia em seu peito que se sentia pesado desde que acordara em Kaer Morhen, e piorara quando a balada de Sabini chegara ao fim e a trovadora descera do palco, indo diretamente até eles.</p><p>          — Seja gentil — mostrando que estava atento aos dois trovadores desde o início, Geralt sussurrou enquanto a via no meio do caminho, cumprimentando os ouvintes, e aceitando presentes que mais tarde Sabini tinha certeza de que seriam deixados para trás.</p><p>          O bruxo e Jaskier trocaram um rápido olhar, um pouco antes da trovadora enfim conseguir se aproximar.</p><p>          — Eu sempre sou — garantiu o poeta, que em seguida, segurou a mão estendida em sua direção.</p><p>          Sabini parecia ainda mais bela de perto, e o que normalmente animaria Jaskier, o fez lamentar sem saber o motivo exato para tal. <em>Inveja, talvez? </em>O bruxo e ele jamais tiveram desavenças por conta de mulheres, então, seria algo novo e surpreendente, mas Jaskier duvidava, e colocou sua máscara sorridente quando a palavra “ciúme” acertou sua mente. <em>Eu, com ciúme? Eu nem mesmo conheço essa mulher direito.</em> Ele quis rir enquanto beijava a pele macia da mão da trovadora, que se mostrou ansiosa e um pouco tímida apenas com Jaskier e seus elogios. <em>Eu devo ser o ídolo dela, com certeza sou</em>; ele balançou a cabeça com a própria afirmação. Isso massageava seu ego, mas não diminuía o peso que se tornou um leve aperto no peito, quando os olhares da trovadora e do bruxo se encontraram de perto desta vez. <em>E o que ele é para você, Sabini Tertone? </em>Até mesmo uma balada sobre o bruxo de Rívia ela havia escrito. Inspirada pelas baladas de Jaskier, talvez? Ele queria saber, e teria ficado entre eles para descobrir, porém, no palco, seu nome foi anunciado com alegria, e a reação dos ouvintes o desviou dos dois apoiados na bancada do bar.</p><p>          O sorriso se alargou, e Jaskier desta vez não olhou para a bela elfa. O corpo estava aquecido pela reação tão boa apenas com sua presença, e o ciúme foi substituído pelo amor que tinha por suas próprias baladas.</p><p>          O alaúde foi tocado com segurança e orgulho, e Jaskier se dedicou a primeira balada daquela noite. Era uma nova composição, da noite passada. Ele cantou sobre Ard Carraigh e a Pousada da Rocha, e foi muito bem recebido pelos ouvintes. A segunda, era uma de suas mais famosas: Inalcançável.</p><p>          Houve silêncio enquanto sua voz soava pelo salão.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Tu voas sobre úmidos telhados,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mergulhas entre nenúfares amarelos,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mas hei de compreender-te,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obviamente se chegares a tempo…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>          Ele gostava daquela forma; quando todos se aconchegavam uns aos lados dos outros para ouvirem suas palavras com atenção e deslumbre. Havia aqueles que precisavam de mais tempo para entender perfeitamente, outros, entendiam melhor até mesmo que o bardo, o dono daquela letra, e Jaskier adorava todos eles, ainda que se irritasse e na maioria das vezes escapasse dos que o questionavam sobre algumas baladas um tanto exageradas.</p><p>          A última fora a que também era bastante popular no Norte, e detestada em algumas partes do Sul. Era sobre Ciri, apenas sobre ela, e Jaskier encerrou a noite sem sombra das baladas que contavam histórias de Geralt De Rívia, o Lobo Branco. Não havia feito de propósito; seus instintos apenas o fizeram escolher outras canções na última hora, e só notou que o havia evitado quando foi questionado por um dos ouvintes enquanto passava por eles. Assim como Sabini, Jaskier precisou dar atenção para o público, mas sua situação era ainda mais acalorada e demorada.</p><p>          Entre uma conversa e outra, ele desviava o olhar para os dois, ainda no balcão do bar. Sabini era falante, aparentemente, e o bruxo não parecia incomodado em ouvi-la. O rápido pensamento nervoso, em que o bardo se comparava a ela o fez desfazer o sorriso que era constante para os que o bajulavam. A realização foi demorada, mas o sentimento ficara mais evidente, e não era pela atenção que Sabini dava, mas pela a que recebia do bruxo.</p><p>          Ele rapidamente inventou uma desculpa, um pouco exagerada demais, para se afastar daquelas pessoas. A cerveja oferecida em uma bandeja não foi aceita, e o bardo só parou os pés apressados quando já estava no andar de cima, ouvindo a agitação do salão de forma abafada e lenta, enquanto o coração batia alto e rápido, mas não de um jeito bom.</p><p>          O lenço no pescoço foi tirado com pressa e nenhuma delicadeza. As mãos estavam trêmulas, e as dúvidas de antes se transformaram em medos que o faziam negar em voz alta, sem especificar o que o levara a balançar a cabeça com tanta ênfase. As botas foram retiradas com a mesma pressa, e o bardo trocou as vestes um pouco antes de notar que mal podia respirar dentro daquele quarto. As janelas foram abertas. Estava frio, mas Jaskier não se importou, e o tremor em sua pele sequer fora pela temperatura que mostrava que o inverno estava próximo, ele viera junto com os olhos arregalados e o coração descontrolado, assim que a porta do cômodo se moveu.</p><p>          — Está tudo bem? — A voz do bruxo fez o tremor se repetir, mas o bardo desta vez colocou a culpa no vento, e voltou a fechar a janela, ainda sem olhar diretamente para ele. — Pensei que iria querer ficar mais tempo lá embaixo. Algumas pessoas estão te esperando, dizendo que vão pagar suas bebidas de hoje.</p><p><em>          Seria bom poder beber hoje de novo</em>, o poeta pensou, mas logo voltou atrás. Ele não queria companhia, muito menos a de Geralt, por isso, de cabeça baixa, andou até uma das camas. As cobertas foram arrumadas, e logo se cobriu com elas.</p><p>          — Eu estou cansado, o vinho de ontem ainda está fazendo efeito — mentiu enquanto virava o corpo na cama, e encarou a parede. — Diga a eles que sinto muito.</p><p>          — Quer um pouco de água?</p><p>          Ele suspirou devagar, tentando se manter calmo. Não sabia o que estava se passando com Geralt, com sua súbita preocupação e estranha hesitação em se afastar, porém, Jaskier só queria um tempo sozinho para encontrar uma boa desculpa para a agitação interna, que continuava a crescer com a atenção do bruxo.</p><p>          — Não, obrigado — respondeu da maneira mais calma que conseguia naquele momento.</p><p>          — Eu vou descer e...</p><p>          — Sim, sim, desça! — Ele enfim se alterou, cortando a fala do bruxo. A necessidade de ficar sozinho ainda existia, mas para ele, era óbvio o motivo de Geralt querer voltar a descer, e seus sentimentos foram tomados por raiva. — E pague uma bebida para Sabini. Dê a ela as minhas que estão oferecendo.</p><p>          O nome da trovadora soou com desgosto pelo quarto, e o bardo rapidamente se arrependeu. Os olhos se fecharam quando ouviu um profundo suspiro próximo de sua cama, e mesmo sem olhá-lo, pôde imaginar com perfeição Geralt encostado na parede onde ficava a cabeceira, de braços cruzados e a expressão vazia.</p><p>          — Dividir o palco é assim tão ruim para vocês trovadores?</p><p><em>          Então é isso o que você acha?</em> Ele quis perguntar, mas no fim, achou que seria melhor daquela forma.</p><p>          — Não — ainda assim, ele respondeu, mas não deixou de mentir no final. — Eu só não gostei da música dela.</p><p>          — Uhum.</p><p>          Finalmente o silêncio dominou o quarto. Jaskier apertou o cobertor com força, próximo ao rosto, e tentou controlar as batidas pesadas de seu coração. <em>Você não ia descer?</em> Ele pensou. Ainda sentia a presença do bruxo, no mesmo lugar de antes, sem mover nem mesmo os braços. O olhar em suas costas também era sentido, impossibilitando que viesse a se acalmar como queria, e todas as emoções que o perturbavam naquele instante se juntaram para se tornar em uma explosão de raiva e mágoa infundada.</p><p>          — O que ainda está fazendo aqui? — A pergunta soou abafada pelo cobertor que havia puxado para cima, porém, não impediu que a alteração em seu tom fosse disfarçada. — Vá de uma vez! Escute a voz da bela Sabini, dê inspirações reais para a moça. E diga para ela não ficar reciclando o meu trabalho — as últimas frases foram ditas cada vez mais baixas, até se tornarem murmúrios que reclamavam e lamentavam ao mesmo tempo. — Nunca gostou ou prestou atenção de verdade nas minhas baladas, e agora fica me rondando, em vez de ir até quem ele gosta de ouvir — ele suspirou pesadamente, bravo, indignado e magoado, mas também amedrontado com a ideia do bruxo obedecer suas palavras nada sinceras. — Por Melitele, Geralt...</p><p>          O bruxo, exatamente como o bardo imaginava, com os braços cruzados e o ombro apoiado na parede, quase sorriu com os murmúrios que diziam muito mais por conta de seu tom do que pelas palavras. Houve uma estranha satisfação em vê-lo daquela forma, mas o humor logo morreu e o raro embaraço o fez desviar o olhar e se desencostar da parede. Os braços se descruzaram quando sentou na outra cama, e devagar, as botas de couro foram retiradas, e a lembrança de minutos atrás, no salão da Pousada da Rocha, intensificaram o calor em seu rosto.</p><p>          A bela Sabini era de fato falante, mostrando que não era semelhante a Jaskier apenas na aparência. Ela se empolgou com a presença do bruxo, e assim como todos os trovadores que já conhecera na vida, quis histórias, detalhes sobre seus dias, as paixões e decepções. Ele já era acostumado com o atrevimento daquelas pessoas, e não se incomodou e nem mesmo se abriu como a mulher queria. Era interessante observá-la, por isso não a interrompeu, até que o bardo que tocava no pequeno palco perto dali foi o centro da conversa.</p><p>          — Você gosta do Jaskier, não? — Ele perguntou o óbvio enquanto a via desviar o olhar para o trovador, bastante empolgado ao encerrar a última balada. Ele recebia a atenção de todos, e era bajulado sem restrições, exatamente como gostava.</p><p>          — Sim, ele é um dos melhores do Norte — Sabini voltou a olhar para o bruxo. Apesar de falar sobre Jaskier, ele sentia que o total interesse dela estava em sua pessoa. — Todos o conhecem, o estilo dele é incomparável — ela sorriu de maneira charmosa. Os cabelos dourados foram jogados para o lado, e os cotovelos tocaram o balcão. — Quem não gostaria, hm? Qual trovador não quer ser como ele?</p><p>          Ele poderia nomear os bardos que gostariam de matar Jaskier pessoalmente, apenas isso, mas preferiu permanecer quieto quanto ao assunto, pois, realmente haviam muitos que buscavam ser como Julian Alfred Pankratz. E desde a primeira vez em que notara a presença da mulher ao seu lado, ele soube que ela era uma dessas pessoas, que apesar de saberem tanto, não entendiam certos detalhes sobre o melhor amigo do bruxo de Rívia.</p><p>          — Você não pediu a minha opinião, mas vou dá-la de toda a forma — ele foi direto. O último gole da cerveja foi dado quando a viu sorrir mais uma vez enquanto se aproximava um pouco mais. — Você deveria procurar o seu próprio estilo.</p><p>          Ele conhecia os detalhes de Jaskier que poucos viam, e notar isso o balançou de uma forma diferente. Os olhos claros e sedutores de Sabini eram tão belos, assim como os cabelos dourados, o corpo e modo de agir e se vestir; sem dúvidas era alguém que o atraía sem precisar de esforços, e este fato tornava tudo ainda pior.</p><p>          — Por quê? — Ela perguntou, sem demonstrar que havia se ofendido, porém, o bruxo não notou, pois seu olhar seguiu as costas de Jaskier, que subitamente se afastara do público, e sumira nas escadas um pouco distantes dali.</p><p>          Geralt fechou os olhos por um momento. O pesado suspiro veio quando a mão buscou algumas moedas em seu bolso, e se irritou consigo mesmo. Os olhares se encontraram novamente, e a atração continuava ali, mas com a sensação de que não era o suficiente. Ela falhava em certas partes artísticas, porém, a aparência era impecável, e parecida demais com a do belo trovador que subia as escadas naquele momento com raiva e decepção, e este era o maior problema. Era como se tivesse Jaskier em sua frente, e ainda assim, seu corpo não queria recusá-la por isso, apenas por um detalhe, grande demais e perturbador para o bruxo de Rívia. <em>Você não é ele.</em></p><p>          — Porque ele... — Geralt hesitou — é incomparável — as palavras que imitavam as dela saíram com sinceridade, e surpreendeu a trovadora. As moedas foram deixadas sobre o balcão, e o bruxo a olhou novamente. — Boa noite, Sabini Tertone. Eu gostei da sua balada —antes de receber uma resposta, ele deu as costas, mas não se afastou de imediato. O rosto virou, o suficiente para que ela o visse e não o contrário. — Mas não a cante novamente.</p><p>          Ele havia sido rude, como impediu o bardo de ser, porém, não houve arrependimentos quando seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que Jaskier. Seus sentidos o alertavam de que o amigo não estava bem como alegava, e se mostrou certo com a alteração e falta de coragem para encará-lo.</p><p>          As botas foram deixadas de lado enquanto o arrependimento não vinha, mas sim a vergonha que só aumentava. O peito estava surpreendentemente agitado, e hesitava enquanto ainda observava as costas tensas cobertas por um grosso cobertor, porém, não resistiu a pelo menos um terço de seus desejos. Geralt se levantou, sentindo o chão frio sob seus pés descalços. A jaqueta de couro foi retirada e jogada sobre a cama, pois não pretendia usá-la naquela noite. Devagar, ele andou até o bardo. Os dedos da mão direita se moveram para cima, e todas as velas do cômodo se apagaram no mesmo momento em que os estralou. A coberta foi levantada, e sem palavra alguma, se deitou ao lado, tocando suas costas com as de Jaskier. Não demorou muito, e o sentiu se agitar.</p><p>          — Você tem uma cama — a voz soou manhosa, mas sem o tom nervoso de antes, por conta do fraco sorriso que tentava segurar.</p><p>          — Que não é melhor do que esta.</p><p>          Jaskier acabou rindo em tom baixo, trazendo um ar menos tenso e mais divertido entre eles.</p><p>          — É praticamente a mesma.</p><p>          — Sim, mas você não está na outra.</p><p>          As duas tinham colchões duros e desconfortáveis, ele queria dizer, porém, assim como a risada, a resposta sumiu rapidamente. O coração acelerou de uma forma nova, e o corpo se aqueceu suavemente. O que Geralt queria dizer com aquela frase tomou vários caminhos na mente do bardo, que fechou os olhos novamente, e não conseguiu evitar um sorriso mais largo desta vez.</p><p>          — Boa noite, Geralt — ele enfim achou a voz, que soou um pouco frágil demais, o envergonhando, sem saber que havia deixado o bruxo de forma parecida com as simples palavras.</p><p>          — Boa noite — Geralt sussurrou aliviado. Suas palavras haviam sido espontâneas e despreparadas, e agradeceu internamente pelo bardo não ter tornado aquele momento ainda maior, ou o arrependimento seria demais para aguentar.</p><p>          Os sentimentos que o perturbavam pareciam novos e bastante enérgicos, fora o que pensou em um primeiro momento, mas quando os olhos fecharam e pôde sentir com certa calma, o bruxo soube que não era exatamente assim, e até mesmo que não permaneceria daquela forma por muito tempo. O que sentia pelo bardo não era novo e evoluía a cada ano passado, isso o assustava, porém, não o suficiente para querer afastá-lo, mas sim para querer Jaskier ainda mais perto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Vergen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>A temperatura havia descido nos últimos dias. O vento gelado fazia as peles mudarem de tom gradativamente, até que se tornassem levemente rosadas e ressecadas. Geralt podia ver o corpo do bardo tremer levemente sob a capa escura que cobria a cabeça com um capuz pontudo e descia até os tornozelos, mas nada podia fazer para impedir que reagisse ao tempo, pois ele próprio atingiu o limite da tolerância com a grossa chuva que viera após a garoa que os acompanhava há mais de vinte e quatro horas.</p><p>          O caminho até Vergen não havia sido fácil, e quando alcançaram a longa passarela de entrada da cidade, nem mesmo um suspiro de alívio o bruxo conseguiu dar. O olhar subiu para os grandes pilares de pedra que decoravam os dois lados da passarela; os pés afundaram em uma poça suja, mas Geralt não soltou xingamentos como normalmente faria, sequer olhou para baixo enquanto continuava a caminhada. A chuva continuava sem piedade, porém, nenhum dos dois viajantes apertou o passo. O olhar continuou sob os muros, e a mão apertou levemente as rédeas de Plotka, que vez ou outra reclamava da água que atingia os seus pelos.</p><p>          — Parece que as coisas continuam as mesmas por aqui — a voz do bardo soou baixa ao lado do bruxo, que se agitou internamente.</p><p>          Os anões sobre os muros, um em cada lado dos pilares, os olhavam com desconfiança de lá de cima, alguns até mesmo apontavam suas bestas em direção de ambos, acompanhando seus passos com cautela. Porém, o bruxo não se importou com a maneira que eram recebidos, pois em sua mente só conseguia se importar com a voz trêmula pelo frio do trovador.</p><p>          Há horas Jaskier mal falava, o que era um óbvio sinal de que havia algo de muito errado, e o bruxo não precisou perguntar ou analisar para saber qual era o problema. Eles haviam partido de Kaer Morhen juntos; Geralt com sua égua Plotka, e Jaskier, com o cavalo que havia batizado de Furioso. O cavalo era difícil de lidar, não aceitava que o tocassem, até Jaskier se aproximar em Kaer Morhen. O animal se afeiçoou pela música do bardo, e de uma forma estranha, também a Jaskier, que foi presenteado com a posse de Furioso por Vesemir. Ele viajou orgulhoso em cima de Furioso, que parecia ganhar energia com o som do alaúde. O poeta o tratava bem, e Furioso o obedecia como nenhuma outra pessoa. Era surpreendente, Geralt admitira no meio da viagem, enchendo o bardo ainda mais de orgulho, porém, o sentimento foi abalado quando Furioso adoeceu subitamente, e pela manhã que antecedera a chegada em Vergen, não resistiu a doença e caiu.</p><p>          Geralt podia contar nos dedos de uma única mão as vezes em que vira Jaskier chorar. Fosse por alegria, tristeza ou raiva, os momentos eram raros e esquisitos, difíceis de lidar, e após enterrarem Furioso, o bruxo se viu em tal situação. Ele gostava de Plotka, cuidava e alimentava, a respeitava e gostava da ideia de mantê-la em pé o máximo que fosse possível, porém, não havia sentimento tão intenso quanto o que vira em Jaskier por Furioso. Muitas Plotkas haviam passado por sua vida, talvez fosse esse o motivo, ele não sabia, porém, doía ver o bardo daquela forma, porque para o bruxo, ver lágrimas em alguém como ele era muito mais triste do que a morte do animal.</p><p>          — Não vamos baixar a nossa guarda por causa disso — Geralt o respondeu no mesmo tom, puxando a capa do bardo, para que ficasse mais perto. Os anões ainda pareciam desconfiados, o que era comum, porém, o bruxo não queria ter nenhuma surpresa, principalmente em um momento como aquele.</p><p>          Pela primeira vez em longas horas, o peito do bruxo se aqueceu levemente com a baixa risada de sua companhia.</p><p>          — Eles estão apontando bestas em nossa direção, quem disse em baixar a guarda?</p><p>          Geralt quase sorriu.</p><p>          — Eles sempre são assim, você sabe.</p><p>          — Sim, mas não faz menos desconfortável ser recebido desta forma — Jaskier rebateu, ainda trêmulo, mas menos cabisbaixo enquanto se aproximava um pouco mais do bruxo, em busca de calor. — Ao menos estamos mais perto de um lugar quente e uma boa bebida. Faz eras que não tomo hidromel de Mahakam, e aqui com certeza iremos achar.</p><p>          — O joelho de porco também é muito bom.</p><p>          — Oh, a gordura macia e quentinha — o bardo fechou os olhos enquanto imaginava a comida da única taberna de Vergen, quase podendo sentir o gosto da carne. O gesto o impediu de ver o bruxo finalmente sorrir de forma discreta, mas não deixou de aquecê-lo com o olhar que ainda recebia quando voltou a abrir os olhos. — Vamos de uma vez, Geralt, ou morrerei congelado pela chuva — ele disse para disfarçar o coração um pouco mais acelerado do que o normal, porém, também havia sinceridade na pressa para se aconchegar como ambos tanto queriam.</p><p>          Os passos finalmente foram mais rápidos, e após deixarem a passarela para trás, não houve tempo ou uma visão clara para admirarem as construções de pedras dos anões. O bardo olhou rapidamente para a égua, que se mostrava cada vez mais desconfortável com a chuva que não cessava. O bruxo havia coberto seu corpo, mas não era o suficiente para protegê-la por completo, e isso preocupou o poeta que já estava bastante sensível quanto ao assunto.</p><p>          — Tem certeza que ela ficará bem?</p><p>          Geralt assentiu com confiança, escondendo que também se preocupava com o tempo em que Plotka estava exposta daquela forma, mas também certo de que sua égua era mais resistente do que aparentava.</p><p>          — Não é a primeira vez que precisamos enfrentar a chuva, e cuidarei dela antes de me juntar a você na taberna — ele garantiu enquanto observava o bardo se afastar para ir até o outro lado da égua. — Plotka ficará aquecida em pouco tempo.</p><p>          Apesar de hesitante, Jaskier balançou a cabeça de forma positiva. A crina molhada foi acariciada pelo bardo, que sorriu quando Plotka bateu o nariz em sua cabeça, porém, os lábios logo se aquietaram, e a falta do Furioso o fez lamentar em silêncio.</p><p>          — Eu posso ajudar — o poeta se ofereceu. Ele não queria que Plotka tivesse o mesmo fim que o cavalo.</p><p>          — Ela ficará bem, Jaskier — o bruxo garantiu outra vez, mantendo o olhar à frente. Faltava algum tempo para chegarem ao estábulo da cidade, e um pouco mais para a taberna. A chuva dificultava a visão da égua e do bardo, porém, Geralt arriscou acelerar um pouco mais o passo, e foi seguido sem reclamações.</p><p> </p><p>O ensopado de joelho de porco estava quente como o esperado; um pouco salgado, segundo a reclamação do bardo, porém, ainda tinha o gosto macio da gordura que o fazia salivar. Geralt optou por vodka e cordeiro. A bebida já o esquentava, então a temperatura um pouco baixa da carne não foi alvo de reclamações, ainda mais por estar faminto há algumas horas. Ambos engoliram a comida com rapidez; Jaskier até mesmo roubou um pedaço do cordeiro do bruxo, que quase se incomodou com o gesto, mas o travesso sorriso nos lábios o fez recuar, fazendo o poeta estranhá-lo em silêncio mais uma vez.</p><p>          Desde que haviam partido de Kaer Morhen, Geralt parecia calado, mas cuidadoso, de uma forma que nunca foi; o jeito intensificou após Ard Carraigh, e Jaskier sequer pensou na possibilidade de ter sido escutado enquanto estava sob o efeito da bebida e o bruxo em meditação. Ele tentou analisar o que fazia Geralt querer ajudá-lo até mesmo a descer de um cavalo. As feridas já estavam completamente curadas, e o bruxo sabia muito bem, pois ele mesmo havia se encarregado da recuperação de Jaskier, então, não via motivo algum para tudo aquilo.</p><p>          Os pensamentos estavam tão focados nas atitudes atuais de Geralt, que a carta recebida do clã An Craite havia sumido de sua curiosidade, e a ideia de haver arrependimento na cabeça coberta de cabelos branco sequer apareceu.</p><p>          Os pratos estavam vazios quando a conversa sobre o contrato que ouviram de Eskel se desviou para assuntos sem muita importância, mas que aos poucos mudou o humor de Jaskier. Geralt não tinha dúvidas que a tristeza daquela manhã ainda estava ali, porém, o bardo também se mostrava mais à vontade, e menos silencioso. Ele sorriu de forma contida enquanto o ouvia e enchia o copo com vodka. A história de Jaskier se passava em Vergen, dentro daquela mesma taberna em que estavam, e não houve maneira de segurar a baixa risada quando soube da primeira vez em que o bardo estivera ali. Ele não era tão famoso quanto nos dias atuais, e a taberna, desde aqueles tempos chamada de O Caldeirão, não tinha o costume de receber humanos com frequência, então, Jaskier precisou sentar em uma pequena cadeira e espremer as pernas para que não levantassem a baixa mesa. O bruxo podia visualizar a situação, e como os anões o encararam na época. Era cômico, como muitas outras situações em que Jaskier já havia se metido na vida, porém, o tom engraçado logo sumiu quando foi revelado o motivo de ele ter chegado àquela situação. Jaskier estava sendo perseguido por bandidos, do pior tipo daqueles tempos. Geralt os conheceu anos depois daquele em que o bardo contava, e foi o último da gangue, que naquele momento, mais do que em qualquer outro, o bruxo não lamentou ter eliminado.</p><p>          Jaskier contou que havia corrido e se escondido por dias; fome havia passado, frio e medo, mas no fim, foi salvo pela estranha e hesitante hospitalidade dos anões. O tom divertido logo voltou para Jaskier, porém, o bruxo não conseguiu voltar a sorrir. Era passado e outra situação, porém, a história que ouvia o remetia a que havia acontecido há pouco, e o sentimento culpado retornou com bastante força.</p><p>          — Tudo foi ainda pior na hora de dormir — alheio aos pensamentos de Geralt, Jaskier continuou com a história. — As camas eram pequenas, é claro; não eram feitas para um humano. Dormi sentado pela metade da noite, e na outra, me estirei no chão, em frente da lareira — ele riu enquanto se lembrava da situação, e vendo que o bruxo continuava quieto, chacoalhou o copo cheio de hidromel em sua direção. — Você pode debochar, se quiser. Eu sei que quer.</p><p>          Geralt abaixou o olhar para a própria bebida, e enquanto levantava o copo, soltou um suspiro. Ele voltou a olhar para o bardo, parando o objeto quando já o encostava nos lábios.</p><p>          — Não estou com humor para isso.</p><p>          As sobrancelhas de Jaskier se levantaram enquanto o observava virar o copo. <em>Definitivamente há algo em sua cabeça dura, Geralt</em>, ele pensou, e se preparou para enfim colocar para fora tudo o que pensava sobre o novo jeito do amigo, porém, no mesmo momento, sua atenção foi roubada para o que vinha pelas costas do bruxo.</p><p>          — Espero que esteja com humor pelo menos para aceitar um amigo em sua mesa.</p><p>          O sorriso de Jaskier se alargou com a presença do anão que parecia ter a barba mais longa do que quando se viram pela última vez.</p><p>          — Zoltan! — Ele exclamou animado, e um novo calor em seu peito se espalhou quando observou Geralt enfim sorrir.</p><p>          O anão e o bruxo apertaram as mãos com força antes de Jaskier também receber atenção, porém, com um abraço rápido e batidas um pouco brutas demais em suas costas.</p><p>          — Jaskier — Zoltan também se mostrou animado. — Como senti sua falta, seu filho de uma cadela!</p><p>          Os amigos riram; Jaskier e Zoltan pelos novos insultos em tom amigável, e o bruxo, pelo forte tapa que o bardo recebera em seu braço.</p><p>          — Como tem passado, meu amigo? — Geralt voltou a segurar o copo quando a pergunta trouxe o olhar de Zoltan para a sua direção.</p><p>          — Estou indo bem. Planejando mudanças em minha vida, mas estou aqui apenas para visitar alguns amigos.</p><p>          Jaskier rapidamente se virou, ainda sentado, mas de frente para o anão.</p><p>          — Espero que essas mudanças não lhe tragam problemas, como sempre.</p><p>          Conhecia Zoltan há bastante tempo, e sabia que o anão era um imã para confusões tanto quanto ele mesmo. A única diferença entre ambos, era que os motivos de Zoltan na maioria das vezes eram nobres, ainda que sobrasse uma pequena porcentagem para brigas sem sentido, apostas e aventuras que poderiam ter sido evitadas.</p><p>          — Você, de todas as pessoas, não pode me dizer isso.</p><p>          Jaskier riu quando o viu apoiar o braço sobre uma cadeira e apontar o gordo dedo em sua direção. Metade daquela pequena porcentagem de confusão na vida de Zoltan eram causadas pelo bardo, e o fato foi lembrado quando Geralt ficou do lado do anão desta vez.</p><p>          — Beba conosco, Zoltan — o bruxo convidou enquanto levantava o braço, pedindo por mais bebidas.</p><p>          Não precisou de uma resposta para Jaskier se levantar e pegar uma cadeira mais alta ao lado.</p><p>          — Mas é claro — Zoltan balançou a cabeça, agradecendo em silêncio quando a cadeira foi posicionada na mesa. Ele subiu rapidamente, e quando se acomodou, um grande caneco de cerveja foi colocado em sua frente. Todos em O Caldeirão o conheciam, e não precisavam de palavras para servi-lo. — E sobre vocês, o que vieram fazer em Vergen?</p><p>          — Ouvimos sobre um contrato — contou Geralt, e Zoltan levantou as grossas sobrancelhas.</p><p>          — Oh, o brasilisco? — Ele perguntou, e soltou um suspiro quando viu o bardo e o bruxo balançarem a cabeça. — Foi morto a três dias atrás. Igli Burdin pagou setecentas coroas redanianas pela cabeça da coisa — Zoltan apoiou os braços sobre a mesa enquanto se inclinava e via as faces surpresas dos amigos. — Podem acreditar?</p><p>          Geralt soltou um grunhido decepcionado e impaciente.</p><p>          — Quem recebeu a recompensa? — Ele perguntou. A resposta não mudava que havia perdido uma boa quantia, porém, a curiosidade pelo menos seria sanada.</p><p>          — Um príncipe chamado Não-Sei-O-Que, vindo de não-sei-de-onde — Zoltan deu de ombros enquanto voltava a encostar as costas na cadeira. Metade da cerveja foi tomada em um único gole, e o anão riu em tom baixo enquanto limpava as gotas que escorreram na barba. — Estava em busca de glória e outras bobagens.</p><p>          — Você poderia ao menos ter perguntado o nome dele — disse Jaskier, decepcionado por ter que manter a curiosidade, ao menos por aquela hora. Mais tarde ele procuraria saber quem era o tal príncipe habilidoso, e que ainda aceitava recompensas em dinheiro, que para ele, provavelmente era pouco, mas para pessoas comuns como o bardo, era uma quantia considerável para um único trabalho.</p><p>          Jaskier rapidamente voltou a olhar para Geralt, e ainda boquiaberto com o valor, não conseguiu levantar o próprio copo.</p><p>          — Setecentas coroas, Geralt! — Exclamou o poeta, certo de que o bruxo compartilhava de seu espanto.</p><p>          Ele esperou por um assentir, ou algum comentário descrente ou debochado, porém, o que conseguiu com o comentário foi um olhar estreito que o julgava.</p><p>          — Agora você sente o que senti — o bruxo lembrou com poucas palavras, mas que foram o suficiente para o bardo rir em tom baixo enquanto os cabelos quase secos eram arrumados de forma acanhada.</p><p>          — O que houve? — Zoltan quis saber. Se tratando de Jaskier e Geralt, uma boa ou absurda história estava por vir, então, tratou de pedir por mais cerveja enquanto ouvia as reclamações do bruxo.</p><p>          O anão riu de como Jaskier havia ganho quinhentas moedas de ouro para cantar apenas três baladas, enquanto Geralt, duzentas e cinquenta para enfrentar uma bruxa sepulcral; o dinheiro viera da mesma pessoa, o que revoltava o bruxo pela clara diferença de dificuldade e riscos nos dois trabalhos. Apesar das palavras indignadas, Geralt não parecia tão afetado, enquanto Jaskier não tinha nem um risco de arrependimento em seu jeito e olhar divertido enquanto o ouvia.</p><p>          As risadas durante a conversa aumentaram por conta da bebida e histórias de cada um, até a Pousada da Rocha voltar a ser o assunto, mas não havia mais moedas ou criaturas, e apenas as baladas foram o foco entre eles. Sabini Tertone foi mencionada, e rapidamente virou o humor de Jaskier para o avesso.</p><p>          A curiosidade de Zoltan sobre a mulher foi clara, assim como o descontentamento do poeta, que não poupou palavras para criticar cada verso escrito pela trovadora. O anão achou engraçado o novo jeito de Jaskier, que dificilmente ouvia falar daquela forma sobre alguma mulher, mas entendeu o que estava acontecendo aos poucos, enquanto apenas observava a maneira com que Geralt lidava com as críticas que eram para a mulher, mas quem recebia era ele. Em um primeiro momento, Zoltan teve certeza de que Geralt havia dormido com Sabini Tertone, mas depois, ele notou que o sentimento de Jaskier envolvia apenas a possibilidade, e o maior problema não era a balada sobre o Lobo Branco ou ter que dividir um pequeno palco.</p><p>          Zoltan acabou sorrindo enquanto os ouvia ter uma breve discussão, e uma risada maliciosa os fez ficarem quietos e darem atenção para a sua face pensativa. Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas aparentemente, os seus amigos não faziam ideia. <em>Isso não é um ciúme comum, tolo Jaskier</em>, ele riu do próprio pensamento novamente.</p><p>          Os olhos claros e a feição de Jaskier mudaram quando o bruxo tomou a vez de falar. A revelação de que a conversa foi totalmente sobre a balada e o próprio Jaskier, mudou o clima naquela mesa, e aumentou o sorriso do anão.</p><p>          — Então, a música não era boa, hm? — Ele não segurou outro riso, e a cerveja desceu pela garganta enquanto via a mudança no humor do poeta.</p><p>          — Era uma boa música, mas já me basta este bardo cantando sobre a minha vida. Não preciso de outros.</p><p><em>          Oh, Geralt!</em> Desta vez, a risada de Zoltan foi interna. <em>Você acabou de ganhar pontos com isso, sem nem mesmo saber. </em></p><p>          — Ah — Jaskier enfim sorriu —, então eu tenho exclusividade?</p><p>          Geralt parou por segundos. A pergunta havia sido feita como uma provocação, porém, no olhar do poeta ele podia ver cores esperançosas e ansiosas que o fizeeram estremecer levemente, e não pôde manter a visão sobre ele por muito tempo. As risadas baixas de Zoltan também o chacoalhava de uma forma inédita, mas também o irritavam, e no lugar de mostrar o que sentia, Geralt preferiu seguir o mesmo de sempre.</p><p>          — De qualquer forma, não há nada para mim em Vergen, não mais — ele voltou no primeiro assunto rapidamente, camuflando as sensações calorosas que se dividiam entre raiva e carinho. O olhar voltou para o de Jaskier, e soltou um suspiro, marcando quando começara a controlar os sentimentos indesejados. — Vamos passar a noite e partir ao amanhecer.</p><p>          Apesar do desvio, Jaskier não mostrou descontentamento, e balançou a cabeça para concordar.</p><p>          — Eu acho que posso ajudá-lo com trabalho, se ainda estiver interessado em ganhar dinheiro por aqui — Zoltan colocou os pensamentos de lado quando se lembrou, mas não deixou sua curta risada ao ver a face neutra do bruxo, que com o tempo, ele aprendeu a ler. Era óbvio que ele iria querer ganhar dinheiro, e o anão balançou a cabeça enquanto ria. — Certo. Danri! — Ele gritou, assustando Jaskier, que por algum tempo ficou quieto, envolvido em seus próprios pensamentos, que logo foram afastados com a presença de um segundo anão.</p><p>          A barba ruiva era parecida com a de Zoltan, mas o modo de se vestir e agir mostravam que nunca havia pego em um machado. Aquele não era um guerreiro.</p><p>          — Este é Danri Daihan, o novo dono do Caldeirão.</p><p>          O anão apertou a pequena toalha que tinha em mãos e a colocou sobre um dos ombros. As mãos foram para a cintura, e o olhar orgulhoso caiu sobre Zoltan.</p><p>          — Já faz um ano que o comprei, então...</p><p>          — Faz algum tempo que não paramos em Vergen — Geralt explicou, chamando a atenção do novo dono do local.</p><p>          — Mas eu os conheço mesmo assim — Danri sorriu de forma fraca. — Você é o Lobo Branco, o bruxo Geralt de Rívia. E você... o braço direito do bruxo, o bravo bardo Jaskier!</p><p>          O peito de Jaskier inflou com a maneira que Danri falava, e o orgulho não foi escondido no sorriso provocador que se abriu para o bruxo.</p><p>          — Então... — o dono da taberna hesitou, querendo saber do que se tratava o chamado. Estava um pouco sem jeito com a presença de pessoas tão famosas, então não conseguiu que a pergunta que queria fazer saísse por sua garganta.</p><p>          — Geralt pode te ajudar com o seu problema, Danri — Zoltan enfim explicou —, se oferecer a quantia certa.</p><p>          — Claro, claro — Danri se agitou, subitamente empolgado, mas não de uma forma positiva. Ele parecia ansioso enquanto se aproximava do lado da mesa onde estava Geralt, e os olhos claros confirmaram o sentimento quando foram encarados. — Mestre bruxo, o senhor é amigo de Zoltan, então confiarei em sua discrição e serei direto. Eu tenho um primo, Granhan; ele trabalha comigo aqui no Caldeirão — ele se interrompeu, e o olhar desviou por um momento enquanto pigarreava. — Trabalhava, na verdade. No começo da semana o bastardo desapareceu, e com ele, metade de todo o dinheiro da taberna!</p><p>          Houve um momento de silêncio enquanto observavam Danri se exaltar. A ansiedade virara nervosismo, e os olhos claros pareciam avermelhados pela raiva. Geralt podia imaginar o sentimento, o anão havia sido traído por seu próprio sangue, porém, não entendeu o que esperava de alguém como ele.</p><p>          — Eu não vejo a necessidade de um bruxo para lidar com o seu problema, Danri — ele foi direto, assim como o anão, e não poupou sinceridade, o que fez Danri voltar ao estado sem jeito.</p><p>          — A verdade, Geralt, é que Granhan é apenas um tolo apaixonado — Zoltan roubou a atenção de todos —, e é aí que você entra.</p><p>          Antes que o anão pudesse continuar, uma alta exclamação o interrompeu. Os lábios separados de Jaskier mostravam surpresa, mas no fim, foi totalmente tomado por deboche.</p><p>          — Você terá que seduzir um anão, Geralt!</p><p>          A mão de Zoltan bateu com força sobre a madeira, assim que a voz de Jaskier soltou a brincadeira, e sua risada foi alta e gutural. A taberna já era bastante barulhenta com os anões gritando entre apostas e partidas de Gwent; os humanos se aglomeravam em um canto junto dos seres menores para disputar quedas de braço e xingamentos, mas nenhum era tão alto quanto o rugido divertido de Zoltan Chivey.</p><p>          — Com um vestido rosa e uma sombrinha — ele adicionou mais detalhes na ideia tola do poeta, e ambos riram juntos desta vez, enquanto Zoltan fazia gestos delicados e fingia segurar o cabo de uma sombrinha invisível.</p><p>          A bebida já começara a fazer efeito em ambos os lados.</p><p>          — Eu pagaria qualquer coisa para ver isso — Jaskier se animou ainda mais, batendo o copo sobre a mesa durante as risadas, espirrando hidromel na madeira.</p><p>          — Podemos dividir a conta — Zoltan ofereceu. Ele podia imaginar o bruxo daquela forma, e se fosse possível, pagaria junto de Jaskier qualquer quantia para que vissem pessoalmente a melhor cena que poderiam ter em toda as suas vidas.</p><p>          O bruxo apenas os observou com sua expressão séria, mas nem um pouco nervosa. Os amigos eram idiotas quando sóbrios, pioravam sob o efeito do álcool, e poder ver Jaskier rir daquela forma, depois de um dia difícil, fazia valer a pena o deboche, ainda que ele tivesse um limite para aguentar. Os olhos apenas reviraram enquanto as imaginações se tornavam cada vez mais absurdas, e seu rosto virou para Danri mais uma vez, que os observava com uma careta engraçada enquanto balançava da cabeça de um lado para o outro.</p><p>          — Ele não está sozinho, mestre bruxo, é isso que Zoltan quis dizer — ele enfim continuou, deixando os dois idiotas de fora da conversa, e a face se tornou séria outra vez. — Ninguém aceita procurá-lo porque a temem. Eu não sei o nome, mas tenho certeza de que é um súcubo que o seduziu — Danri soltou um suspiro pesado. — Temo pela vida de Granhan. Eu preciso que o encontre, e se for capaz, também recupere o meu dinheiro e mate a maldita; lhe pagarei duzentos ducados.</p><p>          O bruxo deixou o copo de lado, e se virou totalmente para o anão. Um dos braços se apoiou na mesa, e o outro, no encosto da cadeira.</p><p>          — Trezentos e cinquenta — o corrigiu simplesmente, causando descontentamento no anão, que juntou as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços.</p><p>          — Duzentos e cinquenta.</p><p>          — Trezentos ducados, e sem mortes desnecessárias — Geralt voltou a segurar o copo, porém, a bebida permaneceu no lugar. — Súcubos não têm uma natureza violenta, só levantarei a minha espada se for realmente necessário.</p><p>          Danri inflou o peito e bufou, porém, logo os braços descruzaram e as rugas na testa suavizaram.</p><p>          — Contanto que recupere o meu dinheiro — ele murmurou, mas vendo que voltou a ter a atenção de todos os três naquela mesa, e que eles o encaravam com as sobrancelhas erguidas, cobriu a boca com o punho e pigarreou. — E o meu primo, é claro.</p><p>          — Estamos acordados então.</p><p>          Geralt balançou a cabeça ao mesmo tempo que Danri e ambos apertaram as mãos.</p><p>          — Podem ficar com quartos por esta noite também — o anão ofereceu. — Por minha conta, como agradecimento por ter aceito o contrato, mestre bruxo — ele então se virou para Jaskier. — E talvez uma balada.</p><p>          O bardo concordou rapidamente, animado outra vez, assim como Zoltan, que segundo ele próprio, há tempos não escutava os berros do amigo e estava ansioso por alguma letra nova. Eles continuaram com as conversas que só faziam sentido para quem também estava sob o efeito do álcool, e Geralt agradeceu Danri em tom baixo, um pouco antes de se juntar aos amigos.</p><p> </p><p>A bebida deixou o bardo alegre e ainda mais falante, porém, não foi o suficiente para atrapalhar os sentidos e a noção de onde estava e com quem. Passava da meia noite quando deixou Zoltan na taberna lá embaixo, pronto para mais uma rodada de cerveja junto dos outros amigos que finalmente apareceram, e, apesar de não ter se limitado, ainda sentia os pés firmes no chão.</p><p>          Não foi problema seguir o anão que trabalhava para Danri. Os degraus eram um pouco curtos demais, perfeitos para a maioria, principalmente o que o guiava até o seu quarto, mas não para ele, que apesar da segurança no equilíbrio, acabou tropeçando algumas vezes, quase caindo sobre o anão, que dos que conhecera até ali, era o menor de todos. O fato soou engraçado em sua mente, e acabou rindo em tom baixo, chamando a atenção do anão, mas não o surpreendendo ou causando estranheza. Ele já estava acostumado com bêbados e idiotas, e bastou uma olhada no poeta e teve certeza de que este era as duas coisas.</p><p>          O anão balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro enquanto suspirava, trazendo um tolo espanto para Jaskier, que descobriu que a bebida havia sim o afetado de alguma forma, ou não teria tido o tolo pensamento de que o anão podia escutar o que estava em sua mente.</p><p>          A porta estreita foi aberta e a chave entregue nas mãos de Jaskier. As explicações sobre os cobertores já sobre a cama, a lareira acesa, a janela emperrada e as velas, foram dadas rapidamente, e o poeta foi deixado completamente sozinho no quarto.</p><p>          A chuva ainda podia ser escutada quando deitou a cabeça no travesseiro. Era mais confortável do que a cama da Pousada da Rocha, e ele não ousava comparar com algumas das noites em que precisaram parar na beira da estrada, tendo apenas folhas para deitar e uma fogueira para lhe esquentar. O cobertor era grosso, a lareira estava com bastante lenha, e a janela emperrada ajudava a manter o calor dentro do cômodo. Ele finalmente poderia fechar os olhos e dormir com conforto e com o bônus de não se preocupar com as despesas, porém, o sono não veio tão cedo.</p><p>          A chuva se tornou uma tempestade, e o vento assoviava. Jaskier era alguém que via beleza na fúria da natureza, e nunca se sentia incomodado com os sons que ela trazia, pelo o contrário, aquela agitação até mesmo o inspirava, mas não naquela noite. A agitação do lado de fora se igualava a que surgiu em seu interior. Os olhos se abriram, e o calor do cobertor não pareceu ser o suficiente para aquecê-lo por completo. Apenas a pele estava confortável, não o coração, que sentia a falta da presença do bruxo ao seu lado.</p><p>          Ele suspirou enquanto se movia. O corpo virou para encarar a lareira próxima da cabeceira, mas o olhar logo desviou, focando na porta estreita. Ele pesou em levantar e abri-la, mas a ideia rapidamente foi abandonada. A esperança de que Geralt entrasse ali ainda naquela noite também veio e se foi em um piscar, e o bardo riu de si mesmo e sua tola ansiedade, sem saber que no quarto ao lado, o bruxo também encarava a madeira, um pouco mais esperançoso do que ele, e por isso acabou se decepcionando ao fechar os olhos enquanto ainda lutava contra a certeza de que Jaskier não apareceria para dividirem a cama.</p><p> </p><p>O sol apareceu na manhã seguinte, mas ainda fraco e jovem, não era o suficiente para secar as ruas pedregosas de Vergen. As poças continuavam pelo caminho, e o bruxo mais uma vez pisou em uma delas, tão distraído que notou apenas pelo impacto do passo dado no buraco. Um baixo xingamento foi dado, mas a culpa não caía totalmente sobre a água suja em sua bota de couro de lince. O mau humor era claro, ainda que sua expressão fosse a mesma de sempre, e por isso Geralt preferiu partir mais cedo. Não havia as risadas maliciosas de Zoltan ou o som do alaúde de Jaskier, então, ele podia agir um pouco mais livre durante o caminho indicado por Danri após o desjejum.</p><p><em>          Granham seguiu além dos portões, para a floresta</em>, ele pensou enquanto andava pela passarela na saída de Vergen. Os anões ao lado dos pilares ainda o encaravam com desconfiança; as bestas continuaram baixas desta vez, mas Geralt sequer devolveu o olhar para os guardas da cidade. A mente estava distraída. Enquanto tentava focar no contrato, a imagem de Jaskier se forçava para tomar algum espaço e estressá-lo um pouco mais.</p><p>          Aquilo era o que desejava. Ao acordar, ensaiou desculpas e avisos sobre o perigo para quando Jaskier quisesse segui-lo, inspirado pelo romance proibido e talvez até mesmo forçoso entre o anão e a súcubo, porém, quando desceu para o desjejum, não foi preciso de tanto. As informações do paradeiro de Granham foram dadas por Danri, e o bardo apenas ouviu junto de Zoltan. Os amigos lhe desejaram boa sorte, e Jaskier segurou o braço do alaúde com firmeza enquanto forçava um sorriso e pedia para que tomasse cuidado consigo mesmo e com a <em>dama</em>. Zoltan riu de suas palavras, e o bruxo fez o mesmo, mas apenas pelo lado de fora, pois interiormente sentia uma estranha mistura de alivio e frustração.</p><p>          Ele estava acostumado a precisar brigar para conseguir ser escutado, e o olhar preocupado e receoso que recebeu de Jaskier, antes de subir os degraus de O Caldeirão até a saída na superfície, lhe dizia que havia algo de errado. O bardo não se preocupava à toa com sua segurança, era uma certeza que sempre teve, mas enquanto alcançava a floresta de Vergen, passou a questioná-la. <em>Ele realmente ficou chocado com o que houve</em>, ele pensou enquanto mantinha o olhar atento no chão que agora era uma grande bagunça lamacenta. Geralt estava surpreso, pois Jaskier já havia visto e escutado situações muito piores em que ele esteve, porém, não conseguia diminuir o sentimento do bardo, sequer duvidar deles, pois em seu interior, se sentia da mesma forma.</p><p>          A concentração no caminho precisou ser forçada, ainda que, vez ou outra, dúvidas e algumas respostas inconvenientes sobre Jaskier o rodeavam. A chuva havia levado os rastros que poderia seguir na floresta, porém, não foi preciso de muito para encontrar um rumo. Antes de sair da cidade, ele reservou algum tempo para fazer perguntas aos moradores e comerciantes. Alguns sequer sabiam como chegar na floresta, alegando que circulavam apenas na cidade, outros foram bastante úteis, e lhe deram um sentido para seguir. Ao Sul, de onde Danri dizia que Granham entrava na floresta todas as noites antes de desaparecer, havia poucos lugares onde uma criatura como a acusada pudesse habitar, e uma grande caverna há uma hora da entrada da cidade foi onde decidiu começar a procura.</p><p>          Um pouco antes de encontrar a abertura do abrigo rochoso, o bruxo parou. O queixo levantou e o nariz se moveu levemente, enquanto aspirava o ar. O cheiro ali era diferente; não chegava a ser podridão, mas Geralt tinha certeza de que não era carne fresca. Ainda mais concentrado, ele voltou a andar, podendo sentir o cheiro ruim cada vez mais intenso, até chegar onde estava concentrado em volta de uma imagem nada agradável. <em>Droga! </em></p><p>          O bruxo torceu o nariz enquanto se abaixava próximo ao corpo inerte. Ele não o tocou de imediato, mas logo soube que o pequeno estava ali há algumas horas, e quando tomou coragem se mexer em seus membros, passou a analisá-los com mais precisão. O anão estava inchado e ainda molhado, provavelmente pela chuva que cessou apenas naquela manhã. Não havia cortes ou sinais de que havia sido agredido. Os olhos estavam abertos, arregalados, como se tivesse morrido de susto, e o bruxo os fechou devagar, enquanto se colocava a pensar.</p><p>          Se aquele fosse o primo de Danri Daihan, algo completamente fora do esperado havia acontecido. <em>Se um súcubo tivesse tirado a vida deste anão, o corpo não estaria em boas condições desta forma</em>, o bruxo pensou. <em>Não, ele estaria esmagado, senão pelos chifres longos, seria pelas patas pesadas. Haveria sangue, e não creio que seria deixado assim. </em>Ele examinou o corpo mais uma vez. Ele parecia ter sido cuidadosamente deitado ali, as mãos até mesmo estavam entrelaçadas sobre a barriga cheia.</p><p>          A aparência do anão era parecida com a que havia sido descrita por seu primo, mas Geralt não se apegou a isso. Ele não disse em voz alta, procurando evitar problemas desnecessários, mas, a verdade era que os anões pareciam todos iguais para ele.</p><p>          A caverna estava à frente, e novas pegadas entre que começavam e terminavam no corpo do anão também seguiam e voltavam daquela direção, como se a criatura tivesse retornado para checá-lo. A criatura, sim, pois Geralt não podia confundir pegadas tão especificas, e isso o deixara ainda mais curioso sobre a situação. Aparentemente, o anão não havia sido agredido por ela, mas algo havia tirado a sua vida, e mesmo que fosse incomum para um súcubo, outros métodos poderiam ter sido usados para isso.</p><p>          Ele andou até a entrada da caverna. O interior estava completamente escurecido e Geralt não entrou de imediato. Um pequeno fraco foi tirado de sua bolsa, e virou a poção Gato na boca. A garganta se irritou com o líquido que escorria nela, e uma das batidas lentas do coração do bruxo soou forte e dolorida, como se tivesse batido com um martelo no próprio peito. Os olhos fecharam por um breve momento, e quando se abriram, a escuridão dentro da caverna já não mais existia. Em sua mente, de repente a voz do bardo soou, repreendendo-o sobre o uso de poções, alertando-o de seus perigos como se entendesse muito bem dos ingredientes, quando na realidade só sabia que os líquidos ao mesmo tempo o fortaleciam e o machucavam. Geralt quase sorriu com a lembrança, porém, segurou os lábios e moveu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, alongando o pescoço, e enfim voltou a andar.</p><p>          A atenção fora dobrada, os olhos brilhavam no escuro, correndo de um lado para o outro, à procura de uma segunda presença, mas demorou algum tempo até que enfim sentisse algo além das pedras e goteiras que caíam das rachaduras. Ele parou quando ouviu os sons dos cascos batendo no chão, como se estivesse andando de um lado para o outro. Devagar, Geralt se aproximou, notando que o lugar não era totalmente tomado pela escuridão. Algumas aberturas no teto da caverna abriam a visão para o céu, e mesmo com a coloração diferente causada pela poção, podia ver que o sol finalmente se tornara um pouco mais forte e esquentava aos poucos a caverna úmida. Mas a atenção do bruxo não se prendeu no local por muito tempo, pois a dona dos cascos barulhentos logo foi vista, e com cautela, ele se encostou em uma das paredes, passando a andar grudado a ela.</p><p>          As pernas com pelos grossos estavam a mostra, assim como a pele do busto, coberto apenas pelos longos cabelos tão escuros quanto os chifres ondulados. Os passos silenciosos como os de um felino de Geralt continuaram vagarosos. Ela ainda não havia notado que tinha companhia, e com certo desprezo em seus movimentos, descartava tecidos em uma grande sacola suja de terra.</p><p>          Os olhos amarelos de Geralt brilharam na escuridão quando a visão ficou mais clara, e as sobrancelhas se juntaram ao notar que os tecidos eram roupas pequenas e bem cuidadas. <em>Roupas de anão</em>, o bruxo pensou com certeza, e seus sentidos ficaram alertas ao sentir o cheiro único de ouro quando uma bolsa foi pega por ela, e a ação fez um som metálico soar pela caverna.</p><p>          Ela também ficou atenta, como se surpreendesse com o barulho. Os dedos foram rápidos para soltar as amarras da bolsa, e os olhos se arregalaram levemente. Com a reação, o bruxo desistiu de sua cautela, mas, ainda assim, não deixou de pegá-la de surpresa.</p><p>          — Eu acredito que este dinheiro não lhe pertença — ele disse. A voz rouca e profunda perdida na escuridão.</p><p>          A súcubo rapidamente soltou a bolsa. As moedas douradas se espalharam pelo chão, e sem conseguir ver com clareza a visita inesperada, de uma forma animalesca ela curvou as costas e deu cautelosos passos para trás, também se escondendo na pesada sombra das pedras. O brilho dos olhos amarelos podia ser visto por ela, logo à frente, misteriosos e ameaçadores, porém, o medo não foi tão grande quanto a decepção que sentiu.</p><p>          — Eu não o roubei — garantiu, mesmo tendo certeza de que de nada adiantaria se explicar.</p><p>          Não houve mais palavras do misterioso de olhos amarelos. O silêncio a deixou impaciente, mas não se atreveu a tentar se mover dali. Os olhos amarelos estavam entre ela e a única saída da caverna, e mesmo com todo o medo e decepção da inevitável morte que teria ainda naquele dia, ela não conseguia se sentir inteiramente ameaçada. O orgulho intenso que sempre tivera parecia ser a resposta, porém, ela não sabia se estava totalmente certa, por isso esperou, até que a visita se moveu finalmente; devagar e também cauteloso. A luz do local finalmente cobriu sua companhia e os olhos amarelos foram apenas um detalhe entre o rosto com cicatrizes e os cabelos brancos e chamativos. Ele era assustador em um primeiro momento, e ficou ainda mais quando notou as duas espadas em suas costas e o brilho do medalhão em formato de lobo em seu peito.</p><p>          — Como se chama? — Ele perguntou. Parecia calmo e relaxado, porém, ela conhecia histórias sobre bruxos, e não baixou a guarda, se mantendo na escuridão, sem saber que o mutante de cabelos brancos podia vê-la com perfeição.</p><p>          — Tehke — respondeu com firmeza. Ela se sentia encurralada e humilhada, porém, nada abalava o seu orgulho.</p><p>          O bruxo balançou a cabeça devagar, e sem mostrar atenção nela, andou até a mesa de pedra. Os dedos cobertos pela luva de couro preta tocaram as roupas de anão, e um lenço entre elas, com um pequeno bordado com o símbolo de um caldeirão chamou sua atenção e tirou as dúvidas do bruxo, que já eram quase nulas àquela altura.</p><p>          — Há um anão, não muito longe daqui, bastante preocupado com este dinheiro, Tehke — ele contou enquanto dobrava o lenço, que foi guardado em seu bolso em seguida.</p><p>          — Com o dinheiro, sim, mas não tanto com o primo — ela o respondeu rispidamente, e a coragem ganha pela raiva a fez se aproximar, deixando a luz tocar parte do rosto. Era belo como o de uma jovem dama das partes mais ricas de Novigrad, mas a sujeira e a expressão feroz apagava qualquer comparação com outro ser. — Estamos falando de Danri, acredito eu.</p><p>          — Não há inverdade em suas palavras — o bruxo confirmou sem problemas. Ele então se encostou na mesa de pedra, e o olhar não desviou de Tehke desta vez. — Na verdade, eu sou o mais preocupado com Granham no momento — os olhos amarelos se tornaram ainda mais sérios e duros. — Eu achei o corpo dele, e tudo o que me trouxe até aqui e o que vejo e ouço me diz que eram próximos.</p><p>          Os olhos de Tehke se arregalaram, mostrando a cor verde das íris com clareza enquanto os cascos batiam no chão com força ao se aproximar um pouco mais. O corpo por completo foi iluminado, mas o bruxo manteve o olhar sobre o rosto raivoso.</p><p>          — O que está insinuando, bruxo?</p><p>          Os chifres que ondulavam junto dos cabelos escuros tinham a atenção dele, porém, ainda assim, não houve alteração em suas ações além de endireitar a postura para ficar totalmente de frente para ela.</p><p>          — Meu nome é Geralt, de Rívia — o bruxo se apresentou, ainda cauteloso com os movimentos da cabeça de Tehke, e quando teve certeza de que ela não a abaixaria para acertá-lo, voltou a se encostar na mesa de pedra.</p><p>          — O que quer, Geralt de Rívia? — Tehke não abrandou o tom quando perguntou, porém, assim como o bruxo, não sentiu uma ameaça imediata e se permitiu desviar o olhar para o chão coberto de moedas. — Se for o dinheiro, pegue-o de uma vez. Como eu disse, não o roubei.</p><p>          Ela não era tola, mas também não pretendia morrer sem ao menos tentar barganhar.</p><p>          — Eu levarei o dinheiro de volta para Danri, sim — Geralt afirmou —, mas antes preciso saber o que houve com Granham.</p><p>          O olhar feroz se voltou para o bruxo, que não viu nem um pouco de tristeza neles quando o nome do anão foi mencionado.</p><p>          — Não era tão resistente como gostava de dizer — ela cuspiu as palavras. — Não aguentou uma semana completa, o coração explodiu ou algo assim.</p><p><em>          Algo assim</em>, o bruxo pensou friamente, assim como eram as palavras de Tehke. Não havia evidencias de outra forma que Granham pudesse ter tido a morte como destino, porém, ele precisava perguntar, e a resposta, apesar de vaga, foi bastante clara. O anão não havia aguentado a libido insaciável da criatura. Talvez ele já tivesse problemas com o coração, ou simplesmente não era tão resistente, como disse Tehke, mas uma coisa era certa para o bruxo: naquele mundo, havia maneiras muito piores para morrer, então, ele não conseguiu sentir pena por completo. <em>Pelo menos ele teve bons momentos antes de morrer</em>. Ele encarou os olhos frios de Tehke, e recuou um pouco no pensamento. <em>Ou talvez não</em>.</p><p>          — Por que eu deveria acreditar no que diz? Granham fugiu com bastante dinheiro, para ficar com você, e na mesma semana, ele morre em seus braços.</p><p>          Desta vez Tehke não o respondeu, as sobrancelhas escuras se juntaram por um breve momento, mas a expressão dura logo suavizou e ela soltou um suspiro derrotado. Os ombros relaxaram e ela andou devagar até a mesa de pedra. Os dedos longos tocaram as roupas do anão, e ela não mostrou medo ou hesitação por estar perto demais do bruxo.<em> Como se tivesse desistido</em>, Geralt pensou, porém, mesmo acreditando nas palavras dela, não relaxou.</p><p>          — Ele ofereceu dinheiro pela minha cabeça? — Tehke perguntou, mas em seu olhar Geralt viu que ela já sabia a resposta.</p><p>          — Sim.</p><p>          — Então, não precisa acreditar ou desacreditar, não? — Ela deu de ombros, e o bruxo pensou ter visto uma leve tristeza nos olhos verdes. — Eu morrerei de toda a forma, e você, terá o seu dinheiro, assim como o anão.</p><p>          Geralt não a respondeu. Em silêncio ele se afastou, dobrou os joelhos, pegou a bolsa com metade das moedas e recolheu pacientemente as que estavam sobre chão, imaginando se poderia pedir um pouco mais, um bônus, já que pelo visto Danri Daihan era bastante rico. <em>Se isso é metade do que ele tinha atrás do balcão, imagino o quanto tem no banco</em>, o bruxo pensou, porém, quando levantou o olhar, logo voltou atrás com a ideia do bônus. Distante, Tehke o observava com extrema atenção, e isso o fez soltar um pesado suspiro.<em> Ele só aumentaria a quantia se eu retornasse com a cabeça dela.</em></p><p>          — O que fará agora? — O bruxo perguntou quando desviou o olhar para as moedas novamente.</p><p>          — Se você me poupar?</p><p>          O tom calmo e inocente era bastante falso, e isso o fez rir enquanto recolhia as últimas moedas.</p><p>          — Não finja que não revidaria, se eu lhe atacasse — ele se levantou, amarrou a boca da bolsa e a encarou. — Não precisa fingir nada. Não aceitei o contrato por sua cabeça, apenas pelo dinheiro. E Granham... — o bruxo fez uma careta. Ele começara a sentir pena do anão. — É só uma formalidade.</p><p>          Os olhos verdes de Tehke brilharam de uma forma diferente e ela se aproximou apenas um pouco. O bruxo não soube identificar se ela estava feliz, esperançosa ou raivosa; a súcubo era difícil de ler, porém, ainda assim, ele tinha certeza de que não seria atacado ou enganado.</p><p><em>          Jaskier adoraria conhecê-la</em>, ele pensou. O bardo provavelmente encontraria milhares de significados em seus gestos e olhares, e os montaria em uma canção épica demais para alguém que apenas seduzia anões e morava em uma pobre caverna. Geralt até mesmo podia ouvir a voz de Jaskier, comentando sobre a história de Tehke e Granham, e isso trouxe um estranho sentimento saudoso, quando fazia apenas algumas horas que não ouvia a voz animada do poeta.</p><p>          — Eu assumo que não poderei permanecer em Vergen — Tehke chamou sua atenção enquanto não perdia tempo e amontoava os próprios pertences sobre a mesa. Ela não arriscaria deixar o bruxo repensar naquele contrato recusado.</p><p>          — Não posso deixar que fique, se quer preservar a sua vida — Geralt disse em tom baixo, envergonhado sem ter motivos para tal. Tehke não fazia ideia de que, segundos antes, ele estava prestes a suspirar por um bardo que nem deveria estar em seus pensamentos. — Eu partirei em breve, e outro pode tomar o meu lugar quando souberem da morte do anão, e não pensarão antes de agir.</p><p>          — Maldita hora em que escolhi Granham! — Tehke aumentou o tom de voz, surpreendendo o bruxo, mas apenas pela alteração. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas e a observou com seriedade. A falta de sentimentos pelo anão não era algo que inesperado, porém, a pena por Granham crescera um pouco mais. — Não me olhe assim — ela pediu após um suspiro —, eu não o amava, apenas queria uma vida confortável — os pertences de Tehke foram embalados em um grande tecido, e ela improvisou uma bolsa com ele, amarrando-o com uma grossa corda. — E não, não é sobre o dinheiro que estou falando.</p><p>          — Eu sei — Geralt não se alterou quando afirmou, porém, a testa franziu quando os olhos verdes se tornaram maliciosos, assim como o sorriso que se abria nos lábios finos dela. Ele sentiu que deveria, mas não moveu os pés, e apenas cruzou os braços enquanto a aura de Tehke tentava seduzi-lo com bastante afinco. — Nem mesmo pense nisso.</p><p>          O belo sorriso se alargou, causando um leve arrepio no corpo do bruxo, porém, a sensação se foi com a baixa risada de Tehke, que trocou a sedução pela curiosidade.</p><p>          — Você já tem alguém, bruxo?</p><p>          — Sim.</p><p>          As sobrancelhas se juntaram por segundos, mas logo a expressão foi forçada a permanecer neutra. A resposta foi dada rápida e sem sequer um primeiro pensamento. O coração normalmente lento do bruxo se agitou, quase se comparando ao de um humano, e o nome e rosto que apareceram em sua mente, assim que a pergunta fora escutada, o fizeram franzir os lábios e inutilmente negar em pensamento.</p><p>          — Você pode voltar para essa pessoa e dizer que salvou a vida de uma criatura que mal conhecia, mas que ela ficou agradecida e não pretende causar mais problemas — Tehke, preocupada demais com a própria vida, não notou alteração alguma em Geralt. Ela colocou a grande bolsa improvisada sobre as costas sem precisar de muito esforço, e abriu um novo sorriso. — Que ela só queria se sentir aquecida, mas acabou destruindo o coração de um pobre anão — por um breve segundo, o bruxo novamente achou ter visto tristeza nos olhos verdes, fazendo-o pensar se Tehke não era tão fria quanto mostrara. — Só não diga como. Isso pode assustá-la, sim?</p><p>          Geralt acabou sorrindo, mas não como ela. Havia graça em seus lábios, não arrependimento e agradecimento como nos de Tehke<em>. Ele provavelmente não vai se assustar nem um pouco, e escreverá uma balada com muito enfeite e sentimentalismo, </em>pensou o bruxo, rindo internamente, com uma súbita felicidade que aquecia o peito.</p><p>          — Adeus, Tehke — ele balançou a cabeça devagar ao mesmo tempo que ela. Os braços descruzaram quando deu as costas.</p><p>          — Adeus, Geralt de Rívia — ele a ouviu dizer em tom baixo enquanto retornava para a escuridão que lhe guiaria até a saída. — Mantenha a sua mulher aquecida — Tehke riu com malícia —, ou virei por ela.</p><p>          Geralt também riu, e nada disse para respondê-la. A bolsa cheia de moedas foi segurada com mais firmeza, e ele de repente se sentiu ansioso para partir, para retornar para O Caldeirão a tempo de ouvir uma nova balada.</p><p><em>          Oh, Tehke, não há mulher alguma, não mais</em>, o bruxo pensou com divertimento, mas que aos poucos se tornou temor. <em>E isso é um grande problema</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oie!<br/>Geralt conseguiu um trabalho, mas só pensa no bardo. Ai, ai, saudade de uma baladinha hehe<br/>Enfim, espero vocês nos comentário~<br/>Até o próximo capítulo!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Flotsam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>— Não! Nós não precisamos de música. Já temos o suficiente dessa conversa fiada de malditos bardos! — Os gritos ecoavam pelo centro da pequena cidade. Os transeuntes os olhavam de forma nada discreta, e cochichavam com ainda menos discrição. — E você, senhor bruxo — o homem apontou o dedo gordo sujo de gordura de porco para o lado. — Só receberá mordomias quando cumprir com o contrato. Não confiamos em seu tipo, muito menos no de seu amigo aqui, então, procurem outro lugar para dormir e farrear, pois minha pousada está de portas fechadas para os dois!</p><p>          Marty Beaver, o dono da pousada de Flotsam, crispou os lábios e cuspiu no chão, ao lado das botas de Geralt, que permaneceu inalterado, com o ombro encostado na parede e os braços cruzados. A porta de entrada do local foi fechada com força, e o som do baque se misturou com as reclamações de Jaskier, que tinha expressões e respostas o suficiente para ambos.</p><p>          O bruxo respirou fundo enquanto o via pisar fundo na grama mal cortada. Tentando juntar um pouco de paciência, levantou o rosto para encarar a placa da pousada que também funcionava como uma taberna. A imagem de um homem gordo montado em um barril enquanto segurava um caneco de cerveja quase o divertia, porém, era difícil tirar o péssimo humor que sentia, que vinha com uma imensa vontade de agarrar o pescoço do escandaloso Jaskier. Ele sabia que aquilo iria acontecer, porém, não tinham outra opção além de arriscar pedir um adiantamento para aquele contrato, que seria usado para alugarem ao menos um quarto e duas refeições. Mas nada deu certo, pois não havia garantia de sucesso, e ali não eram tão apegados a cultura, ou seja, não davam a mínima para um bardo famoso.</p><p>          — Mas que absurdo! — Jaskier exclamou enquanto sacudia as mãos na direção da porta fechada. — Uma tremenda falta de respeito, se quer saber o que penso...</p><p>          As sobrancelhas do bruxo se juntaram e os braços foram soltos quando voltou a olhá-lo. A pouca paciência se foi, e antes que o bardo pudesse tocar na maçaneta, como mostrava que pretendia, ele o segurou pelo colarinho e o puxou para trás.</p><p>          — Não, não quero saber o que pensa — Geralt rugiu. — Ninguém quer saber o que se passa na sua maldita cabeça, Jaskier, então fique quieto pelo menos por um segundo!</p><p>          Ele não podia mais ouvi-lo há algum tempo, mas aguentou até ali, crente de que a raiva passaria e eles dariam um jeito de descansar por algumas horas, ainda que não fosse sobre uma cama confortável ou de barriga cheia, como já esperava, porém, a falta de noção do bardo não tinha limites e ainda conseguia surpreendê-lo.</p><p>          — Como ousa, Geralt? — Jaskier se debateu, até que escorregasse das mãos firmes do bruxo. Os olhos se tornaram sérios, mas no fundo, estava magoado e também se sentia culpado, por isso, a pergunta foi a única coisa que saiu por seus lábios quando encarou a íris amarela que o acusava em silêncio.</p><p>          O bruxo não conseguiu um bônus com Danri Daihan, mas a última refeição em Vergen fora por conta do dono do Caldeirão, o que os deixou com uma pequena folga para a próxima parada, onde a comida era boa, na pequena taberna, mas a bebida era ainda melhor, assim como a música, as mulheres, os homens... Jaskier se agradou com tudo e todos, e se afundou na farra por toda a noite, sendo encontrado no dia seguinte, sujo pelo próprio vômito e sem uma única moeda no bolso. O bardo jurou que poderia ter sido roubado enquanto estava desacordado, mas quando o furioso Geralt checou no balcão da taberna, soube que todo o dinheiro havia sido gasto com bebidas e partidas de gwent. Se fosse apenas o dinheiro de Jaskier, ele o advertiria, com a preocupação de alguém que se importava com seu bem-estar, porém, aquele não era o caso. Os bolsos do bruxo também precisaram ser esvaziados quando soube que a conta deixada por Jaskier era maior do que ele sozinho poderia pagar, deixando-os de mãos vazias para finalmente chegar em Flotsam.</p><p>          — Berrar o seu descontentamento não vai adiantar de nada — Geralt o lembrou enquanto empurrava suas costas para longe da pousada. — E se lembre de quem é a culpa por estarmos sem dinheiro.</p><p>          O bardo murmurou que não precisava ser lembrado da vergonha passada dias atrás. Na verdade, ele gostaria de esquecer que havia se tornado tão patético por uma noite completa, mas estava sendo impossível. A intenção era se divertir, cantar, dançar, jogar e terminar sobre a cama de uma das garotas que se jogavam para cima dele desde que havia entrado naquela taberna, ou quem sabe na do rapaz que tinha o olhar sedutor e trabalhava atrás do balcão. Jaskier precisava daquela noite, da distração, ou não saberia mais como encarar o melhor amigo, que não fazia ideia de que seu verdadeiro desejo era estar completamente sóbrio e dividindo uma cama apenas com ele.</p><p><em>          Acabei estragando tudo. Não estive na cama de ninguém, nem mesmo na minha, e ainda deixei que Geralt me visse daquela forma vergonhosa, imundo e sem controle dos próprios bolsos. </em>Não era a primeira ocasião em que o bruxo precisava ajudá-lo, tanto financeiramente quanto para manter os pés firmes após a bebedeira, porém, era diferente desta vez. Ele não conseguia controlar, mas em qualquer forma malvista que se apresentasse para o bruxo, sentia o rosto esquentar e o arrependimento vinha sem demora. Aos poucos ele tomou conhecimento do motivo, que no fim não o surpreendeu.</p><p>          O jeito ríspido de Geralt na posta da pousada o magoara. Ultimamente, qualquer pequena coisa o magoava; era irritante, mas, mais uma vez, não havia o que fazer. Jaskier não tinha controle dos próprios sentimentos, que mudavam de uma forma espantosa. A tristeza o chacoalhou enquanto era empurrado, mas logo a culpa retornou quando Geralt avisou que teriam que dormir sob o céu aberto novamente, e se tornou silencioso mais uma vez.</p><p>          O bardo respirou fundo e tomou a decisão de no mínimo achar um bom lugar para que pudessem fazer uma fogueira, onde obviamente não era na cidade. A floresta não demorou para ser alcançada, mas Jaskier, andando na frente, entrou um pouco mais entre as árvores. Aquele lugar não era conhecido por ser o mais seguro, por isso ele se empenhou ainda mais para procurar o local perfeito, onde Geralt ao menos pudesse meditar em paz. <em>Eu espero que isso o acalme um pouquinho</em>, ele pensou, ainda incomodado com a raiva do bruxo.</p><p>          O silêncio entre eles ainda era estranho, nada parecido com a simples mania de Geralt se calar repentinamente, para se fechar em seus próprios pensamentos, e desta vez, quem usara da oportunidade para isso foi Jaskier, que tão preocupado com o que o bruxo iria pensar dele a partir dali, se esqueceu completamente do seu objetivo naquela floresta. A preocupação com o dinheiro e sua reputação rapidamente mudou, e foi tão tola quanto o medo que surgiu.</p><p>
  <em>          Será que ele pensa que dormi com aquelas mulheres? E com o rapaz? </em>
</p><p>          Quando decidiu que daria uma chance para algum deles, ele não pensara sobre o que Geralt acharia de tudo aquilo. Por anos eles viajaram juntos, enfrentaram perigos e festejaram, dormiram com quem lhes agradasse por uma noite, para voltarem um para o outro no dia seguinte. Não havia o que pensar, não para Geralt, ele chegou a conclusão, e teve certeza de que a nova preocupação viria apenas de sua parte, como no episódio vergonhoso com Sabini Tertone. Ele se sentiu tolo e enciumado novamente, e o conjunto de sensações trouxe uma estranha tristeza, que foi estremecida e esquecida tão rápido quanto veio, assim que os sentidos voltaram para o local e a companhia, que subitamente o segurou pela cintura com uma das mãos.</p><p>          — Com calma, Jaskier — Geralt sussurrou com urgência, fazendo-o notar que durante os pensamentos, os passos se tornaram mais rápidos e menos gentis.</p><p>          — O quê? — Jaskier perguntou alarmado, o tom do bruxo não era comum, mas só conseguia prestar atenção na sensação quente no próprio rosto enquanto a mão que deslizava em sua cintura o trazia para mais perto, fazendo-o gaguejar a próxima pergunta. — Por quê?</p><p>          Geralt tocou os lábios com o dedo indicador.</p><p>          — Não estamos sozinhos — o aviso soou ainda mais baixo enquanto os olhos estavam agitados, atentos a todos os lados que podia alcançar.</p><p>          A observação do bruxo não durou muito tempo. Logo após o aviso, as folhas nas árvores e as que estavam caídas sobre o chão se agitaram, deixando as presenças na floresta claras até mesmo para Jaskier, que enfim ficou alerta como Geralt. A ação foi rápida. Uma longa flecha zuniu em direção de ambos. O bruxo soltou a cintura do poeta, e tão rápido quanto a arma, segurou o cabo da espada de aço com uma das mãos, enquanto com a outra formava o sinal Quen, os cobrindo com um fino escudo que explodiu com o contato com a flecha, mas os protegeu com perfeição.</p><p>          Assustado, Jaskier se aproximou ainda mais de Geralt, e as costas se tocaram enquanto ambos viam-se sendo cercados de belos e ameaçadores elfos. A espada de aço foi desembainhada e o bruxo soltou um suspiro impaciente.</p><p>          — Geralt... — Jaskier o chamou amedrontado, mas não houve tempo para ser respondido. As flechas estavam apontadas na direção de ambos, e os elfos se aproximavam cada vez mais, até fecharem um círculo entre eles.</p><p>          Sobre o grosso tronco de uma árvore, Geralt viu um deles apontar diretamente para ele. Os olhos pareciam ferozes e sem hesitações, enquanto de sua boca a língua antiga era proferida.</p><p>          — Glaeddyv vort, dh'oine! — O elfo ordenou, e Geralt o obedeceu devagar, abaixando a espada enquanto os joelhos dobravam, como se fosse deixá-la sobre o chão, mas no fim não a soltou.</p><p>          — Essea en vatt'ghern — ele o corrigiu na mesma língua, deixando claro que não era um dh’oine, um humano, mas sim um bruxo. — Essea Geralt aen Rívia. Aé...</p><p>          Ele se interrompeu quando o olhar desviou para uma nova agitação entre os elfos que estavam com os pés no chão, e mais uma vez suspirou. Outro elfo surgiu entre eles. Os cabelos  longos eram escuros, muito diferente dos fios loiros dos que ainda apontavam as flechas em sua direção; o rosto era frio como os olhos azuis, mas havia familiaridade neles.</p><p>          — Esseath... — ele deu um passo para a frente. Podendo observá-lo melhor, o elfo sorriu de forma discreta, e os pés o levaram para mais perto de Geralt e Jaskier. — Caed'mil, Gwynbleidd — ele cumprimentou enquanto tocava o próprio peito e fazia uma rápida e curta reverencia para o Lobo Branco. Em seguida, o olhar foi para atrás de seus ombros e o gesto foi repetido para o bardo — Taedh.</p><p>          Como se em um piscar estivesse livre de qualquer perigo, Jaskier saiu da sombra de Geralt, e seu sorriso foi um pouco mais claro do que o do elfo quando também tocou o próprio peito.</p><p>          — Caed'mil.</p><p>          — Caed'mil, Farvel — Geralt também os imitou, ainda arisco por conta das armas que não haviam sido guardadas, mas um pouco mais aliviado.</p><p>          Ao menos aquele rosto era conhecido, e o bruxo não tinha conflitos com ele.</p><p>          — Abaixem os arcos, eles não são inimigos — Farvel garantiu, mas não relaxou sua postura enquanto murmurava palavras que traziam incertezas a si mesmo sobre a própria afirmação.</p><p>          Seguindo as ordens do líder, os elfos guardaram as armas e se afastaram apenas o suficiente para dar privacidade para a curta conversa em que os três se fecharam. Eles conheciam Farvel há algum tempo, e sua presença em Flotsam na companhia de no mínimo vinte outros elfos alertou o bruxo. Farvel era primo de Iorveth, e diferente do líder dos Scoia'tael, aquele elfo era um pouco mais agradável, ainda que fosse tão desconfiado e mortal quanto o outro.</p><p>          — Geralt, Julian... — Farvel manteve o fraco sorriso enquanto os encarava — o que os trazem à Temeria?</p><p>          A natureza do bruxo quase o fez rebater com a mesma pergunta, porém, o cérebro o fez recuar para escolher o caminho mais simples. A situação já não era boa para ele e o poeta, e se envolver com os Esquilos era sinal de uma queda ainda maior.</p><p>          — Um contrato, por um Wyvern — Geralt o respondeu com sinceridade e sem floreios, da forma que Farvel também preferia.</p><p>          — Também por comida e uma boa cama, mas isso acabou ficando para trás — Jaskier revelou, fazendo o bruxo quase chutá-lo para que se calasse, porém, não era possível agir daquela forma com discrição, e a desconfiança dos elfos já era natural e não queria piorá-la. — Fomos expulsos da cidade porque não temos dinheiro para nada — o poeta riu sem graça, conseguindo um sorriso um pouco mais visível em Farvel. — Vocês podem nos abrigar por uma noite, caro Farvel?</p><p>          O pedido causou diferentes reações em todos. Geralt prendeu a respiração, por pouco demonstrou o descontentamento, porém, o guardou antes que escapasse, e atentamente observou os outros elfos, que mesmo um pouco afastados, podiam ouvi-los perfeitamente. Farvel desviou o olhar para os companheiros; alguns pareciam indiferentes, outros, preocupados enquanto o resto se animou a ponto de voltarem a se aproximar.</p><p>          Aquela era uma boa ideia para o bardo, a oportunidade de dar algum conforto para Geralt, mesmo que pouco, e se desculpar por tê-los colocado em tal situação vulnerável, e por sua cabeça sequer passava que o bruxo, apesar de simpatizar com Farvel muito mais do que com seu primo, ainda preferia manter distância.</p><p>          — Nós temos apenas algumas fogueiras — o elfo explicou, quando voltou a olhá-los —, mas podem se juntar a nós.</p><p>          O sorriso de Jaskier retornou, e um elfo de cabelos dourados se aproximou.</p><p>          — Taedh caen shaent aen ninnau — ele sugeriu, animado como o pequeno grupo, e contagiou o poeta.</p><p>          Era claro para Jaskier que aqueles elfos precisavam de um momento de calmaria, de distração, e estava mais do que disposto a tocar algumas baladas para eles naquela noite.</p><p>          — Será um prazer — ele garantiu —, e uma fogueira é o suficiente.</p><p>          Ele olhou para o lado, buscando uma confirmação de Geralt, mas não teve a atenção que esperava. O bruxo manteve o olhar no elfo, porém, tocou as costas do poeta de maneira discreta.</p><p>          — Peço desculpas, Farvel, mas eu preciso me preparar para o Wyvern — ele foi polido e mais uma vez, direto. — Agradeço a hospitalidade, mas partiremos para a praia.</p><p>          As sobrancelhas escuras de Farvel se levantaram.</p><p>          — Prefere bandidos de estrada à Scoia'tael?</p><p>          A escolha do local não foi por um acaso, e Farvel notara sem muito analisá-lo. Perto das águas, os Esquilos não pisavam, apenas comerciantes, que como tolos caíam em armadilhas de assaltantes que os esperavam nas redondezas. Não era um bom lugar para transitar, muito menos para passar a noite. A ofensa nos olhos do elfo era clara, e Jaskier pensou em se colocar entre eles, porém, o toque em suas costas ainda estava ali. Não precisou de troca de olhares ou palavras para entender que Geralt tinha um bom motivo para recusar se juntar aos Esquilos, então, o poeta escolheu se calar desta vez.</p><p>          — De maneira alguma — o bruxo garantiu. — Mas eu conheço lugares onde não seremos incomodados por eles, e meus preparativos demandam privacidade. Espero que entenda.</p><p>          Os olhos sérios do elfo não se moveram enquanto encarava a face de Geralt. Ele conhecia bem os costumes dos bruxos, que assim como seu povo, tinham segredos que não estavam dispostos a compartilhar. Ele entendia perfeitamente, mas ainda não conseguia acreditar totalmente naquela desculpa, e o que o fez relaxar os ombros e enfim piscar, foi a certeza de que era mais provável que Geralt estivesse tentando evitar confusões do que estar ali para emboscá-los.</p><p>          — Como preferir, Gwynbleidd — Farvel fez um simples e rápido movimento com a cabeça.</p><p>          — Va Faill — Geralt voltou a fazer a breve reverencia; um pouco desajeitado e nada elegante como eram os movimentos dos elfos, porém, respeitoso à sua maneira.</p><p>          — Va Faill — o elfo também se despediu, e aceitou as desculpas que vieram do bardo, que tentava camuflar a decepção por não poder descansar imediatamente.</p><p>          A despedida com os outros elfos foi silenciosa, com apenas olhares e um movimento com as cabeças, e Geralt o apressou. Jaskier ainda não tinha certeza se haviam feito a escolha certa em dispensar abrigo com os Esquilos, e apesar de confiar nas decisões do bruxo, se sentiu hesitante enquanto andavam um ao lado do outro. Mas o sentimento sumiu rapidamente, e foi substituído pelo o que surpreendeu e agitou seu coração. Os olhos se arregalaram brevemente quando sentiu a mão coberta pela luva de couro apertar a sua, e rapidamente olhou para o rosto sério de Geralt, que mantinha a atenção no caminho.</p><p>          — Não olhe para trás — disse o bruxo em tom baixo, relevando que notara sua hesitação. — Se olhar, eles vão voltar a desconfiar de nós, e sabe o que acontece quando um bando de Scoia'tael desconfia de alguém.</p><p>          Jaskier soltou a respiração, que até aquele momento, não notara que havia prendido. Ele assentiu rapidamente, e continuou a manter o mesmo ritmo dos passos de Geralt enquanto se lembrava em tom baixo e um pouco divertido demais dos momentos nada agradáveis que tiveram com os Esquilos no passado.</p><p>          O bruxo não pôde deixar de sorrir de maneira fraca com as lembranças, e distraído com a voz do bardo e a atenção no caminho, só notara que ainda o segurava pela mão e que Jaskier também o apertava levemente, quando as botas estavam sujas pela areia escura da praia. Ele tentou soltá-lo de forma natural, assim como quando o segurou sem muito pensar, mas o embaraço de Jaskier, quando o movimento o fez notar como andaram até ali, fez o momento ser mais constrangedor do que já era.</p><p>          Eles tentaram entrar em um novo assunto ao mesmo tempo, atropelando as palavras um do outro, e o rosto do bardo se tornou avermelhado. Geralt teria rido em outra ocasião, mas naquela, ele só queria apagar o momento por completo, então simplesmente continuou com o seu próprio assunto.</p><p>          A fogueira foi acesa em uma parte distante do lugar que chamavam de praia, mas tinha tão pouco do mar que Jaskier acabou chamando de lago. Enquanto ele fortalecia as chamas, o bruxo estava ao lado, no mar, e tinha água até os joelhos descobertos pela dobra forçosa da calça. Os olhos estavam atentos lá em baixo, impaciente e ansioso para acabar com aquilo antes que o sol se fosse.</p><p>          — Eles com certeza tinham comida, Geralt. Por que teve que recusar? — Jaskier ainda falava dos elfos na floresta, escondendo a vergonha que sentia sempre que se lembrava deles, e imaginava se o haviam visto de mãos dadas com o bruxo. — Agora vamos ter que contar com a sorte, porque, meu amigo, sabemos que nenhum de nós nasceu para a pescaria.</p><p>          — Você está certo quanto a isso — Geralt o respondeu, mas continuou atento à água —, mas, talvez a sorte esteja do nosso lado desta vez — as mãos desceram subitamente e mergulharam, agitadas, mas firmes. — Há! — Ele sorriu vitorioso enquanto levantava um peixe gordo que se debatia pela vida, e que Jaskier nem mesmo sabia o nome, mas já podia sentir o gosto.</p><p>          Eles estavam famintos, e não precisou que apressassem um ao outro para o preparo do peixe. Não era a mesma quantidade de comida que costumavam ter, porém, até mesmo um girino serviria, segundo o bardo e sua tagarelice, que mais uma vez trouxe os elfos para a conversa.</p><p>          — Eles pareciam agitados, não notou? — Geralt perguntou enquanto limpava as mãos sujas pela gordura do peixe. Encheu um copo com água e o esvaziou em um único gole. — Bem, eles sempre estão alerta e prontos para atacar, mas, estarem em Temeria novamente me fez pensar, e não querer saber as respostas. Não quero me meter nisso, seja lá o que for, não quero ter que escolher lados novamente.</p><p>          Os Scoia'tael haviam partido daquelas terras há algum tempo, levados por Iorveth para um lugar que ninguém sabia onde ou por quanto tempo, e o bruxo estava aliviado por não saber. Ele entendia e respeitava os elfos e as outras criaturas que formavam os Esquilos, mas Geralt, diferente deles, aceitava que o mundo aos poucos pertencia cada vez mais aos homens, e tudo o que podiam fazer era se adaptar ao novo mundo, ainda que para ele, estivesse sendo cada vez mais difícil. <em>Os contratos estão diminuindo outra vez. Não se vê mais tantos monstros no Norte como em anos atrás, e quando há, oferecem pouco ou simplesmente os usam para benefício próprio. </em>O bruxo suspirou cansado com o próprio pensamento. Ele não iria agir como um Gato, aceitando qualquer contrato, não se importando com quem ou o que sua lâmina atravessasse; seus princípios o impediam a chegar a tanto.</p><p>          — E voltamos para a neutralidade.</p><p>          Jaskier também suspirou, mas por um motivo diferente, que fez o bruxo estreitar o olhar em sua direção. Ele deixou os espinhos do peixe de lado, limpou as mãos e a boca com uma elegante delicadeza, que logo se foi quando jogou o corpo para trás e se deitou na areia. A cabeça descansou na jaqueta lilás, com o amado alaúde ao lado, e as pernas cruzaram. Jaskier então notou o olhar sobre si, e sorriu.</p><p>          — Eu não estou criticando desta vez, eu prometo, Geralt. Eu só temo que na próxima vez, não tenhamos nada para comer — Jaskier se freou com o novo olhar que recebera, alertando-o de que o culpado por aquela situação era inteiramente ele. — Está certo, eu sinto muito — os ombros se encolheram enquanto descruzava as pernas e as estendia na areia. — É tudo minha culpa. Eu só... não venho conseguindo organizar os meus pensamentos — Jaskier tocou o rosto e suspirou cansado. Ele não queria ser insincero com Geralt, mas toda a verdade não poderia ser dita naquele momento, e desconfiava de que a hora certa nunca viria. — A bebida pareceu uma boa maneira de relaxar, mas perdi a noção.</p><p>          O bruxo ficou quieto por um momento, e Jaskier o observou se mover para pegar uma das bolsas penduradas no alforje de Plotka, andar em sua direção e jogá-la ao lado da jaqueta lilás.</p><p>          — Contanto que entenda e não repita — ele enfim disse enquanto se abaixava. — Mas eu ainda vou querer o meu dinheiro de volta.</p><p>          — Eu sei — Jaskier riu em tom baixo —, e irei pagar com juros!</p><p>          Geralt também se deitou na areia. Os cabelos brancos se espalharam sobre a bolsa escura, e apesar da situação, sentiu um estranho conforto naquela posição ao lado do poeta.</p><p>          — Eu sei — ele sorriu discreto, mas os lábios logo retornaram para a fina linha endurecida de sempre. Jaskier não parecia tão confortável como segundos antes, e o bruxo reagiu juntando as sobrancelhas enquanto virava o rosto para o lado. — O que houve?</p><p>          O poeta soltou um pesado suspiro. Os dedos inquietos sobre a barriga foram entrelaçados, e o olhar em sua direção foi retribuído por apenas segundos antes de encarar as estrelas.</p><p>          — Isso tudo; Flotsam, os elfos, pessoas me xingando... — ele riu sem humor. — Me traz algumas memórias.</p><p>          Mais uma vez se sentia culpado por mentir, porém, não tinha coragem para dizer que subitamente seu corpo reagia com mais intensidade com a aproximação que sempre fora comum entre eles. <em>Eu sempre consegui controlar</em>, Jaskier lamentou em pensamento. Geralt e ele eram unidos e sem floreios há muitos anos; o poeta o considerava seu amigo mais próximo. Naquele tempo, o desejo também esteve ali, ao menos por sua parte, mas nunca havia sido levado a sério, pois o amor que tinha pelo bruxo era sincero, mas jamais o levara para <em>aquele</em> lado. Ele havia se balançado algumas vezes naquele longo tempo, porém, acabava sempre rindo de si mesmo, tendo certeza de que se Geralt fosse algo além de seu melhor amigo, ele certamente seria um irmão mais velho e rabugento.</p><p>          — Para mim também — ele ouviu a voz séria do bruxo soar ainda próxima. Quis olhar para o lado, mas novamente não conseguiu. As lembranças de Geralt em Flotsam eram um pouco diferentes das de Jaskier, que se sentiu ainda mais agitado e incomodado com a situação.</p><p><em>          É, não é tão súbito assim</em>, ele pensou derrotado. Ele não esteve cego ou em negação por todos aqueles anos. O poeta se lembrava das magoas, dos momentos felizes e raivosos, e em Flotsam ele também recordava do tolo ciúme que foi muito bem guardado e amansado com uma distração qualquer. O sentimento simplesmente veio aos poucos, tão lento que quase o enganou com a ideia de que poderia ser parado ou controlado, mas enfim chegou em sua porta e estava mais forte do que nunca e decidido a entrar.</p><p>          — É um pouco difícil lembrar — Jaskier confessou. Não havia apenas o envolvimento do bruxo com Triss naquela época. Muito havia acontecido em Flotsam.</p><p>          — Difícil? — Geralt perguntou com divertimento, enfim conseguindo o olhar do poeta. — Você escreveu uma balada sobre isso, Jaskier.</p><p>          — Eu quase morri enforcado! — Ele levantou a voz, indignado com a expressão que debochava de suas palavras. — E é como você mesmo sempre diz: nas baladas tudo é mais bonito, e nem sempre é real.</p><p>          Lhe doía admitir que o bruxo estava certo em partes, principalmente se tratando <em>daquela</em> balada, mas não havia o que fazer quando não tinha outra maneira para se defender. Ele cantava aquelas palavras porque eram heroicas e nada assustadoras, completamente diferente de como se sentiu tendo uma corda roçando em seu pescoço.</p><p>          — Nunca é real — Geralt insistiu, ainda divertido, porém, devagar sua expressão voltou a ser séria. — Mas está certo. O que houve naquela época, foi diferente da sua balada. Você quase foi enforcado por libertinagem, Jaskier, <em>libertinagem</em>.</p><p>          As sobrancelhas do poeta se levantaram, a seriedade em ambos se manteve enquanto se encaravam, mas durou pouco, e as risadas que soltaram ecoaram pela parte isolada da praia, onde o acesso para a floresta estava a poucos passos.</p><p>          — Bem, na verdade eu estava trabalhando — Jaskier explicou, quando as risadas se acalmaram. As visitas no bordel tinham um propósito contrário do que se esperava em um local como aquele, e no fim, pouca informação foi colhida antes de ser pego para a forca. O motivo era bastante hipócrita, já que libertinagem era algo esperado em uma cidade onde o bordel estava em bastante evidencia, mas o bardo não o questionou, sabendo que era apenas uma desculpa para calar um informante real.</p><p>          — Eu sei — o bruxo o surpreendeu ao relevar, mas o sentimento rapidamente foi esquecido quando o olhar em sua direção mudou repentinamente. Geralt prendeu a respiração por um momento, e o olhar desviou para as estrelas. — Ainda bem que cheguei a tempo. Não gosto de pensar no que teria acontecido com você e Zoltan, se eu não estivesse por aqui.</p><p>          — Nem eu — Jaskier pensou em imitá-lo e focar nas estrelas novamente, mas a cabeça se recusou a virar e o olhar continuou fixo no perfil do bruxo, enquanto a voz se tornava baixa. — Não gosto de pensar em não te ter por perto.</p><p>          A frase foi dita com consciência e não era uma novidade, porém, a sinceridade de Jaskier desta vez os agitou de uma forma diferente. O rosto de Geralt voltou a se virar, e ambos se encararam de perto. O coração do poeta acelerou com euforia, mas se decepcionou por um momento, quando o bruxo desviou o olhar novamente.</p><p>          — Você só precisa parar de se meter em perigos que não consegue escapar sozinho — ele disse em tom baixo e claramente acanhado, o que fez o sorriso esquecido do poeta se abrir suavemente.</p><p>          — Eu não procuro o perigo de propósito — Jaskier garantiu, e sentiu o peito agitado novamente, quando a baixa risada de Geralt entrou por seus ouvidos.</p><p>          — Não é o que parece.</p><p>          As provocações retornaram, e mesmo com ambos os sorrisos de volta, Jaskier não conseguiu se livrar do sentimento que o incomodava, porém, desta vez o escondeu do bruxo, que tolamente se sentiu mais aliviado enquanto o observava adormecer ao seu lado.</p><p>          Geralt teve descanso no meio da madrugada, quando Jaskier despertou e tomou seu lugar na vigia. O local era afastado, e como o bruxo havia dito para Farvel, não era frequentado por bandidos ou comerciantes, porém, ainda era muito próximo da floresta, e se alguma criatura surgisse, tudo o que o poeta precisaria fazer era o que já estava acostumado: gritaria o mais alto que seus fortes pulmões permitissem, e o bruxo se encarregaria do resto. Mas não foi preciso um escândalo de Jaskier, não durante a madrugada, e nem mesmo por uma criatura que saía da floresta; o bruxo também não fora encarregado de resolver o problema, mas foi a causa da alteração do bardo.</p><p>          Enquanto o sol nascia, ambos já guardavam os objetos usados para o jantar e o descanso. Plotka foi carregada novamente, e quando todos estavam prontos, suas rédeas foram entregues para Jaskier.</p><p>          — Me espere aqui ou na cidade — Geralt ofereceu uma escolha. — Não devo demorar mais do que a metade do dia para retornar.</p><p>          Jaskier hesitou, mas aceitou as rédeas.</p><p>          — Não sei se é uma boa ideia.</p><p>          Ele não era bem-vindo na cidade enquanto o contrato não fosse cumprido, a estrada não era muito segura, e a praia... Jaskier duvidava de que conseguiria se defender, se algum imprevisto surgisse.</p><p>          — Não há comerciantes nesta área — o bruxo garantiu —, então não haverá assaltantes. Eu vou estar na floresta, e chamando a atenção de qualquer criatura.</p><p>          — Você já me disse algo parecido certa vez — o poeta lembrou —, e acabamos quase sendo assaltados pelas próprias pessoas que nos contrataram.</p><p>          Geralt não deu tanta atenção para a reclamação. Ele se lembrava daquela ocasião e o quanto ouviu o bardo reclamar quando o susto já havia passado; o medo era compreendido, mas o bruxo duvidava de que ali teriam algum problema real.</p><p>          — Você é um homem crescido, Jaskier, sabe se cuidar sozinho.</p><p>          As sobrancelhas do bardo se juntaram quando ouviu a voz seca do bruxo. Aquela não era uma inverdade, porém, não era Geralt quem, por todas aquelas semanas, o protegia até mesmo de uma mosca? Ele não exigia tal tratamento, mas para Jaskier, parecia que o bruxo usava suas proteções e falta de preocupação, como naquele momento, apenas para fazer o que bem queria.</p><p>          — Diz isso apenas quando é conveniente para você — ele murmurou enquanto se virava para a égua, e devagar acariciou a crina no pescoço.</p><p>          — Se não quer ser salvo da próxima vez em que estiver para morrer, é só me dizer — Geralt rebateu suas palavras que não eram para terem sido escutadas.</p><p>          — Eu nunca pedi para que me salvasse — a língua de Jaskier se descontrolou diante da raiva que subia a temperatura de seu corpo.</p><p>          Ele já havia pedido para ser salvo diversas vezes, e como havia, porém, apesar de não mencionar diretamente, o evento especifico que estava em suas mentes naquele instante era claro, e de fato o bardo não implorara por ajuda daquela vez, o que enfurecia o bruxo, que também perdeu o controle da própria língua.</p><p>          — E eu pedi?</p><p>          A curta pergunta causou um pesado silêncio entre eles. Ambos se encararam por um momento, até Jaskier desistir das rédeas de Plotka e substitui-las pelo alaúde, que rapidamente foi colocado sobre as costas.</p><p>          — Você é o bruxo mais egoísta e estúpido que conheço, Geralt, e olhe que em minha lista existe Lambert! — A voz do poeta soou trêmula, assim como estavam as mãos.</p><p>          Jaskier não esperou que suas palavras fossem rebatidas desta vez. A mágoa era tão grande que se esqueceu que seus pertences eram mais do que o alaúde e que estavam com a égua, e sem conseguir encarar o bruxo, andou na direção que seus pés apontavam, direto para a floresta.</p><p>          Sem opções, Geralt voltou a ter posse das rédeas de Plotka, e a apressou para que seguissem o bardo, que mantinha os pés firmes e decididos pelo chão que já não era mais de areia, mas sim de barro e folhas secas.</p><p>          — Jaskier, espere — ele pediu pacientemente, ainda seguindo os passos do poeta, que apesar de não cessarem, não eram tão rápidos a ponto de perdê-lo de vista. Geralt normalmente o deixaria esfriar a cabeça, para então conversarem da forma correta, porém, ele não conseguiu se conter por conta do sentimento pesado em seu peito. Suas palavras não haviam sido certas, ele sabia, e a reação que recebera lhe dizia que havia muito mais do que uma simples chateação com seu jeito bruto.</p><p>          — Você... só cale a sua boca! — Jaskier gritou enquanto olhava para trás, sem parar a caminhada, mesmo sem ter ideia de onde estava. As árvores eram altas, e mal podia ver o céu. — Droga, Geralt, eu venho tentando esquecer, e sabe o quão difícil é segurar a minha língua, mas não há como seguir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Você me magoou, e sabe muito bem disso, mas nada diz sobre qualquer coisa, o que te faz ainda pior!</p><p>          Plotka foi deixada para trás quando Geralt soltou as rédeas. Sem paciência, ele acelerou o passo e chamou pelo poeta mais uma vez. Quando finalmente o alcançou, o parou segurando-o pelo braço, que rapidamente foi afastado de seu toque.</p><p>          — Fique quieto! — A voz alta de Jaskier se espalhou pela floreta. — Você não tem ideia de como é estar em meu lugar — o indicador foi apontado para o peito de Geralt, mas não o tocou, e logo os baços se abaixaram. Os olhos claros do poeta se tornaram avermelhados por segurar as lágrimas acumuladas, e a voz antes raivosa soou trêmula. — Por <em>meses </em>eu vivi pensando que o havia perdido para sempre. Você morreu, droga, era o que o mundo dizia, e nem mesmo pude...</p><p>          Jaskier se interrompeu e deu as costas para o bruxo, mas permaneceu parado, respirando fundo, tentando manter a postura de sempre.</p><p>          Não precisou de mais palavras para Geralt entender que os sentimentos do poeta envolviam não apenas a pequena vila pouco distante de Kaer Morhen, mas também o passado muito mais distante do que aquele. Eles nunca haviam se aprofundado naquele assunto. Há pouco tempo, o bruxo não se lembrava o que havia acontecido e nem mesmo do próprio Jaskier. As memórias vieram devagar e com muito esforço, e com elas aquele estranho sentimento que se apegava ao bardo e o fazia temer ser aberto como costumava ser.</p><p>          Geralt se aproximou novamente. Hesitante, ele tocou o ombro de Jaskier, que imediatamente se tornou tenso, mas logo relaxou os ombros e se virou para ele, trazendo uma incômoda sensação que parecia socar seu estômago. O rosto do poeta, coberto por lágrimas, era lamentável e tão atípico que fez com que a culpa já sentida com peso ficasse ainda mais difícil de suportar.</p><p>          — Eu pensei que ia acontecer de novo, bem na minha frente — Jaskier limpou as lágrimas com pressa, e com os movimentos obrigou Geralt a afastar a mão de seu ombro. O olhar choroso então se tornou sério, mas ainda magoado. — Por que eu deveria esperar que pedisse minha ajuda? Eu jamais hesitaria ou esperaria qualquer coisa para te ajudar. Eu não quero agradecimentos ou bajulações, Geralt, só que pare de ser estúpido e pense em como as pessoas se sentem sobre você.</p><p>          A mão de Geralt levantou novamente; as pontas dos dedos tocaram a face aquecida de Jaskier, que desta vez, não se afastou. Ele ainda tinha muito para falar, e o bruxo estava disposto a ouvir, porém, também tinha a consciência de que sua voz também precisava ser escutada. Por todo aquele tempo, realmente não havia pensado naquele lado de sua história. A falta de memória o impediu de sequer cogitar a ideia do sofrimento das pessoas que lhe queriam bem, mas sabia que não era uma boa desculpa para o seu descuido. Ele se lembrava de tudo naquele momento, e ainda assim, precisou ver o seu melhor amigo daquela forma para pensar nos sentimentos que não fossem apenas os seus, que ainda tentavam se esconder, amedrontados com o coração que batia como o de um humano comum enquanto acariciava a pele molhada de Jaskier.</p><p>          Os lábios se separaram; ele não sabia exatamente o que dizer para começar suas desculpas, mas estava pronto para o que fosse, porém, as palavras não saíram, e sua mente mudou de foco tão rápido quanto afastou a mão. Sobre o peito, o que o estremecia desta vez era o medalhão com o formato da cabeça de um lobo. Os olhos brilharam enquanto se debatia na armadura, fazendo um barulho metálico que o avisava de que o diálogo teria de ficar para mais tarde. Os ouvidos se tornaram atentos, assim como os olhos amarelos; o medalhão tremeu com mais intensidade, e o cheiro forte de saliva e sujeira o fez trazer o desavisado Jaskier para mais perto. O abraço surpreendeu o bardo, mas o susto foi maior quando foi apertado com força e finalmente sentiu o objeto tremer junto do ar à sua volta.</p><p>          Foi uma reação rápida do bruxo, para se igualar ao ataque pelas costas, que só foi notado por Jaskier quando o sinal Aard foi liberado da palma da mão de Geralt, jogando a criatura para longe de ambos. O abraço rapidamente foi desfeito, e o bardo só teve tempo de ouvir o bruxo mandá-lo se esconder em um tronco oco que estava por perto. E quando rapidamente o obedeceu, pôde ouvir apenas o desastroso barulho de um bruxo enfrentando um Serpe, ou como havia dito aos elfos: um Wyvern.</p><p>          Do outro lado, o bruxo mantinha o olhar na criatura que se recuperava do ataque e já cravava as garras no barro em sua direção. A espada já estava desembainhada, mas não foi usada quando o Wyvern tentou abocanhá-lo. Geralt se abaixou rapidamente e se afastou com uma cambalhota. Com um dos joelhos sobre o chão, trouxe a espada de prata para perto de si. O pequeno frasco em sua cintura foi para a boca, e a rolha foi tirada e cuspida para o lado. O óleo de basilisco foi derramado sobre a lâmina de forma desajeitada e despreparada, mas serviu para tirar um urro de dor da criatura, quando ela avançou novamente e foi ferida no queixo.</p><p>          Com mais uma cambalhota, Geralt se afastou novamente, mas não teve espaço por muito tempo. O Wyvern mostrou a bocarra mais uma vez, pronto para arrancar seu braço, mas Geralt não se intimidou como a criatura queria. O real perigo não estava nos dentes afiados, que serviam apenas como uma distração por serem mais amedrontadores do que a longa calda de lagarto. O ferrão ficou à mostra quando a calda balançou em direção da barriga do bruxo, que rapidamente rodopiou para o lado oposto e levantou a espada. A lâmina atravessou a calda, separando-a do corpo do Wyvern, que mais uma vez deixou a voz dolorida soar pela floresta.</p><p>          Diante da distração da criatura, Geralt não demorou para continuar seus movimentos; a espada balançou acima de sua cabeça e desceu com velocidade e precisão, acertando o peito escamoso do Wyvern, que ainda soltou um último suspiro doloroso enquanto tentava levantar as garras e perfurar o bruxo.</p><p>          A espada foi forçada até atravessá-lo, e o silêncio, com exceção da respiração pesada de Geralt, tomou os arredores. Por um momento ele encarou o Wyvern, tendo certeza de que a ferida que via em uma de suas asas não havia sido feita por sua espada, e se sentiu satisfeito pela explicação do ataque ter vindo por terra e não pelo ar. Ele verificou se a criatura estava realmente morta, e tendo certeza, não se preocupou em tirar a espada imediatamente. Os pés correram até o tronco oco, sabendo que Jaskier estava seguro, mas ainda assim, aflito sem motivo algum, foi até ele.</p><p>          O nome foi dito em tom baixo, mas não houve resposta naquele momento, nem mesmo na segunda chamada. O tronco foi rodeado, até chegar em sua abertura, onde acolhia nada além de folhas velhas e musgo apodrecido. Geralt rapidamente elevou o tom de voz e se afastou da árvore. Havia vestígios de que o poeta havia se escondido ali, e os rastros nas folhas esmagadas no barro o fizeram se mover com o olhar fixo no chão.</p><p>          A espada de prata e o corpo do Wyvern foram abandonados. Plotka havia se assustado com o ataque e fugiu. O bruxo andou apressado, completamente sozinho e sujo pela floresta. Ele poderia ter chamado pela égua, pois seria mais rápido com ela, porém, em sua mente e lábios apenas Jaskier existia. Não havia teorias ou certezas; ele apenas sabia que o poeta não estava ao seu lado, e dada a situação, isso soava errado e amedrontador demais.</p><p>          O rastro foi perdido. Não demorou para que cogitasse voltar para a praia, incerto de que encontraria algum vestígio por lá, mas como não havia outra opção, os pés seguiram o caminho de volta. O coração batia no ritmo que seria normal para um humano, mas que para ele, era como se lhe estivessem rasgando o peito, e acelerou ainda mais quando ainda na floresta, as costas do surpreendentemente atento bardo foram vistas.</p><p>          — Jaskier! — Ele o chamou, sem se importar em esconder o desespero em seu tom. Os passos foram ainda mais apressados enquanto o via parar de olhar para os lados com rapidez, para então se virar e dar total atenção para o seu rosto apavorado.</p><p>          Houve hesitação por parte do poeta, mas Geralt não se atentou a isso e apenas continuou a se aproximar, até que suas mãos trêmulas e sujas tocassem os ombros de Jaskier.</p><p>          — Você está bem? — O bardo perguntou. Ele não tinha dúvidas de que o Wyvern não venceria, por isso não sentiu preocupação em deixá-lo para trás. Apenas o sentimento de tristeza e o arrependimento que crescia o acompanhou até aquela parte da floresta, e atingiu o limite ao vê-lo daquela forma enquanto chamava por seu nome mais uma vez, mas em tom baixo e amedrontado. — Geralt...</p><p>          Jaskier tocou uma das mãos estremecidas em seu ombro e encarou os olhos amarelos. Ele queria evitar aquele momento, por isso se arrastou pelas folhas e musgos para fugir como o covarde que era. O poeta se decepcionava consigo mesmo, mas não havia jeito, ele não conseguia mais levar aquela situação adiante, e suas palavras alteradas para Geralt, apesar de sinceras, em sua visão não deveriam ter sido ditas. Ele se envergonhava, mas também ainda carregava o sentimento magoado, e isso o levou a apavorada Plotka que cessara a sua fuga. Seus pertences foram lembrados e carregados em suas próprias costas desta vez, e a decisão de partir em silêncio foi tomada com mais certeza, mas não menos tristeza.</p><p>          — Aonde estava indo? — O bruxo notou a bagagem que deveria estar na égua. As sobrancelhas se moveram levemente, mas para Jaskier foi clara a alteração em suas feições quase congeladas.</p><p>          — Eu acho que está na hora de nos cuidarmos sozinhos.</p><p>          O olhar enfim desviou, e as mãos em seus ombros foram afastadas contra a vontade de seu dono. Ele não pôde ver a dor nos olhos do bruxo ao dar as costas, porém, o próprio peito pesou quando seu braço foi segurado e o que deveria ver, foi sentido no tom que entrou em seus ouvidos.</p><p>          — Eu sinto muito — Geralt se apressou em suas palavras. — Você foi corajoso, mas descuidado demais. Estou agradecido por ter tentado me salvar, mas nervoso porque se arriscou sem necessidade — ele pausou e soltou um suspiro pesado, um pouco antes do poeta ceder à natural curiosidade e se virar para encará-lo novamente. — Estou dividido, Jaskier, porque não sei se devo elogiá-lo ou repreendê-lo, então... concluí que seria melhor permanecer quieto — o bruxo deu um passo para a frente, se sentindo ansioso, com as mãos inquietas novamente, mas as manteve abaixadas e com o olhar fixo no indecifrável do bardo. — Como você se sentiu quando recebeu a notícia da minha morte, eu não posso imaginar como foi, mas... se foi como me senti em te ver desacordado em meus braços, não consigo encontrar palavras para dizer o quanto sinto muito.</p><p>          Ele precisou de um momento novamente. Não era fácil abrir o coração daquela forma, principalmente para Jaskier, que não era a pessoa mais discreta que conhecia, porém, Geralt tinha certeza de que aquelas palavras eram necessárias, ou o bardo o deixaria de verdade desta vez. Não era a primeira briga ou promessas de que se afastariam, mas o sentimento intenso de medo da perda era novo e bastante incômodo, e o bruxo contava os segundos para se livrar daquela sensação.</p><p>          Para Jaskier, ouvir Geralt pedir desculpas para ele já era uma grande surpresa, e o que ouvira a seguir nem mesmo passava por suas fantasias. Ele precisou de um momento para acreditar que não havia escutado errado, e a quando sua reação finalmente veio, o corpo se moveu com rapidez e afobação, assim como o coração. A pouca distância foi encurtada ainda mais e querendo esconder os olhos emocionados demais, tocou o ombro do bruxo com sua testa. Ele buscou se acalmar naquela posição, e nem mesmo se importou com a sujeira na armadura de couro ou na que escurecia sua própria roupa, porém, Geralt não permitiu que seu coração voltasse a bater normalmente, ou que algumas lágrimas fossem seguradas quando retirou uma das luvas e tocou seus cabelos.</p><p>          — Eu também pensei que tinha te perdido — ele confessou em tom baixo, soltando a última onda de coragem que havia reunido para aquele momento. — Não faça aquilo de novo.</p><p>          Ele quase concordou, mas se deteve rapidamente. O silêncio continuou enquanto seus cabelos eram acariciados, e internamente Jaskier se desculpou com o bruxo. Ele não podia prometer aquilo, mesmo que significasse magoá-lo. <em>Eu não posso te ver em perigo e não fazer nada.</em></p><p>          Quando a carícia em seus cabelos subitamente cessou, sentiu uma agitação nas costas. As sobrancelhas de Jaskier se levantaram e devagar se afastou, no momento em que seus pertences foram tirados de si sem um pedido prévio.</p><p>          — O que está fazendo? — O poeta perguntou enquanto se apressava para limpar o rosto levemente molhado.</p><p>          — Você não vai a lugar algum deste jeito — o bruxo se mostrou sério —, pois ainda me deve dinheiro.</p><p>          Ele colocou as coisas sobre as próprias costas, enquanto ouvia a gostosa gargalhada de Jaskier se espalhar entre as árvores, trazendo um calor confortável para o peito de Geralt com o simples som.</p><p>          — Certo, certo — ele ainda ria quando disse, e rapidamente agarrou o alaúde, deixando claro que não era preciso tirá-lo de si. Houve um rápido sentimento de derrota no poeta, quando viu os lábios de Geralt se curvarem levemente, mas logo uma estranha satisfação o tomou. — Para onde vamos depois de pegar a recompensa?</p><p>          — Direto para Redania — o bruxo respondeu simplesmente enquanto se afastava.</p><p>          Foi preciso dois assovios e um pequeno tempo de espera para que ouvissem os cascos de Plotka pela floresta. O bruxo sorriu fraco quando enfim pôde tocá-la e teve certeza de que estava intacta. Ele a carregou com os pertences de Jaskier novamente, limpou as mãos e subiu no alforje. Acomodado sobre a égua, Geralt estendeu a mão para o poeta, que se surpreendeu com o gesto, mas não hesitou para aceitar o convite e também subiu, já tagarelando sobre o Wyvern e fazendo incontáveis perguntas que faziam o bruxo revirar os olhos.</p><p>          O alaúde soou pela floresta quando Geralt voltou por sua espada e a cabeça da criatura, e a excitação nos olhos de Jaskier foi clara quando soube que ambos ainda precisavam procurar pelo ninho do Wyvern. Sua aventura ao lado de Geralt ainda não havia acabado, e esperava poder durar um pouco mais do que o esperado.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oie!<br/>Enquanto eu tava revisando esse capítulo, fiquei imaginando como foi pro Jaskier, quando soube que o Geralt tava vivo, mas sem as memórias.Eu joguei o primeiro jogo há muuito tempo, então não me lembro direito como foi o primeiro encontro dos dois nessa época, mas seria legal escrever sobre isso com detalhes algum dia ehehe<br/>Geralt, como o belo bruto que é, magoou o Jaskier. Ai, ai, eu me divido em achar fofo ele querendo proteger o Jaskier e ficar com raiva do que ele faz oasjdoaijdoaisd<br/>Enfim, espero vcs nos comentários. Quero saber o que estão achando, hein~<br/>Até!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tretogor I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Não havia gritos ou risadas escandalosas, palavrões e aglomerações não se ouvia ou via, mas não era nada além do esperado. Os sons das taças e conversas em tom comedido eram suaves e facilmente cobertos pelos cascos que passavam por ali tão rápidos que os cavalos mal podiam ser vistos. Geralt contou. A cada cinco minutos, os dois cavalos ficavam próximos das bancadas luxuosas, um ao lado do outro, revezando os centímetros que os diferenciava entre o ganhador e o perdedor.</p><p>          — Consegue sentir isso, Geralt? — Jaskier inspirou o ar enquanto apoiava as mãos na cintura. — Pessoas nobres e de boa índole, finalmente!</p><p>          O bruxo o olhou brevemente e logo balançou a cabeça enquanto voltava a andar em direção dos sons das taças.</p><p>          — Eu só sinto cheiro de esterco e pelo molhado.</p><p>          O poeta riu enquanto se apressava para segui-lo.</p><p>          — Exatamente! — Exclamou ele. — Se andássemos um pouco mais para o sul de Tretogor, o fedor seria diferente; merda pura e pelo sujo. Há uma diferença nos fedores, meu caro amigo.</p><p>          — Concordo, mas de toda a forma fede, Jaskier.</p><p>          Ele não gostava daquele clima. Era limpo e menos barulhento, mas se tratando da classe rica, humana ou inumana, o bruxo não esperava coisas simples ou claras. Sempre havia um pano limpo por cima da sujeira, e na maioria das vezes ele era convocado para ficar por baixo. E naquela vila em particular, Geralt foi avisado por Eskel para manter os olhos abertos.</p><p>          Havia três níveis de bancadas. Os menos abastados, mas que faturavam um pouco mais de um milhão de coroas por ano, ficavam no solo. A poeira entrava, mas havia servos ajoelhados, limpando a todo momento. Na segunda, o pó era bloqueado por um muro decorado com trepadeiras, mas não tinha uma visão tão boa das corridas quanto no terceiro nível, onde ficavam os mais ricos da cidade, cujo os ganhos anuais sequer poderiam ser calculados com tanta simplicidade quanto os outros.</p><p>          Eles pararam antes que pudessem alcançar menos de um metro de todas aquelas pessoas, e foram recebidos por um sorriso amarelo e olhar que os analisava com cautela. Foi preciso que inclinassem um pouco a cabeça para baixo para que pudessem vê-lo. O homem era muito magro, baixo e careca. Os dedos longos pareciam ansiosos enquanto segurava um rolo de pergaminho.</p><p>          — Bem-vindos, senhores! — O careca forçou ainda mais o sorriso. — Ainda há tempo para fazerem as suas apostas — ele apontou para a pista enquanto desenrolava o pergaminho. — Temos o garanhão Voador, vindo direto das mãos dos melhores treinadores de Kovir, contra a égua Aenye, criada por elfos; uma guerreira veloz! O que me dizem? Quem ganhará a corrida? Ainda temos três voltas, senhores.</p><p>          As vestes de Geralt e Jaskier não eram elegantes e estavam desgastadas pela longa viagem, por isso o olhar continuou desconfiado, e havia pouca esperança em conseguir algum dinheiro que valesse a pena, porém, o medalhão sobre o peito denunciou a profissão do de cabelos brancos. Ali corria boatos que os bruxos ganhavam fortunas com seus contratos; ele até mesmo havia presenciado, meses atrás, um membro daquela mesma Guilda dos Lobos se fartar em uma taberna não muito longe dali. A sorte parecia grande em ter um deles na corrida, e por isso o sorriso aumentou enquanto se aproximava, porém, logo foi desfeito com o olhar indiferente em sua direção.</p><p>          — Hoje não viemos para apostas. Estamos aqui por trabalho — Geralt foi direto, apagando o espírito esperançoso do careca. — Sabe onde podemos encontrar Brastol Vellferdudic?</p><p>          Os ombros caíram, e o olhar decepcionado não foi disfarçado.</p><p>          — Oh, o senhor Vellferdudic? Ele está ali em cima — ele apontou para o terceiro nível com um gesto indiferente com a cabeça. — Não vai recebê-los até o fim da corrida. Aenye é uma de suas éguas, ele está trabalhando além de se divertir — o careca os olhou novamente, e o sorriso voltou aos poucos com a ideia que lhe passara pela cabeça. Se o bruxo conhecia aquele nobre, ainda havia esperanças para ele. — Aposto que o senhor Vellferdudic ficaria contente, se recebesse mais uma aposta na bela égua guerreira.</p><p>          — Na próxima vez — o bruxo o respondeu sem decoro, sequer o olhou, mantendo a atenção no terceiro nível da torcida. — Obrigado.</p><p>          O olhar de Geralt só voltou para baixo quando o careca já havia se afastado com baixos xingamentos e indignação. Ele não o ouviu dizer que o bruxo era mão de vaca, muito menos que o bardo era sua meretriz que provavelmente sugava o seu dinheiro, mas escutou com clareza o suspiro indignado de Jaskier, que também alheio aos insultos, cruzou os braços.</p><p>          — Eu ia apostar, Geralt!</p><p>          — Quer mesmo apostar sem nem mesmo olhar a égua antes da largada?</p><p>          Jaskier soltou os braços e deu de ombros.</p><p>          — Eu nunca olho, de toda a forma. No fim, é um jogo de sorte.</p><p>          — Não acho — Geralt se virou para ele. Havia muitos no terceiro nível da torcida, e não sabia como era a aparência de Brastol Vellferdudic, então, só lhe restava esperar ao lado do poeta. — O cavalo em melhor condição ganhará; isso não é sorte, é treino e tempo, dinheiro...</p><p>          — E um pouco de trapaça — Jaskier apontou o indicador para cima quando completou a frase.</p><p>          O bruxo sorriu fraco.</p><p>          — Na maioria das vezes, sim, trapaça.</p><p>          Ambos riram com discrição, assim como a conversa continuou em tom baixo e analítico. Jaskier ouviu com atenção enquanto Geralt lhe explicava como eram feitas as tais trapaças, certo de que na próxima aposta seria mais fácil identificar o ganhador, para sair com os bolsos pesados por moedas. Eles se distraíram com a conversa, a ponto de notar que a corrida já havia encerrado apenas quando os nobres finalmente fizeram barulho de verdade. Muitos comemoravam, enquanto outros saíram das bancadas com as sobrancelhas juntas e murmúrios que, se ditos em voz alta, fariam da festa uma grande algazarra.</p><p>          Os homens e mulheres desceram aos poucos, tão organizados quanto animados. Geralt os observou com atenção, apurou os ouvidos para poder localizar Vellferdudic, porém, seus sentidos foram atrapalhados quando no meio daquelas pessoas, um homem gordo e barbudo os notou e sorriu largamente. Ele se apressou com afobação e logo já estava próximo de ambos.</p><p>          — Oh! — Ele exclamou animado, juntando as mãos na larga barriga. — Você é o bruxo Geralt de Rívia.</p><p>          Em contrapartida, o bruxo não esboçou alegria ou raiva, surpresa ou reconhecimento.</p><p>          — O senhor me conhece?</p><p>          — Mas é claro — o sorriso se alargou e o nobre simpático se tornou ainda mais animado quando se virou para o poeta. — E o senhor é o mestre Jaskier; é por ele que o conheço, senhor bruxo. Suas baladas correm o Continente. Eu sou um grande fã! — Ele estendeu a mão para o trovador, que foi contagiado com a recepção calorosa e retribuiu o sorriso e apertou as palmas. — Sou Brastol Vellferdudic, é um prazer. Mas que honra em tê-lo em minha frente. E ouvi que me procura. Parece mais como um sonho!</p><p>          Vellferdudic demorou para soltar a mão do bardo. Os olhos brilhavam de uma forma diferente quando o olhava diretamente, e nem sempre conseguia mantê-los quietos em Jaskier e desviava para o chão. Aquele era mesmo um fã. Por todos aqueles anos em que viu a popularidade do amigo crescer, ele era tratado daquela forma pelos mais apaixonados por sua arte, e o ego do trovador inflava ainda mais, deixando-o mais irritante do que já era.</p><p>          — O prazer é todo meu, senhor Vellferdudic — Jaskier tirou o pequeno chapéu de sua cabeça e se curvou levemente quando a mão enfim foi solta. — Ter alguém de tamanha distinção com o meu nome tocando-lhe os lábios é uma honra.</p><p>          O bruxo respirou fundo enquanto os observava. O homem parecia afobado, se atropelava nas palavras que só tinham elogios e felicidade, o que o fez estreitar os olhos e se tornar ainda mais atento a Brastol Vellferdudic. Geralt não havia escutado sobre sua aparência, porém, o jeito e as palavras que usava foram descritas por Eskel com detalhes, e não era nada parecido com o que via naquele homem que adulava Jaskier como se este fosse o próprio rei da Redania.</p><p>          No meio de sua análise, Geralt não notou de imediato que havia sido incluído na conversa. Jaskier levantou as sobrancelhas e o cutucou com discrição, e Vellferdudic pareceu sem jeito.</p><p>          — Estou aqui pelo contrato — indiferente ao que lhe fora perguntado, o bruxo foi direto. — Não há grandes detalhes no anúncio, mas ouvi que precisa de um bruxo.</p><p>          — Mas é claro! Os detalhes serão dados apenas por mim, e peço o máximo de discrição, se puderem — ele se tornou sério por um breve momento, mas o sorriso logo retornou quando alguns homens se aproximaram para cumprimentá-lo. Vellferdudic esperou se afastarem novamente para continuar a falar, mas não voltou a seriedade e apontou para a pista, onde sua égua estava sendo cuidada. — Mas não quero tratar de negócios aqui, não este. Aenye ganhou sua primeira corrida e vamos comemorar esta noite. Os convido para jantar em minha casa — ele se curvou levemente, apenas para o trovador. — Mestre Jaskier, espero que possa recebê-lo como merece.</p><p>          O tom de voz mudou na última frase, e chamou ainda mais a atenção de Geralt. O tratamento entre eles era diferente obviamente, e nem mesmo uma novidade. Ele e Jaskier eram completamente distintos, e vistos de formas diferentes por todas as classes, mas havia algo que incomodava o bruxo, e não era apenas aquele homem ou o trovador.</p><p>          — Tenho certeza de que será mais do que o suficiente, nobre Vellferdudic — o poeta sorriu de maneira charmosa e colocou o chapeuzinho de volta na cabeça.</p><p>          — Por favor, me chame de Brastol!</p><p><em>          Eskel, será mesmo que conhecemos o mesmo Vellferdudic? </em>O bruxo perguntou internamente, enquanto o via se tornar ainda mais simpático e acolhedor. De todos os contratos comentados por seu irmão de guilda, aquele era o único que ele havia buscado pessoalmente e tinha certeza de que existia. Meses atrás, Eskel visitou Tretogor e a mansão de Brastol Vellferdudic. A descrição do bruxo era a de um homem ranzinza e de cara fechada, que mal o olhou nos olhos e o dispensou logo após saber seu nome. O anuncio pedia por um bruxo, mas segundo Vellferdudic, não para <em>aquele</em> bruxo.<em> Esquisito</em>, fora como Eskel descreveu aquele homem, e avisou Geralt que talvez fosse uma perda de tempo, porém, pelo caminho nenhum outro anúncio foi visto, ou encontrou trabalho em alguma taverna, então o bruxo resolveu arriscar perder alguns dias naquela área.</p><p>          — Então, nos vemos mais tarde — Geralt se incluiu na conversa que voltou a ser sobre o jantar. — Temos que procurar um lugar para deixarmos os nossos pertences.</p><p>          — Não há necessidade — Brastol, chacoalhou a cabeça com rapidez. — Insisto que se hospedem em minha casa. Oh, que honra seria, mestre Jaskier! E minha esposa e filha ficariam encantadas com sua presença. Elas também o adoram, sabem todos os seus poemas e baladas decor.</p><p>          O poeta riu contido, mas com alegria.</p><p>          — Me sinto lisonjeado, Brastol, e ansioso para conhecer sua família — ele balançou a cabeça. — Nós aceitamos a sua bondade com prazer.</p><p>          Jaskier olhou para o bruxo, moveu os olhos e a cabeça de forma discreta, indicando que também se pronunciasse, e quase arrancou um pesado suspiro do amigo.</p><p>          — Certo — Geralt disse simplesmente, curvando apenas o pescoço para frente. — Obrigado.</p><p>          Vellferdudic se afastou, animado demais para se afetar com a frieza do bruxo, dando ordens para seus homens, para que os levassem até sua mansão com bastante cuidado. Diferente do nobre que faltava saltitar sobre a grama, Jaskier o olhou com repreensão. Geralt não era tão sociável, não era novidade, mas sabia muito bem como se portar em lugares como aquele. A preguiça em seu olhar era clara, o que deixava o poeta indignado.</p><p>          Houve um breve momento para as reclamações, e Geralt não queimou energias para rebater às palavras. Jaskier não estava completamente errado, e no fundo, o bruxo sabia que o motivo de Vellferdudic acolhê-los tão bem era exclusivamente pelo poeta. Eskel não era o bruxo para aquele trabalho, segundo o nobre, e talvez nem mesmo ele fosse, mas a diferença era que estava na companhia de uma celebridade, e não deixaria de se aproveitar disso, já que no fim, seus bolsos estariam fartos por isso. Aquilo tudo era graças a Jaskier, ele tinha certeza, mas não havia intenção de agradecê-lo ou inflar ainda mais o seu ego, então apenas o ouviu por todo o caminho, indiferente e um pouco menos desconfiado, porém, não totalmente.</p><p>          Eles foram levados até a mansão dos Vellferdudic em uma carruagem. Geralt recusou no início, alegando que os seguiria junto de Plotka, porém, Jaskier não permitiu que negasse uma segunda vez. O poeta estava claramente eufórico com a ideia de finalmente ter bastante conforto, que não era possível há tanto tempo. As adulações de Brastol também massageavam seu ego, e de maneira alguma queria demonstrar um lado deselegante, tanto dele quanto de sua companhia, que pensando apenas no contrato e na recompensa, entrou na carruagem completamente mudo e saiu dela da mesma forma.</p><p>          A mansão não era a mais exuberante que Jaskier já havia visto, mas isto não era uma falha ou sinal de que Brastol não era tão rico quanto diziam; a realidade era que o poeta frequentara muitas residências em sua vida, de todas as classes, que iam de uma barraca no meio da floresta de Sodden até um imenso castelo em Toussaint. Se tratando do luxo, pouco impressionava o bardo, mas tudo o inspirava, e não foi difícil arrancar elogios e ideias de sua cabeça enquanto andava entre os móveis antigos dos Vellferdudic, estes sim bastante exuberantes, combinando perfeitamente com os quadros famosos que se misturavam com os retratos dos membros atuais e os passados da família.</p><p>          — Este foi o meu pai — Brastol sorriu com orgulho quando notou o interesse de Jaskier em uma moldura robusta pendurada sobre a lareira da grande sala. — Ele dobrou os ganhos de meu avô, nos trouxe prosperidade e as melhores éguas do Continente. É uma pena ter sido levado pela peste. Ele, mais do que qualquer um desta família, adoraria este exato momento e os que estão por vir.</p><p>          O sorriso se alargou enquanto encarava o homem pintado com um grosso bigode. Jaskier fazia o mesmo, por isso não notou totalmente a alegria de Brastol, mas o bruxo, que não tirava o olhar do dono da mansão, se sentiu incomodado; não pelo sorriso ou a maneira com que pesou a mão sobre o ombro do poeta. Em seu olhar, havia uma estranha expectativa, que o deixou alerta a todo o caminho até a sala de refeições, e acabou o fazendo se sentir tolo após conhecerem a senhora Vellferdudic e sua filha. Elas eram animadas como Brastol, mas havia clara elegância e vibrações comedidas que o senhor daquela mansão não tinha.</p><p>          O bruxo pensou em declinar o chá da tarde; parecia íntimo demais com apenas os cinco, e o jantar já seria o máximo que poderia aguentar na presença de tantos nobres, porém, desta vez bastou um olhar de Jaskier para entender que não poderia recusar nada naquele lugar.</p><p>          Ele se sentou à mesa, completamente desconfortável, e com o tempo, se tornou entediado. As conversas eram sobre poesia e pinturas, mas se tornou um pouco interessante quando as éguas foram mencionadas.</p><p>          — Bem, mas isto é um assunto para mim e o bruxo — Brastol avisou enquanto se levantava, enfim trazendo alívio para Geralt. — Se puder me acompanhar até o meu escritório, poderemos falar sobre o contrato.</p><p>          Ele não hesitou para se levantar enquanto assentia, e foi naquele instante que a sensação de tolice o tomou. O olhar diferente de Brastol retornou para Jaskier, e se estendeu para a filha, Lastitia, que desviou a atenção para a xícara na mesa. Os Vellferdudic se agitaram por um breve e quase imperceptível momento. A mãe forçou o sorriso para o bruxo, incentivando-o a acompanhar seu marido, enquanto a filha continuava a abaixar a cabeça, parecendo cogitar colocá-la entre as pernas. E quanto a Jaskier... Ah, o poeta continuou com seu sorriso fácil e feição de idiota, sem ter uma pista do que se passava ali, quando o bruxo passou a ter uma ideia, que o fazia ficar sem saber se deveria se sentir aliviado ou incomodado pela alta possibilidade de aquela família amar um pouco demais o trovador.</p><p>          O escritório de Vellferdudic não ficava muito longe da sala principal. Era grande e as paredes estavam cobertas de livros que seu dono não chegara a folhear nem mesmo a metade. Brastol não era um estudioso ou alguém que apreciava a leitura como uma forma de entretenimento; sua felicidade estava nas éguas e no estabulo maior que sua própria mansão, e era exatamente por este motivo que convidara o bruxo para se sentar na cadeira forrada com veludo escuro em frente à que se acomodou. As mãos entrelaçaram sobre a mesa que os separavam, enquanto terminava de contar seu estilo de vida que não fora questionado, mas foi escutado com bastante atenção.</p><p>          — Eu falo um pouco demais. Peço desculpas por isso, mestre bruxo — Brastol riu sem jeito, mas relaxou quando o viu balançar a cabeça de forma discreta. — Mas fique tranquilo, sobre o trabalho, serei o mais direto e objetivo que puder.</p><p>          — Não há necessidade de desculpas — o bruxo acenou com a cabeça novamente. — Se realmente precisa de um bruxo para resolver o problema, então prefiro que me dê todos os detalhes.</p><p>          — Como queira, senhor bruxo — Brastol sorriu novamente, mas desta vez a seriedade o tomou rapidamente. Ele apoiou os braços sobre a mesa e abaixou o tom de voz. — Bem, a história é a seguinte: há meses, os meus homens vêm notando situações estranhas no estábulo.</p><p>          Brastol respirou fundo e se recostou na cadeira. Ele narrou o acontecimento desde o início. Começou com portas abertas durante a madrugada, depois, até mesmo algumas éguas fora de suas baias. A família e os empregados acharam que fosse uma brincadeira de alguém, e Brastol deixou o acontecimento passar, até a gozação ir longe demais. Uma das éguas acabou sumindo, e logo ele relacionou isso a um roubo.</p><p>          — Mas, não foi isso que eliminou totalmente o pensamento de que era uma brincadeira, senhor bruxo — informou Brastol, enquanto a cabeça balançava de um lado para o outro. — Contratei homens para vigiar durante a noite, por segurança. Eu não poderia perder outra égua, elas custam muito ao longo dos anos, até ficarem prontas para competir.</p><p>          Geralt assentiu. Ele entendia o quanto era preciso para manter uma égua comum, e uma para corridas como as que Brastol participava, só podia imaginar a fortuna gasta. Então, não foi surpresa saber que a segurança havia sido aumentada, porém, logo também soube que não adiantou de muita coisa. Na primeira noite com seguranças, não apenas outra égua sumiu, mas também dois dos homens que vigiavam a área.</p><p>          — Que dor de cabeça foi tentar explicar o que aconteceu — Brastol continuou a contar. — A guarda de Tretogor foi avisada, mas ninguém encontrou pista alguma, nem mesmo os homens que estavam com eles naquela noite souberam dizer o que houve. Eles simplesmente sumiram!</p><p>          Foi tudo bastante estranho, segundo Brastol, e não parou por aí. Seus homens ficaram determinados, querendo respostas do desaparecimento. Eram todos amigos. Continuaram a trabalhar para a família Vellferdudic, até outro homem desaparecer misteriosamente, mas não foi de forma silenciosa desta vez. Houve gritos que até mesmo Brastol pôde ouvir do conforto de sua mansão.</p><p>          — Ele parecia desesperado, assim como as minhas pobres éguas. Foi horrível — ele abaixou o olhar para as mãos sobre a mesa. Os dedos se moviam inquietos. — Quando cheguei, o rapaz já havia sumido, mas a minha Mirla, minha pobre égua Mirla, uma das mais velozes, estava morta. Tinha tanto sangue, mestre bruxo. Os rapazes a analisaram e disseram que parte dela havia sido devorada, como se uma besta tivesse arrancado suas patas traseiras com os dentes — ele levantou o olhar novamente, e Geralt viu ansiedade nele. — Não tive coragem de me aproximar dela, nem mesmo de Fada, ela se foi da mesma forma, no começo desta semana.</p><p>          A história de Brastol era de fato estranha. Geralt tinha algumas criaturas em mente, mas não havia apenas uma em cada teoria criada enquanto o ouvia. Como o esperado, apenas o relato não seria o suficiente.</p><p>          — Mais algum homem desapareceu? — Ele perguntou e Vellferdudic balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.</p><p>          — Depois de Mirla, eles finalmente se acovardaram. Abandonaram o trabalho.</p><p><em>          Compreensível</em>, pensou o bruxo. Um homem comum, mesmo o mais corajoso, tinha limites e seus medos pessoais. Sim, poderia ser medo, como Brastol dissera, porém, ele também não descartou o envolvimento deles na estranha situação.</p><p>          — As portas, elas foram arrombadas quando as éguas foram mortas?</p><p>          — Não. Isso também é estranho, senhor bruxo, pois era como se a criatura soubesse o que estava fazendo. Não há cadeados, mas as portas são fechadas com madeira, para impedir apenas a fuga das éguas — ele parou por um momento, quando notou as sobrancelhas do bruxo se moverem por breves segundos. — A propriedade inteira é minha e sempre acreditei que nenhum individuo passaria pelos portões principais, quem dirá alguma criatura, ao menos não sem ser vista — explicou devagar e cauteloso. — Eu temo por minhas éguas, e principalmente, por minha família e empregados. Todos estão apavorados, alguns mal se aproximam do estábulo; apenas os veterinários e os treinadores, mas tremem como loucos e saem com pressa. Isso também é ruim para os negócios, é por isso que preciso urgentemente de um bruxo.</p><p>          Por fora, Geralt não demonstrou alteração desta vez, porém, internamente ficou alerta. Se era tão importante e urgente resolver aquele problema, porque era ele e não Eskel quem escutara toda a história?</p><p>          — Isso parece estar acontecendo há algum tempo — ele disse. A voz soou neutra, enquanto os olhos permaneceram quietos na direção de Brastol. — Nenhum outro bruxo tentou pegar o contrato?</p><p>          O olhar do dono daquelas terras desviou novamente, e as mãos sobre a mesa recuaram. Geralt o notou desconfortável enquanto se remexia na cadeira. Demorou um tempo considerável até vê-lo abrir a boca novamente.</p><p>          — Na verdade, sim, houve outro — Brastol enfim o respondeu, porém, o olhar continuou baixo. — Mas... o mandei embora. Me perdoe, mas depois de tudo, não consigo confiar tão facilmente em qualquer um que não seja humano — os olhos castanhos se mostraram receosos quando voltou a olhá-lo. — Nem mesmo tive coragem de colocar essa história no contrato. Ninguém, fora os empregados e alguns guardas, sabem o que vem acontecendo, e espero que mantenha assim.</p><p>          Brastol vinha tentando expandir os negócios. As corridas lhe rendiam não apenas dinheiro, mas também popularidade e convites; pedidos para que os cavalos de outros fossem treinados e cuidados ali começaram a surgir. Mais uma vez, Geralt achou compreensível todo aquele temor, assim como ainda estranhava muito de seu jeito de agir. Ao mesmo tempo que muito fazia sentido, nada parecia certo.</p><p>          — E por que confia a sua história a mim? — Ele não pôde deixar de perguntar. — Eu sou um bruxo, como o outro que esteve aqui.</p><p>          — Eu não acho — Brastol balançou a cabeça com seriedade, mas logo forçou um fraco sorriso. — Eu ouvi as histórias, você é o amigo mais próximo do Mestre Jaskier, logo não vejo por que me preocupar.</p><p>          E lá estava Jaskier na ponta da língua de Vellferdudic novamente. O olhar de sua filha sobre o bardo inesperadamente foi lembrado naquele momento. O incômodo que o bruxo sentia aumentou.</p><p>          — Você também não conhecia Jaskier, até hoje — Geralt se inclinou para a frente, podendo olhar a expressão de Brastol um pouco mais de perto. — Eu até mesmo venho me perguntando como o reconheceu tão facilmente.</p><p>          Ele não tinha grandes motivos para desconfiar ou ficar nervoso, mas era como se sentia naquele instante, e o jeito de agir naturalmente saiu do controle. O olhar sério era desnecessário, e fez o dono daquela mansão se arrepiar com intensidade. O sorriso que antes já era forçado tremeu, até que soltasse um suspiro longo e nada aliviado.</p><p>          — Geralt, você nunca foi um grande fã de nada, não é mesmo? — Ele riu com nervosismo. O bruxo notou as mãos inquietas nos braços da cadeira, e como pela primeira vez que estava naquela sala, foi chamado somente pelo nome. — Há quadros com imagens de Jaskier, dos quais fiz questão de comprar para a minha filha Lastitia. E sobre não conhecê-lo, o senhor está enganado — de repente, Brastol pareceu relaxar um pouco. — A arte dele diz muito sobre quem é. Eu o conheço muito bem. Mas, não estamos aqui pelo meu fanatismo pela arte — ele afirmou, voltando a seriedade de antes. — Eu preciso salvar as minhas éguas, bruxo, e gostaria de saber se tem interesse em me ajudar. Tome o tempo necessário, irei acolhê-los com prazer, desde que encontre essa criatura e descubra o que houve com os meus homens desaparecidos, mesmo que já tenha uma terrível ideia.</p><p>          Geralt não desviou o olhar por nenhum segundo, o que claramente intimidava Brastol, e explicava os picos de insegurança enquanto se expressava. Ele gostava de saber claramente com quem se envolvia, não era novidade, porém, precisou se repreender antes de voltar a descansar as costas na cadeira. Não podia se deixar levar por sentimentos, principalmente quando não havia provas para tê-los. Aquilo era trabalho.</p><p>          — Vamos falar sobre a recompensa.</p><p>          — É claro — Brastol se acalmou, e aos poucos voltou a abrir um sorriso que para o bruxo pareceu vitorioso. — Eu ofereço quinhentas coroas pelo serviço e adiciono um bônus de trezentas, as que adianto agora — ele abriu uma gaveta ao lado, e com cuidado colocou três bolsas pequenas sobre a mesa. — Um agradecimento por sua discrição. Assim parece bom para o senhor?</p><p>          O que poderia dar de errado? <em>Muitas coisas</em>, ele pensou consigo mesmo, mas, ainda assim, se inclinou para pegar as bolsas pesadas. Era raro receber adiantado, e como quando aceitou o convite para o jantar, reforçou a ideia de aproveitar as regalias que a companhia do bardo trazia desta vez.</p><p>          — Sim, parece bom. Estamos acertados então — ele se levantou junto de Brastol, que assentiu. — Peço que me permita andar pela região livremente.</p><p>          — Já era o esperado. Fique à vontade — o sorriso se alargou. — Ah, como eu disse, esta região toda é minha, tenho bastante terreno. Se andar demais, o que imagino que irá, deixarei avisado de que pode se estabelecer em qualquer casa durante a noite ou dia, é só mostrar o meu selo, e meus homens irão acolhê-lo e servi-lo.</p><p>          Brastol era bastante receptivo, o que deixou o bruxo um pouco sem jeito sobre os próprios pensamentos e desconfianças. Tudo não havia sumido magicamente com aquelas palavras gentis, mas Geralt precisou reconhecer que talvez ele estivesse sendo duro demais.</p><p>          — Eu agradeço. Por isto e pela hospedagem em sua mansão — ele o acompanhou até a porta. — São poucos que me acolhem desta forma.</p><p>          Brastol fez um gesto relaxado com a mão.</p><p>          — Não há necessidade de agradecimento. Para mim, é um prazer — ele abriu a porta, mas assim que Geralt saiu do escritório, o fez parar com um chamado. — Nós iremos jantar com mais convidados mais tarde — avisou Brastol. — Um bom banho e vestes novas estarão à espera de ambos no andar de cima. Em alguns instantes, os quartos para os senhores também estarão prontos para o uso.</p><p>          O sorriso do homem ainda estava ali, relaxado enquanto oferecia mais uma gentileza, porém, ainda assim Geralt não conseguiu frear o tolo sentimento que o balançou novamente.</p><p>          — Nós dividiremos o mesmo quarto — avisou sem rodeios, e não sentiu vontade de recuar quando as sobrancelhas de Brastol se ergueram.</p><p>          — Não há motivos para isso, mestre bruxo — ele riu sem jeito. — Tenho muitos quartos a disposição, e também nenhum deles tem duas camas, então...</p><p>          — Não se preocupe conosco — Geralt o cortou —, podemos dividir uma cama sem problemas.</p><p>          — Oh... — Brastol hesitou. Em sua expressão o bruxo pôde ver mais de um sentimento. — Certo, certo — ele desviou o olhar enquanto fechava a porta do escritório para se juntar a Geralt, que finalmente notou que suas palavras poderiam ser interpretadas de uma maneira um pouco estranha.</p><p>          Ele pensou em voltar atrás ou se explicar de alguma forma, mas sequer abriu a boca enquanto caminhava ao lado de Brastol. Aquilo havia sido vergonhoso, ele nem mesmo hesitou para falar, mas, de alguma forma, o bruxo se sentiu satisfeito. Ele estava ao lado de Jaskier e não sairia dali, e a estranha necessidade de deixar isso claro o fez aceitar os olhares estranhos de Brastol Vellferdudic.</p><p>          Apesar de ter tudo esclarecido, ele ainda não se sentia confortável naquele lugar. Os pertences de ambos foram levados para cima, enquanto Plotka descansava no estábulo. Jaskier não comentou quando um empregado os deixou a sós em um único quarto com apenas uma cama, mas seus lábios se separaram e as sobrancelhas foram erguidas quando viu o bruxo amontoar as bolsas em um canto. Ele indicou que deixaria as nos estábulos, e aconselhou o bardo a manter o alaúde por perto, se não quisesse perdê-lo.</p><p>          — Vai me contar qual é o problema? — Jaskier perguntou enquanto o seguia com o olhar. Os braços se cruzaram quando Geralt afastou o alaúde deixado sobre a cama e se sentou com estranha cautela.</p><p>          — Quando eu souber qual é o problema, vou dizer — disse ele enquanto analisava o quarto com o olhar, até parar na face confusa do poeta à sua frente. — Eu não sei, algo não me cheira bem nesta casa — Geralt suspirou impaciente, porém, seu olhar relaxou aos poucos. — Desculpe. Sei que queria ter um lugar mais confortável, depois de tanto tempo dormindo em qualquer lugar.</p><p>          Ele mal conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que haviam dormido em uma cama. Desde Flotsam, economizar foi um acordo de ambos, e acostumados a estrada, folhas secas, e fogueiras enquanto revezavam a vigia durante a noite, eles viajaram até a Redania. O máximo de conforto que tiveram naquele tempo fora sentar em bancos duros de uma taberna em uma rápida parada em Rinde, para uma refeição que enfim não havia sido caçada pelo próprio Geralt. Jaskier não era um mal cozinheiro, mas os dois concordaram que valia a pena voltar a gastar ao menos com a comida; a sopa de peixe era muito melhor quando feita em um lugar apropriado, e a cerveja era deliciosamente gelada.</p><p>          — Bem, não é a primeira vez que dividimos uma cama — Jaskier deu de ombros. — E eu acho mais confortável quando está comigo.</p><p>          Ele se deteve antes de continuar a falar o que simplesmente estava em sua cabeça. A expressão envergonhada foi breve, para ambas as partes, ainda que o bruxo também tivesse se mostrado surpreso com o que ouvira, e o poeta pigarreou enquanto tentava pensar se deveria se mover dali ou não.</p><p>          — Enfim, eu acho que está exagerando um pouco. Nós mal chegamos — ele continuou, ainda confuso sobre o que fazer com o próprio corpo e mais envergonhado por ter gaguejado no início da frase. — Não me faça passar vergonha, Geralt. Ele é um homem com influência e é um fã!</p><p>As sobrancelhas do bruxo se juntaram por um breve momento.</p><p>          — Deveria dividir a cama com ele, então, já que confia tanto em quem acabou de conhecer — o tom foi sério enquanto se levantava, e não querendo se irritar ainda mais, parou diante da janela, evitando olhar diretamente para o bardo. Porém, o sentimento não sumiu, até mesmo cresceu um pouco mais, chegando a causar uma leve dor no peito. — Ou talvez com a filha dele, ela parece que não teria objeções.</p><p>          Geralt fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, mas logo os abriu. Lá em baixo, os criados da família Vellferdudic trabalhavam apressados por conta dos convidados que receberiam mais tarde, enquanto ele mal conseguia enxergá-los com os sentimentos tão pesados e indesejados que o abraçavam.</p><p>          Jaskier se surpreendeu imediatamente. Ele não podia ver a expressão do bruxo, mas o tom de sua voz e a maneira com que apertava os braços sobre o peito fizeram seu coração se agitar, e devagar, um largo sorriso se abriu. Diferente de Geralt, o que sentia era um leve calor agradável, e devagar, também andou até a janela.</p><p>          — Você se sentiria solitário — o poeta disse. Sua voz era melodiosa e carregada de um novo bom-humor. — E não é confortável com ninguém além de você.</p><p>          Ele encostou o ombro na parede da janela e enfim pôde ver a expressão emburrada de Geralt. <em>Como pode um bruxo sanguinário ser tão adorável?</em> Jaskier se perguntou enquanto ria em tom baixo. O sorriso se alargou quando o som chamou a atenção dos olhos amarelos, e o coração acelerou um pouco mais. As palavras soaram como uma provocação tola, mas Jaskier manteve o olhar no outro, desta vez não querendo esconder o verdadeiro significado por trás de sua voz. Ele havia pensado sobre aquilo durante toda a viagem. Parecia arriscado e até mesmo perigoso, mas o poeta decidiu que não podia mais esconder de Geralt certas partes de si mesmo. Eles eram melhores amigos, afinal, e o coração de Jaskier há muito esperava que pudessem ser um pouco mais que isso.</p><p>          — Jaskier... — Geralt hesitou, mas se virou completamente para ele. Os braços se soltaram e os lábios se separaram novamente. Havia certa tensão no bruxo, mas os olhos esperançosos e sedutores do bardo traziam um ar tentador, que o fez dar um passo para se aproximar um pouco mais, porém, um suave toque na porta o interrompeu.</p><p>          Os olhares desviaram um do outro, envergonhados por motivos que preferiram fingir que não conheciam, mas que ficavam cada vez mais claros um para o outro. Em tom baixo e decepcionado, Jaskier permitiu que a pessoa do outro lado entrasse. Mas ela não entrou. A porta foi aberta, e ainda com os pés no corredor, a empregada se curvou levemente.</p><p>          — Os banhos estarão prontos em breve, senhores — ela disse em tom educado, mas não levantou o olhar para eles. — Venho apenas para perguntar se há alguma exigência para as essências.</p><p>          — Eu tomarei um banho mais tarde — Geralt avisou um pouco apressado demais. — Estou de saída. E quando voltar, qualquer essência me serve.</p><p>          A empregada assentiu e Jaskier se desencostou da parede enquanto levantava as sobrancelhas.</p><p>          — De saída? E o jantar?</p><p>          O bruxo se esforçou para se afastar e desviar o olhar. Seu peito estava agitado, e a prioridade era acalmá-lo, porém, Jaskier não o ajudava nem um pouco enquanto o seguia pelo quarto.</p><p>          — Estou aqui para trabalhar — o lembrou ainda apressado. As bolsas foram pegas e só então Geralt notou que a empregada ainda esperava pela resposta do bardo. — E o jantar será daqui algumas horas, há bastante tempo — ele enfim olhou para Jaskier. Os olhos claros eram brilhantes e continham uma estranha esperança. A agitação ainda estava ali, em ambos, e Geralt precisou desviar a atenção novamente enquanto diminuía o tom de voz e fazia um sinal discreto para a empregada. — Cuide de você mesmo, não a deixe esperando. Não era você que não queria ofender ninguém nesta mansão?</p><p>          Ele seguiu até a porta, acenou com a cabeça para a mulher, mesmo sabendo que ela não reagiria, por ainda ter a cabeça fielmente abaixada. O suspiro pesado dentro do quarto foi escutado, e um leve arrepio o incomodou, porém, a atenção continuou na mulher por um breve momento, até se virar em direção das escadas.</p><p>          As sobrancelhas do bruxo se moveram novamente, e a sensação calorosa no peito se misturou com a desconfortável de antes. A empregada estava tremendo, foi fácil notar quando passou por ela, e Geralt se dividiu pela suspeita e a ideia do quanto era aquela visão era normal. As pessoas comuns o temiam onde quer que fosse, porém, isso nunca acontecia com Jaskier, e quando olhou para trás e a viu da mesma forma reclusa ao falar com o trovador, ele não conseguiu se manter em uma única ideia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oie!<br/>Tretogor foi dividido em 3 capítulos, me empolguei huahudhsduahs<br/>Finalmente os dois conseguiram um lugar confortável pra ficar, mas Geralt ainda quer dividir a cama hehe<br/>Brastol foi bem legal, só que o Geralt teima em não ir com a cara dele. Vocês acham que é paranoia? Jaskier acha!<br/>Espero vcs nos comentários~<br/>Até!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tretogor II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O traje era incômodo. O veludo preto era apertado nas axilas, fazendo-o temer se mover demais, obrigando-o a manter uma pose engraçada com os braços um pouco levantados e a postura ereta nada natural. Geralt suspirou pesado e deu as costas para o espelho. Ao menos a calça tinha o tamanho certo e, apesar de justa, não o fazia sentir que ela rasgaria a qualquer momento. Ainda faltava calçar as botas de couro, e precisou sentar devagar sobre a cadeira ao lado do espelho. A sensação era tão incômoda que Geralt teve a impressão de que podia ouvir as linhas do casaquinho de veludo se rompendo quando se inclinou para pegar a primeira bota no chão. Ele murmurou um xingamento, e os pensamentos só conseguiam focar nas desculpas para não descer e tirar a roupa ridícula, mas ele não conseguiu concluir nenhum plano antes de Jaskier retornar para o quarto.</p><p>          Os olhos do bardo se mostraram surpresos por um momento, e aos poucos os lábios se curvaram. A visão do contentamento de Jaskier foi breve, pois Geralt rapidamente se atentou a missão de terminar de colocar as botas. O peito se agitou com o breve olhar, e se sentiu tolo pela quentura que sentira sobre as bochechas. Aquela sensação era nova, e completamente desnecessária.</p><p>          Ele ouviu Jaskier tagarelar sobre o que esperava do jantar enquanto deixava uma taça de vinho de lado para afinar o alaúde. Os cabelos claros foram penteados com paciência, e vez ou outra adicionava comentários sobre o estranho fanatismo dos Vellferdudic, que para Jaskier, era puro amor e admiração, dois sentimentos que ele se orgulhava até demais de causar em seus fãs.</p><p>          Ainda sem conseguir olhar diretamente para o poeta, o espelho foi alvo do bruxo novamente. Os fios claros atrapalhavam sua visão, mas a fina tira de couro que passou pela testa o ajudou a mantê-los longe dos olhos, porém, isso não agradou tanto o bardo quanto o bruxo; na realidade, Jaskier não escondeu a desaprovação quando se colocou entre ele e o espelho, obrigando-o a encará-lo.</p><p>          — Geralt, você não vai descer com esta testeira horrorosa!</p><p>          O bruxo não gostou do que ouviu, porém, se sentiu aliviado. O rosto não esquentou como antes, ainda que o peito continuasse um pouco agitado.</p><p>          — Por que não? — Ele deu de ombros. A face era neutra como sempre.  — Eu sempre uso.</p><p>          — Este não é um evento de "eu sempre" — Jaskier disse como se fosse óbvio. As mãos na cintura ficaram ali por pouco tempo, e ele logo se afastou, para arrastar a cadeira e colocá-la em frente ao espelho. — Vem, vou arrumar o seu cabelo.</p><p>          Jaskier bateu levemente no assento, e abriu um fraco sorriso quando viu o bruxo dar um passo para trás.</p><p>          — Você não vai tocar no meu cabelo.</p><p>          Ele estava sério, decidido, e o poeta sequer deu um sinal de que pensou em entendê-lo.</p><p>          — Por que não? — Ele riu contido. — No passado, até mesmo já te dei um banho.</p><p>          Sem notá-lo revirando os olhos, Jaskier o segurou pelo casaquinho de veludo e o puxou, obrigando-o a sentar. Apesar dos protestos, Geralt não usou sua força para evitar se olhar no espelho novamente, desta vez sentado e com o bardo em pé, atrás de sua cabeça.</p><p>          — Tente relaxar um pouco, Geralt.</p><p>          O bruxo murmurou xingamentos quando a testeira foi tirada, e o olhou com seriedade através do reflexo.</p><p>          — Se eu relaxar, a roupa vai rasgar.</p><p>          Jaskier o olhou no reflexo por um momento e logo jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma alta gargalhada. E foi quando a estranha sensação na pele de Geralt retornou. Ele não conseguiu desviar o olhar desta vez, e junto da sensação acalorada que se espalhou não apenas pelo rosto, mas também no peito, houve um sentimento confortável que não quis espantar como os outros.</p><p>          Jaskier estava animado e cantarolava enquanto os dedos acariciavam os fios brancos. A expressão no belo rosto trazia um sentimento aconchegante, e Geralt desejou poder vê-lo com mais clareza. O reflexo não era perfeito, e o sol já havia ido embora. Faltava apenas uma hora para o jantar, e tudo o que ele ansiava era poder ver mais daquele sorriso tranquilo e confortável. Os dedos se tornaram inquietos sobre as coxas; ele também gostaria de tocá-lo, mas não se moveu e aproveitou a simplicidade daquele momento.</p><p>          As mãos de Jaskier eram habilidosas tocando as cordas do alaúde, mas não podia dizer o mesmo sobre o que fazia com os cabelos do bruxo, porém, o toque era delicado e cuidadoso, fazendo-o também sorrir com leveza sem notar.</p><p>          Após um tempo considerável, os fios finalmente foram puxados para trás, sem deixar que caíssem no rosto de Geralt; a parte de cima foi amarrada um pouco torta e a de baixo continuou solta, tocando os ombros largos. Não houve reclamações, e o bardo ficou feliz com o trabalho feito. Ele olhou para o rosto do bruxo quando ficaram um de frente para o outro. Um elogio estava na ponta da língua, e teria saído em instantes, se aquele em frente dele não fosse Geralt e em um momento de sua vida em que tudo o que dissesse tivesse um peso maior do que no passado não teria. <em>Não quero que pense que estou zombando como sempre faço</em>, pensou Jaskier, atento nos olhos felinos à frente. <em>Quero que me leve a sério, quero que... </em>A mão tremeu levemente enquanto levantava devagar. Só mais um pouco e ele poderia tocar o peitoral coberto pelo veludo escuro, porém, uma súbita covardia o fez recuar e desviar o olhar de quem cultivara certa expectativa com seus movimentos, mas não fora notado a tempo.</p><p>          Geralt o observou pigarrear, e por conta da luz escassa das poucas velas acesas, não pôde notar o rosto levemente avermelhado que se afastou. Porém, o olhar que vira foi claro e mais do que os próprios sentimentos, ele temeu os de Jaskier. O corpo alto estremeceu com intensidade, e virou rapidamente, a tempo de olhar as costas do bardo se afastando. A porta do quarto foi aberta, e ele reagiu novamente, quando o olhar envergonhado não demorou em sua direção. O chamado baixo, para que descessem para a sala onde aconteceria o jantar, foi feito às pressas, e Geralt não foi esperado. Jaskier rumou para as escadas sozinho, e por longos minutos o bruxo permaneceu parado, no centro do quarto vazio.</p><p>          O coração estava agitado, definitivamente ele batia acelerado desta vez, completamente fora do comum para um bruxo. Ele tentou negar mais uma vez. Apenas impressão, Geralt insistiu, mas logo abandonou o pensamento. Aquele era Jaskier, ele era Geralt, e o pensamento naquele sentimento entre eles soava absurdo. Como ele poderia? Como Jaskier poderia? Desde há muito tempo, eles eram muito um para o outro, faltando apenas aquilo, para serem <em>tudo</em>. Ele jamais ousou pensar em chegar naquele ponto, pois “muito” já era demais para alguém como Geralt, que naquele momento ignorou a certeza de que na verdade eles eram tudo um para outro há bastante tempo.</p><p>          Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de abri-los novamente. O olhar de Jaskier ainda estava em sua mente, mas o afastou. Ele não queria. Era bom da forma em que estavam; eram bons amigos, leais e sinceros um com o outro. Mudar parecia errado e aquele rumo incerto soava como o fim do companheirismo que tinham. Os relacionamentos amorosos passados foram colocados em sua frente, e teve certeza de que não queria terminar com Jaskier da mesma forma.</p><p>          Geralt se moveu finalmente. Havia vozes no andar de baixo, e precisou de uma lenta caminhada para se acalmar, mas não foi possível por completo. O som do alaúde era claro, assim como a doce voz que invadia os cômodos daquela mansão. O bruxo engoliu saliva e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Aquele não era o momento, nem nunca seria, e o trabalho deveria preocupá-lo mais do que os próprios sentimentos naquele momento, ainda que o contrato também envolvesse a sensação em seu interior. O bruxo sentira a desconfiança crescer naquela tarde, e não conseguiria esperar passar o jantar para tentar apaziguar o sentimento.</p><p>          Os pés continuaram cautelosos quando evitou a sala principal, de onde vinha a música e os baixos elogios deslumbrados. Brastol não estaria ali, ele sabia, por isso se dirigiu diretamente para o escritório que visitara mais cedo. Aos poucos, sua mente clareou e a melodia foi deixada de lado. A postura já estava obrigatoriamente arrumada pelo traje justo demais, e o olhar sério focou na porta aberta no final do corredor.</p><p>          Ele tinha muitas perguntas para o senhor Vellferdudic. Quando saiu da mansão naquela tarde, não fora apenas para evitar o olhar insistente do bardo. O trabalho realmente o intrigava, e sentia que deveria ser concluído rapidamente, para que pudessem ir embora em breve, então, seguiu para os estábulos, e o que encontrou fora nada do esperado. O retornou aconteceu poucas horas depois, mas a conversa que gostaria de ter com o dono da mansão não aconteceu. Os empregados estavam ocupados com arrumação, e os Vellferdudic, com eles próprios. Por insistência de Jaskier ele deixou o encontro para mais tarde, e agora que estava forçosamente limpo, vestido de maneira desconfortável e pronto para um evento que não gostaria de comparecer, ele enfim pôde ver Brastol, um pouco distante da entrada, sentado em sua cadeira e debruçado sobre a mesa. Havia apenas duas velas acesas ao lado de seu braço. A expressão era séria, os olhos estavam focados no pedaço de papel em que escrevia.</p><p>          Por um momento, Geralt pensou em esperar que ele terminasse com a escrita, mas passados apenas alguns segundos, sentiu como se estivesse fazendo algo errado, espionando o dono da mansão com intenções vis. Ele rapidamente se desprendeu do sentimento, e deu um passo para a frente. O punho bateu levemente na porta aberta, e no mesmo instante, Brastol se alterou. O susto o fez levantar da cadeira, e o olhar foi rápido, quase como se não tivesse visto quem era antes de pegar o papel sobre a mesa e jogá-lo na lareira ao lado.</p><p>          — Mestre bruxo, oh, é o senhor — ele tocou o peito e soltou um suspiro aliviado quando enfim o encarou. — O senhor me deu um susto.</p><p>          Geralt juntou as sobrancelhas; Brastol soltou uma risada curta e nervosa.</p><p>          — Eu preciso falar com você — ele não esperou ser convidado e entrou no escritório. — Sobre o estábulo.</p><p>          O bruxo ficou atento na expressão de Brastol, porém, o homem foi rápido para mover o corpo. Por um momento, ele ficou de costas enquanto saía detrás da mesa, e Geralt só pôde encará-lo de frente quando seu rosto estava neutro.</p><p>          — Diga o que precisa e o ajudarei — mais uma vez ele se mostrou prestativo, mas a expressão vacilou e o sorriso que pensara em abrir recuou.</p><p>          A aura do bruxo era intimidadora e ele sabia muito bem que seu olhar era o causador do desconforto de Vellferdudic, mas não conseguiu recuar; os lábios continuaram duros e os pés não se moveram para se afastar.</p><p>          — Eu visitei o estábulo durante a tarde — ele se lembrou dos olhares atentos quando pisou no local. Pareciam receosos e ninguém se aproximou, mas não largaram seus afazeres, nem mesmo deram sinais de que queriam. — Não há nenhum local vazio e os veterinários estavam trabalhando normalmente.</p><p>          A expressão de Brastol mudou devagar. As sobrancelhas se juntaram levemente para então, voltarem a relaxar.</p><p>          — O que quer dizer com isso?</p><p>          Geralt se tornou impaciente. Ele não gostava de enrolações, principalmente quando se tratava de trabalho.</p><p>          — Suas éguas morreram recentemente e não há sequer espaço no estábulo. E os veterinários... não parecem com medo de estarem ali. Não parece em nada com a sua história.</p><p>          — Oh — Brastol abriu os lábios, depois de alguns minutos sem nem mesmo piscar. Seu fraco sorriso retornou, e irritou o bruxo com isso. — Você precisa entender, Geralt, no mundo dos negócios, tempo é dinheiro.</p><p>          — Eu entendo — foi ríspido em seu tom, conseguindo uma careta de Vellferdudic. — Por isso espero que seja claro o mais rápido possível.</p><p>          Brastol riu em tom baixo. O olhar desviou para baixo e ele assentiu devagar, como se apreciasse a objetividade do bruxo.</p><p>          — Claro, claro — ele se afastou enquanto colocava as mãos para trás. — Por mais doloroso que seja, minhas éguas além de serem parte da família, são negócios. Não posso ter tempo para o luto. Elas foram substituídas rapidamente — Brastol parou em frente a lareira. O olhar se prendeu no fogo, e então, voltou para Geralt com uma breve seriedade, seguida de mais um sorriso. — Quanto aos veterinários... eu não posso falar por eles. Se quiser, posso chamá-los para que conversem direito amanhã. Mas, eu lhe adianto que isso possa ser minha culpa — ele riu sem jeito e ajeitou as vestes caras. — Eu procuro não assustar ninguém, e como sabe, quero manter tudo em segredo. Dei ordens para que não incomodem os convidados, para que ajam normalmente. Pensando bem, talvez tenha sido um pouco insensível de minha parte.</p><p>          Geralt apenas o encarou enquanto se lembrava dos olhares nos estábulos, da empregada que achava mais interessante os próprios sapatos do que os rostos dele e de Jaskier. Ela tremia levemente. O medo podia ser pela presença de um bruxo ou pela criatura que brutalizava as éguas adoradas por eles. Por um momento, Geralt quis suspirar, mas as vestes apertadas o alertaram para não fazê-lo ainda.</p><p>          Vendo que o bruxo não pretendia falar, Brastol se agitou e voltou a se aproximar.</p><p>          — Não pense mal de mim, eu...</p><p>          — Eu não penso — Geralt o cortou novamente, porém, não havia a rispidez, nem mesmo a estranha irritação de antes. Era apenas frio e sério, o mesmo Lobo Branco de sempre. — Não é da minha conta como trata os seus empregados, mas esperava que estivesse claro para eles que também estou aqui para servir.</p><p>          — Claro — Brastol voltou a sorrir —, vou deixá-los cientes.</p><p>          Geralt assentiu, e finalmente ambos se prepararam para sair do escritório.</p><p>          — Amanhã irei olhar as suas terras — ele avisou enquanto dava a vez para Vellferdudic sair primeiro. — Talvez eu fique fora até o próximo dia.</p><p>          — Eu agradeço, mestre bruxo — o seu olhar se iluminou com uma súbita empolgação, enquanto andavam um ao lado do outro no longo corredor. — Em sua ausência, daremos o melhor para o mestre Jaskier, tenha certeza, e meus homens lhe acolherão onde desejar.</p><p>          — Obrigado.</p><p>          Não houve mais conversas e o salão principal foi alcançado. O alaúde voltou a tomar a atenção total de Geralt, assim como fazia com todos os convidados. Eram um pouco mais do que o bruxo havia imaginado para o jantar, porém, ele não prestou atenção neles. O sorriso de Jaskier ainda era suave enquanto cantava suas baladas mais famosas, o ar era quente e aconchegante, e o vinho era saboroso.</p><p>          Geralt se sentou ao lado de quem nem pensou em lançar um olhar, e se manteve atento no bardo, que após a refeição, deixara o instrumento de lado para recitar seus poemas. Alguns deles eram estupidamente românticos, mas combinavam perfeitamente com o seu criador. O pensamento em como Jaskier parecia mais elegante e belo enquanto movia os lábios com alegria o fez sorrir de forma discreta. Ele realmente amava aquilo; a atenção, bajulação, e mais do que tudo, a arte.</p><p>          Geralt ficava feliz pelo amigo poder trabalhar com o que amava, porém, ali ele não ficou tão contente por muito tempo. Os convidados eram atrevidos, e o vinho os deixou mais soltos e folgados. Jaskier mal comeu. Ele pôde apenas beber com eles, enquanto exigiam atenção e mais baladas, mais poemas... Geralt não sabia o que o poeta achava daquilo, mas ele se irritou em como o amigo era tratado como algo bem diferente de um humano com necessidades. <em>Eles só querem serem servidos por ele, e acham que dar elogios e um punhado de moedas é retribuir?</em> O pensamento o fez juntar as sobrancelhas e deixar a taça de vinho de lado.</p><p>          Alguns convidados o abordaram, cheios de perguntas e sufocante interesse. O olhar sério e receoso de Vellferdidic do outro lado do salão o fez recuar e desconversar, mas a vontade que tinha era de se afastar de uma vez e ir dormir. Jaskier ainda parecia animado, mesmo depois de passar a tarde tocando para os Vellferdudic e a noite para os seus convidados, mas ele não hesitou em acompanhar o bruxo, quando este se aproximou e avisou que enfim faria o que tanto queria.</p><p>          O quarto foi alcançado quando os convidados já estavam de saída. O sentimento confortável que sentiu enquanto ouvia a voz de Jaskier no andar de baixo há muito já havia dispersado, e o incômodo de outrora estava ali, agarrando seu corpo com o toque aveludado.</p><p>          Podia ouvir Jaskier se arrumando logo atrás de si e por um momento teve uma forte vontade de simplesmente observá-lo como antes, mas se deteve. O peito estava agitado com tantos sentimentos diferentes, e não sabia como agir. Em frente à janela, ele respirou fundo, e rapidamente se arrependeu por isso. Não era sua imaginação desta vez; pelos ombros, Geralt ouviu o som tão baixo que nenhum humano conseguiria notar nem mesmo se tivesse a orelha encostada em suas costas.</p><p>          — Droga — ele murmurou mal-humorado. Os dedos rapidamente foram para os botões do casaquinho.</p><p>          Ao lado, Jaskier parou com um dos joelhos sobre a cama.</p><p>          — O que foi? — Perguntou preocupado, e devagar se sentou enquanto esperava o sério bruxo se virar para ele, porém, isso não aconteceu, e apenas o observou relaxar os ombros finalmente e soltar um pesado suspiro.</p><p>          — Rasgou — Geralt contou enquanto retirava o casaquinho de veludo.</p><p>          O poeta cobriu a boca com a palma da mão, porém, ainda assim, sua risada foi audível, e finalmente pegou a atenção dos olhos do bruxo. Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro enquanto jogava o casaco no chão e um fraco sorriso se abriu antes de se juntar ao humor de Jaskier com uma risada baixa.</p><p><em>          Quando chegarmos em Novigrad, vou sentir falta dessa risada</em>, pensou Geralt. O sorriso desapareceu aos poucos, e algo pesou em seu peito. Em silêncio substituiu o traje elegante demais para as roupas simples e claras para dormir, mesmo não tendo essa intenção. Jaskier estava deitado ao lado, mas a saudade antecipada o perturbava, assim como todos os outros sentimentos reservados apenas para o bardo. Ele não conseguia mais ter controle do que sentia, e por isso, escolheu o caminho mais simples e seguro para aquele momento. O grosso tapete bege foi puxado para perto da janela, e devagar se abaixou sobre ele, chamando a atenção do poeta.</p><p>          — O que está fazendo? — Jaskier se apoiou no cotovelo para olhá-lo. — Não vai dormir?</p><p>          O bruxo balançou a cabeça enquanto se sentava sobre as pernas.</p><p>          — Vou meditar esta noite.</p><p>          Ele tentou não olhar na direção da cama, mas a curiosidade o venceu quando ouviu o pesado suspiro.</p><p>          — Você não está fazendo isso para vigiar algo que nem sabe o que é, não é? — As sobrancelhas de Jaskier estavam erguidas, e se juntaram quando não teve resposta. — Geralt, venha para a cama — ele bateu levemente no espaço ao lado. Vendo hesitação no olhar do bruxo, o chamou mais uma vez, porém, desta vez só conseguiu que o olhar sobre si fosse desviado. E outro pesado suspiro soou pelo quarto. — Está bem, faça como quiser.</p><p>          A mudança no humor do poeta foi bastante clara, e fez o peito de Geralt pesar com culpa. Ele sequer havia pensado nas desconfianças de antes, e realmente, era uma boa ideia ficar atento na primeira noite, porém, tudo o que queria com aquela distancia era que seu coração voltasse a ficar tranquilo, o que não aconteceu com a reação que recebera. O silêncio o incomodou e nem mesmo conseguiu fechar os olhos. Os punhos se apertaram sobre as coxas, e a respiração calma que vinha da cama trazia um estranho calor para o seu corpo.</p><p>          Os olhos se levantaram devagar, e as costas de Jaskier foram observadas. Mesmo sem poder ver o rosto, ele sabia que o poeta não estava dormindo. Jaskier não era tão barulhento durante a noite, mas sua respiração se tornava pesada com o tempo, e quando tinha algum sonho intenso demais, podia ouvi-lo murmurar levemente. Estava quieto demais, e isso significava que ele estava acordado e de mau-humor.</p><p>          Geralt respirou fundo. Ele não precisou chegar em Novigrad para sentir falta da risada despreocupada. Bastou um segundo e uma decisão impensada. O peito doía e tirava sua concentração e não demorou para desistir da ideia inicial. Já era perturbador e bagunçado, tinha certeza de que não poderia ser pior se deitar ao lado de Jaskier. <em>É um costume que já temos há tanto tempo</em>, ele pensou com confiança, enquanto se levantava devagar. Algumas velas foram apagadas, e no caminho, o pensamento de que seu medo era ridículo o acompanhou. A iluminação perto da cama foi deixada intacta, e com cuidado ocupou o espaço que foi deixado para ele. Os lábios se curvaram levemente quando notou que, mesmo com o mau-humor, Jaskier ainda havia mantido aquele espaço.</p><p>          O colchão não era tão largo, o que obrigava os dois corpos a se apoiarem um no outro, mas, apesar de não ser uma boa cama de casal, era o suficiente para acolher um bruxo musculoso deitado de costas e um bardo não tão forte, mas de estatura élfica, permanecer de lado. Geralt o sentiu ficar tenso quando os corpos se encostaram, e por um momento, o coração se agitou um pouco mais, para aos poucos tomar o ritmo caloroso que era costumeiro quando estavam um ao lado do outro daquela forma. Não era mais calmo, como Geralt suspeitava, mas com certeza era mais agradável. Ele se aconchegou sobre o travesseiro, e a mão do lado livre da cama subiu para apoiar a própria cabeça.</p><p>          Aquele silêncio era raro, mas ele sabia que não duraria por muito tempo, e os lábios voltaram a se curvar quando o corpo ao lado do seu se agitou e Jaskier se virou. Os olhos claros eram sérios e a expressão parecia emburrada, mas o fraco sorriso do bruxo continuou, e se alargou suavemente quando a bochecha inflada se apoiou em seu ombro.</p><p>          — Quer vir comigo amanhã? — Geralt perguntou em tom baixo. Por um momento, ele se apavorou com o descontrole de sua boca, mas logo ficou ansioso apenas pela resposta. A imagem dos Vellferdudic e seus amigos em volta do poeta, insistindo por mais e mais, ainda o incomodava, e tinha a sensação de que a cena se repetiria ainda mais quando não estivesse por perto. Era uma estranha sensação que misturava preocupação e ciúme.</p><p>          Jaskier se moveu devagar, enfim relaxando o corpo enquanto balançava a cabeça.</p><p>          — Se insiste tanto em ficar desconfiado, eu posso investigá-los enquanto você estiver fora — ele sugeriu. — Eles estão bastante abertos para mim.</p><p>          Ele queria que Jaskier o acompanhasse para que não fosse forçado a dar atenção para todas aquelas pessoas por tanto tempo, a ponto de ser exaustivo como naquele dia, porém, a ideia apresentada não era ruim. Como ele mesmo havia dito algum tempo atrás, o poeta sabia se cuidar, ainda que o preocupasse, e o fez repensar na própria proposta.</p><p>          — Não force demais — ele concordou desta forma —, aja normalmente.</p><p>          — Ei, eu sei muito bem como fazer isso — Jaskier tocou o braço de Geralt que estava sobre a cama. — Melhor do que você, na verdade — ele apertou os músculos do bruxo levemente enquanto o tom risonho trazia a sensação confortável entre eles novamente, até a risada do poeta se tornar uma leve tosse. — Acho que estou adoecendo — Jaskier tocou a testa enquanto fechava os olhos. — Minha cabeça dói um pouco.</p><p>          Geralt não se moveu, mas deixou que Jaskier se acomodasse ao seu lado mais uma vez. Ele queria tocar a testa do poeta, para ter certeza de que a temperatura estava normal, mas não teve coragem. A preocupação estava ali, mas era pequena, comparada a maneira que seu coração se agitou quando a bochecha voltou a se esmagar em seu ombro e o braço foi abraçado sem nenhuma hesitação.</p><p>          — Nós podemos partir amanhã — o bruxo tentou soar despreocupado, mas a voz que antes era baixa, se tornou um pouco mais alta, inconscientemente tentando abafar o som do coração acelerador. — Podemos ir para uma pousada para que possa descansar.</p><p>          Os músculos ficaram tensos por um momento, principalmente o braço que ainda era segurado. Jaskier soltou um leve suspiro enquanto fechava os olhos, e a pele do bruxo estremeceu levemente antes de se forçar a relaxar aos poucos. De novo pensou que não era novidade estarem tão próximos, mas os braços do poeta agarrando-o daquela forma só acontecera antes em estado de embriagues de ambos, e a sobriedade do momento trazia um sentimento diferente; era constrangedor e ao mesmo tempo satisfatório. Ele gostava daquela aproximação, ainda que se assustasse com a intensidade com que seu coração batia apenas com aquilo. Ele mal podia imaginar como reagiria se algum dia tivesse coragem o suficiente para se aproximar um pouco mais. <em>Se eu me virar agora, poderia facilmente tocar os lábios dele</em>, o pensamento o fez esquentar levemente.</p><p>          — E o contrato?</p><p>          Geralt ficou em silêncio por um momento. A pergunta o desprendeu dos pensamentos, e o calor subiu aos poucos, para se concentrar apenas em seu rosto pálido. O braço atrás da cabeça se moveu, assim como os dedos e as últimas velas foram apagadas, deixando-os cobertos apenas pela fraca luz da lua que entrava pela grande janela, mas, ainda assim, ele cobriu o rosto com o braço, com medo de que pudesse ser visto daquela forma.</p><p>          — Em Novigrad o trabalho parece mais rentável — ele voltou a usar o tom baixo. Para Jaskier, ainda parecia inalterado por fora, mas isso não impediu o bardo de juntar as sobrancelhas e desconfiar de que algo estava errado. O contrato de Vellferdudic obviamente lhe renderia uma boa quantia de coroas, o próprio Geralt havia lhe contado, e duvidava da certeza sobre Novigrad trazer uma recompensa melhor do que aquela.</p><p>          Apesar de arisco e um pouco esquivo, Jaskier soube reconhecer que havia preocupação vinda do bruxo, e junto disso relacionou suas desconfianças contra aquela mansão com a insistência para partirem dali.</p><p>          — Não — ele balançou a cabeça levemente, mantendo os olhos fechados. O vinho da família Vellferdudic era suave e não havia bebido tanto quanto era o seu costume durante o jantar, mas as taças que vieram antes, durante o dia, pareciam finalmente fazer efeito, e junto da exaustão e desconforto na garganta, o bardo aos poucos se entregava ao sono. — Pode fazer o seu trabalho aqui — o tom de voz de Jaskier diminuiu de forma preguiçosa. — Eu posso me cuidar muito bem, e aqui há mais conforto do que em uma pousada.</p><p>          Ele sabia muito bem que o bruxo presava sua segurança e por isso não recebeu o convite com surpresa. O próprio Jaskier achava que permanecer juntos era mais seguro, não importasse a situação, mas ali ele não conseguia ver o problema que nem o bruxo via, mas sentia de alguma forma. Era mesmo confortável e seu estado um pouco mais frágil o fez pensar pela primeira vez que sua presença atrapalharia Geralt, que também de forma inédita internamente tinha uma opinião oposta naquele assunto.</p><p>          — Aqui eles vão te ocupar por mais um dia com poemas e baladas — ele insistiu. — Não poderá descansar.</p><p>          Jaskier riu com pouca força.</p><p>          — É o que mais amo fazer, Geralt — ele sorriu suavemente. — Para mim, é terapia, não um incômodo.</p><p>          — Para mim, parece que querem escravizá-lo para terem entretenimento exclusivo.</p><p>          O tom ríspido do bruxo o fez rir novamente, e sem muito pensar, acariciou o braço que segurava firmemente contra o peito.</p><p>          — O único com exclusividade é você, fique tranquilo — ele continuou com o tom bem-humorado, notando o significado das próprias palavras apenas quando já havia terminado a frase. Era para ser uma brincadeira, mas no fim, Jaskier não quis que fosse. Ele viu ali uma oportunidade para mostrar que falava sério, porém, tão rápido quanto a ideia veio, ela foi interrompida por mais tosses incômodas que fizeram sua cabeça doer um pouco mais.</p><p>          — Jaskier — Geralt enfim tirou o braço do rosto e tocou o ombro do poeta, que não demorou para controlar as tosses secas.</p><p>          — Eu estou bem — ele garantiu enquanto voltava a acariciar o braço de Geralt —, só preciso dormir.</p><p>          O bruxo se preocupou, mas não falou mais. Ele levou a mão até os cabelos de Jaskier e o acariciou devagar, até descer na testa. Os dedos sentiram a temperatura normal, e o relaxado suspiro do poeta diante da leve carícia o fez menos receoso. Geralt virou o rosto, tocando levemente o topo da cabeça de Jaskier com a bochecha. Ele inspirou o cheiro suave dos fios bem cuidados e voltou a acariciá-lo devagar, mesmo após ouvir a respiração ao lado da sua se tornar pesada. O bruxo aproveitou que o amigo finalmente havia adormecido e afundou os dedos um pouco mais nos cabelos castanhos. Ele quis abraçá-lo, uma imensa vontade de senti-lo completamente em seus braços o tomou, mas não o fez, e por toda a noite manteve a mesma pose, para que Jaskier não se afastasse sem querer.</p><p> </p><p>Ele dormiu pouco, mas o suficiente para tirar parte do cansaço da viagem e o inesperado jantar. O sol ainda não havia nascido quando se separou de Jaskier devagar. As roupas foram colocadas com cuidado, para que não fizesse muito barulho, e planejou sair dali da mesma forma, porém, após um rápido olhar para cama, não resistiu em voltar para ela. Ele então se sentou ao lado de Jaskier, e por um momento apenas observou a expressão serena enquanto dormia profundamente. Geralt sorriu fraco quando o ouviu murmurar entre o sono, e tocou o rosto à frente, acariciando levemente a bochecha macia, até que Jaskier se aquietasse novamente.</p><p>          Outra vez Geralt quis abraçá-lo, e o desejo de sentir os lábios levemente abertos o fez estremecer suavemente. Ele fechou os olhos e afastou a mão. Levou algum tempo para conseguir se levantar, e desta vez não se atreveu a olhar para trás. O peito parecia pesado, inquieto, e o bruxo não queria que isso intensificasse.</p><p>          Ele deixou o quarto ao nascer do sol. Apesar do silêncio das pessoas que moravam na mansão, os empregados já estavam despertos e ocupados com seus próprios afazeres. Alguns deles o cumprimentaram desta vez, mas nada mudou quanto a distância que faziam questão de manter. A medo ainda podia ser visto em poucos deles, enquanto outros pareciam alheios a sua presença, mas o que incomodou o bruxo fora os olhares dos empregados de dentro da mansão. Não era apenas medo. Havia hesitação nos rostos cansados, como se quisessem se aproximar, mas não podiam.</p><p>          Antes de sair pela porta, ele tentou se aproximar de um deles. Os olhos verdes do alto rapaz se arregalaram quando o viu andar em sua direção, mas ele não tentou fugir e pareceu ainda mais ansioso, porém, Geralt foi impedido pelo primeiro empregado que se aproximou dele sem ser forçado a isso. Este era mais baixo que ele e tinha olhos castanhos e corajosos. Não havia hesitação nele, e o fraco sorriso era agradável.</p><p>          — Senhor, está de saída? — A voz era suave, e a expressão combinava com seu tom. Quando Geralt desviou o olhar dos olhos verdes para os castanhos e assentiu, ele endireitou a postura. — Eu sou Straus, nos conhecemos ontem à noite.</p><p>          — Desculpe, mas não me lembro.</p><p>          As sobrancelhas do bruxo se juntaram por um breve momento, e Straus riu em tom baixo.</p><p>          — Eu imaginei — ele colocou as mãos para trás do corpo. O peito inflou com orgulho e Geralt reparou nas roupas finas, com certeza mais caras do que as dos outros empregados, mesmo que tão simples quanto. — O vinho aqui é realmente bom.</p><p>          Geralt sorriu levemente, quase de maneira imperceptível. Straus tinha razão. Além do sabor, a bebida o embalara em um estado confortável, tanto que mal podia dizer que havia bebido na noite anterior. Mas ela subia como qualquer outra, e alguns momentos do jantar estavam ofuscados da mente do bruxo.</p><p>          — Eu sou o responsável pelos empregados — Straus enfim se explicou. — Fui instruído pelo senhor Vellferdudic a deixá-lo livre pela propriedade. Mas se precisar do depoimento de alguém em especifico, é só dizer para mim e trarei a pessoa até você.</p><p>          — Obrigado, mas hoje irei olhar o terreno, para ver se algo foi deixado para trás pela criatura.</p><p>Straus assentiu.</p><p>          — Eu soube — ele moveu o braço, fazendo sinal para que Geralt continuasse a andar até a saída. — Irei acompanhá-lo até o estábulo, se não houver problema.</p><p>          O bruxo não viu problemas em assentir ou seguir na frente. Ele não pretendia apenas olhar o terreno, e preferia ir até as pessoas para ter o primeiro contato com elas, porém, Straus não parecia ter intenção de atrapalhá-lo.</p><p>          Eles andaram um ao lado do outro pela propriedade. Havia um confortável silêncio da manhã enquanto Geralt observava a bela vista do terreno, mas Straus não demorou para quebrá-lo.</p><p>          — Espero que não se importe, mas tomei a liberdade de mandar alimentar e escovar a sua égua — ele manteve o olhar no estábulo um pouco longe de onde estavam. — Ela parecia estar há algum tempo na estrada.</p><p>          — Obrigado — disse o bruxo, um pouco sem jeito. — Plotka precisava. Eu não tive tempo de cuidar dela.</p><p>          — Plotka — Straus sorriu. — Eu gosto deste nome. Parece algo especial.</p><p>          — Não tanto — desconversou o bruxo. Aquele era um assunto repetido e que ele evitava falar. Não havia mesmo um grande motivo para o nome, mas todos insistiam que deveria ter. A mania de chamar todas as montarias daquela mesma forma só aumentava a curiosidade alheia, e o tédio do sério bruxo de Rívia.</p><p>          Eles andaram um pouco mais junto do silêncio. Desta vez Straus não fez som algum, mas a maneira com que seu olhar parecia inquieto entre o estábulo, que agora estava próximo, e o Lobo Branco chamou a atenção, e Geralt fora quem quebrou a quietude.</p><p>          — Há algo errado, Straus?</p><p>          Ele não usou um tom interessado. Por fora, o bruxo exalava nada além de neutralidade, e até mesmo um pouco de tédio, porém, havia curiosidade por trás dos olhos amarelos e frios. Aquele era o único empregado que parecia agradável, mas bastou alguns minutos um ao lado do outro para Straus agir não apenas como os outros, mas ainda mais inquieto. <em>Há algo de errado neste lugar, eu posso sentir, </em>o bruxo pensou com certeza desta vez.</p><p>          — Oh, não, senhor — Straus balançou a cabeça coberta por fios longos e escuros com bastante energia. — Só estou um pouco distraído, não dormi muito bem esta noite.</p><p>          Ele forçou um sorriso e desviou o olhar. Parecia envergonhado pela distração, mas o bruxo viu mais que isso em seu jeito inquieto.</p><p>          — Você deve ter conhecido os rapazes que desapareceram — Geralt comentou quando entraram no estábulo. — Era próximo deles?</p><p>          Straus foi diretamente para a égua que estava ao lado de Plotka. Ela se agitou ao vê-los, mas se acalmou rapidamente quando sentiu o toque delicado do empregado, que demorou um pouco para virar o rosto e encarar o bruxo novamente.</p><p>          — Não, na realidade eu mal os vi — ele soltou um baixo suspiro. — A segurança não é minha função.</p><p><em>          Então por que está tão inquieto?</em> Geralt quis perguntar, mas guardou a questão em sua mente. Ele não podia ser indelicado. Quase havia sido agressivo e rude com Brastol no dia anterior por tão pouco. Era um descontrole novo e estranho para o bruxo, que desde que pisara naquela propriedade, sentia como se tivesse algo para proteger quando os donos daquele lugar e aquele empregado ao seu lado só lhe davam liberdade e conforto.</p><p>          — E as éguas? — Ele resolveu perguntar então. Straus parecia conhecer bem os animais ali, e eles aceitavam seu carinho com bastante ansiedade.</p><p>          Como antes, demorou um pouco para voltar a ter atenção. Straus tomou um tempo para terminar de alisar a crina da égua ao lado, e a maneira com que fechou os olhos por um breve momento e soltou um leve suspiro fez com que Geralt se tornasse mais alerta, mas não tanto quanto quando os olhos castanhos apontaram para a sua direção. Não havia mais a suavidade ou o agradável ar de tranquilidade que Straus mostrou no começo da manhã. Ele soltou a égua, e um passo para frente o fez suspirar outra vez. O nervosismo era claro, e os olhos ficaram inquietos enquanto checavam se havia mais alguém por perto. Vendo apenas as éguas e o bruxo, Straus deu mais um passo, e como a empregada do dia anterior, Geralt notou que suas mãos tremiam levemente.</p><p>          — Senhor — ele sussurrou. — Se eu lhe disser que esta égua ao lado da sua pertenceu a Klaus Vellferdudic, o que diria sobre isso?</p><p>          Geralt moveu as sobrancelhas com confusão.</p><p>          — Eu pediria para me explicar quem diabos é Klaus, em primeiro lugar.</p><p>          A resposta foi clara, sem o cuidado que Straus usava em seu tom, o que fez o empregado mais uma vez checar se estavam sozinhos. O bruxo, ainda mais confuso e desconfiado, esperou por uma explicação, mas ela não veio. Straus apenas o encarou com seriedade por um momento, para no outro, se mostrar ainda mais perdido que ele.</p><p>          — Isto não está certo — a voz de Straus finalmente saiu, e a expressão se tornou hesitante, mas terminou em um leve nervosismo. — Senhor...</p><p>          Ele se aproximou ainda mais, porém, as pessoas que ele tanto procurava com receio finalmente apareceram. Os cuidadores das éguas e mais alguns que Geralt não reconheceu se aproximaram, fazendo barulho com uma conversa que rendia altas risadas. Eles cumprimentaram Straus de forma alegre, e o bruxo com sorrisos trêmulos.</p><p>          Geralt sequer olhou para eles, e tentou fazer com que Straus completasse sua frase, mas o responsável pelos empregados da mansão recuou rapidamente. Ele pediu desculpas em tom baixo e mesmo quando o bruxo o chamou novamente, Straus não se abriu. A cabeça balançou de um lado para o outro, e disse que não deveria atrapalhar o trabalho de Geralt com assuntos pessoais.</p><p>          Straus voltou para a mansão, e o bruxo ainda demorou algum tempo para tirar Plotka do estábulo. O jeito do empregado era no mínimo estranho, era claro que tinha algo importante para dizer, mas quando o ouviu falar que era um assunto pessoal, não se esforçou para mantê-lo ali. Talvez tivesse problemas com Brastol ou o tal Klaus; Straus provavelmente precisava de alguma ajuda, mas ele não tinha intenção de se intrometer nos assuntos daquela família, principalmente quando nenhuma daquelas pessoas queria se abrir. <em>Eu só preciso tomar conta de meus próprios assuntos</em>, o bruxo tentou se convencer enquanto subia sobre Plotka. <em>Se for algo urgente, ele provavelmente me dirá. Se não há perigo para a vida de Straus, não é um problema que eu possa resolver. </em>Ele assentiu para si mesmo, enquanto andava pela propriedade dos Vellferdudic. Estava convencido pelos próprios pensamentos, porém, a preocupação pelo rapaz continuou ao seu lado por boa parte da manhã.</p><p>          O almoço foi feito em uma pequena casa ao Sul do vasto terreno de Brastol. Ele conversou com alguns homens que cortavam lenha, um pouco antes de chegar ali. Os homens pareciam confusos em um primeiro momento, sequer sabiam o que era um bruxo e o que ele queria estando ali. Com a rápida explicação, eles assentiram e olharam uns para os outros, e sem muito interesse apontaram para o Sul, onde alguns dos empregados da mansão e dos estábulos moravam.</p><p>          Brastol era bastante generoso com seus empregados, segundo o homem que lhe serviu uma tigela de carne assada acompanhada de cenouras cruas. As casas eram cedidas pelo empregador, e apenas a manutenção era cobrada. Apesar de uma raridade, Geralt não recebeu as informações com surpresa. Brastol não parecia do tipo egoísta, e não lhe custava tanto mantê-los em seu terreno. Pelo o contrário, era até mesmo benéfico ter os empregados por perto, a disposição a qualquer momento.</p><p>          Apesar de sair da pequena casa com bastante informações sobre Brastol, ele não conseguiu muito sobre a tal criatura que atacara as éguas e os seguranças. O casal que morava ali era melhor informado do que os cortadores de lenha, mas apenas sabiam sobre o que Brastol já havia lhe contado, por isso, ele resolveu bater na porta do vizinho, o que criava galinhas e era bastante desagradável.</p><p>          — Aqui não há nada acontecendo, seu bruxo de merda. Celine é quem viu o rastro de sangue das éguas, e ela mora no Oeste dessas terras — ele apontou a direção de forma relaxada, nem mesmo olhou para Geralt enquanto murmurava xingamentos, inconformado por ser interrogado, certo de que o bruxo era um charlatão.</p><p>          Geralt não poderia ter se importado menos com o que ele dizia. Era um costume ouvir insultos, e saber que finalmente havia alguém que vira ao menos um rastro o fez fechar os ouvidos para o velho homem. Ele subiu em Plotka novamente, e desta vez não parou quando viu outras pessoas pelo caminho. O Oeste e Celine seriam o seu começo, ainda que a posição do sol indicasse que não faltava muitas horas para ele se pôr. Ele havia dito para Brastol que provavelmente voltaria apenas no dia seguinte, mas após deixar Jaskier adormecido daquela forma, o desejo de poder passar a noite ao seu lado novamente tentava ganhar um pouco mais de força. Ao mesmo tempo em que era animador ter uma pista, era decepcionante não poder retornar para o lado de Jaskier.</p><p>          Plotka parou quando uma pequena casa, bastante parecida com a que havia sido acolhido durante o almoço, foi vista um pouco distante. Geralt ficou atento, mas não a ela. Aquela era a única residência mais próxima da estrada, ainda que houvesse uma distância considerável. Ele não podia enxergar tão bem dali, mas havia uma estranha agitação naquela estrada que capturou sua atenção. A égua voltou trotar, desviando da casa que deveria ser seu destino, e abruptamente parou, um pouco antes de chegar na estrada, o suficiente para o bruxo ver com clareza o que era aquela agitação de pequenos seres que se aglomeravam na região.</p><p>          Geralt soltou um suspiro impaciente e agarrou as rédeas com mais força. Plotka também notou os nekkers na beira da estrada, e se apavorou no mesmo momento. Antes que fosse derrubado da sela, o bruxo formou o sinal Axii para acalmá-la. A crina foi acariciada devagar quando pisou na terra, e sob o efeito do feitiço, Plotka se manteve parada enquanto Geralt retirava a espada de prata da bainha e se afastava.</p><p>          Não demorou para retornar. A armadura de couro estava suja, assim como a espada e a lateral do rosto. O sangue escuro fedia, assim como os corpos das criaturas na beira da estrada. Ele limpou o rosto como pôde e seguiu a pé enquanto guiava Plotka ao seu lado. A pequena casa logo foi alcançada. Diziam que ali morava Celine, e por isso Geralt não hesitou quando bateu na porta de madeira.</p><p>          Ele não precisou esperar muito para ver a alta mulher do outro lado da porta. Os cabelos longos e encaracolados estavam presos em uma trança, e as grossas sobrancelhas pretas se juntaram acima dos olhos castanhos. Ela o observou de baixo acima e suavizou a expressão apenas quando o bruxo se apresentou, e o surpreendeu quando fez o mesmo. Acontecera que aquela mulher não se chamava Celine, mas Lilian, e ela morava naquela casa.</p><p>          O bruxo estava prestes a perguntar qual das casas um pouco distantes era a de Celine, quando a própria surgiu ao lado de Lilian, que mantinha o olhar não muito amistoso, apesar de ter relaxado as sobrancelhas. Celine era menor que Lilian, os cabelos também eram mais curtos e claros, assim como os olhos e a pele. Ela o olhou sem surpresas, e seu sorriso existia, diferente do de Lilian, que comprimia tantos os lábios que o bruxo mal podia dizer que ela os tinha.</p><p>          O convite para entrar foi feito por Celine e seu tom acanhado. A casa era simples, e ela também morava ali. Geralt olhou em volta por um breve momento; o interior era bem arrumado e limpo, com um suave cheiro de camomila que se misturava com canela. Havia uma mesa pequena na cozinha, e um pouco distante, apenas uma cama larga. Foi o suficiente para o bruxo perceber o óbvio: Celine e Lilian eram um casal.</p><p>          — Se isso te enoja, pode cair fora da nossa casa — Lilian soou rude enquanto cruzava os braços e encarava o bruxo e sua falta de discrição enquanto observava a cama.</p><p>          — Lilian! — Celine tocou o braço da mulher enquanto abaixava o tom de voz. — O senhor Vellferdudic disse para sermos gentis, não se esqueça.</p><p>          Lilian a encarou com seriedade, mas nada disse. Os braços descruzaram, e ela se afastou ainda em silêncio.</p><p>          Celine abaixou o olhar enquanto se desculpava com Geralt, que rapidamente balançou a cabeça.</p><p>          — Não se importe com isso — disse ele. — Eu é quem devo desculpas. É um costume analisar qualquer lugar em que entro, não foi minha intenção ser rude — o bruxo virou o rosto para olhar as costas de Lilian, que mantinha a atenção na janela. — Eu não me enojo, muito menos me importo, mas algo que me diz que minha opinião não acrescenta em nada em suas vidas.</p><p>          Ele ouviu Lilian soltar uma baixa risada debochada, enquanto Celine voltava a sorrir. Ela rapidamente foi esquentar água, avisando que seria melhor que limpasse a armadura de couro. Geralt tentou recusar, avisando que seria breve, porém, ela insistiu e ainda ganhou um olhar de canto de sua companheira.</p><p>          — Logo irá escurecer — ela dizia gentilmente, enquanto acendia a lenha no fogão. — Eu não sei como funciona o trabalho de bruxo, se acontece de dia ou de noite, mas ouvi que precisará de um lugar para dormir, então pode ficar aqui, se preferir.</p><p>          Geralt rapidamente olhou para a janela novamente, e desta vez pôde ver o olhar sério em sua direção. Ele pensou que ouviria mais palavras ríspidas e seria chutado dali, porém, Lilian apenas soltou um pesado suspiro e se aproximou da mesa. Ela virou dois copos que estavam sobre a madeira, e virou o jarro ao lado.</p><p>          — Na casa mais próxima há um casal de velhos. Tão porcos e indiscretos — ela contou enquanto terminava de servir a bebida. — Acredite em mim, você vai preferir ficar aqui. Sente-se.</p><p>          Lilian fez um sinal para que o bruxo puxasse uma cadeira, e logo se sentou em frente a ele. Ela não mais falou, e desviou o olhar para as mãos que seguravam o copo quando o bruxo aceitou sua inesperada gentileza. Ele a observou se virar na cadeira, o evitando enquanto observava Celine preparar o jantar. Seu perfil era elegante e belo, mas bastante rude e orgulhoso quando o queixo se levantava para falar qualquer coisa que fosse. Quando se dirigia a Celine, o tom era diferente. Ainda havia a segurança que ela exalava, mas a doçura e carinho em seu tom também eram bastante claros, assim como em seu olhar, e ele se sentiu incomodado com isso.</p><p>          O olhar desviou para o vinho que tinha em mãos e o bebeu um pouco rápido demais. Não era doce como o da mansão, era rustico e simples, mas era como Geralt estava acostumado a beber. Por um momento, ele se sentiu mais confortável ali, e por isso o incômodo cresceu um pouco mais. Celine não era barulhenta ou gostava de atenção e bajulações, mas olhando para as duas mulheres, ele não pôde deixar de pensar nele mesmo e em Jaskier. O peito se aqueceu com a visão daquele relacionamento, e o bruxo se xingou internamente. Ele não gostava de não ter controle de sua própria mente. Quanto aos sentimentos... Geralt nunca teve. Seu coração adorava Jaskier, o corpo o desejava, e a mente sempre o trazia para perto apenas como um bom amigo. Mas atualmente parecia que até mesmo cérebro havia se rendido, a ponto de se ver no lugar de Lilian e invejá-la.</p><p>          Ele afastou os pensamentos quando voltou a ter total atenção do casal. A água quente e pedaços de pano foram oferecidos quando o copo já estava vazio, e Geralt aproveitou o momento em que se limpava para conversar com elas. Ele foi direto ao tratar do assunto do contrato. Como funcionárias dos Vellferdudic, elas estavam atualizadas sobre o assunto, e como os falatórios diziam, até mesmo tinham visto o que outros apenas ouviram falar.</p><p>          Não era novo que evitassem olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos enquanto conversavam, mas o jeito parecido com todos os outros empregados o irritou um pouco. Lilian não parecia do tipo amedrontado, e Celine era educada demais para não olhar para uma pessoa que falava com ela, mas Geralt mais uma vez deixou passar. O contrato lhe interessava mais, e as ouviu narrar sobre o rastro de sangue que viram seguir para a floresta um pouco distante dali, que também fazia parte das propriedades dos Vellferdudic. Apesar dos jeitos estranhos, elas não hesitaram para falar, ás vezes Celine até mesmo parecia esquecer de respirar enquanto relatava os barulhos que ouvia entre as densas árvores. Assim como ela, Lilian parecia apressada, como se quisesse se livrar do assunto de uma vez; incomodada, nervosa, e quando rapidamente levantou o olhar para o bruxo, ele viu um sentimento que não conseguiu entender.</p><p>          Geralt fez uma pausa no assunto. Ele havia conseguido uma direção na floresta, mas o que elas diziam não parecia ter tanta confiança quanto deveria. Não era medo, era outra coisa, e por um momento ele se lembrou da empregada do dia anterior, de Straus e a repentina mudança de comportamento. O bruxo então resolveu voltar a fazer algumas perguntas, mas um pouco diferentes desta vez, e descobriu que elas trabalhavam na mansão, não no terreno. Celine servia Lastitia, enquanto Lilian era a encarregada do pequeno jardim ao lado do quarto de Brastol e sua esposa. Tudo precisava estar impecável, mas não era tão cansativo, segundo elas, e estar tão próximas dos Vellferdudic era sinal de ter um pouco mais de conforto do que os que tinham trabalhos mais distantes.</p><p>          — Os Vellferdudic são bons patrões? — Ele perguntou, tentando passar neutralidade. O jantar foi servido naquele momento, e aos poucos, as mulheres voltaram a olhá-lo ao menos quando era a vez de cada uma respondê-lo.</p><p><em>          Como um ensaio</em>, pensou o bruxo, chegando ao auge da desconfiança.</p><p>          — Bem, eles pagam no dia certo e não nos tratam de forma ruim — contou Lilian, enquanto picava pequenos pedaços de pão fresco em sua tigela. — A senhora Vellferdudic é a mais gentil, ás vezes nos dá folgas e não nos questiona por morarmos juntas. A garota é muito quieta, nem mesmo Celine a escuta com frequência.</p><p>          Celine assentiu devagar enquanto provava a própria comida.</p><p>          — E quanto a Brastol? — O bruxo perguntou com um pouco mais de interesse. Naquele ponto, já havia abandonado a ideia de focar apenas no contrato. Havia coisas que aquela família claramente escondia, e os empregados sabiam. Pelo contrato ou não, ele precisava saber, pois naquele momento Jaskier estava sozinho entre eles, e sua preocupação chegara no limite.</p><p>          — Ele não é muito de conversar — Celine finalmente levantou o olhar. — Já foi, um dia, mas depois do que houve...</p><p>          — O que houve?</p><p>          O bruxo estava com pressa, e não escondeu ao insistir. O olhar sério de Lilian tentou intimidá-lo, mas não conseguiu. Nenhum dos dois teve sucesso em abaixar os narizes orgulhosos um do outro. Mas no fim, Lilian não manteve a boca fechada.</p><p>          — Ele perdeu o irmão, Klaus, para a morte — ela contou. — O luto parece continuar vivo, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.</p><p><em>          Klaus</em>, o bruxo repetiu o nome em sua mente. Era o Vellferdudic que Starus mencionara mais cedo. Ele era irmão de Brastol, mas não fora mencionado em momento algum. No jantar só se falava das éguas e de Jaskier, nada mais. Não havia quadros de Klaus na mansão; Brastol contou sobre cada membro da família nas paredes, e nenhum deles tinha aquele nome. Mas Straus tinha seu nome na ponta da língua, assim como as duas mulheres que o encaravam com uma estranha expectativa que se misturava ao pavor em seus olhos.</p><p>          — Vocês sabiam sobre os nekkers na região? — Ele se tornou mais sério ao perguntar. A tigela com a comida já estava fria, mas Geralt nem mesmo notou. A fome não mais existia, apenas uma sensação que fazia seu estômago revirar.</p><p>          — Não é incomum, isso já faz alguns anos — Lilian deu de ombros. — Todos evitam aquela área por causa deles.</p><p>          — Já viram outro tipo de criatura pelas redondezas? Do tipo maior e durante a noite?</p><p>          As perguntas não paravam, e deixavam as mulheres cada vez mais desconfortáveis. Isso era bom para o bruxo. Ele queria respostas rápidas e já não aguentava mais aquela situação. Todo o suspense o cansou e enraiveceu, e por isso mal notou que o casal se sentia da mesma forma.</p><p>          — Não. Aqui é muito calmo durante a noite — Celine deixou escapar durante o nervosismo. Os olhos azuis se arregalaram por um breve momento, e a voz se tornou gaguejada. — Quero dizer, isso até tudo o que vem acontecendo. É terrível... aqueles barulhos, o sangue. Pobres daqueles rapazes.</p><p>          — Sim, terrível — Geralt concordou com ironia. Ele se levantou subitamente, finalmente tendo a atenção de ambas ao mesmo tempo, mas foi sua vez se não olhá-las.</p><p>          Ele foi para fora, mexeu no alforje de Plotka, e retornou rapidamente. Uma pequena bolsa cheia de coroas redanianas até o nó foi jogada sobre a mesa sem cuidado algum.</p><p>          — O que é isso? — Perguntou Lilian. Ela sabia bem o que era, e seu olhar não parecia indignado ou ofendido. Seu objetivo era apenas saber a intenção do bruxo.</p><p>          — É calmo ou não? — Ele perguntou em um tom um pouco grave demais, assustando Celine e intensificando o olhar sério de sua companheira.</p><p>          Naquele ponto, Geralt já não contava com contrato algum. Ali havia metade do adiantamento que Brastol tinha lhe entregado, e não tinha intenção de devolver o resto. Não havia mais dúvidas, ele havia sido enganado, foi feito de tolo, e sua única missão naquelas terras passara a ser saber o motivo de todo aquele teatro que Brastol interpretava muito melhor que seus empregados.</p><p>          — Senhor, eu não posso — Celine tirou os braços de cima da mesa com pavor, que aumentou quando ao seu lado, sua companheira pensou por um breve momento antes de encarar o bruxo com seriedade e agarrar a pequena bolsa — Lilian!</p><p>          — Eu não farei parte de nada disso — ela se levantou enquanto olhava nos olhos de Celine. — Vamos embora hoje mesmo — o bruxo foi o próximo a ter atenção. — E o senhor... é melhor ir até a mansão. Nada acontece com os cavalos, nenhum foi substituído.</p><p>          — Lilian!</p><p>          Celina também se levantou. O chamado foi trêmulo e em sua voz não havia a repreensão que pretendia ter. Ambas ficaram em silêncio por um breve momento, até Lilian tocar o rosto pálido que se tornou arrependido. Elas assentiram uma para a outra, e Celine não conseguiu encarar o bruxo novamente. Ela apenas se desculpou e se apressou para recolher os seus pertences.</p><p>          Elas não eram pessoas com más intenções, Geralt pôde sentir no momento em que as viu paradas na porta. Mesmo com toda a arrogância de Lilian, ele se sentiu confortável ao lado dela. Quando ambos se olharam novamente, o bruxo soube que aquela enrolação toda havia sido planejada por outra pessoa.</p><p>          — Eles o deixaram entrar por causa do bardo, e não foi por boas intenções — Lilian revelou o que o bruxo mais temia. — Pergunte por Klaus e entenderá.</p><p>          Klaus novamente. Geralt se sentiu irritado e quis questioná-la, mas a urgência nas palavras de Lilian e no jeito de Celine trouxe um novo desespero que o fez estremecer com intensidade, dar as costas, e nem mesmo lembrar de agradecê-las.</p><p>          Ele correu de volta para Plotka, e mais do que uma explicação, Geralt desejou primeiramente a segurança de Jaskier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Opa! E não é que o Geralt tava certo mesmo? Brastol tava de zoas com a cara do bruxo, mas o motivo de querer ficar sozinho com o Jaskier a gente ainda vai ter que descobrir. Ai, ai<br/>Desculpem por terminar o capítulo bem nessa parte, mas vou tentar não demorar pra trazer o próximo. Torçam por mim isahdiudask<br/>Espero vocês nos comentários~<br/>Até!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tretogor III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vellferdudic não era um estudioso. Muitos dos fãs de Jaskier não eram; eles simplesmente gostavam das melodias, e mesmo entendendo pouco das letras, choravam com a beleza das que tinham teor romântico, deixando a filosofia para quem entendesse do assunto. Era comum, sim, porém, não para Brastol Vellferdudic, quem repetiu por mais de cinco vezes que a paixão pela arte de Jaskier era absoluta, o que juntava não apenas as baladas como também as poesias e monólogos filosóficos. Era no mínimo estranho um homem que possuía livros que nunca abrira e priorizava a criação de éguas para competições, ser tão afeiçoado à arte do poeta, que para ser entendida ou ao menos interpretada da forma que fosse, demandava o mínimo de estudo e leitura.</p><p><em>          Ele não é um fã</em>, o bruxo teve certeza enquanto agitava as rédeas de Plotka, fazendo-a acelerar ainda mais. Ele havia sentido algo diferente desde o início. O aviso de Eskel não havia sumido de sua mente, ainda que tivesse procurado desculpas para ter encontrado o completo oposto do narrado pelo irmão de guilda.</p><p>Os olhares da família foram recordados no momento em que pôde ver a mansão ao longe; um ponto levemente iluminado no meio da escuridão da noite.</p><p>Era estranho, mas não tanto. A ideia de Lastitia Vellferdudic aceitar planos de um casamento com o poeta parecia plausível. Era Jaskier, afinal, e apesar de um falastrão mulherengo, ainda era uma boa opção entre as classes. Um Visconde e poeta famoso, belo como um elfo, inteligente, formado na Academia de Oxenfurt; quem não se empolgaria em tê-lo ao lado para sempre? Geralt achava difícil encontrar uma mulher que se recusaria, e teria rido de si mesmo e o breve pensamento de que nem mesmo ele negaria, se internamente o incômodo não crescesse e o alertasse de que os olhares e a ideia de casamento eram apenas projeções de seus próprios desejos e que o poeta estaria mais seguro entre ele e os agitados nekkers do que entre os lençóis macios da mansão Vellferdudic.</p><p>Plotka reclamou ao ser forçada a correr um pouco mais, mas não desobedeceu ao bruxo, apontando a cabeça para a mansão com mais atenção e uma nova determinação que parecia se assemelhar a de seu dono, como se ela soubesse até mesmo melhor do que ele o que realmente acontecia naquele instante.</p><p>— Pode sentir isso, Plotka? — Geralt murmurou enquanto sentia o próprio peito pesar, e a ouviu relinchar em resposta; parecia brava e determinada, como se tivesse vontade de gritar pela vida de seu amigo poeta.</p><p>Geralt pulou da cela antes mesmo dos cascos de Plotka pararem. A mansão estava à poucos metros de distância, e pôde ouvir com clareza um grito abafado. A voz era fina e feminina e se misturou com as batidas de taças indo ao chão. A agitação na mansão podia ser vista como vultos nas cortinas das grandes janelas do salão principal.</p><p>O bruxo não parou nem mesmo quando a falsa sensação de conforto e segurança que o interior que cheirava a lavanda e pão fresco, junto do ar quente das lareiras e velas, o abraçou. O coração estava agitado e não escondeu o desespero que só soube explicar de onde vinha quando alcançou o maior cômodo da residência. O calor sumiu e o cheiro antes agradável se misturou com vinho, sangue e saliva.</p><p>Os vultos nas cortinas eram os criados desesperados; o grito que se repetia era de Lastitia, debruçada sobre o corpo de Jaskier, desacordado sobre o caro tapete manchado de vinho e cercado pela bagunça que seu tombo causara. As taças de prata voltaram a fazer barulho quando foram chutadas pelos pés apressados de Geralt, assim como Lastitia, que se apavorou com sua presença e se afastou do poeta rapidamente.</p><p>Ele se ajoelhou sobre o tapete, e com cuidado virou o corpo de Jaskier, podendo ver o queixo manchado de sangue e vinho, assim como a boca semiaberta. O frio se intensificou, e por um momento Geralt deixou de ouvir e sentir qualquer outra coisa que não fosse seu coração desesperado. Ele chamou pelo poeta, o chacoalhou e deu tapas em sua face, mas não conseguiu despertá-lo. Apesar de tudo, o coração ainda batia, e a respiração, ainda que fraca, funcionava.</p><p>De repente, um intenso calor tomou o corpo do bruxo. Os olhos acumularam lágrimas, mas não era tristeza ou mágoa; ele levantou o rosto para os que o observavam em silêncio e cautela, e a raiva foi claramente vista nas íris amarelas.</p><p>— O que houve com ele? — A voz grave soou pelo salão de uma forma pesada e ameaçadora, arrepiando a carne dos servos e dos donos da mansão.</p><p>— Ele adoeceu de repente — gaguejou a senhora Vellferdudic, tentando dar passos para trás, mas já havia alcançado o limite e as costas se espremiam na parede. — Pensamos que era apenas exaustão, ele mesmo disse, mas desabou pouco antes do senhor chegar. Eu não sei, não faço ideia do que aconteceu.</p><p>Ela gaguejava com o tom trêmulo, mas, ainda assim, se expressava muito bem. As sobrancelhas do bruxo se juntaram quando desviou o olhar para Lastistia, que, com os olhos arregalados, conseguia encarar apenas o bardo desacordado. Em nenhum momento ela se mostraram inclinadas a chamar por um médico ou qualquer outra ajuda. O choque poderia tê-las congelado, foi o primeiro pensamento lógico, mas o bruxo não podia confiar nos olhares de nenhum membro daquela família, ele não se permitiria mais encontrar desculpas para o comportamento estrangeiro. Ele exigiria respostas de forma explícita desta vez, porém, Geralt tinha outra prioridade, que o fez deixar qualquer questionamento para mais tarde. Primeiro, ele teria de levar Jaskier dali, para um lugar seguro e onde teria um médico para tratá-lo.</p><p>A decisão foi tomada rapidamente, assim como voltou a apertar o poeta contra seu peito. Ele se levantou com Jaskier nos braços, mas não tornou a olhar para o rosto pálido e manchado de vermelho. Não havia tempo para se desesperar ou se culpar, foi o pensamento para aquele momento. A pressa era o que o dominava, e nenhuma pessoa no grande salão o impediu ou disse qualquer palavra, mas os passos foram parados um pouco antes de alcançar a saída da mansão.</p><p>E ali estava ele.</p><p>Geralt sequer havia se lembrado de Brastol naquele curto tempo, mas ele tomou todos os seus sentimentos e atenção novamente.</p><p>— Deixe-o, bruxo!</p><p>As mãos trêmulas se levantaram quando se colocou entre o bruxo e a porta. O cabo de uma longa espada foi apertado, mas sem firmeza alguma; era a primeira vez que a segurava com a intenção de ferir, isso foi claro para o bruxo quando o viu balançar a lâmina em sua direção de forma desajeitada.</p><p>— Deixe-o — repetiu Brastol Vellferdudic. — Eu posso cuidar dele, já mandei que chamassem por um médico.</p><p>As palavras que deveriam transmitir segurança não tiveram nem um terço das intenções que Brastol tentava passar. A espada continuava levantada, e o olhar sequer estava no bruxo. Ele se manteve atento ao poeta em seus braços, e o estranho brilho nos olhos castanhos foram notados novamente.</p><p><em>          Você não é um fã</em>, Geralt pensou enquanto trazia Jaskier para mais perto do peito. <em>Não tem intenção de casá-lo com sua filha. Mas, ainda assim, o quer, não é? </em>Ele enfim desviou o olhar para o bardo, por breves segundos que o fizeram estremecer. Ele não estava doente, obviamente.</p><p>O calor raivoso voltou a incomodar o corpo de Geralt. Ele focou na espada trêmula, e não moveu os pés ou deixou de segurar o poeta com firmeza. Do corredor ao lado, ele ouviu passos, de Lastitia e sua mãe, e sabia que era questão de pouco tempo para que fosse rodeado por guardas e não um médico.</p><p>— Você vai me deixar passar — a voz de Geralt soou ainda mais grave do que era. Brastol tentou respondê-lo, mas se calou ao vê-lo dar um passo para a frente. — Vai me deixar passar, ou cortarei as gargantas de todos vocês, começando por sua esposa.</p><p>Brastol balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro com desespero. A espada subiu um pouco mais, assim como a tremedeira aumentou.</p><p>— Você mente — ele gaguejou com desespero. — Você é um bruxo dos Lobos, só mata monstros.</p><p>— Eu não estou trabalhando — Geralt respondeu simplesmente. No mesmo instante, a senhora Vellferdudic, a pouco passos do bruxo, prendeu a respiração e congelou no lugar onde estava, assim como Lastitia, que como o pai, tremia de forma visível, mas apenas por um breve instante, pois, após o momento em que as palavras do bruxo ameaçaram a família, uma de suas mãos se moveu de forma discreta e todas as chamas que iluminavam a mansão foram sopradas.</p><p>A escuridão elevou o pavor de todos os humanos, enquanto o bruxo sentia o mesmo por um motivo completamente diferente, o que permanecia desacordado em seus braços, e passara a respirar de forma ruidosa.</p><p>— O que fizeram com ele? — Geralt rosnou alto e raivoso.</p><p>Não houve resposta. Apenas respirações pesadas e murmúrios apavorados soaram por perto. Nenhum deles se moveu, temendo o escuro e o bruxo que podia enxergá-los sem esforço algum, e para o infortúnio deles, já não tinha mais paciência para nada.</p><p>A mão de Geralt se moveu novamente, com dificuldade formando o sinal Aard. O feitiço foi propositalmente fraco, o suficiente para balançar os vestidos das Vellferdudic e causar um pouco mais de pânico, e funcionou muito bem. Ambas gritaram desesperadas, correram sem rumo na escuridão, até voltarem a se encontrar por acaso e se abraçarem enquanto as pernas, fracas pelo medo, cederam e as obrigaram a sentar sobre o chão.</p><p>— O que está fazendo? — Brastol chacoalhou a espada mais uma vez, um pouco mais corajoso enquanto dava passos para a frente, cortando o ar, pois o bruxo já havia se afastado há algum tempo, esperando apenas aquele movimento para alcançar a saída junto de Jaskier.</p><p>Ele não podia esperar por uma explicação, ainda que sentisse que precisasse de uma, e não hesitou, até tocar a maçaneta que enfim lhe traria a saída daquela mansão que tanto o incomodava.</p><p>— Por favor, não faça nada, eu imploro — choramingou Brastol Vellferdudic, fazendo o bruxo manter a mão parada na maçaneta. — Não as machuque. Eu...</p><p>Ele hesitou, respirou fundo e fungou. Estava afastado da entrada, perdido no escuro, mas o bruxo podia ver claramente que estava chorando. Mas não houve pena por parte de Geralt.</p><p>— É tudo culpa desse maldito bardo! — O homem gritou enquanto levantava a espada para uma estátua de mármore. — Ele vem na minha cidade, sorridente e cheio de si, se achando o maior de todos. Eu digo no que ele é o maior, bruxo, ele é um grande merda! Maldito, filho da puta! — Brastol riu com nervosismo. — Você sabe? Provavelmente não, e anda por aí com essa cobra que vaza informações suas pelo preço mais alto — ofegante, ele se moveu novamente, chacoalhando a espada no ar, perto da escada, bem longe de Geralt. Vendo que não recebia nenhuma resposta, ele riu outra vez, mas com deboche. — Sim, sim. Seu grande amigo é um maldito espião! Foi ele, foi o maldito Jaskier que abriu a boca e causou a morte do meu irmão. Meu único irmão, bruxo! Eu o amava, ele era o meu melhor amigo.</p><p>Brastol tomou fôlego e finalmente atingiu algo. A pequena escultura no final do corrimão perdeu a cabeça, e seu dono soltou um grunhido de frustração.</p><p>— Ele tinha manias, meios mais fáceis de ganhar dinheiro, mas nunca machucou uma alma boa, eu tenho certeza — ele explicava com desespero, com esperanças de ganhar empatia do bruxo e com isso, também a cabeça do poeta. — O erro dele foi se aproximar do bardo, o maldito bardo que contou ao Rei que o fisstech que atrapalhava seus ganhos vinha do meu irmão. Era apenas fisstech, não um golpe de estado — cansado e injuriado, Brastol jogou a pesada espada no chão. — Ah, maldito Jaskier, falastrão filho de uma meretriz! Me pergunto o quanto ele ganhou para entregar o meu irmão.</p><p>Ele passou a falar sozinho, andando de um lado para o outro como um louco. O bruxo o observou em silêncio, tendo suas respostas sem nem mesmo se esforçar para isso. Aquele claramente não era o plano inicial da vingança dos Vellferdudic; ter que lidar com o bruxo enquanto Jaskier ainda lutava pela vida de alguma forma desesperou Brastol.</p><p>— Agora que sabe, ainda vai defendê-lo? — Ele enfim parou de andar, e suas palavras foram diretamente para o bruxo. — Tenho certeza de que ele já o enfiou em situações terríveis por causa de sua língua. Este é o seu momento de se livrar desse peso — sua voz soou tranquila novamente, uma completa farsa. — Deixe-o e vá embora.</p><p>Geralt sentiu vontade de rir. Brastol era esperto, mas não o suficiente. Se fosse um pouco mais atento, sequer teria gastado saliva com o bruxo, e saberia que ele jamais soltaria o homem em seus braços, mesmo se sua própria vida estivesse em risco. Em qualquer momento ele nunca daria as costas para Jaskier, porém, naquele, a situação fazia o sentimento protetor se tornar ainda mais intenso. Era culpa dele estarem ali. Se tivesse escutado Eskel, teria ido direto para Novigrad, mas ele insistiu em arriscar, porque queria dinheiro, e ainda culpara Jaskier pela falta das moedas.</p><p>Geralt fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.</p><p>— Eu era o bruxo para este trabalho — ele se lembrou do que ouvira mais cedo. — Porque sou o bruxo acompanhado do bardo.</p><p>— Todos sabem disso — a voz de Brastol soou debochada. — Eu sabia que uma hora ou outra, os dois apareceriam em minha porta.</p><p>— Então, o seu irmão traficante dificultou a vida de Radovid, e o culpado é o bardo — Geralt não mais demonstrou o que sentia. Sua voz era fria, sem emoção. — Sim, Jaskier também dificultou a minha vida, Brastol Vellferdudic. Já cheguei a pensar em jogá-lo no fundo do Jaruga e deixá-lo para trás — as sobrancelhas do bruxo se juntaram com a lembrança em que explodia com nervosismo e dizia aquelas palavras para o bardo, e o peito doeu ainda mais. — Um maldito falastrão, como você mesmo diz.</p><p>— Sim, você me entende, bruxo — Brastol disse com uma tola animação esperançosa. Um grande idiota ele era, por não notar que a voz fria do bruxo significava perigo, e não a calmaria que imaginou.</p><p>— Sim, entendo. É por isso que não posso perdoá-lo — Geralt finalmente o fez fechar o tolo sorriso que se atreveu a abrir. — Jaskier... Ele é o meu melhor amigo, meu irmão, meu... — ele hesitou e olhou para baixo. Mesmo com a boa visão que tinha, era difícil enxergar as feições do poeta, mas, ainda assim, ele sentiu um intenso calor no peito. — Não importa o que o seu irmão fez, ainda quer vingá-lo, ainda o ama. Eu digo o mesmo deste estúpido homem — Geralt abaixou a cabeça e a tocou na de Jaskier. — Se ele morrer em meus braços, eu voltarei por você, sua família e as suas éguas. Na mesma rapidez que acabei com a luz desta mansão, eu posso trazê-la de volta. Eu queimarei tudo e não deixarei sequer um pedaço de grama viver.</p><p>A ameaça foi dita ainda com calma, mas desta vez Brastol soube exatamente o que aquele tom representava. A resposta do bruxo era tão óbvia que se sentiu envergonhado, mas não antes de se enraivecer.</p><p>— Maldito...</p><p>— Sim, eu sou. Há algum de nós aqui que não é? — Geralt o interrompeu, conseguindo calá-lo com sua pergunta. — Então, me diga o que fizeram com ele e minhas palavras poderão se manter desta forma: apenas palavras.</p><p>A pressa ainda o deixava inquieto. Toda aquela conversa não o estava levando a lugar algum, mas sem saber o que estava acontecendo com Jaskier, poderia demorar ainda mais para conseguir ajudá-lo. Ironicamente, a única pessoa que podia salvar o bardo naquele momento, era quem menos o queria vivo.</p><p>— Brastol... — o chamado choroso viera de algum canto da mansão. Era a esposa de Brastol, desesperada e sem mais forças para apoiar a vingança do marido. Ela agora só queria proteger a família que ainda estava viva.</p><p>— É veneno — Brastol enfim se rendeu. A voz estava trêmula, mas ainda bastante orgulhosa. — Eu não sei o nome ou do que é feito. Comprei há muito tempo, quando decidi atraí-lo. Não tenho antídoto.</p><p>A respiração do bruxo se tornou pesada, e ele apertou Jaskier um pouco mais quando o pé se levantou para chutar a porta de entrada. O barulho dela sendo forçada a se abrir fez Laslistia soltar um grito apavorado.</p><p>— Se tentar nos seguir, se no futuro enviar alguém por ele, eu voltarei — o tom ameaçador estava de volta, mas ainda mais duro e tão carregado de ódio que fora facilmente sentido pelos que ouviam na escuridão. — Eu prometo a você, farei de sua vida um inferno. Pode me ouvir, Brastol Vellferdudic?</p><p>Ele não podia mais vê-lo. Geralt estava de costas, com os pés para fora da casa, mas ainda assim pôde ouvir o covarde Vellferdudic.</p><p>— Sim — a resposta trêmula e simples normalmente faria o bruxo insistir um pouco mais, porém, ele enfim deixou aquela mansão sem mais nenhum contato entre eles.</p><p>O coração estava agitado e dolorido enquanto suportava o peso de Jaskier. Os cabelos claros grudavam na testa, suava de nervosismo. O bardo foi colocado sobre Plotka, e Geralt só se deu um tempo para lembrar da direção da saída principal daquelas terras, para então fazer a égua correr até o seu limite.</p><p>Havia uma pequena vila não muito longe dali, e tinha esperanças de encontrar algum médico, feiticeira ou herbalista, qualquer profissão que fosse capaz de ao menos ceder algum tempo para poeta, até que conseguissem descobrir como se livrar do tal veneno. Seria complicado sem um nome ou uma amostra, ele sabia, mas não se permitiu ser pessimista naquele momento. Primeiro, ele teria que tirar Jaskier dali, deitá-lo em um lugar seguro em mãos capazes; depois, pensaria no que poderia ou não acontecer.</p><p>Ele estava atordoado, com os sentidos confusos, mas, ainda assim, não foi pego de surpresa no grande portão principal. Os guardas o esperavam ali, alguém já os havia avisado enquanto a conversa com Brastol acontecia, e as espadas estavam apontadas em sua direção. Plotka parou poucos centímetros antes de esbarrar nas afiadas laminas, e o bruxo rapidamente a fez recuar. A fúria queimou em seu interior, enquanto olhava aqueles homens que o mandavam descer da égua, e não houve hesitação para mover os dedos, na intenção de jogar suas chamas sobre todos eles. Geralt não mais se importava se eram inocentes ou não, se só cumpriam ordens ou tinham medo, ele só queria tirar Jaskier daquele lugar.</p><p>As chamas iluminaram sua palma, mas não passaram dali. Ele logo as fechou quando outra égua se aproximou. Ele não notou, mas era a égua de Klaus Vellferdudic, e sobre ela, Geralt reconheceu rapidamente os cabelos escuros que batiam nos ombros cobertos pelo tecido caro.</p><p>— Deixe-o passar! — Straus gritou com autoridade, assim que se aproximou do portão.</p><p>Os homens hesitaram enquanto olhavam uns para os outros, mas no fim, recuaram como fora mandado. Straus não era um membro da família Vellferdudic, mas ele era o empregado com mais autoridade naquelas terras, e jamais desrespeitou Brastol. A confiança que todos tinham nele espantara a necessidade de questioná-lo, e o fez soltar um discreto suspiro aliviado. Ele estava ali por conta própria, e sabia que seria punido ou descartado pela família mais tarde, porém, não teve medo quando conseguiu ao menos liberar o caminho para o aflito bruxo.</p><p>Ainda sobre a égua, Straus se aproximou de Geralt, enquanto os outros homens se ocupavam em abrir o grande portão. Eles se olharam nos olhos, vendo sentimentos distintos um no outro. O bruxo estava hesitante e confuso com aquela ajuda, e o empregado, dividido entre aflição e decepção, mas isso não impediu Straus de segurar a mão de Geralt e pousar um pequeno frasco nela.</p><p>— É o veneno que está nele — avisou com seriedade, sentindo tudo o que o afligia se intensificar com o olhar esperançoso à sua frente. — Ele precisa de cuidados rapidamente — Straus desviou o olhar. Ele queria olhar para Jaskier, mas não conseguiu, então focou na direção do portão que já estava aberto. — Se seguir para a vila mais próxima daqui, vai encontrar pessoas capazes de curá-lo.</p><p>Geralt se agitou novamente, ansioso para encontrar alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo. Com o veneno em mãos, seria mais rápido encontrar uma cura, e mesmo focado apenas nisso, não pôde deixar o sentimento de gratidão de lado. Ele rapidamente segurou a mão que se afastava devagar.</p><p>— Straus, obr...</p><p>— Não me agradeça — Straus o interrompeu com urgência. Os olhares novamente se encontraram, e o bruxo o sentiu tremer levemente com seu toque. — Fui eu quem comprou o veneno — mais uma vez, ele não aguentou encarar os olhos de Geralt, mas podia imaginar muito bem o espanto e a decepção neles. — Eu sinto muito — sussurrou enquanto se soltava do toque. Straus fez a égua dar as costas para o bruxo e apertou as rédeas com força. — Vá, ou será tarde demais para salvá-lo.</p><p>A raiva de Geralt voltou a ser intensa enquanto o via se afastar com urgência. <em>Covarde</em>, ele pensou, e a vontade de ir até Straus o fez se agitar junto de Plotka, que reagia a maneira que seu dono segurava as rédeas. Mas ele não cedeu à vontade de no mínimo socar a bela face do principal empregado de Brastol. Geralt endureceu a expressão que já não era amistosa e enfim deu uma direção para Plotka.</p><p>Nem mesmo voltou a olhar para trás, depois que passou pelos grandes portões. Ele abraçou Jaskier com um dos braços enquanto segurava as rédeas com a mão livre. Plotka correu até a exaustão, chegando a um ponto em que o bruxo achou que ela cederia a qualquer momento. Houve preocupação, mas ele não pôde dar a atenção e cuidado que Plotka precisava, e só a deixou descansar quando os pés pisaram no chão da pequena vila mais próxima.</p><p>Já era tarde, e não havia muitas pessoas para consultar andando pelas ruas, mas, ainda assim, Geralt não se deu um tempo para pensar ou hesitar. O corpo do bardo foi colocado em seu ombro. Parecia cada vez mais pesado, e a respiração voltara a ser ruidosa, como se estivesse sentindo dor.</p><p>— Só aguente mais um pouco — o bruxo pediu, tentando manter a calma. — Eu não vou perdoá-lo, se me deixar assim.</p><p>Ele estremeceu por conta da própria fala. Desde o momento em que recebeu o aviso de Lilian, havia uma imensa aflição que o incomodava, porém, até ali, não tinha passado por sua cabeça que poderia mesmo perder Jaskier. O rápido pensamento o apavorou ainda mais, e apressado, o bruxo bateu na primeira porta que teve acesso. Ninguém o atendeu, assim como na próxima. Ele foi capaz de falar com alguém apenas na quinta casa, pois as batidas se tornaram tão fortes e desesperadas, que irritou o morador.</p><p>O homem o atendeu com a expressão fechada. Parecia sonolento, obviamente o bruxo o havia acordado, mas os olhos se arregalaram no mesmo momento em que viu o homem desacordado em seus braços. O pedido de ajuda o despertou, e rapidamente trocou a carranca pela urgência e solidariedade. Ele indicou o caminho, perto dali, onde disse que um casal com certeza poderia ajudá-lo.</p><p>Clara e Aldron eram seus nomes, e assim como o homem sonolento havia dito, os acolheram sem nem mesmo perguntar quem era o bruxo e o desacordado em seus braços. As perguntas vieram, mas todas eram sobre a situação de Jaskier, o que ele havia comido, bebido e até mesmo se havia vestido algo diferente. Geralt explicou o ocorrido e entregou o pequeno frasco nas mãos de Clara; ela era herbalista e não demorou para reconhecer o que tinha ali dentro. Aldron era um médico cuidadoso, e deitou Jaskier em sua própria cama, para examiná-lo com cautela.</p><p>Ambos pediram para que Geralt se afastasse por um momento, e foi um pouco difícil obedecer. Queria ajudar a limpar o rosto de Jaskier, livrá-lo do casaco ou simplesmente permanecer ao seu lado, mas com muito custo os obedeceu e apenas observou Aldron cuidar do bardo.</p><p>Ele se encostou na janela enquanto o casal andava de um lado para o outro, murmurando termos e nomes de algumas ervas que Geralt reconheceu apenas um terço. O nervosismo só aumentava e o deixava inquieto enquanto mantinha o olhar atento na larga cama e o rosto pálido sobre o travesseiro.</p><p>Aldron permaneceu ao lado de Jaskier por um longo tempo, até Clara retornar para o quarto. Ela se aproximou e pediu que segurasse o rosto do bardo, e a concentração no que fazia era tanta que nem mesmo ouviu a pergunta preocupada do bruxo, que queria saber o que estavam fazendo. Mas no fim, ele não precisou de uma resposta. O casal forçou um líquido verde para a garganta de Jaskier, um antidoto que a esposa de Aldron tinha bastante confiança de que funcionaria. Por conta da agitação, o poeta engasgou e finalmente abriu os olhos. Vendo-o daquela forma, Geralt não pôde mais se deter. O coração estava acelerado, a vontade de envolvê-lo em seus braços o fez se aproximar, mas só teve tempo de segurar uma das mãos frias até que Jaskier fechasse os olhos novamente.</p><p>— O que houve? — Ele perguntou apavorado, nem um pouco preocupado com a aparência completamente vulnerável na frente do jovem casal.</p><p>Eles o tranquilizaram, dizendo que aquilo era normal. O veneno havia causado um grande estresse para o bardo, e no momento, ele permaneceria adormecido. Apesar de precisar de cuidado continuo a partir dali e por um tempo um pouco mais longo, Aldron garantiu que Jaskier não corria o risco de perder a vida. Ele sorriu fraco para o bruxo, que se sentou na cama enquanto apertava a mão do poeta com pouca força. Geralt queria agradecer, olhar tão confiante para Aldron e Clara como era olhado, porém, nem mesmo suspirar aliviado conseguiu. Ele observou o rosto, agora um pouco sujo pelo antidoto que escorrera pelos lábios, e só conseguiu sentir tristeza.</p><p>O casal ofereceu panos limpos e água morna, para que Geralt pudesse limpar a pele de Jaskier. Desta vez, ele conseguiu agradecer em tom baixo, e por um momento, fez o trabalho em silêncio, ouvindo apenas os próprios pensamentos enquanto Clara e Aldron limpavam a bagunça que eles mesmo haviam feito.</p><p>Geralt pensou em meses atrás, quando cuidou de Jaskier da mesma forma. O rosto e o corpo tinham aparência muito melhor do que naquela época; não havia inchaços ou manchas roxas e esverdeadas, causadas por pancadas. A visão não era tão ruim, e a pele pálida demais era a única anormalidade para o rosto que sempre era tão vivido, mas, o sentimento parecia pesado da mesma forma, e o medo e culpa eram estranhamente maiores.</p><p>Ele não teria como prever aquilo, ou sequer fora por um assunto que o envolvia, mas o que sentia por Jaskier naquela época em Kaer Morhen era grande, mas não tanto quanto crescera até ali. O amor e carinho eram claros e não havia mais como negá-los, assim como o pavor de não saber o que faria se o tivesse perdido. Ele já havia sentido o mesmo medo diversas vezes no passado, naquela viagem em especial, e chegou a se perguntar se seu coração aguentaria tanto, se continuasse daquela forma.</p><p>Os sentimentos dolorosos continuaram a perturbá-lo enquanto permanecia fielmente ao lado de Jaskier e segurando sua mão, mas desviaram para as pessoas da mansão Vellferdudic. O que ouviu de Brastol explicava muito, porém, ele sentia que não era o suficiente, ainda que, ao mesmo tempo, tinha certeza de que não deveria mais cutucar aquele assunto. Ele se segurou o quanto pôde, mas sabia que Brastol e sua família eram muito conhecidos em Tretogor, e não resistiu perguntar sobre os membros da mansão para o casal, que terminava a limpeza em silêncio.</p><p>Geralt foi direto ao mencionar Klaus, e Aldron e Clara se encararam por um momento, hesitantes diante da questão sobre o que sabiam sobre aquele homem.</p><p>— Não é um segredo em Tretogor, de todo o jeito. Apesar do senhor Vellferdudic querer enterrar o assunto. — Aldron deu de ombros, falando apenas com a esposa naquele momento, mas logo olhou para o bruxo. — Mas é uma história simples e sem muita surpresa, na verdade. O irmão dele era bem visto e adorado; tinha uma casa de leilões no centro. Mas a fortuna dele, na verdade, não vinha de lá.</p><p>— Ele vendia fisstech — o bruxo se adiantou —, é tudo o que sei.</p><p>Aldron assentiu e se aproximou. O braço se apoiou em uma cômoda alta ao lado da cama, enquanto Clara também estava por perto, trocando o travesseiro de Jaskier por um mais limpo. Ela permaneceu quieta, cuidando do bardo enquanto Aldron contava para Geralt que Klaus fazia parte de uma gangue que era bastante conhecida em toda Redania. Klaus usava um nome falso, por isso ninguém sabia que estava envolvido com aquele tipo de gente. Ele não sabia o quanto aquilo afetava o Rei, mas Radovid V mandou pessoalmente os seus espiões ficarem de olho nos passos de todos eles, e quando marcaram um encontro com compradores, foram emboscados pela guarda real. Foi um escândalo, pois o rosto de Klaus era bem conhecido em Tretogor. O senhor Vellferdudic pediu desculpas públicas pelo irmão, mas não o repreendeu e tentou evitar que fosse para a forca. Não deu certo, o homem morreu uma semana depois.</p><p>— Foi uma época terrível para os Vellferdudic — Clara se juntou a conversa. — Alguns rumores que o irmão de Brastol se deitava com um dos empregados também vieram, um pouco antes de ele ser enforcado.</p><p>Klaus não era casado, nem mesmo tinha alguém publicamente que fosse uma pretendente, mas o fato do tal empregado ser um homem teve um peso ainda maior, e mesmo que Clara e Aldron não tivessem tocado no assunto diretamente, Geralt notou que suas opiniões eram as mesmas que ele pensara brevemente. O crime o levou para a forca, mas os Vellferdudic tinham influencia, poderiam ter chegado em um acordo sem que Radovid soubesse. <em>Ele se envolver com um homem foi a última gota</em>, pensou o bruxo. <em>É possível que não quiseram um acordo porque não aceitavam a relação. Brastol já sabia disso? Ele também o repudiou? </em>Geralt sentiu um leve aperto no peito, quando voltou a encarar a face adormecida de Jaskier.</p><p>Ele não queria comparar nada ou pensar em um cenário pior para ambos; o estado do poeta já era demais para suportar, então, afastou os questionamentos, e aceitou de bom grado a mudança de assunto oferecida pelo casal. Ele finalmente se apresentou de maneira apropriada. Não houve surpresa quando disse que era um bruxo; o visual já era bastante óbvio, mas os olhos de Clara e Aldron se arregalaram levemente quando souberam que a vida que haviam salvado era do famoso bardo Jaskier. Eles não souberam quem o havia envenenado ou o motivo e nem mesmo perguntaram. O casal era discreto e comedido, e no fim, ainda deu privacidade para ele em seu próprio quarto. Uma refeição foi oferecida, antes que fosse deixado sozinho com o poeta, mas o bruxo recusou. Não havia fome ou qualquer outra vontade além de ficar ali, esperando que Jaskier abrisse os olhos em breve.</p><p>Geralt apreciou o silêncio no cômodo. Ele arrumou os cabelos bagunçados de Jaskier, ainda segurando firmemente sua mão. O coração ainda pesava no peito, e por algumas horas, ele permaneceu na mesma posição, atento a qualquer mudança que pudesse haver na expressão adormecida.</p><p>Clara entrou no quarto algumas vezes, para checar se tudo ia bem. O bruxo se acostumou com a batida leve na porta, o cumprimento silencioso, e ter que dividir os cuidados com Jaskier com aquela pessoa, por isso, nem mesmo perguntou quem era, quando uma hora antes do nascer do sol ouviu o toque na madeira, ainda que soasse um pouco diferente da delicadeza de Clara. Ele virou o rosto, esperando ver o sorriso fraco e tranquilizador, mas o que recebeu foi um par de olhos sérios e um silêncio incômodo, não confortável.</p><p>Geralt rapidamente se levantou da cama. Ele não pensou muito e agiu apenas seguindo a raiva que voltara a queimar em seu interior. A roupa cara foi agarrada pelos punhos do bruxo, e o corpo menor que o seu foi jogado com violência e pressionado contra a parede ao lado.</p><p>— Senhor, por favor, me solte — a voz de Straus finalmente soou pelo quarto; era baixa, vacilante. Em seus olhos, Geralt viu medo, que aos poucos, vendo que o bruxo não pretendia soltá-lo, se misturou com outro sentimento que o fez voltar a seriedade. — Está bem. Se deseja me matar, vá em frente. — O empregado dos Vellferdudic tremia enquanto segurava os braços que o forçava contra a parede. — A vida não me serve mais, de toda maneira.</p><p>O olhar se abaixou quando o medo se foi completamente, e uma estranha sensação incomodou Geralt, que se alertou com os sentimentos daquele homem. Ele rapidamente o soltou e também desviou o olhar. O bruxo deu as costas, decidido a não se envolver mais com nenhuma daquelas pessoas, e voltou a sentar na cama e a segurar a mão de Jaskier.</p><p>— Saia.</p><p>A voz grave e ameaçadora fez o corpo de Straus estremecer com intensidade, mas ele não se moveu dali.</p><p>— Eu apenas vim trazer os seus pertences — ele explicou em tom baixo — e o alaúde do bardo de volta. Ouvi que é importante para ele.</p><p>Tomado por uma súbita coragem, Straus deu alguns passos na direção das costas do bruxo, mas os pés pararam antes de chegar até a cama.</p><p>— Não se aproxime — ordenou Geralt. Ele não gostava de como sua paciência parecia estar sendo testada, mas também não se virou para ser mais claro com o empregado. A mão continuou segurando a de Jaskier com cuidado, e olhar estava fixo em seu belo rosto.</p><p>Ele ouviu um fraco suspiro, e sentiu a presença se afastar devagar.</p><p>— Eu falei com a dona da casa. Ela disse que ele se recuperará com o tempo. Isso é bom.</p><p>O bruxo bufou com impaciência, e pela primeira vez, desgostou da herbalista. Ele não a culpava, sabia que os Vellferdudic tinham influência e não podia fazer muito quando alguém os abordava usando aquele nome, ainda que este não lhe pertencesse, mas a raiva Geralt não pôde cessar.</p><p>— É mesmo? — Ele perguntou com ironia. — Mesmo que ele tenha causado a morte do homem que você amava? — Sua voz saía com certeza, quando o que falava era apenas uma teoria, mas, ainda assim, ele virou a cabeça por um breve momento, para ver o rosto surpreso do empregado, e sorriu de uma forma nem um pouco alegre. — Não me tome por um tolo, Straus.</p><p>Geralt se mostrou sério em seguida e desviou o olhar novamente. Ele continuou firme por fora, mas, por dentro, não sentia verdade no que havia dito. <em>Eu sou sim um tolo</em>, o bruxo juntou as sobrancelhas quando o pensamento o incomodou. <em>Desde o início, senti que havia algo errado. O jeito dos empregados eram sinais claros de que eu estava certo; você, Straus, era o maior sinal, mas, ainda assim, fui um idiota teimoso. Tudo por um contrato, por ouro.</em></p><p>— Sim, é bom — Straus interrompeu os pensamentos de Geralt, que o sentiu se mover pelo quarto novamente. — Eu odiei o bardo por muito tempo. Mesmo agora, mal consigo olhá-lo — ele respirou fundo, e a voz se aproximou outra vez. — Eu amava Klaus, como está ciente. Ele não merecia aquilo, não quando se envolveu com aquelas pessoas apenas porque foi um pedido do irmão — Straus se interrompeu por um momento, e acabou rindo de forma ácida. — Ele conseguiu sair com a imagem limpa, depois de tudo. Mas este era um desejo de Klaus...</p><p>— Eu não quero ouvir a sua história — Geralt o interrompeu. Ele queria gritar e expulsá-lo dali a força, mas a situação de Jaskier o fez recuar com os desejos raivosos.</p><p>— Está bem. Eu só pensei que lhe traria conforto saber o que realmente aconteceu.</p><p>Straus parecia compreensivo, e isso o irritou ainda mais. A voz estava mais próxima, o que fez os músculos se enrijecerem, apreensivo com o que aquela aproximação resultaria. Ele se imaginou reagindo a qualquer ameaça ou até mesmo palavras que ofendessem Jaskier, mas por momento algum esperou o que sairia pelos lábios do empregado a seguir.</p><p>— Eu sei que o ama, pude ver em seus olhos durante o jantar — a voz de Straus agora era suave e bastante respeitosa.</p><p>Geralt, com o coração acelerado e o corpo subitamente aquecido, levantou o olhar rapidamente. Onde há algumas horas Aldron estava encostado e contando a história de Klaus Vellferdudic, estava Straus, com o olhar perdido em algum canto do quarto, como se houvesse uma quarta pessoa ali.</p><p>— Me lembrou Klaus — disse em tom baixo —, ele me olhava daquela forma também — por um momento, Straus sorriu levemente. Não havia o medo ou rancor em seus olhos, mas estes sentimentos aos poucos retornaram quando voltou a olhar para Geralt. — Ele fez coisas estúpidas, o seu bardo também, ainda que de forma indireta — o suspiro foi trêmulo, e o olhar foi para as mãos que estavam juntas sobre o colo do bruxo. — Eu não o conheço, Geralt, mas não desejo o vazio que sinto sem ele para ninguém. Sei que o bardo só cumpria ordens, mas ainda o culpo. Mesmo assim, não pude ir em frente com o plano de Brastol. O veneno foi dado a ele através do vinho apenas no primeiro dia; no segundo, eu apenas fingi, por isso ele será capaz de se recuperar normalmente. Não haverá sequelas, assim espero.</p><p>O bruxo tentou rir com deboche, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi que sua voz soasse estranhamente afetada pelo o que ouvira.</p><p>— Eu deveria agradecê-lo? Tocar a sua mão e dizer que sinto muito por seu amante?</p><p>A raiva ainda estava ali, mas, mesmo assim, não conseguia mais agir com a rispidez que queria. Nos olhos escuros de Straus ele viu dor, magoa e arrependimento, e descobriu que o que sentia naquele momento era parecido, com a diferença de que aquele homem à sua frente não tinha mais saída daqueles sentimentos; a dor era companheira de Straus, porque Klaus não mais existia em sua vida.</p><p>— Não há necessidade — mesmo com o deboche do bruxo, Straus não se afetou. Até mesmo fingiu não entendê-lo enquanto se desencostava da cômoda. — Eu só quero que saiba que ninguém irá atrás de Jaskier. Eu garantirei isso a partir de hoje, é uma promessa — ele dizia com segurança, mas, ainda assim, não tinha coragem para olhar para o poeta ao lado. O olhar permaneceu em Geralt, que não soube reagir diante da súbita e inesperada promessa. Ainda assim, Straus sorriu novamente. — Não precisa acreditar em mim, pelo o contrário. Cuide dele como se fosse a única coisa que importasse, não feche o seu coração para ele, como eu fiz com Klaus. Se seguir pelo mesmo caminho que eu segui, você se arrependerá pelo resto de sua vida.</p><p>Geralt novamente não o respondeu. Ele encarou Jaskier novamente, e não pôde ver a tristeza no olhar de Straus quando se afastou. Mais uma vez ele sentiu medo, mas não procurou motivos como antes. Geralt apenas se deixou sentir o peso em seu peito.</p><p>A porta do quarto foi aberta, e o barulho despertou o bruxo. Straus estava de saída finalmente, mas indo contra o que queria, o impediu de ir de uma vez.</p><p>— Não é como se fosse — Geralt disse em tom claro e decidido. O olhar continuou em Jaskier, e a mão fria foi apertada levemente. — Ele é a única coisa que importa para mim. Ele e minha filha.</p><p>Ele podia ouvir o próprio coração batendo com força. Havia uma nova ansiedade em seu peito, que vinha junto do desejo de que o poeta acordasse o mais rápido possível, por isso ele não ousou mais desviar o olhar, e isso o impediu de ver Straus sorrir pela última vez naquele quarto.</p><p>— Então, você sabe o que fazer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ufa! Jaskier ta vivo. Se ele ta bem, eu ainda não sei saihduhasiud <br/>No fim, Brastol só queria se vingar. Coitado do bardo, não tinha fã nenhum naquela mansão. Mas ele teve sorte que Straus tinha um pouco de consciência e certa simpatia pelo bruxo apaixonado. Ai, ai. Acharam que o Geralt deveria ter punido a família Vellferdudic? Ou ele fez certo em ir embora sem olhar pra trás? Me contem nos comentários~<br/>Até a próxima!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Novigrad E Oxenfurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Foi preciso usar o dobro do tempo que normalmente levariam para chegar em Novigrad. Jaskier se recuperava aos poucos e não conseguia seguir com a viagem por tantas horas quanto antes. Seu estômago estava sensível, e a cabeça doía com facilidade. Clara e Aldron haviam aconselhado a mantê-lo em Tretogor por algum tempo, mas Geralt não confiava na promessa de Straus, muito menos na palavra de Brastol, e Jaskier também concordou em partir rapidamente. O tempo já havia sido estendido demais, e o seu compromisso em Oxenfurt não podia mais ser adiado.</p><p>          Eles partiram no dia seguinte em que o poeta acordou. A caminhada era lenta; Plotka acelerava o passo, porém, dois homens com a estrutura de Geralt e Jaskier eram demais para ela aguentar por muito tempo. As paradas foram mais frequentes, assim como os cochilos que o poeta dava durante o dia. Por pelo menos quatro vezes ao dia, Geralt se sentava sobre o chão, tocava o tronco de uma árvore com as costas, e cedia o ombro para a cabeça do bardo. Os remédios eram tomados religiosamente, e aos poucos podia vê-lo melhorar.</p><p>          Nos primeiros dias, Jaskier estava tão sonolento e cansado, que mal conseguia manter a pose por muito tempo. Geralt o segurava com firmeza pela cintura, tanto sobre Plotka quanto quando descasavam sob uma árvore. O abraço era recebido com o conforto e alívio que o poeta nem mesmo se esforçava para esconder, pelo o contrário, ele o retribuía e o apertava um pouco mais forte enquanto a cabeça deslizava do ombro para o peitoral do bruxo.  </p><p>          Geralt não tinha como reclamar do atrevimento, não quando ele mesmo se atrevia a usar a mão livre para acariciar os cabelos de Jaskier, quando já estava adormecido. Era difícil não agir daquela forma. Os dias passavam, e ele sentia cada vez mais a necessidade de estar mais próximo. Poderia até mesmo observá-lo tagarelar o dia todo, e ainda assim, sentia que precisava de mais. Mas, ele nunca falou sobre isso, nem mesmo Jaskier se abriu e contou que se sentia da mesma forma. Ainda que fosse claro nos olhares longos demais e a vergonha que antes não existia entre eles, não falar sobre aquilo fez a relação deles permanecer onde sempre esteve.</p><p>          Com o passar dos dias, Jaskier precisou de menos cochilos, as caminhadas foram um pouco mais longas, e estando desperto e mais falante, os abraços aconchegantes não mais aconteceram com tanta frequência. Era estranho e constrangedor para dois homens que já haviam vivido tanto estarem em uma situação como aquela, então, eles resolveram deixar que tudo se resolvesse naturalmente, sem pensar que entre ambos tudo nunca fora simples e normal.</p><p>          Jaskier ainda queria que Geralt o olhasse com mais seriedade, e o bruxo... só desejava não precisar falar para que o seu coração fosse visto pelo poeta. Eram dois tolos que se amavam há tanto tempo, mas não sabiam o que fazer com tal sentimento.</p><p>          Eles entraram pelo portão de Tretogor ao meio dia. A ponte foi atravessada a pé, e Plotka foi deixada no primeiro estábulo que encontraram em Novigrad. Duas horas antes, Jaskier poderia ter tomado outro caminho para Oxenfurt, mas ele preferiu seguir o bruxo, alegando que poderiam dividir uma última refeição antes de se separarem. Uma refeição decente para variar, disse o bardo, e Geralt nem mesmo pensou em recusar.</p><p>          Eles andaram até a praça principal, e Jaskier rapidamente se sentiu em casa. Havia um bardo em um canto, cantando uma animada balada; um pouco distante, um mercador oferecia seus produtos com a voz um pouco alta demais. Os estabelecimentos estavam cheios, assim como a praça, que no centro, tinha um sacerdote em cima de um pequeno palanque. As mangas brancas se agitavam com seus movimentos, mas a faixa vermelha no meio do peito era o que chamava a atenção. Em sua volta as pessoas se juntavam para ouvi-lo, e no meio de tantas vozes tentando aparecer uma mais que as outras, Jaskier pôde ouvir apenas trechos do que o sacerdote dizia, mas foi o suficiente para os seus lábios se curvarem com divertimento.</p><p>          — Irmãos! Irmãs! Isso, se aproximem. O fatídico dia está para chegar... — ele era tão dramático. O bardo gostava disso. — Como Lebioda vos disse... — o nome do profeta trouxe mais atenção do público, mas Geralt e Jaskier continuaram a andar. — Eis aqui a prova do dia do juízo final — ele agitou um pergaminho aberto, e as pessoas começaram a murmurar entre si. — A igreja do Fogo Eterno acolherá seus fieis... — o sacerdote inflou o peito com orgulho. — Com uma doação, vocês poderão...</p><p>          E Jaskier não quis mais ouvi-lo. Os lábios continuaram divertidos enquanto soltava uma baixa risada, e desviou o olhar do sacerdote que ficava para trás, para o sério bruxo ao seu lado.</p><p>          — O dia do juízo final está chegando, Geralt, ouviu isso? — A nova risada foi curta. — Eu deveria aproveitar os meus últimos dias. Quer me acompanhar? — Sem esperar uma resposta, ele pegou uma moeda em seu bolso e a moveu entre os dedos. — Em tempos assim, é melhor uma coroa no balcão de uma taverna do que nos bolsos de aproveitadores.</p><p>          No segundo seguinte, Jaskier sentiu seu pulso ser agarrado, e a moeda escapou por seus dedos, mas o bruxo fora rápido e a pegou antes que fosse ao chão. Logo as sobrancelhas claras se juntaram e encararam quem ainda segurava o bardo.</p><p>          — O que você disse? — O homem alto e coberto por uma bela armadura perguntou. Sua expressão era ofendida, um pouco parecida com a de Jaskier.</p><p>          — Ei, não o toque! — Exclamou o bruxo, pronto para ficar entre eles, porém, o poeta se livrou do aperto em seu pulso sozinho.</p><p>          — Fique fora disso, aberração! Filho do demônio! — O homem apontou o dedo coberto pela luva de couro na direção do bruxo e logo olhou para o poeta novamente. — E você, como ousa debochar das palavras do Fogo Eterno?</p><p>          Ele era tão orgulhoso e elegante, mesmo estando furioso com o que ouvira. O bardo e o bruxo olharam um para o outro depois de reparar em sua bela aparência, e o símbolo em seu peito explicou muito do que acontecia. Era um soldado da Ordem da Rosa Flamejante. Era claro que se ofenderia com as palavras de um infiel; ele existia para ajudar quem seguia o Fogo Eterno, e exterminar quem escolhia o caminho do ceticismo.</p><p>          Ambos sabiam o que era provocar a igreja do Fogo Eterno em Novigrad, e Geralt xingou Jaskier internamente enquanto tentava procurar alguma palavra que esfriasse o soldado que bloqueava sua passagem. Mas ele não precisou abrir a boca, como já era o esperado, pois o poeta fora quem tomou as rédeas da situação. Quando se tratava de diálogo, Jaskier sempre ia na frente.</p><p>          — Eu peço desculpas, nobre senhor — ele curou o pescoço levemente. — Não era um deboche, eu só queria convencer o meu amigo a relaxar um pouco. Nunca foi a minha intenção ofender o Fogo Eterno, que fique claro — Jaskier tocou o próprio peito. Estava bastante seguro enquanto falava, nem um pouco afetado pela expressão enojada em sua direção. — Eu mesmo fui um doador por muito tempo, quando residia em Novigrad. O quão tolo seria, debochando de mim mesmo desta forma?</p><p>          Parecia que o soldado da Ordem da Rosa Flamejante queria rir, mas ele não deixou sequer que os lábios se curvassem enquanto o rosto se retorcia em uma careta e o olhava de baixo acima, só então notando as vestimentas e o instrumento nas costas de Jaskier.</p><p>          — Seu papo fácil não me convence, bardo — ele cuspiu as palavras de forma ríspida, e finalmente reparou que o amigo do poeta carregava duas espadas e tinha um pingente em forma de lobo sobre o peito. As sobrancelhas se juntaram e os olhos se estreitaram. — O que fazem aqui? São negócios?</p><p>          Ele desta vez fixou a atenção somente no bruxo, que soltou um suspiro impaciente. Ele queria passar despercebido enquanto estava ali. O contrato já havia sido pego no quadro logo na entrada da cidade, e planejava cumpri-lo, procurar a recompensa no endereço que estava escrito no papel e ir embora, se tivesse dinheiro o suficiente para comprar um lugar em um navio. Ser abordado por uma autoridade local sempre era sinal de problemas, e estava prestes a oferecer um pagamento de “impostos” para aquele homem, porém, Jaskier além de tomar sua fala novamente, ficou em na frente, como se assim pudesse protegê-lo do olhar desconfiado. Mas a cena acabou sendo um pouco cômica, e quase fez o bruxo rir quando o corpo de Jaskier não fora o suficiente para tampar o seu rosto. Ele ainda podia ver o soldado claramente, porque o poeta era um pouco baixo em comparação a ele, mas com sorte o homem desviou a atenção para Jaskier, e não viu os lábios do bruxo se curvando levemente.</p><p>          — Eu, caro senhor, sou convidado da universidade de Oxenfurt. Me chamo Jaskier e serei um palestrante nos próximos dias — o poeta apresentou a verdade desta vez, e fez um rápido gesto para a pessoa atrás de si. — Estamos de passagem. Ele é meu amigo, e está aqui para me acompanhar. Não me dou bem com espadas, e a estrada é perigosa...</p><p>          Geralt esperou que o soldado mostrasse a desconfiança de sempre e os pressionasse enquanto os ofendia um pouco mais, porém, só foi oferecida a última parte, e apenas para o poeta. Quando ouviu o nome do bardo e onde estava indo, os lábios do soldado se retorceram levemente, e só conseguiu focar nesta parte.</p><p>          — Malditos estudiosos — ele cuspiu no chão, próximo ao sapado de Jaskier. — Pecadores sem fé.</p><p>          Não querendo perder tempo com tipos como Jaskier, o soldado deu as costas rapidamente. Ele não queria saber de estudiosos, que na maioria das vezes eram uma dor de cabeça para a fé. Se o pressionasse ainda mais, poderia chamar atenção, e Jaskier era famoso e bom de lábia. Não podia correr o risco de deixá-lo abrir a boca na frente de tantas pessoas que já estavam sendo convencidas a fazer doações para a igreja. Ele queria voltar e levá-lo à força, mas sua missão não era aquela naquele momento, então, apenas os deixou, jurando para si mesmo que, se os encontrassem novamente, seria um sinal divino para que não se segurasse.</p><p>          — Sem fé? — Jaskier repetiu suas palavras com indignação, mas logo curvou os lábios levemente e desviou o olhar das costas do soldado. Seu tom diminuiu e olhou para Geralt enquanto cobria os lábios com a mão. — Eu realmente fiz doações no passado, mas foi para Melitele. Eu a tenho em meu coração, ora essa...</p><p>          O bruxo o olhou com seriedade enquanto não sabia dizer se aquilo era mais um deboche ou realmente verdade. Quando se tratava de Melitele, Geralt nunca sabia se Jaskier realmente era um crente ou apenas falava da boca para fora. Mas uma coisa ele tinha certeza naquele momento; não importava se algum deles tinha fé em alguma coisa ou não, aquele não era lugar para demonstrar qualquer coisa.</p><p>          — Jaskier — ele o chamou enquanto o ouvia continuar a falar sobre a deusa. O olhar animado se encontrou com o seu, e o bruxo soltou outro suspiro. — Cale a boca.</p><p>          Como o esperado, Jaskier não o obedeceu. Ele riu animado e tentou se pendurar nos ombros do bruxo, mas a diferença de altura tornava a posição desconfortável, então o poeta apenas andou ao lado com uma das mãos apoiadas nele. A conversa foi levada apenas pelo bardo enquanto procuravam algum lugar bom para o almoço. O bruxo escolheu se calar desta vez, e aproveitou o momento para ouvi-lo tagarelar e fingir que não se importava com o fato de que após aquele dia, ficaria sem sua companhia por tempo indeterminado.</p><p>          Era sempre daquela forma; eles passavam um longo tempo juntos, para depois ter o dobro de meses apenas ouvindo sobre os feitos um do outro. Não era o ideal, mas já haviam se acostumado com aquele estilo de vida, não deveria ser nada demais novamente, Geralt tentava se convencer enquanto sorria levemente de alguma bobagem que Jaskier contava.</p><p>          Eles encontraram um lugar simples, mas que servia a melhor carne de carneiro de Novigrad. Jaskier não poupou elogios enquanto comia, e Geralt... mal soube dizer como era o gosto do pobre animal. A distração com a saudade antecipada o fazia perder a atenção até mesmo nos sabores e cheiros que eram bastante agradáveis naquele lugar. Ele observou o poeta sorrir enquanto contava sobre a balada que havia escrito, inspirado pela experiência de quase morte. Ele não parecia se importar com o que havia acontecido, até mesmo ficara orgulhoso por ter sobrevivido, no lugar de se enraivecer com os Vellferdudic. Aquilo era mesmo algo a se esperar de Jaskier, por isso o bruxo não o questionou, nem mesmo o forçou a contar sobre sua missão sob ordens do serviço secreto da Redânia. O assunto incomodava Geralt muito mais do que perturbava o poeta.</p><p><em>          É claro que não incomoda</em>, o bruxo pensou enquanto bebia um gole de cerveja gelada apenas por costume. <em>Não foi você quem quase enlouqueceu com tudo isso. Eu quase te perdi por causa de um estúpido veneno.</em></p><p>          Ele abaixou o olhar por um momento, inevitavelmente voltando alguns dias em sua memória. Após Straus deixar o quarto, Geralt quase desabou. Ele se sentia sufocado, desesperado com o sentimento de raiva e ao mesmo tempo, compreensão pelos sentimentos do empregado de Brastol. A mão que ele apertava continuava fria, e parecia que os olhos de Jaskier nunca iriam se abrir, que Clara estava mentindo para acalmá-lo. O sentimento quase o fez perder sua pose sempre tão segura e arrogante, mas o leve aperto dos dedos frios fez seu coração se agitar de uma forma diferente.</p><p>          O peito aqueceu súbito e intensamente quando viu os olhos claros finalmente serem descobertos pelas pálpebras. Ele deveria chamar por Aldron ou Clara, como havia dito que faria quando Jaskier acordasse, porém, nem mesmo se lembrou de que aquela casa não lhe pertencia e que estavam sob os cuidados de outras pessoas.</p><p>          Jaskier se mostrou confuso quando a consciência foi recuperada completamente, demonstrou dor quando se forçou a sentar na cama, mas não houve medo por estar em um lugar estranho, não quando Geralt ainda estava ali, apertando sua mão enquanto o olhava de uma forma terna demais. Por um momento, o poeta achou que estivesse tendo um sonho, ele até mesmo perguntou isso para o bruxo de forma fraca e cansada, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta.</p><p>          Um pouco desajeitado, Geralt o envolveu em seus fortes braços. Ele não o soltou por um longo tempo, e finalmente soltou um suspiro aliviado, quando Jaskier, mesmo ainda confuso e dolorido, retribuiu o abraço com o carinho que sempre o tratava.</p><p>          Geralt se lembrava da sensação daquele abraço e de todos que vieram no caminho até Novigrad. Ele já sentia falta de Jaskier, mesmo ainda o tendo ao seu lado quando saíram do restaurante e parte do seu caminho na cidade. Ele não queria se despedir. Aquilo era novo e bastante incômodo. Seu peito doía, e nem mesmo o sorriso e os olhos brilhantes em sua direção suavizava aquela sensação, que piorou quando pararam em frente da pousada Bico de Gralha.</p><p>          — Eu ficarei aqui — ele desviou o olhar para a placa pendurada em cima da porta de madeira escura.</p><p>          — Então... nos despedimos aqui — Jaskier hesitou, mas acabou sorrindo levemente. — Se cuide, Geralt, não me faça me preocupar com rumores por aí.</p><p>          O poeta tentou rir, mas a voz ficou travada na garganta.</p><p>          — Você também — Geralt enfim teve coragem de olhá-lo novamente, e a sensação pesada se tornou ainda mais forte. — Tente não provocar ninguém poderoso por pelo menos um dia.</p><p>          Eles ficaram em silêncio de repente, nenhum dos dois se moveu por um tempo, até que Jaskier retirou o pequeno chapéu da cabeça e fez menção de se curvar levemente. Mas ele não foi em frente com a ideia. Jaskier se sentiu tolo por temer agir como sempre; ele deveria abraçar o amigo que não veria por um longo tempo a partir dali, não tratá-lo com aquele estranho e distante respeito que usava com qualquer outro, mas jamais com Geralt. Ele balançou a cabeça levemente, e ainda com o chapéu em mãos, se aproximou e fez o que sentia que deveria. O abraço foi apertado, mas rápido, se comparassem aos que haviam acontecido nos últimos tempos.</p><p>          — Eu estou indo, então — o poeta riu sem jeito, sem motivo externo algum para isso. Ele deu leves tapas nas costas de Geralt e enfim deu um passo para trás, mas o bruxo tornou o movimento inútil quando moveu os pés para a frente.</p><p>          — Onde você passará esta noite? — Ele perguntou, se sentindo um pouco bobo por querer adiar a despedida que era inevitável.</p><p>          — Ficarei com meu antigo professor — Jaskier explicou devagar, com o mesmo sentimento que o bruxo, mas também não querendo ser rápido na simples resposta. — Ele é bom um amigo, foi ele quem me convidou para fazer a palestra.</p><p>          — Certo — o bruxo tentou parecer não muito interessado, mas o olhar fixo no seu o fez vacilar, e não resistiu aos próprios sentimentos. — Eu acho que seria melhor se eu o acompanhasse até Oxenfurt — ele disse rapidamente desta vez. — Aquele soldado não pareceu muito convencido com o que você disse, pode aprontar alguma coisa pelas nossas costas.</p><p>          Apesar da oferta ser uma tola desculpa para passar mais algumas horas ao lado do bardo, ele não mentiu. Ainda havia um certo receio em como foram deixados de lado tão facilmente e mesmo sabendo que poderia ser nada demais, não queria deixar Jaskier sair de Novigrad completamente sozinho. Uma vez dentro dos portões de Oxenfurt, ele estaria seguro, e o bruxo gostava da ideia de mantê-lo assim. Ele poderia deixá-lo com mais facilidade desta forma.</p><p>          Ele esperou ser questionado ao menos um pouco, mas sem nem mesmo pensar uma vez, Jaskier balançou a cabeça rapidamente.</p><p>          — Eu acho que é uma boa ideia — o bardo o pegou pelo braço, e com urgência o afastou da entrada da pousada. — Ainda não tenho todas as minhas forças, sabe?</p><p>          Os lábios de Geralt se curvaram levemente, enquanto deixava o bardo guiá-lo daquela forma. O peso em seu peito ainda estava ali, mas aos poucos suavizou com o olhar animado ao seu lado.</p><p>          — Se tivesse totalmente recuperado, teria o suficiente para enfrentá-lo? — Ele o provocou com a pergunta, e sentiu o coração ainda mais contente com a baixa risada que ouviu.</p><p>          — Bem, Lambert me ensinou alguns movimentos — Jaskier tentou ser convincente enquanto contava, mas a verdade era que levara mais sermões do que lições, e não havia aprendido tanto assim, por conta de seu próprio desinteresse.</p><p>          Foi o bruxo quem riu em tom baixo desta vez, sumindo completamente com o clima hesitante que antes os rondava.</p><p>          Oxenfurt ficava a Noroeste de Novigrad, apenas algumas horas sobre Plotka e o cavalo alugado de Jaskier, e já se viam em frente ao portão da universidade. <em>Rápido demais</em>, os dois pensaram ao mesmo tempo, mas não demonstraram a decepção quando a conversa por todo o caminho precisou ser interrompida.</p><p>          O portão foi aberto quando Jaskier se identificou, e Geralt já se preparava para a despedida definitiva desta vez, porém, o poeta não demonstrou que pretendia deixá-lo naquele momento, e só olhou para trás quando já havia entrado na universidade de Oxenfurt. Ele olhou para a expressão tola do bruxo e sorriu quando fez um sinal para que o seguisse. Geralt reclamou, quando o ouviu brincar com a confusão em sua face, mas logo deixou a carranca de lado, quando notou que de repente cada vez mais pessoas se aglomeravam, à medida em que se aproximavam do centro da grande universidade.</p><p>          Ainda estavam do lado de fora quando viu as longas mesas cobertas por frutas, queijo temperado e generosas porções de carnes. Jaskier então explicou o motivo de tê-lo anunciado como acompanhante no portão da universidade. Aquela era uma reunião entre professores, alunos e ex-alunos. O poeta não pretendia participar naquele ano, porém, seu atraso adiou a palestra e a chegada coincidentemente fora no dia da confraternização.</p><p>          Havia muitos estudiosos ali; eles discutiam, trocavam teorias e risadas que o bruxo nem mesmo tentava entender. Não fazia nem cinco minutos que haviam chegado, e Geralt já se sentia deslocado e desconfortável e Jaskier rapidamente notou.</p><p>          — Não se preocupe — ele se aproximou, tocando as costas tensas do bruxo. — Vamos apenas comer e beber um pouco. Está cheio, ninguém irá nos reconhecer e incomodar.</p><p>          — Julian Alfred Pankratz! — Eles ouviram o chamado empolgado, no exato momento em que Jaskier terminou de falar.</p><p>          O poeta sorriu com nervosismo para Geralt, mas não teve opção além de se virar e cumprimentar um antigo colega da universidade. Ele sabia que o bruxo não gostava de multidões, muito menos festas com pessoas que falavam uma língua da qual não estava interessado, mas não ficou surpreso quando o viu cumprimentar seu colega com educação, nem mesmo enquanto se esforçava para ao menos fingir que o ouvia.</p><p>          Jaskier quis rir de Geralt, mas a graça se foi quando o assunto começou a interessá-lo, pois o colega levemente embriagado se tornou saudoso da época em que eram estudantes, e passara a contar histórias bastante vergonhosas sobre a juventude do poeta. Geralt, é claro, sabia muito sobre o passado de Jaskier, mas alguns detalhes foram deixados de lado por todos aqueles anos, e o colega finalmente estava preenchendo as lacunas, para o divertimento do bruxo.</p><p>          Ele estava pronto para arrastar Geralt dali, porém, o assunto foi mudado quando mais uma figura de tempos atrás se juntou a eles. Desta vez, o bruxo não se sentiu desconfortável quando a cumprimentou, apenas surpreso e deslumbrado pela beleza que não mudara nem um pouco.</p><p>          Ele aceitou o delicado abraço de Shani, assim como Jaskier. Era incrível como depois de todos aqueles anos, ela continuava a mesma. Os cabelos ruivos continuavam curtos e muito bem cuidados, a pele ainda era lisa e coberta de suaves sardas, os olhos verdes brilhantes e cheios de determinação... era como se não tivesse envelhecido nem mesmo um ano.</p><p>          Jaskier e Shani se conheceram na universidade, quando ambos tinham mais sonhos do que números em suas idades. Ela havia se tornado uma médica notável e respeitada, e isso fazia Jaskier se sentir orgulhoso enquanto a ouvia contar o que vinha fazendo nos últimos tempos. Ele sentia amor e inspiração quando olhava para aquela mulher, mas perceber que o bruxo ao seu lado a olhava ainda mais admirado o esfriou aos poucos.</p><p>          Era um sentimento estúpido, ele sabia. Não era novidade sentir a necessidade de uma atenção exclusiva de Geralt, e quando se tratava de interesses românticos de seu amigo, ele sabia que não tinha espaço, por isso raramente demonstrava o sentimento incômodo que o apertava naqueles momentos, e foi exatamente o que fez ali. O sorriso continuou intacto enquanto dava atenção para o primeiro colega que o havia cumprimentado. Ele não conseguia mais ouvir com atenção o que o outro dizia, e o olhar vez ou outra desviava para o lado, onde Shani ria sobre algo que o bruxo dissera. Uma das mãos dela soltou a taça que segurava e tocou o braço de Geralt, e então Jaskier viu que não era mais o mesmo sentimento de sempre. Aquela não era uma mulher qualquer, era alguém que já tivera laços com o bruxo, que era não apenas cobiçada, mas também apreciada. Ele se sentiu estúpido por conta do próprio sentimento, e resolveu que seria melhor fechar os olhos do que simplesmente ficar ali e aguentar o agito nervoso de seu coração.</p><p>          Jaskier pediu licença e se afastou com a desculpa de que uma festa para ele não começava enquanto não tivesse uma taça de vinho em mãos. Os amigos riram, e o bruxo simplesmente o observou ir até a mesa mais distante sem nem mesmo olhá-lo. Apesar de todo o esforço de Jaskier, Geralt havia notado desde o início a mudança em seu humor. Aquele não era o sorriso animado de sempre, era falso e desanimado. Ele ficara feliz por rever Shani e saber que ela estava bem. Quando se viram pela última vez, a separação havia sido apressada e sem planejamentos, era bom vê-la vivendo ainda melhor do que na época passada. Mas qualquer alegria sempre sumia quando Jaskier estava daquela forma. Era preciso de muito para roubar a animação do poeta, e o bruxo se preocupou, a ponto de manter a atenção em suas costas, longe dali, por tempo demais.</p><p>          Em pouco tempo, Jaskier já estava novamente rodeado de pessoas, mas o sorriso falso continuava o mesmo, balançando o ansioso bruxo. Ele não esperava estar cercado de tantas pessoas, muito menos e estar em uma festa no final da tarde. Havia um contrato para cumprir durante a noite, mas ele foi até ali para ficar um pouco mais com Jaskier, e não era o que acontecia naquele momento. Sem notar, seu fraco sorriso para Shani se tornou tão falso quanto o do poeta, e seus sentimentos só mudaram quando a sentiu tocar em seu braço novamente. Ela precisava dar atenção para outros amigos, e o aviso veio junto com uma promessa de que se veriam mais tarde e um olhar demorado e bastante claro.</p><p>          Geralt não teve tempo de se despedir definitivamente. Antes que pudesse dizer algo, ela deu um leve beijo em sua bochecha e o olhar do bruxo rapidamente foi para o outro lado, onde Jaskier virava a cabeça rapidamente para a taça que segurava.</p><p>          Ele não viu para que lado Shani havia ido. Os pés se moveram rapidamente em direção da larga mesa mais distante de onde antes ele estava. Alguns dos colegas do bardo já haviam se afastado quando se aproximou, e precisou cumprimentar apenas dois deles, antes de poder ter total atenção. Mas Jaskier evitou olhá-lo novamente enquanto falava sobre a comida e lhe oferecia uma taça de vinho. Isso incomodou ainda mais o bruxo, que junto da taça estendida em sua direção, segurou a mão de Jaskier de forma discreta. No fundo, ele sabia o que incomodava o poeta, mas era difícil acreditar que o pensamento não era apenas um tolo desejo de seu coração.</p><p>          — Não é o que está pensando — ele se explicou com urgência, sem nem mesmo o assunto voltar para Shani. Era claro o que os gestos de minutos atrás pareciam, e a intenção da mulher também não podia ser mais óbvia.</p><p>          — Eu não penso em nada — Jaskier forçou um fraco sorriso novamente, e mesmo que falasse com o bruxo naquele momento, os olhos estavam atentos em algumas pessoas que o cumprimentavam de longe, e ele retribuía com entusiasmo exagerado. — E mesmo se pensasse, por que teria que se explicar para mim?</p><p>          — Eu não sei — o bruxo deu de ombros e soltou sua mão, mas ele sabia exatamente porque, só não tinha coragem para dizer.</p><p>          Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo longo demais. O vinho nas taças já estava quase acabando, a o clima entre ambos ficava cada vez mais estranho e sufocante. Geralt queria dizer algo, qualquer coisa, mas novamente não conseguiu, e passou a se perguntar se havia sido mesmo uma boa ideia tê-lo seguido até ali. Ele imaginou se aquela aura continuaria a pesar sobre eles, mas a pessoa à sua frente era Jaskier, e quando não mais aguentou os próprios pensamentos, o poeta enfim abriu a boca.</p><p>          — Então — ele o olhou por um breve momento —, não é nada, hm?</p><p>          — Não.</p><p>          Aos poucos, o bruxo se sentiu um pouco mais leve, e até mesmo teve vontade de sorrir, mas não o fez. Ele apenas manteve o olhar atento em como Jaskier parecia ansioso.</p><p>          — Não quer mesmo ficar com ela? — O bardo insistiu em tom baixo. Todas aquelas pessoas em volta subitamente o deixou atipicamente tímido. — Aquilo foi claramente um convite.</p><p>          — Já disse que não — o bruxo disse rapidamente, um pouco ríspido desta vez, mas isso não abalou Jaskier, que enfim fixou o olhar em seu rosto. As sobrancelhas se juntaram por um momento, e nos olhos claros, Geralt viu com bastante clareza o sentimento que até ali ainda teimava em duvidar que o poeta poderia ter.</p><p>          — Por quê? — Perguntou Jaskier. Ele havia se cansado de fingir que não sentia nada ou que não via o mesmo nos olhos amarelos que não desviavam dos seus.</p><p>          A vontade de sorrir veio novamente para Geralt, e ele não se segurou desta vez. Aquilo em sua frente não era um delírio de seus desejos, era real, e ainda que chatear o poeta não fosse algo que o agradasse, havia um tolo sentimento de satisfação ao ter certeza de que os olhos irritados eram carregados por ciúme.</p><p>          — Eu acho que sabe — apesar dos lábios ainda estarem levemente curvados, ele disse com seriedade. Mas sua pose vacilou por um momento, quando viu o rosto de Jaskier se tornar levemente corado. Aquilo era inesperado, e o coração do bruxo se descontrolou com a expressão que via.</p><p>          — Geralt... — Jaskier deu um passo para ficar um pouco mais próximo. Ambos se tornaram ainda mais ansiosos; o clima entre eles havia mudado novamente, e não sabiam mais como agir ou o que dizer.</p><p>          A aproximação de professores e outros colegas do trovador subitamente interrompeu o que silenciosamente acontecia entre eles ali. Fora como pular em um rio gelado depois de rolar o corpo em um chão coberto de brasa. A vergonha de Jaskier foi rapidamente disfarçada, e o bruxo compartilhou do sentimento reprimido. Mas, com o tempo ouvindo mais das conversas que naquele ponto o interesse era nulo, o pavor se sobrepôs no interior de Geralt. Desta vez, era ele quem não conseguia encarar o poeta. A ansiedade de antes veio por um motivo diferente, e subitamente não acreditava que conseguiria se manter ali por mais tempo.</p><p>          O bruxo se acovardou, e sabia muito bem disso quando enfim encarou os olhos esperançosos de Jaskier, que logo se tornaram tristes. Ele se despediu, sem abraços desta vez. Eles apertaram as mãos e deram leves tapas nas costas um do outro. Era estranho, e estarem rodeados de pessoas que mantinham os olhares curiosos neles não os ajudou a melhorar a sensação de distância.</p><p>          Geralt notou que Jaskier queria falar algo mais, mas como ele mesmo, voltou atrás e fingiu que tudo estava bem, que minutos atrás nenhum deles estava prestes a ser completamente sinceros um com o outro pela primeira vez em suas vidas. O bruxo hesitou com o olhar sobre si, mesmo já tendo se afastado um pouco, ele virou o rosto e Jaskier ainda o observava. Ele se dividiu entre querer voltar para o lado do poeta, abraçá-lo e beijá-lo na frente de todos, ou fugir dali o mais rápido possível, e acabou cedendo para a última opção, que naquele momento fazia muito mais sentido e parecia ser a escolha certa. Ele desviou o olhar rapidamente, e os passos aceleraram para fora da universidade e logo para longe de Oxenfurt.</p><p><em>          O que eu fiz?</em> Ele se perguntou desesperado. Não tinha sido muito, pelo o contrário, suas palavras foram rasas e pobres, mas era o mais claro que já havia sido com Jaskier sobre os seus sentimentos, e o pânico se misturou com a vergonha para mais tarde se transformar em arrependimento. Hora era por ter dito aquilo, outra, por ter fugido antes de ter sido ainda mais claro. Ele queria Jaskier, mas não sabia se estava pronto para isso. Por toda a sua vida havia sido livre, até mesmo quando estava com Yennefer, o sentimento de liberdade ainda o abraçava, mas com o poeta era diferente. Ele sabia que não seria forçado, mas tinha grandes suspeitas sobre si mesmo e a medonha vontade de estar preso a Jaskier.</p><p>          Os pensamentos não pararam por toda a viagem de volta a Novigrad. Já era noite, e criatura do contrato que havia pego precisava de atenção, mas mesmo enquanto cravava a espada de prata em sua barriga, tudo o que conseguia pensar e ver era Jaskier. O rosto corado e a maneira com que chamou seu nome o fazia estremecer levemente; a lembrança dos abraços aconchegantes e da risada que se misturava com o som do alaúde aquecia o seu peito. Era bom, e o fazia sorrir sozinho ao lado do cadáver de uma segunda criatura que aceitou o contrato no dia seguinte.</p><p>          Ele precisava de mais dinheiro para embarcar até Skellige, mas também se esforçava pela distração, que em momento algum veio. Se sentia tolo e não conseguia apagar o sorriso em um momento, para no outro se xingar quando as lembranças de suas próprias atitudes vinham. Ele não sabia mais o que fazer. O dinheiro no alforje de Plotka já havia passado do suficiente, mas ainda não tinha ideia se deveria embarcar no navio encontrado antes do almoço ou se o certo era correr de volta para Oxenfurt, a tempo de ouvir a palestra. Porém, mais uma vez, Geralt escolheu o caminho solitário e mais fácil.</p><p>          Ele se despediu de Plotka em um novo estábulo. A égua havia lhe rendido um bom dinheiro, mas não queria se livrar dela.</p><p>          — Eles disseram que se eu voltar um pouco depois da virada do ano, poderei te recuperar — conversava com ela enquanto acariciava a crina preta. — Eu darei um jeito de avisar Jaskier, para que ele possa te visitar — a voz se tornou baixa quando o nome do poeta soou por seus lábios. Fazia algumas horas que havia conseguido mantê-lo fora de seus pensamentos, e queria continuar tal forma, então, voltou a focar em Plotka.</p><p>          O inverno estava chegando, e não poderia levá-la no navio. Era mais sábio e econômico vendê-la e usar outra montaria em Skellige. Mas, apesar de tudo, ele não queria se livrar de sua velha égua, e levou o tempo mais a sério quando o dono daquele estábulo lhe ofereceu aquela oportunidade. Ele teria que pagar um pouco mais para recuperá-la, mas Geralt se sentia tão estupidamente emocional nos últimos tempos que sequer hesitou para concordar.</p><p>          Sabendo que Plotka estaria em boas mãos, após o meio-dia, ele seguiu para o porto de Novigrad. Seu lugar no navio já havia sido comprado, e tudo o que precisou fora entregar suas coisas para que fossem guardadas.</p><p>          Ele manteve as espadas nas costas, apesar de já estar dentro no navio. Havia um acesso da terra para o transporte, e muito ainda poderia acontecer mesmo segundos antes de zarparem. O capitão riu de sua cautela, mas não o criticou enquanto conversavam sobre o tempo que os levaria até as Ilhas, sem saber que o bruxo estava mesmo prestes a ser surpreendido, mas não de uma forma que precisasse usar qualquer uma das duas espadas.</p><p>          Os homens estavam prontos para partir, e o capitão prestes a recolher as esteiras que davam passagem da terra até o navio, porém, uma agitação no meio do povo de Novigrad o fez se calar antes de dar as ordens.    </p><p>          — Espere! — O pedido eufórico fez o capitão levantar as sobrancelhas e o coração do bruxo acelerar.</p><p>          Geral se aproximou e apoiou as mãos na borda do navio, no mesmo momento podendo ver o rosto animado do dono daquela voz. Ele estava ofegante pela corrida, e o rosto corado pelo esforço o fez relembrar do que tentou tanto afastar de sua mente, mas a presença de Jaskier, já dentro do navio, juntou todos os sentimentos e memórias no interior do bruxo.</p><p>          — Você não me contou o que tem naquela carta — os lábios do poeta se curvaram enquanto se aproximava —, então vou descobrir por mim mesmo — a risada foi curta quando viu a careta no rosto de Geralt, e sem cerimonias, deixou suas coisas nos braços do primeiro membro da tripulação que passou por perto. — Eu irei até Skellige com você.</p><p>          O primeiro instinto do bruxo fora recusar a companhia, mas ele não conseguiu quando viu a animação nos olhos claros do poeta. Por aquele tempo em que esteve em Novigrad, ele não conseguiu nem mesmo dormir direito, perturbado pela expressão que vira pela última vez naquele belo rosto, e vê-lo daquela forma novamente, além de confortar seu coração, o fez se apegar novamente ao desejo de ter muito mais.</p><p>          Ele não recusaria nada desta vez, mas o capitão do navio pensava o contrário.</p><p>          — Senhor — o capitão se aproximou —, infelizmente não temos mais vagas.</p><p>          Geralt estava pronto para convencê-lo, até mesmo cogitou procurar outro navio, porém, como sempre, Jaskier tomou a frente. Ele colocou uma pequena bolsa carregada de moedas sobre a palma do capitão, e manteve o fraco sorriso e a pose polida.</p><p>          — Edber Waldferum manda seus cumprimentos, capitão.</p><p>          A feição do capitão mudou completamente quando sentiu o peso em sua mão e ouviu o nome sair pelos lábios do poeta. Geralt o observou se atropelar nas palavras, e compreendeu seu jeito. Waldferum era bastante conhecido e respeitado, todos conheciam seu nome, e ele era o amigo e antigo professor de Jaskier.</p><p>          — Claro, claro! — O capitão exclamou, mas o sorriso que abriu devagar acabou se tornando envergonhado. — Mas temo não poder lhe dar todo o conforto que merece, senhor...</p><p>          — Jaskier — o poeta estendeu a mão que foi rapidamente apertada —, é um prazer, capitão — ele riu de forma travessa quando desviou o olhar para Geralt. — Não precisa se incomodar com isso, eu posso dividir um lugar com o bruxo.</p><p>          Geralt sabia que ele diria algo parecido, mas, ainda assim, não teve como evitar o peito se agitar com o olhar em sua direção. Ele desviou o olhar e apoiou os dois braços nas bordas do navio enquanto ouvia o capitão dar as boas-vindas ao bardo de forma enérgica, um pouco antes de enfim dar as ordens para recolherem as passagens para que partissem.</p><p>          Ao seu lado, sentiu um calor confortável, e não precisou desviar o olhar da cidade agitada para saber quem havia se apoiado ali.</p><p>          — E a palestra? — Geralt perguntou em tom baixo, não querendo mostrar tanto de sua animação, mas falhou quando virou o rosto para ver Jaskier acomodar as costas e os cotovelos nas bordas do navio.</p><p>          — Aconteceu pela manhã — ele soltou uma risada curta, mas animada. — Você deveria ter estado lá para ver; fui aplaudido de pé!</p><p>          O queixo se levantou com orgulho, um pouco antes de virar o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele esperou por alguma provocação do bruxo, mas recebeu apenas silêncio. Eles estavam bastante próximos; os braços se tocavam enquanto os olhares atentos um no outro diziam o que os lábios ainda tinham medo de proferir. Jaskier queria beijá-lo; o bruxo pensava mais além, e desta vez não se repreendeu com o desejo de tomá-lo para si.</p><p>          Novamente os sentimentos eram óbvios em seus olhares. Não precisaram de palavras, e naquele momento chegaram a pensar se algum dia realmente precisariam. Eles sabiam, e decidiram parar de fingir que não, mas as companhias de dentro do navio o fizeram se limitar em apenas aquele olhar e fracos sorrisos, fazendo-os desejar chegar nas Ilhas Skellige o mais rápido possível.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ai, ai, dois burros lindos ahuahauhau Mas pelo menos agora eles decidiram que não tem mais jeito, não da pra esconder, né?<br/>Só faltam dois capítulos pra acabar a história, então se preparem que agora vai! Yay~ <br/>Espero vcs nos comentários pra xingar os dois bestas kkk<br/>Até!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ard Skellig</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Olá!<br/>Lembrando que aqui os personagens foram mantidos como na obra original.<br/>Myszowor = Mousesack/Arminho<br/>Jaskier = Dandelion<br/>Plotka = Roach/Carpeado</p><p>Boa leitura!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>A rota tomada pelo capitão foi um pouco diferente da que Geralt estava acostumado, e por causa do intenso frio que era comum por aqueles lados e piorara por conta da chegada do inverno, levaram quase o dobro do tempo para chegarem nas Ilhas.</p><p>Houve uma breve parada na ilha Hindarsfjall. Um dos passageiros havia adoecido, e o capitão e a esposa do homem debilitado temeram que ele não aguentasse o tempo que restava para chegarem no destino final. O resto dos passageiros e tripulantes não desceram ali. O frio era pesado, e alguns sequer foram curiosos o bastante para ver o homem sendo carregado para fora. Mas Geralt e Jaskier viram, um pouco distantes, como ele foi recebido pelos membros do templo de Freya. Ele seria bem cuidado, o bruxo teve certeza disso, mas não ocupou a mente no assunto por muito tempo. O grosso capuz foi puxado um pouco mais para a frente, cobrindo o rosto totalmente quando chamou o poeta para voltarem para dentro.</p><p>Longas horas mais tarde, ambos se despediram do capitão, finalmente em Ard Skellig. Dois cavalos foram alugados, e com a rota diferente e a parada fora dos planos, o porto de Kaer Trolde ainda precisava de um longo caminho para ser alcançado. De Guélrúbia eles seguiram para Blandare. Um dos guardas de An Craite dissera que haviam chegado ali por volta do fim da tarde, porém, a neve que caía sobre eles impediu o dia todo de identificarem que horas era ou se ainda era dia ou noite. O céu estava constantemente escurecido, mas Geralt notou que não era o suficiente para chamar de noite quando os cavalos alugados foram amarrados em um pequeno estábulo.</p><p>Blandare era pequena e bastante simples, mas a longa e desconfortável viagem de navio junto do frio congelante de Skellige não permitiu que Jaskier reclamasse; ele até mesmo ficou aliviado e agradecido quando entraram na única taverna daquele lugar, que também servia como pousada, e sentiu o corpo aquecer aos poucos com a grande lareira que ficava no centro do ambiente.</p><p>Foi um pouco estranho se sentarem em uma mesa completamente limpa e que permanecia firme e imóvel. O navio balançava sem interrupções; ás vezes era levemente, mas na maioria do tempo Jaskier sentia que o mar poderia virá-los a qualquer momento. Ele ficou apavorado por mais vezes do que gostaria de lembrar, e demorou para se acostumar a dormir em um ambiente como aquele.</p><p>Quando decidiu embarcar junto de Geralt, seu plano era dividirem uma cama, mas a falta de espaço e o pagamento de última hora culminou em uma rede no lugar de um colchão, e as cordas amarradas o faziam balançar muito mais do que o próprio navio. Não havia Geralt para aquecê-lo, pois obviamente ambos não cabiam naquele mesmo espaço, e revezavam os horários para dormir. Era frustrante, mas não tanto quanto tê-lo ao lado por tanto tempo, pela primeira vez sem dúvidas do que os olhares em sua direção significavam, e não poder fazer nada além de olhá-lo de volta.</p><p>Eles sempre tinham companhia no navio, e o máximo de contato que se atreviam a ter, era quando as noites eram frias demais e precisavam sentar um pouco mais perto um do outro.</p><p>Ás vezes, durante a noite, Geralt se sentava no chão, ao lado da rede escura. Os outros dormiam ou ao menos tentavam, mantendo os olhos fechados, então ele se atrevia a tocar o rosto do poeta com seus dedos frios, e a carícia era retribuída nas costas de suas mãos. Era o mais longe que haviam ido durante a viagem, e isso os fazia ainda mais ansiosos e com estranhos sentimentos no peito.</p><p>Nenhum dos dois havia experimentado aquele tipo de ansiedade antes. Até mesmo nas paixões do passado que haviam tido grande significado em suas vidas, nunca houvera aquela lentidão para o que realmente queriam fazer acontecer. Os toques simples nunca haviam sido notados ou tido grandes significados como era entre ambos. Os olhares pareciam mais intensos e as curtas palavras sussurradas com segundas intenções faziam os corpos estremecerem com força com a simples ideia de envolver um ao outro em seus braços. Era estranho, inquieto, mas bom.</p><p>O poeta gostava dos flertes que sabia que demorariam a levá-los a algum lugar; a ansiedade o agitava, mas ele se sentia completamente inspirado por ela e pelo coração acelerado por gestos tão simples como um toque suave em seu rosto. Até mesmo já havia escrito uma balada que descrevia aqueles sentimentos, sobre Geralt e ele, mas ela estava muito bem guardada e esperando o momento certo para ser mostrada.</p><p>Jaskier se sentia tolo com a paixão que antes mantinha controlada em rédeas curtas e agora nem sequer tinha uma para ser segurada de forma alguma. Ele se perguntava se Geralt se sentia da mesma forma, se o bruxo também o havia amado por um longo tempo, a ponto de achar que aquilo nunca mudaria, para chegar ali, em uma pequena vila de Ard Skellig, com o sentimento ainda maior e sem sinal de que pararia de crescer. Ele queria perguntar, mas, mesmo com todos os discretos toques e olhares que não eram tão escondidos assim, nenhum deles ousou tocar diretamente no assunto.</p><p>Jaskier sabia que logo teria que abrir o coração, ele não tinha medo, só pensava pela primeira vez que aquilo deveria ter um momento certo e privativo. Aquela relação que queria com o bruxo não seria como qualquer outra; ele aprendeu ainda mais sobre isso durante a viagem, e não desejava levá-la com a mesma imprudência com que tratou seus casos passados. Ele planejara conversar com Geralt em Kaer Trolde, e a todo o momento se esforçava para manter a boca quieta para não estragar tudo o que havia ensaiado em qualquer lugar. O poeta queria que fosse em um momento especial, e tinha certeza que era ele quem deveria dar aquele passo, pois o bruxo se enrolaria nas palavras ou se zangaria por qualquer bobagem ou simplesmente iria ficar mudo. Jaskier podia imaginá-lo com perfeição daquela forma, e por isso acabou soltando uma fraca risada, enquanto tomava um gole do hidromel que havia pedido na pequena taverna.</p><p>— O que houve? — Geralt perguntou, um pouco antes de também provar a bebida. O corpo esquentou levemente por causa do álcool, mas ele não sentia tanto frio como antes. Os olhos brilhantes em sua direção já o aqueciam o suficiente.</p><p>Jaskier riu outra vez e balançou a cabeça. Havia alguma comemoração acontecendo do lado de fora, em volta de uma grande fogueira, por isso eles estavam sozinhos no salão, então, não se preocupou em ser discreto quando apoiou o cotovelo na mesa para apoiar o rosto em uma mão, enquanto a outra tocava a do bruxo sobre a mesa. Ele sorriu um pouco mais, se sentindo bastante confortável enquanto seus dedos o acariciavam levemente.</p><p>— Eu só estou feliz porque finalmente podemos dividir uma mesa sozinhos — Jaskier riu outra vez. Todas as refeições no navio eram feitas junto dos tripulantes e passageiros, e todos os dias ele almejou por um momento simples como aquele.</p><p>Geralt também sorriu. Ainda que bastante discreto, conseguiu balançar o coração do poeta um pouco mais, principalmente quando retribuiu a carícia em sua mão, a ponto de quase entrelaçar os dedos.</p><p>— Eu não vejo a hora de deitar em uma cama de verdade — ele confessou divertido, porém, os olhos logo se tornaram sérios e sedutores quando a voz ficou um pouco mais baixa. — Só você e eu.</p><p>O sorriso de Jaskier automaticamente aumentou, assim como o ritmo acelerado de seu coração e o suave calor que o abraçava com o toque das mãos. A boca se abriu, pronto para mostrar que desejava o mesmo, porém, os barulhos do festejo do lado de fora chamaram a atenção de ambos. As risadas e música pararam subitamente, e no lugar dos sons animados, gritos que continham pedidos de socorro os alertaram.</p><p>O bruxo rapidamente se levantou. A dona da pousada se aproximou, pronta para ver o que estava acontecendo do lado de fora, mas Geralt a obrigou a ficar ao lado de Jaskier e ordenou que ambos ficassem ali dentro. Eles o observaram olhar pela janela, com a mão levantada, ainda sem saber qual das espadas presas em suas costas deveria desembainhar, mas logo o cabo da lâmina de aço foi segurado, e o bruxo saiu pela porta com urgência.</p><p>Não precisava ser um grande especialista para imaginar o que causava a agitação do povo ali fora. Os rugidos eram claros, e a presença de um urso foi revelada, quando algumas das pessoas entraram desesperadas na taverna, em busca de proteção.</p><p>Jaskier sabia que não precisava se preocupar, este sentimento só era reservado para quando Geralt precisava lidar com humanos. Quando se tratava de outras criaturas, o bruxo sabia como se virar muito bem, porém, ainda assim, se aproximou da porta da taverna. Ele poderia não estar preocupado, mas a curiosidade, como na maioria das vezes, estava acima do que qualquer outro sentimento negativo que poderia ter em um momento como aquele. Mas, em respeito às pessoas apavoradas atrás de si, que se abraçavam e gritavam desesperados a cada grunhido do animal, ele abriu apenas uma pequena fresta, o suficiente para espiar com um dos olhos.</p><p>Ele não teve muito o que ver da ação. O bruxo foi rápido, e quando conseguiu encontrá-lo, perto da grande fogueira lá fora, a espada de aço já estava completamente suja e o urso caído ao seu lado.</p><p>As pessoas de dentro da taverna se agitaram e alguns até mesmo xingaram o poeta, quando ele abriu a porta totalmente. Ele estava prestes a respondê-los, quando a voz do bruxo soou primeiro que a sua, avisando que não havia mais perigo.</p><p>Geralt limpou a espada em silêncio enquanto as pessoas saíam da taverna e das pequenas casas ao redor com receio, e só levantou o olhar para todos que se aproximavam quando ouviu o primeiro som de duas palmas se chocando. Ele se sentiu incomodado quando várias outras acompanharam, até que todos o rodearam, batendo palmas enquanto o elogiavam, agradeciam e até mesmo se atreviam a limpar seu rosto sujo de sangue.</p><p>As sobrancelhas brancas se juntaram enquanto tentava se esquivar dos toques. Aquelas pessoas não haviam notado que ele era um bruxo? Ele não estava acostumado com aquilo, e enquanto procurava por uma brecha para se afastar deles, o olhar parou não muito longe dali.</p><p>Em frente a taverna Jaskier batia palmas com todos eles. O sorriso era largo e parecia provocativo, o que fez o bruxo balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro. O poeta, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, sabia o quanto ele odiava aglomerações e bajuladores. Aquele gesto e o sorriso eram provocações, era claro, mas o olhar orgulhoso de Jaskier o fez se sentir um pouco tímido e também tolo.</p><p>Geralt tentou se aproximar do poeta, quando algumas pessoas lhe deram um pouco de espaço. Ninguém havia se ferido gravemente, então a ideia de recolher o urso morto e continuar com o festejo veio com ainda mais alegria que tinham antes. Mas, o bruxo só conseguiu se livrar de todos quando mais uma figura conhecida chamou a atenção de seu olhar.</p><p>— Geralt! — Ele sorriu por baixo da longa barba bagunçada, enquanto conseguia passar pelas pessoas sem problema algum. — Geralt de Rívia! — A mão se estendeu antes mesmo de alcançá-lo, e o sorriso aumentou quando as palmas se apertaram e o bruxo recebeu leves tapas nos ombros. — Meu bom amigo, como tem passado?</p><p>                O incômodo pelo contato com as outras pessoas passou de repente, e Geralt abraçou o sentimento saudoso enquanto olhava no rosto envelhecido do druida.</p><p>— Saudações, Myszowor — os lábios se curvaram levemente, em um sorriso quase imperceptível. No mesmo momento, o poeta se aproximou. — Você se lembra de Jaskier, não?</p><p>— É claro — Myszowor acenou com a cabeça de forma respeitosa, assim como o bardo, quando o viu se aproximar de seu lado. — Espero que este brutamontes não continue te dando trabalho.</p><p>— Um pouco — Jaskier mostrou os dentes quando olhou para bruxo e depois voltou para o druida —, mas eu aguento lidar com ele.</p><p>Ambos riram com diversão, enquanto Geralt apenas balançava a cabeça em desaprovação. Era de conhecimento geral que o bruxo sempre precisava de ajuda e o bardo estava o tempo todo ao seu lado para ajudar. O conhecimento obviamente era enganoso, fruto de baladas mentirosas saídas daquela cabeça coberta de cabelos sedosos e cheirosos. Geralt tentara se enraivecer ao se lembrar das letras de heroísmo apenas para o lado de Jaskier, mas a deslocada lembrança de seu toque nos fios castanhos o desarmou de forma inesperada.</p><p>— O que faz em Blandare? — Ele perguntou para Myszowor, tentando se distrair dos próprios pensamentos que vinham fora de hora. — Não esperava vê-lo em uma vila remota como esta.</p><p>— Estou de passagem — o druida olhou em volta, onde as pessoas limpavam o sangue no chão. — Ouvi os gritos e pensei que poderia ajudar, mas que bom que cuidou de tudo rapidamente, Geralt — seu olhar parou um pouco distante dali, onde Geralt e Jaskier viram três cavalos. Dois deles carregavam as companhias do druida e o outro, estava sozinho, esperando por seu dono. — Eu realmente gostaria de conversar um pouco mais, mas eu tenho um casamento para ir.</p><p>Ele manteve o ar bem animado enquanto acenava para os homens no cavalo, indicando que logo voltaria para eles, mas o poeta o segurou ali um pouco mais quando seus olhos brilharam com curiosidade e animação.</p><p>— Casamento? — Ele perguntou eufórico. Jaskier adorava casamentos. — De quem?</p><p>— Oh, um jovem casal — o druida riu em tom baixo —, apaixonados demais para esperar a primavera. A cerimônia será sob Gedyneith...</p><p>Em poucos segundos, Geralt e Myszowor viram a animação do poeta triplicar.</p><p>— Gedyneith?</p><p>— Já ouviu falar da árvore sagrada de Freya, Jaskier? — O druida se mostrou surpreso.</p><p>— Mas é claro! — Jaskier disse com orgulho próprio. — É muito famosa, e sempre quis vê-la pessoalmente.</p><p>Ele falou com o druida, mas o olhar fora para Geralt, que no mesmo momento soltou um suspiro.</p><p><em>Ah, não</em>, o bruxo pensou com desanimo. Ele estava cansado da viagem, e há poucos momentos, ambos estavam tendo um momento a sós que indicava que duraria até o dia seguinte. Ele não queria sair dali por nada, muito menos para um casamento de pessoas que nem mesmo conhecia.</p><p>— Querem vir comigo? — Myszowor fez o convite que o bruxo mais temia. — A cerimônia é simples, mas é sempre muito bonita.</p><p>— Nós acabamos de chegar — Geralt foi mais rápido ao explicar, mas não havia tanta firmeza em sua voz, pois sabia que se olhasse para o lado, seria vencido sem nem mesmo lutar.</p><p>— Geralt... — a voz de Jaskier foi escutada. Para qualquer outra pessoa, era um tom comum e insistente, mas o bruxo conseguia reconhecer o toque manhoso que infelizmente, era forte contra ele. Bastou um chamado e um toque discreto em seu braço para olhar para os olhos animados ao seu lado e então, bravo consigo mesmo e com o druida, Geralt simplesmente deu de ombros. Novamente, ele havia sido vencido por tão pouco.</p><p>— Excelente! — Myszowor exclamou. Em seguida, fez um sinal para que o seguissem. — Podemos conversar melhor no caminho, e quem sabe Jaskier não possa presentear os noivos com uma de suas baladas?</p><p>— Ele pelo menos receberá por isso? — Geralt perguntou desanimado. Os ombros estavam baixos enquanto observava Jaskier ir na frente, deixando seu bruxo embalado em raiva e mágoa. Ele achava que o poeta também queria ficar sozinho com ele naquela noite, mas aparentemente, não era bem assim.</p><p>— O que você é? — O druida riu. — O agente do bardo?</p><p>O bruxo não teve forças nem mesmo para sorrir. De repente, não havia vontade nenhuma ou animação para aquela noite.</p><p>— Algo assim — ele respondeu em tom baixo, elevando o humor do amigo druida, mas não conseguindo nem mesmo tocar em seu próprio.</p><p>O caminho até a árvore sagrada levaria mais tempo do que realmente tinham para chegar para a cerimônia. Os cavalos alugados estavam exaustos da viagem até aquela pequena vila, mas Geralt nem mesmo se atreveu a usá-los como uma desculpa para ficar. Myszowor e Jaskier pareciam já ter tudo planejado, e após uma breve caminhada com a conversa em que o druida o atualizava sobre sua vida e o bruxo oferecia o mínimo de informação sobre a sua própria, eles usaram apenas os três cavalos para continuar. Myszowor foi levado por um de seus amigos em um dos cavalos, deixando o seu para o poeta e o bruxo.</p><p>Jaskier não fez cerimônia para agarrar a cintura de Geralt quando o tempo foi lembrado pelos amigos do druida e a ideia de acelerar o passo fez com que o equilíbrio sobre o cavalo se tornasse um pouco instável. O bruxo era muito bom com as rédeas, mas as pedras e a lama congelada tornavam o caminho desafiador e perigoso, por isso precisara de muito mais atenção do que normalmente tinha em um ritmo acelerado como aquele. Ele estava silencioso, atento no caminho escurecido pela noite, mas, ainda assim, o poeta não pôde deixar de achar aquilo bastante estranho. Era uma quietude que o incomodava, e piorou quando chamou pelo nome do bruxo e não teve resposta.</p><p>Jaskier o apertou com força e fechou os olhos enquanto sentia a brisa gelada na pele de seu rosto. Geralt estava bravo. Por um momento, ele não entendeu o motivo, mas quando Gedyneith finalmente foi alcançada e o bruxo sequer o olhou enquanto o ajudava a descer do cavalo, algo em sua mente se acendeu, e Jaskier se sentiu muito estúpido.</p><p>Ele havia se empolgado com a ideia do casamento, a árvore, o clima e a companhia do bruxo; era uma combinação bastante bonita e romântica. Sentia a inspiração revirar seu peito apenas em imaginar a cena, mas só fora pensar que o bruxo não via o mundo da mesma forma que ele, quando notou a chateação nos olhos amarelos. Geralt não queria se sentir inspirado, ele queria estar com Jaskier, senti-lo de verdade depois de tanto tempo reprimindo os próprios sentimentos; ele só queria amá-lo e ser amado e, no meio de mais uma festa, cheia de pessoas que eles sequer conheciam, isso com certeza não seria possível.</p><p>Jaskier se sentiu chateado consigo mesmo, quando se aproximaram da árvore junto dos convidados. Os noivos já estavam ali, mas ele sequer podia dizer como eles eram, se pareciam felizes, ansiosos ou apaixonados. Ele não viu ou ouviu a cerimônia. O tempo todo, o olhar ficou ao lado, onde o bruxo olhava para o casal com sua expressão neutra de sempre, mas o poeta sabia que por dentro ele estava infeliz.</p><p>Ele quis se bater ali mesmo, mas trocou isso pelo desejo de estar mais perto do bruxo. As laterais dos corpos se tocaram, o aquecendo levemente, e o coração acelerou quando finalmente teve o olhar do bruxo de volta. Mas Jaskier não conseguiu encará-lo por muito tempo. Ele logo abaixou a cabeça, e sabendo que todos prestavam atenção unicamente no casal sob árvore, deitou o queixo no ombro de Geralt.</p><p>— Eu quero voltar — ele sussurrou manhoso, sabendo que o bruxo reviraria os olhos por causa de sua atitude, mas não se importou.</p><p>— Está se sentindo mal? — A voz de Geralt soou baixa e preocupada, mas ele relaxou quando Jaskier balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. — Pensei que queria tocar para os noivos.</p><p>— Meus dedos estão congelando, e estou usando dois pares de luvas — ele abaixou a cabeça um pouco mais e riu abafado pela grossa capa que o bruxo usava. — Você tinha razão, não deveríamos termos vindo.</p><p>— Eu nunca falei isso — disse Geralt, um pouco hesitante, mas se esforçando para não mostrar o que sentia.</p><p>— Não precisou dizer — Jaskier riu outra vez, e após olhar em volta por um breve momento, discretamente segurou a mão do bruxo por baixo da capa. — Nós podemos ir embora agora?</p><p>Geralt não o respondeu imediatamente. As mãos se apertaram com pouca força, e ele soltou um fraco suspiro. Era raro Jaskier mudar de ideia tão rápido daquela forma, ainda mais com algo que ele realmente parecia querer. Geralt queria olhar seu rosto, para saber que tipo de expressão ele fazia; quem sabe assim, teria alguma pista sobre o que se passava na mente do poeta, mas a cabeça coberta pelo grosso capuz escuro continuou deitada em seu ombro e só se levantou quando os convidados se agitaram em volta de ambos. Eles batiam palmas e felicitavam os noivos. A cerimônia havia terminado, e os dois só notaram momentos depois.</p><p>Rapidamente as mãos se soltaram e Geralt lamentou ter que manter a pouca distância. Para ele, era melhor que houvesse nenhum espaço entre eles, mas precisou aceitar que aquele não era o momento para satisfazer os próprios desejos. Jaskier tremia levemente desde um pouco antes de chegarem ali, e voltar daquela forma, no começo da madrugada, não era uma escolha prudente. Ele sabia que deveria recusar o pedido e escolher um abrigo com os druidas até o amanhecer, porém, quando finalmente pôde ver o rosto levemente corado do poeta, ele não conseguiu dar uma resposta negativa.</p><p><em>Você realmente não quer ficar, não é?</em> Ele quis perguntar, mas a presença de Myszowor o interrompeu antes que pudesse externar o pensamento. Mas não foi um motivo para ficar mal-humorado. Felizmente, a pessoa que o druida trouxe junto para apresentar era um feiticeiro, e o bruxo não viu problemas em fazer um pedido um pouco súbito, mas que os ajudaria a voltar para Blandare sem congelarem no caminho.</p><p>Havia um feitiço que mantinha o calor do corpo como se estivesse sob a luz do sol por algumas horas, e estava prestes a mencioná-lo quando Jaskier teve uma ideia parecida com a sua e não poupou sorrisos e bajulações para fazer um pedido antes que o próprio bruxo fizesse. Aquele não seria um problema para Geralt; Jaskier sempre fora o mais falante e desavergonhado, mas o pedido não fora exatamente o mesmo que o bruxo pretendia fazer, e isso fez sua barriga concentrar o frio que entrava por baixo da longa capa.</p><p>— Um portal? — O feiticeiro perguntou. — Mas é claro que posso.</p><p>O instinto de Geralt rapidamente o mandou recusar a ajuda. Ele odiava portais. A sensação de impotência em uma queda sem fim no curto tempo que levava para atravessá-los era algo que o fazia preferir dias à cavalo e até mesmo sem dormir ou descansar. Ele gostava de manter os pés firmes e seguros. Porém, pela incontável vez naquela noite, o bruxo apenas suspirou e deu de ombros enquanto ouvia Jaskier agradecer o feiticeiro.</p><p>A despedida de Myszowor foi rápida. O druida se preocupou com o bardo que sempre era animado e amava festas, mas que naquele momento parecia avoado e ao mesmo tempo ansioso para voltar para a vila pequena e sem atrativos. Ele sussurrou para o bruxo ficar de olho em Jaskier, sem saber que aquele sempre fora um conselho que seguia sem mesmo ter sido dito por qualquer pessoa.</p><p>Eles partiram quando a madrugada já havia começado, assim como o festejo do casamento. A sensação da viagem pelo portal o fez ficar enjoado, e precisou de um breve momento para sentir que os pés estavam firmes sobre a neve. O silêncio o ajudou a se concentrar, e só então notou que a festa em Blandare já havia terminado. A vila estava vazia. Nem mesmo o grande urso estava sobre o chão. Algumas casas tinham uma fraca luz emitindo por conta das lareiras acesas. Eles haviam voltado com perfeição. Bem, com exceção do enjoo sentido pelo bruxo ter vindo um pouco mais forte para Jaskier, que precisou de um momento mais longo para parar de apoiar as mãos nos joelhos e manter as costas eretas. Ele se envergonhou quando notou o olhar preocupado em sua direção, e nada disse quando Geralt o ajudou a entrar na taverna, mesmo sem haver necessidade.</p><p>O local estava vazio como antes, porém, o silêncio também do lado de fora fazia o salão parecer um pouco mais frio. Enquanto andavam pelo lugar, em direção a escada que os levariam até os quartos, Jaskier não conseguiu encarar o bruxo. Ele se sentia culpado pela situação. Além de quebrar suas expectativas indo até o casamento em uma noite extremamente fria, ele ainda o fizera retornar sem aproveitar nem um pouco da festa. <em>E ainda voltamos em um portal</em>, ele pensou desanimado, imaginando quantos palavrões Geralt usara para xingá-lo internamente. O clima entre eles era bastante diferente do que havia fantasiado para aquela noite. Junto da culpa, o poeta se sentia estúpido, mas planejava consertar ao menos um pouco o que havia causado.</p><p>A dona da taverna apareceu, assim que pisaram no segundo andar. Eles haviam recebido as chaves antes de saírem, e tudo estava pronto para recebê-los, mas, ainda assim, ela quis se certificar de que seriam bem acomodados. Era raro ter hospedes, e aqueles pagavam bem e um deles ainda os havia salvado de um ataque mais cedo. Tudo teria que ser perfeito, porém, ela hesitou quando ouviu o bardo pedir o preparo de um banho.</p><p>— Tem certeza? — Ela perguntou preocupada. — Você pode adoecer.</p><p>Naquela época, o frio natural de Skellige se tornava bastante rigoroso e incômodo para os moradores das ilhas, e era ainda pior para forasteiros, principalmente os de aparência delicada como o poeta. Ela se preocupou, mas não recusou quando o viu sorrir de forma elegante.</p><p>— Estou um pouco cansado, vim de uma viagem longa e não consigo dormir sem me lavar — ele se explicou sem demonstrar que tudo o que falava não era inteiramente verdade. Jaskier adorava sempre estar limpo, mas se seus planos fossem dormir sozinho naquela noite, ele provavelmente seria vencido pelo frio e deixado o banho para o dia seguinte. — Desculpe pelo incômodo.</p><p>— Está tudo bem — ela corou levemente enquanto assentia para ele. Desde o primeiro momento em que o vira, a beleza extraordinária dele havia capturado seu coração, e tudo melhorava ainda mais quando ele se mostrava tão bem-educado.</p><p>Geralt apenas os observou interagir, um pouco enciumado, mas não tão afetado assim. Aquele tipo de olhar e súbita devoção eram comuns quando qualquer pessoa conhecia Jaskier de perto, e não pôde julgar a mulher por isso. Mesmo se quisesse ter qualquer sentimento por ela e seu bobo sorriso naquele momento, ele não conseguiria. Em sua cabeça só havia perguntas para as atitudes do poeta, e o motivo de querer sair tão apressado do casamento e parecer ansioso para ir para um quarto separado do seu fez seu peito se agitar de uma forma triste. Jaskier não estaria evitando sua companhia, estaria?</p><p>Ele tentou não pensar muito no assunto, e apenas assentiu quando o poeta sorriu fraco em sua direção, antes de abrir a porta do quarto ao lado do que seria seu. Sem saber o que o levou a isso, Geralt também pediu que água fosse esquentada e uma banheira fosse levada até o seu quarto.</p><p>A água esfriou rápido demais, mas ele conseguiu limpar um pouco melhor do que podia no navio por todas aquelas semanas. No fim, apesar do frio parecer ainda maior depois do banho, ele se sentiu um pouco melhor. Apenas a lareira estava acesa, as velas sequer foram tocadas por ele, fazendo o cômodo parecer mais aconchegante, apesar de parcialmente escuro.</p><p>Roupas mais grossas foram colocadas, e as duas cobertas sobre a cama foram o suficiente para aquecê-lo aos poucos. A lareira ficava próxima, e apesar da simplicidade do local, o bruxo admitiu que era perfeitamente organizado e sempre pensando no frio de Skellige, mas, apesar do conforto, ele não conseguiu fechar os olhos ou relaxar sobre a cama aquecida. Os pensamentos que tentara afastar durante o banho não lhe deram muito tempo quieto. Eles retornaram logo, e Geralt se viu suspirando impaciente com o próprio pessimismo.</p><p>Ele pensou se deveria se levantar e ir para o quarto ao lado. Jaskier o receberia com surpresa? Geralt duvidava, mas tinha certo receio se seria o que o poeta queria. Ele estava cansado daquilo. Os próprios pensamentos o esgotavam aos poucos, e o fazia se sentir um covarde.</p><p>Eles tinham problemas para se expressarem um para o outro. Jaskier sabia muito dele, e ele achava saber tudo sobre o poeta. Nunca foi preciso tanta hesitação e comunicações apenas por olhares. Aquela situação o incomodava, e queria saber se acontecia o mesmo com Jaskier.</p><p>Geralt se virou para a parede, onde a cama estava encostada. O poeta estava do outro lado, foi o que pensou, e isso o fez fechar os olhos e soltar um pesado suspiro. Mesmo com a lareira e os cobertores, o frio parecia estar voltando por estar completamente sozinho naquela cama. Ele queria que Jaskier estivesse ali, aquele era o plano desde que embarcaram no navio no porto de Novigrad.</p><p>Ele abriu os olhos quando se decidiu. O quarto ao lado fazia parte de seu novo plano, e mesmo que nada dissessem um para o outro novamente, ele teria Jaskier ao seu lado, como deveria ser. Se o poeta estava chateado, nervoso ou constrangido, ele sabia que uma hora ou outra saberia, pois conhecia o homem que tinha total controle de seu coração, e ficar quieto era algo que não combinava em nada com Jaskier.</p><p>Uma nova ansiedade o tomou, mas Geralt não teve tempo nem mesmo de mover os dedos antes de ouvir a porta de seu quarto sendo arrastada. O ranger da velha madeira soou um pouco alto demais, mas foi o único som que teve por algum momento. A porta foi fechada com cuidado, e o bruxo mal pôde ouvir os passos sobre o chão coberto de tapetes, mas, ainda assim, ele soube que a pessoa que entrara estava se aproximando da cama. O olfato de Geralt era apurado como o de um lobo, e não foi difícil sentir o suave perfume que o fez sorrir como um tolo apaixonado. O coração se agitou quando a coberta foi levantada em suas costas, e o frio de antes rapidamente foi esquecido.</p><p>Ele não se moveu, até sentir um toque em suas costas. A palma hesitante o acariciou devagar e o fez se aquecer um pouco mais, tornando irresistível o desejo de finalmente se movimentar. Enquanto se virava, devagar o bruxo sentiu a mão de Jaskier deslizar por seu corpo, até parar em sua cintura. Ele ouviu o poeta soltar um fraco suspiro quando um de seus braços deslizou por baixo do travesseiro, enquanto a outra mão tocou o rosto levemente quente.</p><p>Geralt sorriu mais uma vez, porém, Jaskier não pôde vê-lo com clareza, apenas o sentiu abaixar a cabeça para beijar seu rosto com uma inesperada calma. Os corações estavam acelerados e as bocas ansiosas para sentirem uma a outra há tanto tempo, mas, ainda assim o bruxo escolheu a leve provocação antes de enfim se aproximar de seus lábios, porém, o poeta o parou um pouco antes de ter o que queria.</p><p>— Geralt — ele o chamou em tom baixo enquanto a mão deslizava da cintura do bruxo para o peitoral. — Acenda as velas. Eu quero vê-lo.</p><p>Ele não demorou para agir desta vez. Os dedos de moveram no ar e todas as velas do quarto foram acesas ao mesmo tempo. Ele já podia enxergar a expressão acanhada abaixo de si antes, mas, ver a coloração levemente rosada e os olhos brilhantes fez com que o peito de Geralt se aquecesse um pouco mais.</p><p>O sorriso fraco retornou quando acariciou a bochecha do poeta. Ele queria dizer algo, qualquer coisa, mas o desejo de tocá-lo era maior do que qualquer outro, e seu coração se alegrou quando notou que Jaskier se sentia da mesma forma.</p><p>Foi o bardo quem tomou a iniciativa de aproximar os rostos. Ele tocou o pescoço do bruxo e o trouxe para mais perto enquanto levantava a cabeça. Os lábios curvados de Geralt mudaram de forma quando foram levemente sugados, e de repente, ele não conseguiu mais sentir todas as dúvidas que o rondavam na solidão daquele quarto. A língua de Jaskier entrou em sua boca com cuidado e carinho, e quando tocou a sua, o sentiu estremecer levemente em seus braços, e a calmaria durou pouco.</p><p>O bruxo desceu a mão para a cintura fina de Jaskier, o apertando levemente, tentando trazê-lo para mais perto enquanto os lábios sugavam um ao outro, hora eufóricos, desejosos, e outra ainda mantendo um imenso carinho que nem mesmo os dois sabiam que podiam demonstrar daquela forma.</p><p>Eles se tornaram ofegantes, e um pouco brutos demais em certo momento, mas não foram capazes de se soltarem por um longo tempo. Jaskier ofegava na boca de Geralt, estremecia sob seu toque firme, mas cuidadoso. As pernas se moveram sobre o colchão, se entrelaçando uma na outra quando o bruxo voltou a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e ficaram um de frente para o outro.</p><p>Jaskier sentiu uma gostosa carícia em seus cabelos, quando foi vencido pelo próprio folego e a língua deslizou pela última vez sobre os lábios finos do bruxo. Sorriu largamente quando os olhos se abriram. Ele nunca teve esperança alguma de ver Geralt daquela forma, um pouco mais controlado que ele, mas visivelmente ofegante enquanto os olhos amarelos pareciam escuros e transbordando sentimentos pela visão que também tinha.</p><p>Ele estava feliz por ter se permitido ser mais aberto durante a viagem até Skellige. Mas, por um momento, seu sorriso desapareceu. O toque no peitoral subiu para o rosto de Geralt, e ele imaginou se poderia ter tido aquele momento há muito tempo, quando quisesse. Provavelmente sim, e isso o fez se misturar entre contentamento e um pouco de tristeza.</p><p>— Desculpe — ele disse em tom baixo, confundindo o bruxo, que levantou as sobrancelhas por um breve momento. — Eu fiz você ir até aquele casamento e depois o arrastei de volta sem perguntar o que queria — Jaskier soltou um suspiro. A vergonha havia retornado. — Eu só... queria ter um momento com você, um que não envolvesse um contrato.</p><p>Aos poucos o bruxo voltou a relaxar, e o rosto a se aproximar do bardo. Ele se sentiu tolo novamente, por ter certeza de que conhecia absolutamente tudo sobre Jaskier, para no fim, não ter notado o que toda aquela insistência significava.</p><p>— Não importa o que poderia ter acontecido antes — ele o beijou levemente, e continuou com os lábios próximos. — Nós estamos tendo um momento agora, se não notou.</p><p>— Eu sei — Jaskier riu divertido, aceitando mais um rápido beijo. — Foi por isso que eu quis voltar logo — o olhar antes culpado e acanhado rapidamente mudou, e fora o poeta que o beijou levemente desta vez. — Eu fico inspirado com você ao meu lado, não importa como ou onde, mas... isso é melhor.</p><p>Os dedos acariciaram a barba curta do bruxo, e o sorriso que combinava perfeitamente com sua bela face aqueceu o peito de quem o olhava atentamente.</p><p>— Eu concordo.</p><p>Geralt também sorriu. O coração acelerado era como o de Jaskier, e naquele momento, não pôde lamentar de nenhum outro que tiveram que causaram o adiamento daquele. Os lábios se juntaram novamente, um pouco mais ansiosos, famintos, e os sentimentos, os toques e os baixos ofegos que ouviam um do outro quando os se separavam por poucos segundos... tudo o que viveram até ali fora por aquele momento. Se tivesse envolvido Jaskier em seus braços antes ou depois, ele não podia saber como teria sido, porém, ali, parecia ser o momento certo.</p><p>Não havia dúvidas ou arrependimentos de nenhum tipo, apenas a ansiedade que queimava o peito do bruxo e aos poucos se espalhou por todo o corpo, que se moveu um pouco mais, para ficar totalmente sobre Jaskier.</p><p>Os lábios se separaram outra vez. Estavam levemente ofegantes, mas já saudosos um do outro. As pernas do poeta se separaram, e os corpos se pressionaram um contra o outro, fazendo-o soltar um suspiro entre um sorriso provocante. Diante da visão que tinha e a sensação entre as pernas do bardo, Geralt estremeceu com intensidade e os lábios se ocupar novamente, mas apenas com um breve beijo.</p><p>Ele então se ajoelhou sobre a cama e retirou a camisa branca, fazendo com que o sorriso de Jaskier retornasse ainda mais largo, principalmente quando os dedos gelados tocaram seu peitoral.</p><p>— Por Melitele, Geralt, você é tão... — ele soltou um suspiro trêmulo é enquanto apalpava os músculos do bruxo e o encarava com desejo, pela primeira vez sem disfarces ou hesitação.</p><p>— Fique quieto — o bruxo riu entre a frase, tentando esconder um pouco do estranho embaraço. Aquela não era a primeira vez que era olhado com desejo ou recebia elogios, porém, era diferente quando tudo aquilo era carregado com um tom de devoção que não conhecia.</p><p>Ele se debruçou sobre Jaskier novamente. O beijo longo e eufórico abafava os fracos gemidos que os movimentos vagarosos de seus quadris traziam. As ereções eram sentidas com clareza, mesmo cobertas pelos tecidos grossos. Elas acariciavam uma a outra enquanto o bruxo pressionava o poeta sobre o colchão com uma força um pouco exagerada, mas que agradava Jaskier e seu desejo de senti-lo agarrando-o com ainda mais força.</p><p>Os gemidos baixos de Jaskier se tornaram um pouco mais elevados quando os beijos que antes eram em seus lábios, desceram para o pescoço, enquanto a mão de Geralt deslizava por sua barriga. A camisa foi levantada e os dedos circularam o umbigo, arrepiando-o levemente antes descer um pouco mais. A pele foi sugada com força e os botões da calça foram abertos quando Jaskier apertou os lábios, contendo um gemido quando sua ereção finalmente foi tocada diretamente. A calça foi abaixada um pouco e o beijos foram para a barriga enquanto o membro era acariciado devagar, mas com firmeza.</p><p>Geralt mais uma vez sugou a pele pálida. A língua fez o mesmo trajeto que os dedos antes fizeram, e percebendo que os ofegos do poeta se tornavam mais pesados quando tocava aquela região, ele demorou ali, se sentindo ainda mais excitado com a pele trêmula sob seus toques junto dos sons dos baixos gemidos que se misturavam com os dos movimentos da carícia no membro ereto e molhado.</p><p>As reações de Jaskier eram tão sinceras e livres desde o início que não se surpreendeu quando sentiu uma carícia estremecida em sua cabeça, e ouviu um baixo pedido para que o tomasse de uma vez, mas a falta de surpresa não o impediu de reagir de imediato. Há muito ele ansiava por aquilo, tanto que nem mesmo se recordava quanto, e precisou respirar fundo para não fazer exatamente o que o bardo pedia. Mas se apressou de toda a forma. As mãos foram rápidas para retirar totalmente a calça de Jaskier, que o ajudou na mesma velocidade.</p><p>Ele lambeu a barriga mais uma vez e deu uma leve mordida na cintura antes de subir as mãos para a camisa. A risada maliciosa de Jaskier o fez sorrir com o mesmo propósito, e quando o viu completamente nu à sua frente, com as pernas abertas e convidativas, os lábios entreabertos chamando por seu nome em tom íntimo e manhoso, não houve como não se sentir privilegiado.</p><p>Ele não era um tolo, não por completo, e não esqueceu que o poeta já tinha bastante experiência, assim como ele. Não havia ciúme ou vergonha por isso, pelo o contrário, era bom saber que de todos os parceiros e amantes que já haviam passado por Jaskier, ele era o único que recebera aquele olhar, que não continha apenas desejo e malícia. Mesmo sem falar sobre aquilo, ele apenas sabia. Jaskier sempre o amara e mais ninguém.</p><p><em>Eu também te amo</em>, Geralt pensou e quis externar o que sentia, mas seu corpo foi mais rápido, e os lábios se ocuparam a devorar os do poeta, assim que se debruçou sobre ele.</p><p>As pernas de Jaskier rodearam sua cintura, e os quadris de Geralt voltaram a se mover devagar sobre ele. Ainda envolvidos no beijo, Geralt procurou sua bolsa jogada ao lado. Ele reclamou em tom baixo quando teve que soltar o poeta para alcançá-la, e o corpo novamente estremeceu com a baixa risada próxima de seu ouvido. O pequeno frasco foi pego finalmente e o bruxo logo voltou para os lábios inchados, sugando-os, lambendo e mordendo-o levemente.</p><p>Os suspiros que Jaskier soltava o provocavam cada vez mais e não demorou para se afastar um pouco e puxar a rolha do frasco com a boca. Geralt apertou uma das coxas firmes que o prendiam, obrigando-o a se afastar apenas um pouco, mas ainda o mantendo na mesma posição. Os olhares carregados de luxúria se encontraram e devagar o líquido foi derramado sobre o membro de Jaskier. O toque gelado do óleo o fez estremecer enquanto escorria por sua pele quente. Os olhos fecharam quando o exagero na quantidade derramada desceu por suas nádegas, e os lábios se curvaram ao sentir a palma da mão do bruxo deslizar por sua barriga, espalhando o líquido ali. Um dos dedos voltou a tocar o umbigo com insistência, rodeando-o, sabendo muito bem as reações que causava no corpo embalado pelas chamas do desejo.</p><p>Jaskier chamou pelo nome do bruxo um pouco antes de abrir os olhos novamente. Ele não precisou dizer desta vez. Geralt voltou a se debruçar sobre ele. Uma das pernas foi afastada enquanto a outra continuou presa em sua cintura. Os lábios se tocaram, sugando um ao outro enquanto os dedos banhados pelo óleo do bruxo o penetravam aos poucos. Não houve muita resistência do corpo já completamente entregue ao do bruxo, e isso o atiçou ainda mais.</p><p>Geralt passou um dos braços por baixo do travesseiro que apoiava a cabeça de Jaskier, e agarrou seus ombros, trazendo-o para ainda mais perto. As testas se tocaram, e os olhares eram fixos um no outro. Os lábios se esbarravam enquanto Jaskier voltava a gemer de forma cada vez mais continua. A ereção era pressionada pela barriga do bruxo, que não contente em provocá-lo com seus toques, passou a sussurrar em seus lábios tudo o que vinha querendo fazer com ele nos últimos tempos, em especial naquela viagem de barco, onde os desejos pelo poeta atingiram um nível que chegaram até mesmo a assustá-lo.</p><p>Jaskier riu entre os gemidos. Aquilo só o excitava ainda mais e o deixava deslumbrado pelo bruxo. De todas as fantasias que tivera para aquele momento, nunca esperou ter um Geralt falante e tão empenhado em enlouquecê-lo.</p><p>— Agora sei porque todas as feiticeiras são loucas por você — ele tentou rir outra vez, mas no lugar um gemido deliciado soou pelo quarto.</p><p>O bruxo aumentou o ritmo de seus dedos, tocando-o fundo, fazendo-o tremer com força. Os olhos estavam fechados quando sentiu a língua quente entrar em sua boca, mas a carícia foi rápida, e os dedos logo se retiraram de seu interior. Jaskier quase lamentou por isso, mas a visão que teve quando voltou a abrir os olhos conseguiu calá-lo por um momento. O bruxo se ajoelhou sobre a cama e enquanto o olhava nos olhos, retirou a calça e roupa íntima com pressa. Não havia sobrado óleo no frasco, mas ele resolveu o problema acariciando a ereção do poeta por um breve momento, para então dar atenção a sua própria.</p><p>— Elas não sabem — a voz rouca tocou os ouvidos de Jaskier, que juntou as sobrancelhas levemente, com um misto de ansiedade e confusão pelo o que ouvira. Mas o bruxo logo lhe tirou a expressão do rosto, quando voltou a se debruçar sobre ele. — Isso... — ele parou por um momento, ofegante — é apenas para você</p><p>As pernas voltaram para a mesma posição de antes, e Geralt se posicionou sobre ele. A cabeça entrou devagar, fazendo o poeta suspirar trêmulo. Seu rosto foi segurado, assim como os ombros, e os olhos foram abertos por um breve momento. Novamente eles se encaravam de perto, e Jaskier só teve tempo de ver o sedutor sorriso antes de voltar a apertar as pálpebras, enquanto a ereção deslizava para o seu interior.</p><p>Um longo gemido soou pelo quarto, descontrolado e sem noção de que havia chances de serem ouvidos do lado de fora.</p><p>Geralt não esperou para começar a se mover devagar, e isso agradou o poeta, que precisou ocupar os lábios em sua boca, para não voltar a gemer como realmente queria, mas as vozes acabaram saindo, baixas e desejosas, aos poucos diminuindo o tempo em que pausavam para tomar ar.</p><p>Os quadris de Jaskier passaram a acompanhar os de Geralt, acelerando os movimentos que traziam sons que se juntavam com o ranger da velha cama, os gemidos misturados com seus próprios nomes e as línguas que se acariciavam com euforia e de forma desajeitada. Os corpos permaneceram colados um no outro a todo momento, incapazes de se separarem, desejando o impossível que era estarem ainda mais juntos. As mãos pesadas de Geralt apertavam a pele da cintura e as coxas firmes do poeta, o marcando com a falta de delicadeza que Jaskier incentivava. Cada toque, som e sentimento eram abraçados por ambos com prazer e ansiedade.</p><p>Em um momento, as costas de Jaskier deitaram totalmente sobre o colchão molhado pelo suor. Sua cintura foi apertada com uma das mãos do bruxo enquanto a ereção passou a ser acariciada com a outra. Os quadris de Geralt passaram a se mover com mais rapidez, acertando-o fundo, tirando um pouco do controle não apenas do tom dos gemidos de Jaskier como também os seus próprios.</p><p>Ele sentiu a carne em sua mão estremecer com intensidade e foi apertado no interior quente do poeta.</p><p>Os movimentos se tornaram ainda mais descontrolados e desejosos. Os olhos de ambos se fecharam com força e o único lamento do bruxo para aquela madrugada fora não poder ver o rosto de Jaskier enquanto ele chegava ao clímax em sua mão e o sentia preenchê-lo enquanto ainda se movia em seu interior.</p><p>Geralt se retirou de Jaskier devagar, e quando enfim pôde vê-lo com clareza, os lábios se curvaram em um largo sorriso. Foi apenas por um momento, e Jaskier apenas abriu os olhos a tempo de ver os lábios finos ainda contentes, mas contidos como era costume.</p><p>Geralt se deitou ao seu lado, tentando recuperar o ritmo da respiração com pesados suspiros, mas só conseguiu quando sentiu a perna do poeta deslizar sobre as suas, enquanto a mão fazia o mesmo em seu peitoral. Ele virou o rosto para olhá-lo. O outro rosto estava corado e os cabelos molhados de suor eram uma bagunça extremamente charmosa. Ele teria se inclinado para beijar os lábios inchados, mas Jaskier foi mais rápido com seu sorriso malicioso de volta tão rápido.</p><p>O primeiro beijo foi em uma cicatriz no ombro do bruxo; o segundo, no pescoço. A língua desceu para o peitoral, mas parou ali, quando o corpo subiu completamente sobre o bruxo. O sorriso de Jaskier novamente se abriu quando sentou sobre o membro de Geralt e o sentiu tocar suas coxas.</p><p>— Não estava cansado? — Geralt perguntou com bom humor, sentindo Jaskier e seu próprio corpo voltar a reagir rapidamente apenas com aquela posição. O poeta se debruçou sobre ele e segurou o queixo quadrado um pouco antes de beijar os lábios finos rapidamente.</p><p>— Eu não o fiz voltar em um portal para dormir, Geralt — Jaskier riu travesso, mas foi interrompido pelo próprio fraco gemido. A mão do bruxo já estava em sua nova ereção enquanto o provocava, e o poeta aprovou o atrevimento com movimentos vagarosos sobre seu colo.</p><p>Os gemidos foram melhor contidos desta vez. Enquanto Jaskier tomava o ritmo, o bruxo se sentou sobre a cama, agarrando sua cintura enquanto mantinham os lábios ocupados com longos beijos, que duraram até que as velas do quarto chegassem ao fim e se apagassem por si mesmas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eu disse que agora ia auhdiahsduasd <br/>Jaskier demorou pra sacar, mas deu certo no fim, agora os dois estão quites e se aquecendo juntinhos hehe<br/>O próximo capítulo será o último!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Kaer Trolde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Geralt não se deixava dominar pelo tempo. Ele costumava passar o inverno em Ker Morhen, mas sempre treinando; no resto das estações, fossem quentes demais, amenas ou chuvosas, ele estaria na estrada, ganhando dinheiro e certa fama. O bruxo nunca pensou em adiar algum encontro ou compromisso para poder ficar um pouco mais na cama, mas isso fora antes de dividi-la com Jaskier.</p><p>Ele demorou para conseguir coragem e afastar o adormecido bardo agarrado em sua cintura. O calor era confortável, e as sensações que o embalara durante a madrugada o fazia querer esperar os belos olhos se abrirem novamente para repetirem tudo o que haviam feito. Mas, desta vez ele não podia ceder aos próprios desejos. Ele já havia levado tempo demais para cumprir com sua resposta à carta de Crach An Craite, e não queria parecer ainda mais rude. Ele e o líder do clã An Craite haviam tido suas diferenças no passado, mas aquilo já fazia muito tempo, e o bruxo queria manter o respeito conquistado por ambas as partes.</p><p>O convite não era urgente, mas temia que o filho de Crach não aguentasse mais esperar, e acreditava que o duque de Kaer Trolde sentia o mesmo, ainda que disfarçasse muito bem em sua letra pesada, mas estranhamente elegante.</p><p>Geralt focou em arrumar seus pertences e de Jaskier em silêncio. Durante o processo, ele não se atreveu a olhar para a cama, ou cederia ao que seu coração ainda insistia. Podia ouvir a respiração profunda de Jaskier, fazendo-o se sentir ainda mais tentado, contudo, também trouxe a dúvida se teria que acordá-lo de maneira forçosa, para que pudessem partir. Depois de horas com os corpos agarrados um no outro, gemidos, sussurros e longos beijos, não era surpresa que o poeta estivesse tão cansado, e o bruxo lamentou a ideia de acordá-lo. Parte daquela situação era sua culpa, afinal, e mesmo culpado, enquanto preparava os cavalos do lado de fora, não pôde de deixar de sorrir orgulhoso por ter certeza disso.</p><p>Jaskier definitivamente sabia o que fazia, Geralt precisou admitir, e não reprimiu a ansiedade de voltar a tocá-lo, apenas se conformou de que precisava esperar. Mas, as lembranças da noite anterior continuaram a se repetir em sua mente, contentando-o com a realidade que lhe dizia que não havia mais como voltar atrás, depois de tudo.</p><p>Por meses, ele temeu aquele momento e o que viria depois. Mudar completamente sua relação com o poeta parecia tentador e ao mesmo tempo terrível, pois a relação que sempre tiveram já era boa o suficiente e não queria estragá-la, mas Geralt no presente só conseguia olhar para trás e se sentir bastante tolo por isso. Nada havia sido estragado, e ele sequer pensava em querer de volta a relação em que eram apenas dois amigos que claramente se queriam e se reprimiam enquanto dividiam camas com desculpas esfarrapadas. Era ótimo daquela forma, e como era.</p><p>A visão de Jaskier completamente nu embaixo de seu corpo seria dificilmente superada, ele tinha certeza, mas o coração do bruxo vacilou algumas batidas quando retornou para o quarto e viu os olhos claros abertos, mas ainda sonolentos. O corpo estava perfeitamente vestido com as peças de dormir e um grosso cobertor enrolado nele. As bochechas estavam avermelhadas pelo frio, e os pés cobertos apenas por meias andaram usando apenas as pontas dos dedos, quando o poeta o viu passar pela porta.</p><p>Os lábios de Geralt se curvaram levemente. Os cabelos castanhos estavam bagunçados e a expressão ainda era cansada, mas continuava tão belo que lhe tirou a fala por um momento, quando entendeu que definitivamente não podia contar com o insuperável quando se tratava de Jaskier. O poeta o fascinava de formas tão distintas e com intensidades diferentes que ele mal podia nomear alguns dos sentimentos que ele causava.</p><p>Jaskier deitou a cabeça no peito do bruxo, e soltou um profundo suspiro quando suas costas foram acariciadas.</p><p>— Por que não está na cama? — Ele perguntou em tom rouco. — Vamos voltar, vem.</p><p>Geralt precisou se esforçar para não concordar imediatamente, mas ele não resistiu ao contato, e a carícia nas costas do bardo acabou se tornando um abraço que foi muito bem recebido. O rosto se abaixou, até tocar a cabeça, e os fios bagunçados tocaram o nariz gelado do bruxo. Ele adorava o cheiro suave do shampoo que Jaskier sempre trazia consigo.</p><p>— Nós precisamos partir — ele disse, mas não tão firme quanto queria. — Vamos comer e ir para Kaer Trolde.</p><p>— Vamos mais tarde.</p><p>O bruxo sorriu ao ouvir o tom manhoso enquanto o rosto de Jaskier era esfregado em seu peito.</p><p>— Não posso mais adiar. An Craite me espera já faz algum tempo, e ele com certeza já sabe que chegamos na ilha — Geralt explicou, paciente demais para alguém como ele.</p><p>A mão subiu para os cabelos do bardo enquanto explicava que se não partissem logo, não chegariam na fortaleza dos An Craite naquele dia. Mas Jaskier não quis escutá-lo, e como último recurso, levantou a cabeça e mostrou seus olhos suplicantes. Aquela visão sempre ganhava do bruxo, mas desta vez houve mais resistência por conta do compromisso com terceiros.</p><p>— Não vai funcionar, não desta vez — ele disse com divertimento, mas a expressão do poeta fora completamente diferente da sua.</p><p>— Então, quer dizer que uma vez que teve o que quer, meu charme não funciona mais?</p><p>As sobrancelhas de Jaskier se juntaram, e Geralt acabou rindo em tom baixo.</p><p>— Só quer dizer que estou me esforçando aqui — ele explicou enquanto tocava o belo rosto próximo ao seu com as duas mãos —, porque sei que se voltarmos para a cama, não vou te deixar sair dela por alguns dias.</p><p>As palavras tiveram o efeito exato que Geralt procurava. O olhar do poeta mudou rapidamente, e os lábios se curvaram com malícia quando soltou o cobertor para tocar sua cintura.</p><p>— Não é uma má ideia.</p><p>Ele aproximou os lábios devagar, provocativo, esperando que Geralt cedesse, mas no fim não resistiu por muito tempo e foi quem beijou o bruxo primeiro. A porta do quarto foi fechada enquanto as línguas se acariciavam devagar, mas tão desejosas quanto na noite anterior. Os corpos esquentaram levemente, e neste momento, Geralt viu que não poderia se demorar ainda mais no beijo, ou realmente não seria capaz de sair daquele quarto pelos próximos dias. Ele desceu as mãos para a cintura do poeta e o afastou apenas o suficiente para que os corpos excitados não se tocassem.</p><p>— Jaskier... — o tom soou repreendedor, assim como o olhar, mas Jaskier não se afetou por isso. O sorriso provocador retornou, mas havia menos malícia nele e em como as mãos do poeta deslizavam pelo peitoral do bruxo, até chegar no pescoço. Neste momento, o sorriso de Jaskier enfraqueceu, e o olhou diretamente nos olhos.</p><p>— Você não vai fugir, não é? — Ele perguntou em tom baixo e receoso, surpreendendo Geralt, mas apenas por um momento. Era compreensível que pensasse daquela forma. Ele já havia fugido dos próprios sentimentos vezes demais no passado, e pela primeira vez se sentiu culpado por isso.</p><p>— Não, não mais — Geralt garantiu com confiança, e quando viu o poeta voltar a relaxar em seus braços, até mesmo arriscou um rápido beijo, que, por culpa do poeta, não se manteve tão comportado quanto pretendia. — Por favor, Jaskier, vá se trocar — ele pediu levemente ofegante, um pouco antes de receber outro beijo, porém, mais rápido que o anterior. — Eu estou mesmo me esforçando aqui.</p><p>Jaskier acabou rindo divertido quando enfim o soltou e levou um leve tapa na bunda. Geralt tinha uma expressão engraçada no rosto, e parecia mesmo se controlar ao máximo, e isso o deixou bastante contente. Era raro ver o bruxo daquela forma. Antes, quando queria afastá-lo, ele simplesmente fingia frieza ou ignorância sobre o que sentiam.</p><p>— Será que irão organizar um banquete para nós? — O poeta perguntou animado. Ele estava acostumado a ser recebido com festas quando se tratava da realeza, e os An Craite sabiam dar um banquete como ninguém. Havia sempre bebida e carne em abundância, assim como boa música.</p><p>— Eu espero que não.</p><p>Assim como Jaskier esperava, enquanto devolvia a coberta para a cama, ouviu o bruxo soltar um pesado suspiro. Não importava quantos banquetes Geralt participasse, ele nunca se acostumava ou ansiava por eles como o poeta.</p><p>O desjejum foi feito ás pressas, e por um milagre o bruxo não ouviu nenhuma reclamação por isso. Bem, não era exatamente um milagre; quando saíram, Geralt entendeu que a falta de comentários do poeta sobre a pressa era simplesmente porque o frio havia piorado naquela manhã, e a taverna, apesar de preparada para o inverno, não era tão aconchegante quanto os quartos em Kaer Trolde. Jaskier já havia estado na fortaleza no passado, apenas uma vez, mas fora o suficiente para lhe causar uma boa impressão e fazê-lo ansiar pelos quartos aconchegantes que tinham lareiras eficientes e janelas que fechavam tão bem que mal podia-se ouvir o vento do lado de fora.</p><p><em>Ele está ansioso para chegar logo</em>, pensou o bruxo, observando o poeta acelerar o cavalo no caminho. Ele sorriu enquanto balançava a cabeça. Jaskier não era facilmente influenciado a mudar as próprias ideias, porém, quando o fazia, parecia se dedicar com mais afinco ao seu novo objetivo.</p><p>Eles não conversaram muito durante o caminho. Ela um pouco estranho não ouvir a voz de Jaskier com frequência, até mesmo o som do alaúde o bruxo sentiu falta, mas o frio era intenso, e o poeta reclamava vez ou outra que os dedos estavam tão gelados que poderia congelar e quebrar a qualquer momento. O drama em seu jeito de falar era o que não mantinha a estranheza por muito tempo. Aquele era o Jaskier de sempre, só estava sendo afetado pelo frio e o desejo de estar em um ambiente fechado.</p><p>O porto de Kaer Trolde foi alcançado no meio da tarde. Houve uma breve pausa em uma taverna que era maior que a anterior. Havia longas mesas e duas lareiras. No centro, uma fogueira onde o taverneiro assava um porco inteiro. O cheiro era bom, o ambiente era quente e cheio de clientes, mas eles não demoraram ali. Ambos tomaram uma dose de gin para se aquecer mais rápido. Duas tigelas de sopa de batata foram tomadas, e os cavalos voltaram a ser montados após Jaskier estar satisfeito com a pele avermelhada de suas palmas, próximas demais do fogo da lareira.</p><p>A neve ficara mais densa no exato momento em que os cavalos tomaram o caminho para subir na fortaleza Kaer Trolde. O ritmo foi mais lento, e os pobres animais precisaram de uma proteção extra no pelo. Jaskier se mostrou bastante preocupado com a saúde de seu cavalo. Ele era alugado e estava com eles há pouco tempo, mas o poeta ainda sentia um pouco da tristeza por perder seu belo Furioso. <em>Eu não quero ver nenhum outro cavalo morrer na minha frente</em>, ele pensou enquanto o acariciava e respeitava seu ritmo lento.</p><p>Jaskier sentiu o peito pesar enquanto observava o cavalo, mas o sentimento passou tão rápido quanto apareceu. Ele sorriu de forma fraca quando o bruxo se aproximou, e se sentiu aquecer de forma aconchegante quando sua coxa foi levemente acariciada.</p><p>— É melhor nos apressarmos — sugeriu Geralt enquanto arrumava o capuz sobre a cabeça de Jaskier. — Os cavalos vão se manter aquecidos se os movimentarmos mais, e também chegaremos mais rápido desta forma, para que sejam cuidados.</p><p>Antes de respondê-lo, Jaskier segurou a mão que estava se afastando de seu capuz. O sorriso aumentou um pouco mais, quando viu as sobrancelhas do bruxo se levantarem ao receber um beijo na luva de couro.</p><p>— Aceleraremos então — ele riu em tom baixo quando soltou a mão de Geralt, e voltou a segurar as rédeas. — Assim, você poderá cuidar de mim também.</p><p>Outra risada chacoalhou o seu corpo ao ver Geralt balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Ele adorava provocá-lo, e atualmente parecia ainda mais divertido vê-lo sem jeito ou bravo. <em>Na verdade, tudo parece melhor agora</em>, pensou Jaskier enquanto seu sorriso se alargava ainda mais.</p><p>As rédeas foram seguradas com mais firmeza, e assim como o bruxo sugeriu, o ritmo se tornou um pouco mais acelerado, mas ainda cuidadoso. O caminho até Kaer Trolde era seguro, mas não passava essa sensação quando a cada momento que se aproximavam, mais longe do porto eles ficavam. Os barcos lá em baixo pareciam minúsculos quando passaram pela longa ponte de pedras, e Jaskier não se atreveu a olhar mais do que uma vez. Suas mãos tremeram levemente, e a sensação que poderia cair a qualquer momento, mesmo estando bem protegido pelo baixo muro e os grossos pilares, ele só se sentiu seguro quando passou pelo primeiro portão da grande fortaleza no ponto mais alto de Ard Skellig.</p><p>Apesar da preocupação, os cavalos eram resistentes, e não demonstraram cansaço. Eles foram elogiados por um empregado, quando as rédeas foram passadas para ele, e sem saber o motivo, Jaskier se sentiu bastante orgulhoso disso.</p><p>A segunda pessoa que os recebeu, reconheceu o Lobo Branco de imediato, e curvou o pescoço com seriedade enquanto o cumprimentava. O servo de An Craite os guiou até o segundo portão, e não precisaram passar pelo terceiro para ouvir a agitação que vinha do salão principal da fortaleza. Havia música alta, gritos e canecos de cerveja que batiam sobre as mesas de madeira. Quando entraram no salão, Jaskier viu dois homens competirem com seus punhos um pouco longe da entrada. Não havia um banquete para recebê-los, mas aquilo com certeza era uma comemoração animada. Ele sorriu largo ao observar o festejo e voltar o olhar para o entediado bruxo, que contra a vontade, foi levado até o centro de toda aquela bagunça.</p><p>Havia dois bardos tocando as músicas daquela noite, e os convidados ficaram animados em receber um terceiro, ainda mais com um sendo tão famoso e dono de baladas que todos adoravam naquela parte do Norte.</p><p>Jaskier se sentiu grandioso com os elogios e convites, mas preferiu recusá-los. Ainda que fosse tentador, ele não tinha planos para cantar diante de uma grande plateia naquela noite, e o motivo para isso estava ao seu lado enquanto aceitavam grandes canecos de cerveja. O olhar do bruxo era insistente e bastante óbvio, sendo assim quase impossível para Jaskier não sorrir ao devolver a atenção. Ele conhecia aquele olhar que o fazia estremecer levemente, e compartilhava do desejo de ser envolvido nos fortes braços de Geralt, enquanto os lábios devoravam um ao outro.</p><p>Jaskier chegou a se aproximar um pouco mais de Geralt, alargando o sorriso cheio de significados, por um momento se esquecendo completamente de onde estava e que tinham a companhia de no mínimo cinquenta pessoas. Por sorte, não demorou para que fossem notados pelo Clã an Craite, e ambos rapidamente voltaram a si.</p><p>Crach foi o primeiro a se aproximar. O duque de Ard Skellig os recebeu com alegria. Seu aperto de mão era forte demais, tanto que Jaskier mal conseguiu disfarçar a dor nos ossos dos dedos. A risada de Crach an Craite era escandalosa, mas divertida enquanto se desculpava com o poeta, que não pôde deixar de sorrir com o acolhimento caloroso, que não era exclusivo do líder do clã. Seu filho, Hjalmar, foi o próximo a cumprimentá-los. Assim como o duque, ele era caloroso e animado, mas havia o claro vigor de sua juventude que o fazia parecer mais enérgico e pronto para uma batalha, seja ela qual fosse. <em>Assim como Geralt descreveu</em>, ele pensou enquanto o ouvia tagarelar sobre suas conquistas que estava orgulhoso demais para guardar para si mesmo.</p><p>Até ali, Jaskier não conhecia Hjalmar na Craite pessoalmente. Antes, em sua única passagem por Kaer Trolde, ele havia cumprimentado apenas Crach, que já o conhecia de banquetes passados. Aquela era a primeira vez que tinha contato com a energia contagiante daquele homem, que alegrava o poeta apenas com suas histórias. Hjalmar emanava aventura e pouco juízo, o tipo de pessoa que Jaskier adorava se inspirar para suas baladas. E o filho do duque não o decepcionou, quando no meio de seu falatório, quase fez o bruxo se engasgar com a cerveja que bebia.</p><p>— Meu pai disse que o chamou para me acompanhar em Spikeroog — Hjalmar comentou tranquilamente, sem saber que o bruxo não queria falar sobre aquilo na presença do poeta. Mas era tarde demais para interrompê-lo. — Eu gostaria de não precisar de ajuda contra o gigante, mas, Geralt, devo dizer que me sinto mais tranquilo em saber que o terei ao meu lado.</p><p>Ele riu escandaloso enquanto acariciava a barba ruiva. Geralt fechou os olhos por um momento, e quando voltou a abri-los, olhou brevemente para o rosto do poeta, que subitamente se tornou iluminado e ainda mais empolgado que o de Hjalmar An Craite.</p><p>Ali estava o que ele queria evitar. Crach havia lhe pedido que acompanhasse Hjalmar em sua busca descabida pelo gigante que ele nem mesmo sabia se era real. Houve boatos da existência da criatura em Spikeroog, apenas isso, e Hjalmar já estava com as malas prontas e a espada afiada para partir. Ele queria uma aventura gloriosa, digna de um verdadeiro Skellige, mas o filho do duque, na mesma proporção em que era um bom líder dos mares, ele era impulsivo quando se tratava de suas próprias buscas por glória, e preocupava Crach, que mantinha o sentimento em segredo. Chamar o bruxo para acompanhá-lo o deixava menos preocupado, e sentiu alívio quando a resposta para a sua carta chegou e era positiva.</p><p>Geralt conhecia Hjalmar e presava sua amizade com o clã an Craite. Ele receberia uma recompensa no final, e sequer acreditava que encontrariam o tal gigante naquela região; não havia nada a perder, apenas ganhar, por isso aceitou o convite sem pensar por muito tempo. Mas, a situação mudou quando Jaskier se juntou a ele. O poeta era curioso, desajuizado e aventureiro de uma forma errada, e Geralt não precisou olhá-lo por muito tempo para saber que havia se empolgado com a ideia de ver um gigante pessoalmente, sem pensar nos perigos ou uma provável morte.</p><p>O gigante poderia não existir, como Geralt imaginava, mas os locais de Spikeroog que visitaria com Hjalmar não eram conhecidos por serem seguros. Com gigante ou não, era perigoso de toda a forma, e mais uma vez sentiu uma terrível aversão em apenas imaginar o poeta entre eles naquela viagem.</p><p>No passado, já havia permitido que Jaskier se arriscasse demais o seguindo pelo Continente; quase o havia perdido muitas vezes, e nos dias atuais parecia que pouco havia mudado nesse quesito, mas ele estava firme em mudar isto. Desde Kaer Morhen, o bruxo decidira que o manteria longe do perigo. Nem tudo dera certo no caminho, algumas coisas estavam longe de seu controle, mas o que estava, como a viagem até Spikerrog, ele o impediria de se arriscar.</p><p>Quando aceitou a companhia de Jaskier no navio, a ideia era continuar a manter o conteúdo da carta em segredo. Ele e Hjalmar partiriam sem que o poeta soubesse para o que, e ficaria seguro em Kaer Trolde, debaixo das asas de Crach an Craite. Era perfeito, mas sem contar com a boca imparável de Hjalmar an Craite.</p><p>Ele se irritou, mesmo sabendo que não deveria. O filho do duque não fazia ideia de seus segredos ou de como Jaskier conseguia o que queria dele na maioria das vezes. Seria difícil fazer o poeta desfazer da ideia de ver aquele tal gigante, e por isso se tornou ainda mais inquieto entre todas aquelas pessoas. Era difícil pensar, e sentia o olhar de Jaskier em seu rosto o tempo todo. <em>Ele vai me pedir para ir junto</em>, pensou Geralt, que sem paciência, pediu que lhe dessem licença e se afastou da conversa empolgada sobre a viagem.</p><p>Ele olhou brevemente para o poeta antes de sair do grande salão, e sentiu um pouco da raiva que se misturava com preocupação o agitar.</p><p>As escadas do lado de fora estavam cobertas de neve e um pouco escorregadias, mas Geralt desceu rapidamente, sem se importar com a probabilidade de um tombo. Ele só precisava se afastar dos falatórios, da música, e do sorriso animado de Jaskier.</p><p>Geralt suspirou fundo e parou ao apoiar as mãos no gelo que cobria os baixos muros da fortaleza. Mesmo usando luvas, ele sentiu o frio que o fez estremecer levemente. A visão dali de Kaer Trolde era deslumbrante; até mesmo durante a noite podia sentir que estava em um lugar tão alto e rodeado das montanhas, mas nem mesmo a sensação de soberania daquele lugar o fez mudar o foco. Ele queria pensar com cuidado, desta vez certo de que era hora de ser um pouco mais claro com o poeta, mas não conseguiu ter muito tempo sozinho. Foram dois ou três minutos ali, até ouvir os passos cautelosos sobre a neve.</p><p>Geralt não precisou se virar para saber que Jaskier se aproximava de suas costas, mas só se sentiu realmente com companhia quando recebeu um toque em seu ombro. Jaskier perguntou se estava tudo bem, e o bruxo assentiu, ainda mantendo o olhar na escuridão que escondia parte das montanhas.</p><p>— Quando nós vamos partir? — O poeta perguntou, ainda com seu jeito animado, mas era perceptível a cautela em sua voz.</p><p>— Hjalmar e eu partiremos ao amanhecer — Geralt fechou os olhos por um breve momento. — Você vai ficar.</p><p>Ao seu lado, o poeta soltou um riso soprado. A recusa do bruxo não o espantou nem um pouco.</p><p>— Em seus sonhos — Jaskier apertou levemente o ombro em que estava apoiado. — Não posso perder a oportunidade de ver um gigante!</p><p>Ao ouvir a resposta que também não o surpreendeu, Geralt enfim se virou. Ele encarou o poeta, vestido com suas belas roupas de sempre, não muito preparado para estar ali fora. Ele suspirou suavemente, e devagar tirou a capa grossa e aquecida por seu próprio corpo.</p><p>— Onde está a sua capa? — Perguntou com seriedade. Quando cobriu os ombros de Jaskier com o tecido, ele o sentiu trêmulo.</p><p>— Esqueci no quarto — o poeta respondeu sem jeito. Estava com muito frio ali fora, mas não queria deixar o bruxo sozinho. Ele parecia incomodado e quando se tornava silencioso daquela forma, Jaskier sabia que os pensamentos que tinha não eram muito bons. — E você? — Perguntou quando sentiu a leve carícia em seus braços.</p><p>— Eu posso suportar o frio um pouco mais — o bruxo disse simplesmente.</p><p>Ele não era tão sensível quanto um humano, apesar de se afetar pelo clima da mesma forma. Mas o frio nem mesmo era sentido naquele momento. Geralt estava preocupado, e não escondeu os sentimentos desta vez. Ele terminou de aquecer os braços do poeta com seus movimentos, e agarrou o tecido grosso da capa, para trazê-lo para mais perto. A testa encostou na de Jaskier, e voltou a fechar os olhos enquanto soltava um profundo suspiro.</p><p>— Você pode, por favor, não me seguir amanhã?</p><p>— Por que está tão sério sobre isso? — Jaskier pergunto enquanto tocava um de seus braços. Os olhos do bruxo se abriram, para então ver o olhar tranquilo em sua direção. — Já estivemos juntos em situações piores, e nem sabemos o que realmente vai acontecer. Eu sei que não acredita que possa haver mesmo um gigante, então para que se preocupar tanto?</p><p>Eles já haviam conversado sobre aquele rumor algum tempo atrás. O bruxo disfarçou muito bem que aquele era o seu objetivo nas Ilhas Skellige, mas foi sincero ao dizer que duvidava do gigante. Não havia histórias concretas ou acontecimentos que indicassem a existência da criatura em Spikeroog, e Geralt gostava de juntar evidencias para ao menos começar a acreditar em algo. <em>As pessoas costumam espalhar rumores sobre criaturas sem nem mesmo terem saído de casa para poder vê-las, você mesmo disse</em>, pensou o poeta. <em>Mas agora está aqui prevendo um perigo que nem sabe se existe.</em></p><p>— Este é o problema — Geralt interrompeu seus pensamentos quando afastou a testa e o olhou com impaciência. — Pode ser qualquer outra criatura, ou até mesmo um gigante, não há como saber. Nós nunca sabemos qual é o nível do perigo.</p><p>Apesar de entender as palavras, Jaskier não compreendeu de imediato o significado por trás delas, e manteve o fraco o sorriso despreocupado.</p><p>— É aí que está a diversão!</p><p>— Não há diversão alguma, Jaskier. Você pode achar inspirador, mas eu fico apavorado quando está no meio disso tudo.</p><p>Geralt soltou a capa que o cobria, mas o bardo não permitiu que se afastasse; ele rapidamente deu um passo para a frente e tocou a cintura do bruxo com as duas mãos. As palavras que ouviu finalmente o pegaram desprevenido. Apesar de saber o quanto o bruxo se preocupava, não esperava tamanha intensidade naquele sentimento, e por um momento não soube o que dizer.</p><p>— Eu não quero voltar a te ver daquele jeito de novo — Geralt disse em tom baixo e com bastante esforço para não recuar. Era difícil falar sobre os próprios sentimentos, mesmo sabendo que era necessário.</p><p>Jaskier o abraçou e sentiu uma leve carícia em suas costas quando o gesto foi retribuído. Sentiu o coração acelerado e o rosto que deitara no ombro largo esquentar um pouco. Apesar de estarem acostumados a desabafar um com o outro, aquilo era diferente. Era estranho estar daquele jeito com Geralt, mas, ao mesmo tempo, Jaskier sentia satisfação e forte compreensão sobre tudo o que o bruxo transmitia, fosse com palavras ou gestos, porque ele era da mesma forma.</p><p>— Eu deveria recusar — Geralt disse de repente, assustando o poeta, que afastou o rosto de seu ombro para que pudessem se encarar.</p><p>— O quê? Não, você deu a sua palavra, e é o seu trabalho — Jaskier disse rapidamente. Era a primeira vez que via Geralt desistir daquela forma, e saber que era por sua culpa, o fez se sentir bastante incomodado. — Eu entendo que está preocupado, mas eu corro riscos mesmo quando estou sozinho. Não sou tolo, e sei que você também não é para achar que tudo o que acontece comigo é sua culpa — ele respirou profundamente. — Olhe o que houve comigo em Tretogor, por exemplo. Teria acontecido, mesmo sem você por perto.</p><p>As sobrancelhas de Geralt se juntaram ao imaginar o que Jaskier dizia.</p><p>— Você teria morrido, se estivesse sozinho.</p><p>— Exatamente! — O poeta exclamou. Ele não conseguia aceitar que Geralt pensava que estarem juntos da forma que fosse o colocava em perigo, quando na verdade era o contrário.</p><p>Mais uma vez, Jaskier respirou profundamente. As mãos que seguravam a cintura de Geralt subiram para o peitoral coberto por um grosso tecido preto, e pararam próximo do medalhão em formato de lobo. Os olhares não desviaram um do outro, e Jaskier podia ver que ainda tinha muito que o bruxo escondia.</p><p>— Me diz, Geralt, eu quero saber o que está na sua cabeça. Sobre tudo — pediu com seriedade. Ele havia demorado muito para ter coragem de se entregar àquele sentimento que tinha pelo bruxo, e não queria mais ter que lidar com inseguranças ou sentimentos adivinhados por gestos e olhares. Ele mesmo havia planejado conversar sobre isso com Geralt exatamente ali, em Kaer Trolde, e vendo que a outra parte quem havia dado o primeiro passo, ele não pensou nem por um segundo em recuar. Mesmo se a verdade o incomodasse ou os mudasse, Jaskier precisava saber, e para isso sequer se importou de ceder um pouco ao manter o olhar sobre ele e prometer com seriedade que, se Geralt fosse sincero e claro, ele concordaria em esperar por ele na fortaleza e não o seguiria até Skiperoog.</p><p>A promessa chamou a atenção do bruxo, que não esperava por nada daquilo. Ele demorou para voltar a abrir a boca, pois precisava de algum tempo para reunir a coragem que já deveria ter, mesmo depois de tudo.</p><p>Jaskier o esperou pacientemente desta vez. Ele não se moveu ou falou, mas manteve o olhar ansioso no rosto sério de Geralt. Ambos estavam nervosos com o momento. Os corações batiam com tanta força que chegava a ponto de ser um pouco doloroso, e o ritmo aumentou quando o bruxo enfim abriu a boca.</p><p>— Perto de Kaer Morhen — Geralt lembrou. — Se você não estivesse comigo, eu teria ficado até o fim naquela vila. Mesmo sendo atacado e apedrejado, eu teria pego o meu dinheiro antes de ir embora — ele fez uma breve pausa para respirar fundo. — Teria perguntado para Farvel o que ele pretendia, e o que os elfos estavam fazendo em Flotsam.</p><p>Geralt se interrompeu por um momento, quando Jaskier se agitou em seus braços e deu um passo para trás.</p><p>— Está dizendo que eu o limito? — A expressão do poeta era triste. Ele queria a verdade, mas, ainda assim, era difícil ouvi-la. — Que a minha presença...</p><p>— Não — Geralt se apressou para dizer. Ele andou a distância que o bardo havia se afastado e tocou sua cintura com cautela. O nervosismo estava de volta, e isso finalmente deu a ele a coragem que ainda faltava. — Droga, Jaskier, eu estou dizendo que eu não me importo de deixar qualquer coisa para trás, desde que isso o mantenha a salvo. Porque eu não posso suportar a ideia de te perder de forma alguma — Geralt manteve o olhar sério no rosto de Jaskier, atento na expressão surpresa que suavizava aos poucos. — É claro que o quero aqui, do meu lado, mas é minha prioridade que esteja seguro.</p><p>Ele o trouxe para mais perto, fazendo os peitos tocarem e os narizes se esbarrarem quando abaixou um pouco a cabeça. Os corações acelerados podiam ser sentidos desta forma, e por isso os lábios de Jaskier se curvaram levemente.</p><p>— Eu te amo — Geralt enfim disse. Estava confiante e sem nenhuma hesitação desta vez, porém, os olhos desviaram enquanto o tom de voz diminuía. — Não quero que se machuque de novo. Não importa se por culpa minha, sua ou de qualquer outra pessoa. É demais para suportar.</p><p>Ele havia ultrapassado os próprios limites de sinceridade. Aquela era a única parte de si que ainda não havia sido explicitamente mostrada para Jaskier, por isso se sentiu desconfortável por um momento, principalmente pelo breve silêncio da outra parte, mas ele se sentiu aliviado tão rápido quanto o coração batia, quando sentiu mãos geladas tocarem seu rosto. Jaskier havia tirado as luvas para tocá-lo.</p><p>— Geralt, olhe para mim — ele pediu em tom baixo, e não demorou para que fosse atendido.</p><p>Eles puderam se olhar por poucos segundos. As faces coradas pelo frio e o sentimento que não podia ser mais claro do que naquele momento os fizeram sorrir um para o outro, mas os lábios logo se ocuparam de outra forma quando Jaskier aproximou um pouco mais.</p><p>Ele beijou o bruxo com calma desta vez. Não havia a euforia e ansiedade da noite anterior ou a pressa para seduzi-lo como naquela manhã. O poeta apenas seguiu o que sentia naquele momento, e notou o quanto era agradável envolver em seus braços o homem que amava com tanta segurança.</p><p>O beijo foi longo, e Geralt desejou que pudesse demorar naquela carícia um pouco mais, porém, quando se separaram pelo o que deveria ter sido apenas um momento, ele foi pego pelo agito de seu coração, por conta do largo sorriso de Jaskier. Até mesmo seus olhos pareciam sorrir. Ele parecia mais belo do que o bruxo jamais havia notado antes. <em>Tão clichê e estúpido</em>,<em> como em uma de suas baladas, </em>ele pensou, mas não havia como mudar o que sentia, e nem mesmo queria. Aquela era uma alegria que o bruxo jamais pensou que poderia sentir, e ele a abraçaria com cuidado.</p><p>Ele estava envolvido na aura criada pela beleza do poeta, e continuou da mesma forma quando o ouviu rir em tom baixo, enquanto os braços se apoiavam em seus ombros.</p><p>— E aqui estava eu, tentando me lembrar de tudo o que ensaiei para te dizer isso.</p><p>As sobrancelhas do bruxo se levantaram enquanto Jaskier enrolava uma mecha dos cabelos brancos em seus dedos.</p><p>— Dizer o quê?</p><p>— Que eu te amo — O sorriso de Jaskier se alargou um pouco mais. — Que eu também te quero ao meu lado, não importa a situação, é por isso que estou sempre aqui — ele acabou rindo sem jeito, mas a segurança do poeta não esmoreceu nem por um segundo sequer. Os olhos claros eram decididos enquanto encaravam os amarelos, e o sorriso largo e alegre logo suavizou para se tornar mais amoroso e calmo. — Obrigado por sempre estar ao meu lado, por salvar a minha vida tantas vezes que nem consigo contar. Eu te amo tanto, Geralt.</p><p>Aquelas poderiam não ser as palavras exatas que havia ensaiado; em sua cabeça, era tudo mais rebuscado e poético, mas soou ainda melhor quando vieram diretamente de seu coração. Isso o deixou um pouco emocionado demais, e os olhos brilharam com lágrimas, que foram reprimidas até que escondesse o rosto no pescoço do bruxo.</p><p>— Droga, Geralt, olha o que você fez.</p><p>Geralt riu em tom baixo enquanto o abraçava mais uma vez, mas com força e menos calmo do que estava, segundos antes de ouvir Jaskier dizer o que quase o fez pensar que seu coração batia como o de um humano comum. Ele sabia que era impossível, e suas emoções eram que o faziam pensar que estava acelerado daquela forma, mas não se importou com nada disso. Geralt só queria amar Jaskier sem restrições pela primeira vez em tantos anos.</p><p>Eles se separaram quando a neve voltou a cair. O frio ficou ainda mais intenso com o começo da madrugada, e o bruxo sentiu o corpo agarrado no seu tremer levemente.</p><p>— Quer voltar para o banquete? — Ele perguntou enquanto ainda acariciava as costas do poeta, que rapidamente levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo e a balançou de um lado para o outro.</p><p>— Quero voltar para o quarto.</p><p>A fala fez Geralt abrir um sorriso discreto.</p><p>— Quer companhia?</p><p>O olhar doce do poeta rapidamente mudou com a pergunta. A malícia brilhou nas íris claras, fazendo Geralt estremecer levemente. O bruxo conhecia aquele olhar há pouco tempo, mas facilmente se acostumou a ele e as sensações que causava em seu corpo, por isso não estranhou quando notou próprio o movimento inconsciente de abaixar a cabeça para beijar os lábios sorridentes de forma rápida.</p><p>— Se for pela noite toda, sim — Jaskier o respondeu em tom alegre, aprovando outro beijo, mas que fora dado em seu rosto desta vez, enquanto as mãos do bruxo passeavam por suas costas.</p><p>Eles se separaram unicamente porque o frio havia passado do suportável, principalmente pelo bruxo, que havia cedido sua capa para o poeta. Ambos andaram um ao lado do outro, alcançando as escadas cobertas de gelo. Geralt ofereceu o apoio de sua mão, e Jaskier não apenas o aceitou como entrelaçou os dedos, mostrando-se bastante orgulhoso pelo simples gesto.</p><p>Na metade da escada, eles puderam ouvir que a festa ainda estava acontecendo no interior da fortaleza. Os dois ainda não faziam ideia do motivo do festejo, mas Geralt não se prendeu a isso por muito tempo. Os bardos cantavam alto enquanto as cordas dos alaúdes eram tocadas em um ritmo acelerado e alegre, e isso rapidamente o fez pensar no melhor músico que conhecia, o que segurava sua mão com firmeza.</p><p>— Por que resolveu não tocar? — Geralt perguntou quando subiram o último degrau. — Desde que chegamos em Skellige, não te vi segurar o alaúde.</p><p>O pensamento no assunto havia sido breve no dia anterior, quando Geralt chegara a pensar que o motivo para aquilo era ele. As atitudes posteriores do poeta mostraram que estava equivocado, por isso permanecia curioso, sem saber que de certa forma, estava mesmo certo.</p><p>— Ontem, eu só queria ficar ao seu lado. A música poderia ficar para depois — explicou Jaskier, que apertou sua mão levemente. — Hoje... eu gostaria de tocar, mas apenas para você — ele sorriu com orgulho. — Eu escrevi algo no navio. Quer ouvir?</p><p>A curiosidade de Geralt dobrou com o que ouviu, e não demorou para assentir e ver o largo sorriso da pessoa ao seu lado.</p><p>Apesar de nunca ter dito, ele gostava da voz de Jaskier. As letras não eram nem de longe verdadeiras, mas a graça e elegância com que o poeta as cantava o fazia amá-las em segredo. Ele estava mais do que disposto a ouvir mais uma nova mentira que apenas ele saberia a verdade por trás dela, foi o que pensou enquanto o acompanhava até o confortável quarto que dividiriam, mas ele foi pego de surpresa quando ouviu o alaúde soar pela primeira vez naquele quarto, e descobriu que cada palavra e sentimento que se misturavam com a bela melodia eram tão verdadeiras quanto o sorriso do homem a quem seu coração pertencia.</p><p>A música contava sobre uma viagem de uma fortaleza para outra, onde as pessoas nela eram dois tolos apaixonados que tiveram coragem de abrir seus corações após muitas provações, mas que antes disso já cuidavam dos corações um do outro como se já tivessem dito para o mundo o quanto se amavam.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chegamos em Kaer Trolde!<br/>Precisou de 10 capítulos pra esses dois finalmente conversarem. Ai, ai asdjaoisdjoaisdaj <br/>Geralt se abriu e teve até uma balada sobre o amor deles, awn, como eu amo uma musiquinha romântica heh<br/>Enfim, muito abrigada a todos que acompanharam até aqui. Adorei acompanhar as reações pelos comentários, vcs são incríveis~ E mais uma vez, espero vcs aqui em baixo, hein. Quero saber o que acharam!<br/>Até as próximas histórias! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>